


Invited by Fate

by AnorielThiliedis



Category: Duskwood (Everbyte Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 97,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnorielThiliedis/pseuds/AnorielThiliedis
Summary: Elisa, an OC, roped into the search for Hannah Donfort, comes to Duskwood to help solve the case. There, she finally meets the people she got to know and like, but one meeting with Phil Hawkins, the bar owner, is enough to complicate her life.The story is focused on the romance between Elisa and Phil, but the case is not forgotten. I'm using one of the theories found on Tumblr when it comes to Jennifer, Richy, and Hannah. Also, the story is being posted on IG, @duskwoodfic account, but here it's much more developed and detailed.Enjoy:)
Relationships: OC/Phil, Phil/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue: Into the wood... Duskwood

Okay. _The_ decision has been made.

I was going to Duskwood. I couldn't help anymore from where I was, not without someone to provide additional insight and info for me. It all came down to the fact that Jake was gone and nothing indicated he would be back anytime soon. I was all alone with my thoughts and suspicions. I needed support, but without him, the text contact with the group was not enough anymore.

So, in absolute secret, I wrote Lilly Donfort. She was the last person I'd have ever thought I'd be writing, but there I was. She proved to be much smarter and resourceful than I’d thought her to be, so she seemed like just the person I needed. We also had a common goal now: help both of her siblings.

Instead of writing back, the woman in question called me as soon as she finished reading my message.

"What do you mean, you're coming over?" Lilly asked incredulously. “Don’t you understand it’s dangerous here?”

"I need to be there, in Duskwood. Finding Hannah from where I am now is not possible anymore, not without Jake." I sighed.

"I know it's hard on you... always has been. And I know now you're doing it all for Hannah, but I'm not sure if coming to Duskwood is a good idea. The Man without the Face targets you and wants you as far from it all as possible. What makes you think he wouldn't kidnap you, too?"

"Oh, he will try, I know that." I assured her. "Look, I'm coming tomorrow, and I’ll get there with or without your help. I know we don’t really trust each other and it’s idiocy to even consider visiting your town at this moment, but there’s no other option for me."

Lilly was silent for several seconds, then she groaned. "What do you need me to do?"

Internally, I sighed with relief. I truly wanted her on my side, even if her help would be reluctant.

"Help me hide my arrival for a few days. Don't let the others know yet. And I need a place to stay, I thought you'd help me slip into the motel."

She was silent for a moment. "Alright. I owe you that. But don’t have any illusions, in this town you can’t hide much. People will know about your arrival, and the rumors will fly."

"I suspected, but still. Every hour would be valuable. And… thanks, Lilly."

I hung up and set my phone down, watching the black screen. It’d gone much easier than I thought it would. Lilly was an asset, no matter how much of a cow she could be whenever she wanted to.

My phone buzzed again; I almost grabbed it and checked for texts, but resisted. I already stopped hoping for Jake to make contact, but I couldn't seem to help check on the messages from time to time. Which was, as he had said, not normal. I didn't know the guy, if he was a guy even, and he already told me he wouldn't take a chance and even try to be with me. So, there was not much point in obsessing over the messages. I needed to move on, to just let him go and focus on the case itself.

Suddenly, a text came. My heart skipped a beat involuntarily, but it was only Lilly writing she’d arranged everything and she would even take her father's car and give me a ride from the local airport, which was 200 miles away in Colville.

I thanked her and gazed around; my things were already packed and stood ready in the corner. So, I simply laid down. I needed to rest before the big day the next day.

Okay. _The_ decision has been made.

I was going to Duskwood. I couldn't help anymore from where I was, not without someone to provide additional insight and info for me. It all came down to the fact that Jake was gone and nothing indicated he would be back anytime soon. I was all alone with my thoughts and suspicions. I needed support, but without him, the text contact with the group was not enough anymore.

So, in absolute secret, I wrote Lilly Donfort. She was the last person I'd have ever thought I'd be writing, but there I was. She proved to be much smarter and resourceful than I’d thought her to be, so she seemed like just the person I needed. We also had a common goal now: help both of her siblings.

Instead of writing back, the woman in question called me as soon as she finished reading my message.

"What do you mean, you're coming over?" Lilly asked incredulously. “Don’t you understand it’s dangerous here?”

"I need to be there, in Duskwood. Finding Hannah from where I am now is not possible anymore, not without Jake." I sighed.

"I know it's hard on you... always has been. And I know now you're doing it all for Hannah, but I'm not sure if coming to Duskwood is a good idea. The Man without the Face targets you and wants you as far from it all as possible. What makes you think he wouldn't kidnap you, too?"

"Oh, he will try, I know that." I assured her. "Look, I'm coming tomorrow, and I’ll get there with or without your help. I know we don’t really trust each other and it’s idiocy to even consider visiting your town at this moment, but there’s no other option for me."

Lilly was silent for several seconds, then she groaned. "What do you need me to do?"

Internally, I sighed with relief. I truly wanted her on my side, even if her help would be reluctant.

"Help me hide my arrival for a few days. Don't let the others know yet. And I need a place to stay, I thought you'd help me slip into the motel."

She was silent for a moment. "Alright. I owe you that. But don’t have any illusions, in this town you can’t hide much. People will know about your arrival, and the rumors will fly."

"I suspected, but still. Every hour would be valuable. And… thanks, Lilly."

I hung up and set my phone down, watching the black screen. It’d gone much easier than I thought it would. Lilly was an asset, no matter how much of a cow she could be whenever she wanted to.

My phone buzzed again; I almost grabbed it and checked for texts, but resisted. I already stopped hoping for Jake to make contact, but I couldn't seem to help check on the messages from time to time. Which was, as he had said, not normal. I didn't know the guy, if he was a guy even, and he already told me he wouldn't take a chance and even try to be with me. So, there was not much point in obsessing over the messages. I needed to move on, to just let him go and focus on the case itself.

Suddenly, a text came. My heart skipped a beat involuntarily, but it was only Lilly writing she’d arranged everything and she would even take her father's car and give me a ride from the local airport, which was 200 miles away in Colville.

I thanked her and gazed around; my things were already packed and stood ready in the corner. So, I simply laid down. I needed to rest before the big day the next day.

_-_-_-_

The next day, I woke up early, washed up and ate a quick breakfast before leaving with my suitcases. I had a flight to Colville in a few hours; the weather wasn’t pleasant at all, it was cold and raining. I checked the weather in Germany, Colville, and scowled; it wasn’t any better. I hoped Duskwood would welcome me with more livable circumstances. All the more grateful to Lilly for offering to pick me up from the airport, I called for a taxi.

Lilly was really dependable when she wanted to be, and I was thankful for that. Jake was right to trust her.

But. Was I right to trust him? I doubted he'd bailed, like the group said, but how could I be sure? It was only a couple of days and I felt as if we had known each other for ages. I’d even developed a small crush on him, a person who might be just as well a fictional character. And then promptly got my hopes destroyed by his rejection. It did sting, but I was working on it.

And I still had no idea just how I'd gotten roped into it all anyway. What if going to Duskwood was a good occasion to find it out? What if I really did have some kind of connection to Hannah and the Man without the Face? Of course, I didn’t count on it happening immediately, but I was expectant.

Not to mention meeting the people I befriended over the phone and texting.

Yes. All that justified my arrival!

But, a tiny voice in my head added, there was also another reason I wanted to go to Duskwood, and it had everything to do with Jessy's older brother. I couldn’t help but be interested in his personality and his persona. He seemed like my kind of person, and appeared to be extremely just, the opposite of what Richy had told her. So, letting those nicer thoughts swirl in my brain, I took my suitcases and left my apartment.

_-_-_-_

The plane was packed and I regretfully thought of the water I had to leave at the customs. No attendants were offering anything to drink, so I just sat there, thinking. Was it a good idea not to tell the group I was coming?

When we texted later, Lilly thought it was. She'd said she wouldn't trust them too much not to pass on the information. And I truly needed a few days to wrap my head around the fact I was probably doing something reckless and plain stupid.

Well, logically. Unfortunately, feelings are not logical and the feeling of being abandoned just got to me too much.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're about to land. Fasten your seatbelts and keep your devices off until the plane stops. Thank you."

There I went. Almost there.

I shifted and took a deep breath.

I could do it.

Of course I could.


	2. Lilly

"Elisa!"

A girl with straight blond hair waved at me and rushed to my side. She stopped and inspected me, her face open and full of hope. I smiled at her and, to my surprise, she replied with the same.

"It's Lilly. Nice to meet you finally." She eyed me from head to toe. "Mmh, I didn't expect you to be so characteristic. I'd have remembered you if you'd known Hannah."

I wondered if my ocean blue eyes and curly blond hair were really not that common in Duskwood. Or maybe it was my cat-eye makeup? Or maybe my preference for rock clothes. Anyway, I was pleasantly astonished by her forwardness and decided to be friendly.

"Well, I told you I have no idea why I'm here." I said jokingly and we hugged. "Nice to meet you, now that we've found a common language."

"Yeah. Sorry about the video, again." She had the decency to look remorseful. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"I already have."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes. We're all in this together." I told her.

"We really are." Lilly said, amazed.

“And I hope we could be friends. I’m not holding grudges and seems like you’re also much happier I’m here than what you sounded like on the phone.”

"I’d like that. Alright, let's go, it’s 200 miles, we’re going to have much time to talk on the way."

Lilly took one of my suitcases and we went outside; the rain almost stopped and we calmly packed my things into the car. We joked about the weather and sat in the car.

“So, I think we could stop by a store or something and I’ll buy some snacks. Seems like the road’s long.” I offered.

“That’s actually an amazing idea.” Lilly smiled.

We stopped at a market five minutes later and I bought several kids of snacks. With food within our reach, we drove through some wood paths and highways. We were getting to know each other, not because we had to, but because we wanted to. I wondered if the circumstances were different, would we ever find a common language. At the same time, the closer we were getting to Duskwood, the more I couldn't seem to stop my heart from beating fast. I was both excited and anxious. At some point, we started talking about Hannah. Lilly shared her own worries and suspicions with me, and I have to say, I was not surprised she suspected not one, but two people.

"Well, first, Richy." Lilly mused. "He acts as if it doesn't even faze him. He was marked and seemed to treat it as if a bird came and took a shit on his car. He didn’t even panic for one second."

"Isn't he the type of person who hides his own pain and is there for others?" I asked. “Also, hen I talked to Jessy, Richy was trying to scrub it off, by hand. I think it got him much more than he showed you, and he just hid it from you all. He most likely thought you had enough on your plate anyway.”

"Huh. You're right, but he still behaves suspiciously."

"I think he's alright, but you know him better." I shrugged.

"I want to trust him, but he's so out of it." Lilly scrunched her face. "Like, really. Who goes into the forest after what happened with Cleo? What for? I don't buy that dare house crap."

"But he couldn't have marked himself. I was with him when he went to the forest, and since I had a map of Duskwood I know for a fact he had no time to actually do that."

"Which makes the theory about the second person even more plausible." Lilly grunted.

I waited, but she remained silent. SO, I cleared my throat. "Will you tell me who you're thinking of?"

"Not yet."

Don't ask, don't ask...

"It's not Phil, though, is it?"

Damn. I asked.

Lilly looked surprised. "No. But why Phil? And don't you suspect him?"

"I don't." I said confidently, praying not to blush. "He was very straightforward. Told me everything I wanted him to without batting an eye. And was extremely pleasant. Which makes me think you really had to get under his skin to make him hate you that much."

"Well, Thomas and Cleo tried to break in..."

I stared at her with my brows high.

"And that's the only reason?"

"Uh. We were... Annoying as kids." She scowled, unhappy to admit it. "And picked on him because he was mean to Jessy. But I can't say I like him, better stay away from that guy."

I nodded. It made sense if they were pranking him or sabotaging his work.

I took a deep breath and dropped a bomb on the unsuspecting Lilly.

"I'd like to visit Aurora, though."

"What?" Lilly gasped. "I literally just told you—"

"I'm not deaf. But… Phil invited me." Then, I added hurriedly: "And I have a feeling I'm going to learn something there."

"Wait. Phil did? You definitely can't go then!"

Trying not to be overly defensive, I asked: "Why not?"

"Because he is a known womanizer." Lilly told me seriously.

I scoffed. "I know that! But a bar is the best place to gather info."

Apparently, though, she read me too well. "Look, I know you feel flattered he paid attention to you, but let's be honest here. You're a novelty, a celebrity, a beautiful one at that, and he wants to be the first to have a taste. In every sense."

"I'm not brainless." I scowled. "I know what he's after. But don't you think I can fend for myself? And maybe I actually want to get to know him a little? He made an impression on me, a positive one."

Lilly wanted to say something, but only asked softly: "And Jake?"

That time, I grimaced. "He made it perfectly clear he doesn't want to be with me. He rejected me with no remorse, so sorry, that ship has sailed. And then someone actually took interest in me, ME, not a mystery girl whose phone was sent form your sister's cell."

"I wish it were the case, but I'm afraid you'll end up even more hurt than before." Lilly shook her head. "And Jake seemed do like you a lot. Did you see him react to us trying to kick you out? The measures he took to ensure you stayed?"

"Yes, exactly, Lilly, when he's determined, he can go to extreme measures to achieve it."

She didn't have anything to say to that. "But to go to Phil the second you step in Duskwood?"

I glared at her. "Maybe you forgot I have a mission there?"

"So what, you're going to let him check you off his list to get the info you need?"

I shook my head violently. "That's not my plan! I don't know what'll happen, but I'm keeping my mind open."

Lilly seemed concerned. "Fair warning, Phil never took interest in any woman for longer than one night. I hope you are aware?"

"I am." What was left without saying was that I hoped I’d intrigue him enough for that not to be the case.

Lilly said nothing, just grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze in support. I returned the gesture and we fell silent for a while. I know she was trying to look out for me, but it still made me uneasy.

“When do you want to go?” Lilly asked.

“Uh, tonight.”

She snorted, but nodded. I was grateful for that.

Soon, we drove through a bridge and into a town with an old plate reading WELCOME TO DUSKWOOD. The town was soaked in late afternoon sun, and it was clear it had soul. I immediately felt welcomed.

"Wow, nice place." I said in awe.

Lilly smiled. "Glad you think so. Hopefully nothing changes."


	3. Phil

"I still have no idea why you're going there."

I was standing in front of a mirror in my motel room, putting on earrings. Lilly was sitting on the bed, watching me with both annoyance and amusement.

"I'm going there for your sister. And maybe, just maybe, a bit of flirting if I like him in person." I repeated it like a mantra, not even trying to play coy anymore.

"So why are you dressing up so much?" Lilly asked.

I stared at myself; I was wearing a black low-cut shirt with some straps on my chest and skinny jeans. A red strap of the bra was peeking from under my shoulder strap. I had some makeup on, my usual cat-eye eyeliner, and looked rather fine. I shrugged. It was a typical way I dressed when I was going out. Although I had no idea what the standard was in Duskwood.

“Judging by your reaction, I take it you don’t dress up much when you go out here.”

“No. We just go as we are.” She shook her head. “But now that I look at you, I think I’ll start putting a little effort, too.”

“Makes you feel good and confident. Besides, if not when you go to a pub, then when?” I laughed, and she nodded and joined in.

"He's gonna flip." Lilly amended when I put my lipstick down.

"Stop!" I giggled. "After you guys told me all sorts of things about him, I have no expectations whatsoever."

"Well. If you can't be good, at least be careful." Lilly cautioned and stood up. "I'll keep my phone close, so you know who to call in an emergency."

"Thanks, Lilly."

"Oh, and one more thing." She added and came closer to put a hand on my shoulder. "He might be a heartbreaker, but I'm positive he's never met a woman quite like you, Elisa."

I smirked. Phil Hawkins, you had no idea whom you'd invited to Aurora.

_-_-_-_

I went to the bar on foot. According to Lilly, it was around five minutes away from the motel. Once I found it, I entered the bar Aurora slowly, not sure what to expect, but strangely confident. I passed through the main hall and suddenly, the present patrons became silent one by one, their heads turning to stare at me. A little off, I hesitated, until I saw a familiar face behind the bar. I straightened my back and strode to Phil, who seemed thunderstruck.

"Woah, woah, woah. Lady, are you lost?" He regained his composure and asked with a smirk. He brushed his hair back from his eyes.

"Hello, Phil. I took you up on your invitation from a few days ago and, well, here I am." I smiled and extended my hand to the man.

He scrutinized me and took in a deep breath, realization hitting his face. "E-Elisa?!"

"Surprise!"

Phil blinked. He walked from behind the counter to stop in front of me. He was perfectly tall and I had to look up at him, waiting for what he would do. The man took my hand, bowed and kissed it, his lips lingering on my skin. I'd lie if I said it didn't have any effect on me. I shivered and my cheeks blushed a little. He ogled me appreciatively and grinned, still holding my hand.

"Welcome to Duskwood and to Aurora! I honestly didn't expect you to come. And so fast at that!"

"Well, plans change." I shrugged and took my hand back. I sat on a bar chair and looked around. "Nice place."

And it really was. It was clear they aimed for a punk rock decorum and it went perfectly with my tastes. Phil fitted in the place perfectly as well, which had me all the more attracted to him. He seemed to notice that.

"I didn't expect you to be into heavier music. And, honestly, to look the way you do."

"Meaning, how?" I cocked my head to the side, genuinely curious.

Phil got back behind the bar and leaned over the counter to say in a low voice. "Sexy. I told you I appreciate beautiful women. Consider yourself warned... and chosen."

I snorted. "Smooth."

"You have no idea." The man straightened. "So, what do you need?"

"Mm, vodka sour." I said, licking my lips; he immediately stared at them. "I need something to balance all that buttering up."

He actually laughed and looked me in the eye. "Right on."

He got to preparing the drink, talking to me without pause. He was flirting mercilessly, which had me both flattered and timid at times. Phil seemed so taken that he ignored one of the clients and called for his other barman to serve him. Also, the patrons soon got back to their own affairs and I couldn't help but notice.

"In this town, nothing ever happens. They were staring cause you're new, and gorgeous at that."

I felt my cheeks sting a little.

"That went quicker than I thought, though. Why did they suddenly stop caring?"

"Ah," Phil grinned that bad boyish grin, which, when accompanied by his voice, worked so well that I wanted to fawn. "Because they saw us talking. And assumed you are my girl."

Something in the way he said it made a lump in my throat.

Danger, danger.

"Strange," I rasped a little, then cleared my throat. "I didn't see you correct them."

"I don't see you correcting them now, either." Phil said, leaning closer again and looking at me suggestively.

My breath hitched and goosebumps appeared on my arms. I was sure he saw my reaction and his eyes became darker upon the obvious lack of denial. The intensity of his sight was making it hard to breathe, I needed to change the topic.

"Alright, Phil." I composed myself. "So, tell me something about yourself.”

"What do you want to know?"

 _Everything_ , I thought.

"What should a newcomer know about you? "I asked coquettishly, leaning ahead a little and exposing my chest to him a bit. Phil cocked a brow and glanced at it unhurriedly.

"Well. You probably know already I own the bar. The previous owner, Alan, had to leave in a hurry and I managed to be the first to send him an offer. Although, truth to be told, he sold it for almost nothing." Phil scratched his neck. "I mean, of course I paid he man. But for such a good business, it was nothing."

"Huh, odd. He never said where he was going?"

"No. And I didn't ask." He shrugged. "Alright, lady, here comes your vodka sour."

I smiled and took a sip. It was fantastic. "Wow, you're good at it."

"Thanks." He grinned. "So, enough about me, what about you? Why would someone like you come here, to this shithole?"

"Shithole? It's a beautiful town!" I exclaimed.

Phil chuckled lowly.

"Clearly, you're new. It's boring as fuck. Not much to do. Which is why the gossip goes through here in the speed of the light." He waved his hand. "By tomorrow morning everyone'll have known you're here."

"Aw." I pouted. "I wanted to keep it secret for a few days. To get used to Duskwood."

"Sorry, sweet cheeks, Duskwood and the bar are not good places for secrets." Phil snorted and came from behind the bar again only to sit down next to me. "So. You. I like _this_ topic."

"Um." I wasn't prepared exactly to be talking about me, but still told him how I enjoyed metal and rock music, how I worked at a music store in between college classes and how I got roped into singing a few years before.

"Wow. What can you sing?"

"Uh, rock? Anything goes as long as I know it." I said nervously, suddenly not liking the way his eyes shone.

"What a coincidence we have a karaoke set here."

"Haha, maybe next time, today I'm beat after the trip." I offered.

Instead of getting offended, Phil smirked. "So, there will be a next time."

I tried to play it flippantly. "I expect so."

"Any boyfriend on the horizon?"

"No. I mean, I thought... But no." I answered and took a long sip of my drink. "And you?"

"No boyfriend." Phil chuckled.

"Silly. I meant any relationship."

"And no girlfriend. What can I say, no woman ever caught my attention to such extent.”

"Mmh." I commented.

"By the way. If you want to keep away from the gossip for at least a day, tomorrow I have a day off. I can show you a quiet place at one of the lakes. No one goes there and we can swim a little. Enjoy the weather while it lasts." Phil offered, and I was genuinely surprised. That wasn't what I expected at all. He had to notice my expression because he cocked a brow and added: "I mean, if you're not comfortable enough..."

"No! It's fine."

I smiled widely, excited. Upon seeing that, Phil relaxed again and smirked.

"Cool. 11am? I'll pick you up at the motel."

"Sounds perfect." I smiled, rolling a curl between my fingers. Alright. Time to fish. "Isn't it dangerous, though? I assume it's in the woods."

"Nah. I know you mean the Donfort girl kidnapping, but she had to be alone. And it probably wasn't during the day. Like, who would even kidnap anyone in broad daylight?"

"Who knows." I also found it improbable, but stranger things could happen.

"Besides, we don't know where Hannah was taken. Could've been anywhere, really. Who says it was the woods?"

I nodded. Suddenly, the mood changed again and Phil got closer. "Besides. I won't let anyone take you.” His voice lowered and he murmured: “I'll protect you."

I stared at him, shocked. Finally, I uttered: "And who's gonna protect me from _you_?"

Phil laughed at that heartily. "Impossible."

Oh gods, his laughter. I felt blood hit my cheeks and how goosebumps sprinkled my skin. We stared at each other, a message passing speechlessly. I was hot and needed some air, as soon as possible.

Fortunately, my phone rang. "Excuse me for a sec." I quickly stood up. "Look after my drink for me?"

"Sure." He smirked and waved at me to go out to talk.

I hurried outside and picked up. "Hey, Lilly."

"So you're still in one piece! Elisa, I'm glad." Lilly only half-joked. "So, how's Phil?"

"He's very forthcoming. He offered to take me over to the lake tomorrow."

"He did?" She sounded shocked. "Are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I was hallucinating. Yes, I am. Why?"

"I've never heard about him taking anyone there."

"So?"

"No, I never _heard_ about that. And in Duskwood, there are no secrets."

"Or maybe he knows how to avoid being spotted. He said it’s his _secret_ spot, so… And..." I frowned. "If what you said is true, that would mean someone knows something about Hannah and just isn't sharing." Lilly remained silent. I sighed. "Alright. Thanks for worrying, talk to you later."

"Fine. Take care, Elisa."

I strolled back inside and suddenly one of the patrons came to me with a smile.  
"Hi there. I'm Carl. Couldn't help but notice you. Like, wow, there are no girls this pretty in Duskwood. Would you care to join me for a drink or two?"

"Oh, hi! I'm actually about to finish my own drink first, but maybe later." I smiled, although I really did not want to join him. "And I'm Elisa."

"I know. Everyone knows who you are.” He laughed nervously and scratched his temple. “Alright, good. Find me there when you're done." He nodded and pointed to his table.

I nodded, then excused myself and walked to my spot. I sat down.

"Did I see Carl hitting on you?" Phil popped from behind the counter and I jumped, startled.

"Phil!” I caught myself by the heart, then huffed. “Um, yeah. He offered me a drink."

I couldn't read his expression. "And, are you going to take him up on that?"

"Why, are you jealous?" I teased.

"Ha, I actually am a little." He flirted and returned my drink to me. "Which is why I took the liberty to ensure you stay with me as long as possible and refilled your drink."

"Wow, thanks." I blushed. What's with the man and his ability to make my blood rush?

"So. Did you come here only to fish for information or was there any other reason?" He propped himself on his elbows and stared at me intensely.

"Both." I replied. "You know I'm involved in the case. But..."

"But?"

"But I was also looking forward to coming over after someone invited me to their bar." I smiled cheekily. "And meeting him. No regrets."

Phil looked a bit surprised, but then he gave a booming laugh which made some patrons stare. When he calmed down, he leaned over the counter and flicked my nose. "Oh, we're gonna get along just fine."

_-_-_-_

And we did. Three hours later, we were playing darts, or rather Phil was trying to teach me. I was distracted all the time, mostly by the fact that he decided he would help me and was extremely close.

"Alright," he said in his low voice. "Stand like this..." He placed his hands on my waist and turned me sideways to the board. "Now, the dominant leg has to be turned to the board, and you take your hand..." Phil murmured and gently lifted my arm to put it right. "Like this."

"Uh huh, and what, just throw it?" I asked.

"Exactly." He tried not to laugh.

I threw the dart; it hit the board, but bounced back. I pouted and looked at him. It took a lot from me not to jump back when I found he was much closer than I expected. I could feel his breath against my skin and widened my eyes comically. "Oops." I said a little raspily and Phil snorted.

"Wait. Let me." Again, he took my hand in his. He came closer and pressed his chest against my back. I fought the urge to sag back into him. His voice was right next to my ear, sending waves of tingling through my body. "See, you do it like this... And when I tell you to, at the very last moment, let go of the dart but don't loosen your wrist yet."

I waited for him to count, but he managed to lead the tip of his nose right behind my ear and I gasped out loud. He hummed and said: “Mm, I love the way you smell…”

His lips brushed my ear and I shivered visibly. "One, two... Let go."

I wasn’t sure if I was more surprised by the fact that I indeed threw the dart or that the dart actually hit the shield and stayed in it. I smiled widely and turned my head to Phil. "We did it!"

"You did it." He corrected and he stared down at me. I gulped. Neither tried to take a step away. Almost unknowingly, I glanced at his lips and quickly looked up when I caught myself. Stupid, he obviously saw that. His eyes flashed and I bit my lip, making him inhale sharply. He still didn't let go of my hand.

"Thanks." I said and squeezed his hand gently.

He let go as if only now he realized what he was doing. He cleared his throat and went back behind the counter. "So, another?”

_-_-_-_

Midnight found me telling him about the funniest experiences I had while working.

"And that guy had to buy the guitar his son smashed in the shop. Like, it wasn't even an accident, he just took it from the stand and went full Pete Townshend." I laughed and Phil joined me.

"That had to be hilarious to watch." He amended, his eyes full of mirth.

"Oh yes, except for the part when the guitar parts went flying all over the place and I had to fall down behind the counter to avoid getting hit."

"Who knew working in a store could be this fun." Phil shook his head.

"Right?" I asked and yawned, checking the time. "Oh my. It's past midnight and I still suffer from slight jet lag. I think I'll go home."

"If you wait half an hour longer, I'll get you home safe." Phil offered.

I looked at him. "Really? Won't that be a problem?"

"Not at all. Just have to arrange it with Chris."

Who turned out to be the other bartender. He gladly took over for Phil and, within half an hour, he was ready to leave his place in the hands of Chris.

"Come on." Phil placed his hand at the small of my back and we went out into the night. "Do you mind walking?"

"Is it far?"

"No. Fifteen minutes on foot.

I nodded. "Alright."

Phil didn't take his hand off my lower back; instead, he slid it onto my hip and brought me into his side. "Much better."

"Can't disagree." I said and embraced him around his waist. "So, about tomorrow. It didn't occur to me you can go swimming here, so I obviously didn't take any swimsuit."

"If you're trying to ask me if it bothers me, you obviously haven't been paying attention." He almost growled and his hand squeezed my hip.

"No. Just letting you know." I said breathily.

"You're a tease, anyone ever told you that?" Phil asked and turned his head to look at me.

"No." I cocked my head to see him better. "I just say and do what I want."

"And what _do_ you want?"

I stopped and grabbed his collar, bringing him down to my face. He readily pressed me into himself and we kissed.

It wasn't a gentle kiss, not even for one second. We stood in the middle of the street, me holding his collar still, his hands on my bum pulling me closer.

Our lips moved urgently, pouring the whole desire we felt for each other for the whole night. He was an amazing kisser, which was nothing surprising considering his reputation. I bit his lower lip and he grunted. Suddenly, his hands crept up into my hair and he pulled on the curls, making me hiss and break the kiss.

"I wanted to do it the whole night." He growled.

"Kiss me, or grab my hair?" I asked boldly, licking my lips.

"Both." He smirked.

"Well, to tell you the truth..." I lolled my head a little and pulled him so that I could speak against his ear. "I wanted you to do it the whole night."

Phil chuckled darkly. "Look. If you want to, my apartment isn't that far away. But I think it's a bad idea with your jet lag. And I doubt we'll make it to the lake trip tomorrow."

"Well. I'd rather meet up for the lake trip tomorrow, true."

Phil pinched me on my right buttock and watched me jump in amusement. "Like I said, a tease."

"Shut up and get me home." I scowled.

"You're making me work hard for you, woman." He murmured, but obediently tucked me into his side again and we resumed walking.

My lips were still tingling and I was thinking about the way he tasted, how his hands explored my body and how greedily he was kissing me when Phil asked:  
"So, do you normally wear makeup or did you do it for me?"

I snorted. "Keep dreaming."

"Oh I will."

I laughed.

The rest of the way, we were quiet, each lost in thought. Finally, he got me under my door and I unwillingly stepped away from him.

"See you tomorrow, Elisa." Phil said in his low voice, his sight heated.

I raised a brow. "What, no goodnight kiss?"

"Trust me, better for us all if Ms. Walter has no clue I brought you home."

"Oh right, isn't she the gossip?"

"You have no idea." He murmured. "Okay. I gotta go before I do risk it and kiss you, you devil."

"Laters, Phil." I sent him a kiss in the air and opened the door, then slipped inside.

When I finally lied down in the bed, I was still too excited to sleep. I replayed the events of the evening in my head all over again, thinking about it all. Was I reading too much into Phil's behavior or did he seem to like me, too? And Lilly's said he'd never invited anyone else with him…

Wait. Lilly said something about gossiping and rumors. Oh, I should write the group I came to Duskwood before they hear it from someone else. Which is quite probable.  
So, I took my phone and found the group chat.

_Hi guys. I wanted to tell you I came to Duskwood for some time. Surprise! I hope we can meet soon? Xoxo, Elisa._

Obviously, it was late and no one would read it at the time.

But there was another message that came and caught my attention.

Phil.

_I'm thinking about you :)_

It made me smile.

_Thinking about you, too._

_Can't sleep?_

I sighed. _Not with you on my mind._

_So cute. Same here._

_I should be fighting the jet lag, but..._

_But instead you wish we went together ;) am I right?_

I laughed out loud. He was impossible.

_Night, Phil._

_Night, Celebrity Girl._


	4. Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot/Lemon warning :) enjoy

I woke up, my head a little heavy. I moaned and sat up, yawning. Oh gods, I needed water.

I checked the hour; 9am. I still had time to wake up and get ready. So, unhurriedly, I walked over to the bathroom and drank from the tap. Then, I decided to jump in the shower.

While showering, I remembered I wrote the group about me coming to town. I was curious what they'd have to say about that. That is, if they hadn't heard about it yet from one of the patrons. So, when I was done, I wrapped myself in a towel and went out to grab my phone. There were several messages waiting for me.

"Uh huh." I murmured, seeing most of them were from the group, two were from Lilly, and a lone one was, naturally, from Phil.

First, I opened those from Lilly.

_Elisa, let me know if you're alright. You got back to the motel, right?_

_Okay, you got soo lucky with texting everyone in the middle of the night. Call me!_

I bit my lip. What had happened?!

Lilly picked up after two signals. "Elisa!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, not anymore. You dodged the bullet. But there were at least three people at Richy's today who talked about you being in Aurora the whole night and leaving with Phil."

"Oh my gods, this town." I laughed, feeling exposed and awkward. "He only brought me to the motel and even refused to touch me in fear of Ms. Walter."

"Smart move." She said. "Anyway, the group is freaking out. Write them you're okay—and alone. Please."

"Will do. Thanks."

"No problem."

We hung up and I entered the group chat. I grimaced immediately.

Jessy: Oh my! And we didn't know it until now WHY?!

Cleo: Maybe she wanted to make a surprise.

Dan: Huh, or she had other plans otherwise.

Cleo: What do you mean?

Richy: I had literally three people who came over to the junkyard and told me about a mysteriously beautiful woman who went to Aurora last night and spent the evening drinking with Phil.

Dan: And two nurses at the hospital were gossiping about it. Apparently, you have a nice ass, Elisa.

Richy: Huff.

Jessy: Ellie! Really? Please write us here and say you're okay. I know Phil would never hurt you, but he's known to have an appetite for women.

Dan: Yea, he's a total womanizer.

Cleo: She surely is alright. She is too smart to let him wrap her around his little finger.

I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or die of embarrassment first. It was both sweet how much they cared, and worrying how much they didn't trust Phil.

So, I wrote: Hey, I've just woken up. Yeah, I went to Aurora to talk to Phil and he ended up taking me to the motel after midnight. Surely you understand why I didn't want to go back alone. Can we meet tomorrow?

I closed the group chat and saw a text from Phil. It read only:

_Remember, 11am, black Audi._

I smiled. How could I forget?

A buzz. Oh! The group replied.

Jessy: Wait, why not today?

Me: I already made plans. But don't worry, I'll be safe.

Dan: You do realize you're gonna have to tell us anyway? Jessy won't let it go.

Jessy: You jerk, you're interested too.

Dan: I admit nothing.

Me: I will, promise.

Jessy: Just write us from time to time so that we know you are okay. Alright?

Me: Sure. Till later!

I logged off. I turned to my bag and started looking for some underwear that would be acceptable to swim in, but found only half-transparent bras. Annoyed, I searched for at least a sports bra, but of course I didn't even think of taking it with me. What for? Accepting the reality, I chose the bra which was the least see-through and found black panties to go with it. I went back to the bathroom to get dressed. I stood in front of the mirror and stared at my tattoos on my side, back and left hip. I was not used to showing them to others easily. Maybe I should swim in a top? And short yoga pants? But of course I didn't have those. A top would be the most I could find. Still, he'd have questions. So, no.

Ending my little worry session, I knew there was a lot of time for me to go to the nearest market and buy breakfast and something to drink. So, I dressed in shorts and a tank top and left the motel.

In the shop, there was no one else and I brought all the items quickly. Then I went back and prepared some sandwiches for lunch today. Who knew how much time we'd spend at the lake. I also took a few beers. Phil was picking me up and dropping me off, so the least I could do was think about food.

Alright, I thought when I got back. I sat down and took out my notes about Hannah's disappearance. Time to work on the case a little.

_-_-_-_

At 11, I went out from the motel and looked around. Indeed, there was a black Audi parked nearby. I strode towards it.

When I was close, Phil went out and greeted me. He looked simply cool; sunglasses on, a loose band shirt and his tattoos exposed. I fawned inwardly.

"Hello, handsome." I greeted him and gave him a peck.

"Hi, beautiful."

"I got some food and drinks." I held up the bag and smiled.

"When did you have time for that?"

"I went to the shop earlier."

"Alright. Hop in." Phil swatted my ass and I wagged a finger at him.

"Careful, I might like it."

He smirked. "And here I thought I couldn't like you any better."

I sat down in the front seat and waited for Phil to get inside. There, I waited for him to close the door and look at me before I brought him in for a kiss. He didn't protest, but seemed amused.

"Mmh." I hummed and smiled. "So, how far is it?"

"An hour or so away. It's my secret place, no one goes there. And you're the first person I've ever taken there."

"Really? Thank you." I smiled sweetly.

He nodded and frowned. “Actually…”

Phil brought my head close again and kissed me again, that time more aggressively. He bit on my lower lip and I broke off and caught his jaw in between my teeth to pull on. His eyes flashed and he grinned devilishly. I smiled as if nothing happened and shifted. Phil winked and played some music while we took off.

We talked a lot during the road. He was curious how I got involved into the Donfort girl case and I told him everything, including my confusion and puzzlement till that day. Phil admitted it all seemed fishy and the topic changed.

When the man turned into a wood path and stopped the car, we exchanged a smile. We took our things and walked the rest of the distance, around a kilometer, on foot. When we got there, I was immediately taken with the place. There nothing but trees, a small beach, and the lake in sight. I turned to Phil, who observed me. I smiled widely and he smiled back, pleased. We put our things out on the mini beach, laying the towels down together and putting the food and drinks in the shadow.

When the towels were ready, Phil stood up and stretched.

“It’s hot.” He said and took off his shirt without any shame. And rightly so, because his chest and stomach were perfect. Biting my lip, I went for my shorts first, staying in black, high cut panties.

"Not fair." He shook his head and came close. I gazed at him, waiting for him to make a move.

"Or maybe you need some help?" He purred.

"Are you suggesting I can't take my own top off?" I asked, amused.

"Not as well as I could take it off."

My stomach clenched. Damn this man. So, to play along, I reached for him and slid my hands along his body. "Mm, yes, you're definitely more efficient."

Taking it as consent, Phil slipped his fingers under my top. He pet my sides gently and slowly started to move the fabric up. His hands caressed my skin and I whimpered when he went over my breasts, teasing them. All the time, Phil stared me in the eye when he was pulling the top off. It was maddeningly sexy.

Slowly, perfectly aware of the game he was playing, he slid his hands down my neck and his thumbs found my nipples. He pressed on them, watching my nostrils flare. After a tweak, I moaned, blushing hard when his piercing eyes still preferred to watch my face.

Trying to get some control back, I reached for his jeans. I unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down. Phil hummed and let his pants pool around his ankles, that time looking at my breasts and the way his fingers played with them.

“Impressive.”

“What is?”

“Your tits. You. This. You do realize the bra doesn’t cover anything, don’t you?”

I could only nod, my voice failing me. His caresses were balancing on the verge of pleasure and pain, and I loved it. My neck and chest were all red, the blood rushing there. I reached and played with his nipples, to which he took a long breath in, clearly liking it.

"Are you hot?" Phil murmured seductively.

"I am..." I sighed, trying to reach for him, but he suddenly moved; he lifted me bridal style and grinned.

"Time to cool you down then!"

"What the fuck, Phil, I'm going to kill you!" I screamed when he ran into the water with me on his hands. The cold water immediately made my skin prickle and I hissed. Phil let me go and, unprepared, I went underwater, effectively wetting my head. I came up and sputtered, angry, while the man laughed. "You!"

"Me." He grinned. "You should've seen your face, it was priceless."

"Priceless will be the view of you being whipped." I spat angrily, making him laugh again.

"You look like an angry kitten."

"And you look too smug for your own good." I splashed the water at him and he tried to cover himself with his hands.

"Fuck, that's cold!"

"YOU DON'T SAY?!"

"Alright, alright. Wait." Phil raised his hands and then dived into the lake head first. I watched him go underwater, but then he wasn't coming up. I rolled my eyes, aware what he was trying to do.

"Just not too long, unless you want me to freeze?"

Phil came up right behind me and grabbed my arms. He turned me to himself with a glint in his eyes. "We can't have that."

He kissed me surprisingly gently. Immediately under his spell, loving his taste and the warmth that spread through my body, I kissed him back. The caress was becoming more and more urgent. Our bodies pressed against each other, and soon enough I jumped up to tangle my legs around his waist. Phil pressed me even closer, his hands supporting my weight. I moaned when he pinched my buttock and he used the situation to shove his tongue into my mouth. We started exploring ourselves.

Somehow, the kiss slowed down, allowing us to get to know each other better. Phil liked it apparently when I sucked on his tongue, and I made an embarrassing sound when his tongue licked my roof and then he bit my lip.

We broke the kiss, panting. We stared at each other, speechless, still in the lake, me plastered all over him. I brushed through his wet hair with my fingers and caressed the nape of his neck. Phil leaned in and kissed my neck, then bit it and sucked on a spot.

"Are you marking me?" I asked breathlessly, tilting my head back to give him better access.

"So that no Carl can go and steal you." He growled against my skin. He started fumbling with my bra clasp.

Oh fuck.

"Shit! I completely forgot about that guy." I exclaimed.

Phil chuckled darkly. "Good."

He bit me again and I automatically moved my hips against his. There was no surprise for me when I found him already halfway hard. The man managed to unclasp my bra and threw it in the direction of the beach. I shuddered and moved against him again when his right hand cupped my bare breast. He expertly tweaked the nipple there and pulled me up on himself so that he could take the other breast into his mouth. His tongue calmly twirled around my nipple and I threw my head back in pleasure. My hands automatically grabbed him by his hair and held his head there, to his amusement.

"Mm, Phil, either we swim a little or take it to the towels." The water was cold and I had no intention of spending my time in Duskwood sick.

"Alright." He disentangled me from around himself. I thought he was going to go to the beach, but he swam the other way. I was left with my jaw hanging open. Phil just turned and tutted. "Thought you wanted to swim?"

My eyes narrowed. Oh, he was playing with fire. So, I swam in the other direction, to which he laughed. He started to chase me, but I wasn't half bad of a swimmer. Still, he caught up to me and caught my leg. We fumbled in the water, trying to pull the other underwater; of course he won.

Soon, I announced I was cold. We came out and I went for the towels. Once I dried the water off, Phil whistled.

"Elisa, your tattoos."

He came closer and traced the one at my back, a dragon. I let him explore; he passed onto my side, a few symbols important for me, and then to my hip. Half of the tattoo was covered by my underwear, so he said nothing and straightened his back, his eyes never leaving me.

I could feel the fireworks between us when we stared at the other. I felt both shy and wanted to preen under his inspection. With growing confidence, I led my sight along his frame. My sight stopped at his trunks and I raised a brow at the visible size of him.

Meanwhile, Phil came closer, standing mere inches from me. He towered over me and I tilted my head up to him. He seemed like he wanted to kiss me, so I opened my mouth. When we almost touched, I suddenly smirked and took a step to the side, walking around him, and sat down on the towels. He snorted and shook his head.

"Want a beer?" Phil asked and went to take the drinks out without waiting for my answer.

"Sure."

I sat down and he came to give me my can. We bumped them and drank a few sips.

"So, how do you like my place?" Phil asked, getting comfortable.

"It's amazing. Very isolated and charming."

"Yeah. I've been coming here for the past years when we moved to Duskwood. No one ever knew, not even my mother. I'm not sure the town knows where I'm going, just that I'm leaving for a few hours sometimes. I let them create their own legends around it, at least they leave me alone then."

I couldn't ask for any better moment to talk about his family. Hoping I wasn't overstepping, I opened my mouth. "And your sisters?"

"What about them?" His tone did not change, so I took it as a good sign.

"Well... I know you're not on good terms with Jessy, but I think you have another sister?"

"Huh. Funny you should ask... Angela is not here. We don't keep in touch, not the way you'd expect. We used to be close, but even then I needed to rest from her from time to time. She wasn’t happy here and she was… overwhelming."

"So, you've been coming here for years, not telling anyone where you were going?"

"Exactly."

"That sounds lonely."

"Not lonely. Solitary. Solitude is a luxury that I had to find for myself. Sometimes fight for it." He took a gulp of his beer. "You wouldn't understand if you didn't grow up in a small town. You can't hide. Everyone knows everything. And sometimes you just want to be left in peace... It's needed, too."

Funny. He told me the exact same thing about the town as Lilly. But I decided to let it go for now and focus on the main point.

"I know what you mean." I sighed. "Where I live, it's hard to find solitude, too, and I often need to be alone."

Phil turned his head and stared at me, suddenly serious.

"Elisa... Put the beer away."

"Why?"

"Please?"

I did what he asked me to and turned to him. He also got rid of his can and suddenly tackled me, crushing his mouth against mine. I returned the kiss, and we just smooched each other for a while before things started to get heated again. His hands wandered lower and I even managed to give him a few hickeys.

"You earned my respect, so I won't disrespect you and fuck you here." He started, hovering over me, but I placed a finger on his lips.

"Who says I don't want you to?"

Phil bit my finger and sucked on it gently. It was obvious he loved what I said, but justified: "The chance of someone stumbling on us. But I never said we can't have some fun."

His hand slid down my stomach and he searched for consent in my eyes. When he found what he was looking for, his fingers slipped under my underwear and traced me. He swore at feeling me soaked. I took a sharp breath and gasped when he parted my lips and teased the nub he located without any problem. My back arched and I pushed my hips against his hand. Phil growled, watching me like a hawk.

Not wanting him to be left unattended, I reached for his member; yet, he stopped my hand.

"No. I want to focus, see every face, every reaction of yours when you whirl under my touch." Phil said, his voice even lower than usual. I whimpered and pressed my legs together. His brows came up, amused, and he pressed his index finger against my clit, marveling at the face I made. He made a damnably slow circle around it. "I want to remember your expression when you come around my fingers. Oh, Elisa, you love it when I talk to you, don't you?"

I nodded vigorously. I did, I loved his voice and his hand which apparently somehow knew how I liked to be touched.

"Spread your sexy legs for me."

I did, and his fingers went lower to push inside me. I sighed and shifted, my body reacting to him in a way I didn’t expect. His thumb went back into my clit and he growled when I moaned, the friction just right. He pumped me, commenting my readiness, and searched for my G-spot.

Phil knew perfectly what he was doing. When he grazed against it, I bucked and moaned again.

"Fuck." He swore and shifted, adjusting his swimming pants. "Can you hear yourself? And no, I'm not talking about the moans, no. Your pussy is so wet it simply sloshes whenever I do this…" He stopped talking to let me hear the sound when he pushed his fingers in. I mewled. "Come, Elisa, cum for me."

He turned his wrist and before I could realize what was happening, I came. My body shook and I arched my back, opening my mouth in a breathless scream. Phil watched me, his eyes black. Then, when I turned to him, he took his fingers out and licked them ceremoniously. I gasped excitedly and sat up, then pushed him on his back and kissed him. My hands greedily grabbed his swimming trunks and pulled them down. I licked my own hand, gathering spit, and grabbed his member in my right hand. He hummed. I pumped him, licking and biting on his lips. Phil grunted and panted, pushing into my hand.

I sat up and looked down at him. He jerked and I squeezed his base, then moved up and when I could reach it, slid my thumb over his tip, collecting the pearly drop of precum that gathered there. He swore as I teased his head just right.

My other hand reached for his balls. Massaging him gently, I squeezed and pumped his cock again, twisting my fist, to which he cursed again. His breath quickened and I leaned down again to bite his Adam’s apple. Phil growled and I raised my head to lock eyes with him.

"Come, you beautiful man." I purred and gave him a tighter stroke; to my surprise, he did. I held his softening member while he ejaculated, kissing and biting his chest. Phil was trying to catch his breath.

"We really should clean ourselves up." Phil said finally. I took my hand away.

"Mmh." I hummed and licked him off my middle finger. My eyes rolled at the taste of him.

He laughed raspily at that. "Keep being sexy and it won't be long before I'm hard again."

"Oh really?" I smirked and stood up, stretching. Phil eyed me, interested.

"You're never satisfied, are you?" I laughed.

"You'll be surprised, but no one ever made me so hot that I wanted to jump her again so soon."

He sat up, not caring about his trunks being pulled down to his knees. I bit my lip. "Good for me, then, eh?"

Phil smirked. "Wait and see."


	5. The group

In the evening, we got back to town in great moods. On the way, we talked about another meeting and that Phil worked that night, so it’d have to be the next day. Before I got out of his car, he kissed me not too gently and flicked my nose.

"See you later, babe."

"See you." I smiled and left. I entered the motel and was immediately accosted by no other but Jessy. Ms. Walter, who was standing right beside us, nodded at me.

"Elisa! Did I see my br— mpfh!"

I clasped my hand over Jessy's mouth and smiled at Ms. Walter. "Jessy, not here. We'll not be disturbing Ms. Walter, she surely has more important things to do than listening to our affairs."

She nodded again and got back to her business, although I could see curiosity on her face. She eyed us, probably trying to determine what was the issue and why I’d muffle my friend like that.

In a fast pace, I pulled Jessy up and into my room and closed the door. Only then did I remove my hand.

"Are you crazy, do you want everyone to gossip around?" I hissed. “All I’ve heard from everyone is that this woman is a terrible gossip, and you just tried to rat me out!”

"But I saw Phil's car! You left his car. Where were you? What happened, how, when?" She goggled at me comically, apparently unable to get over the fact she’d seen me with her brother.

I sighed and tried not to laugh.

"First of all, lovely to see you. Second, I'll tell you in a moment, just let me put my things down and catch a breath."

I dumped my bag on the bed. Jessy stood in the same spot, so I went and hugged her. She reciprocated right before we parted, her face bright, but then she frowned again.

"Alright. Spill." Jessy folded her arms.

"Look. Phil invited me on a trip." I said with a shrug. "Yesterday we had a great time at the bar and he walked me to the hotel. Like I told you. And today he said he had a day off and promised to show me the lake and his secret spot."

"He did?!" Jessy exclaimed. "He never showed me his secret spot! Now that I think about it, I didn't even know he had one."

"Yes, anyway, I went with him there. We swam a little and had fun." I smiled, praying for my cheeks to not betray me.

"I can see that. The hickey on your neck says it all." Jessy snorted. "Is that his code for taking a girl to have sex with her?"

"Well, according to him, he's never taken anyone there before."

"Oh! Wow. Just wow. Phil doesn't lie, so that has to be true." Jessy clapped, but then became serious. "Ellie, I gotta be honest, I'm worried. Phil isn't the type to catch feelings. He gets what he wants and then forgets about his toy. I don't want you to end up hurt."

"I know about his reputation." I admitted. "But I enjoy his company. We are pretty similar in many aspects and it's nice. I don't expect anything at all."

"Just... Did he make plans with you again? Or he just left after today?"

"We made plans." I assured her and she exhaled with relief.

"So maybe he actually likes you." Jessy mused, then clapped her hands again. "Anyhow, I came here to invite you over to Richy's in the evening! Meaning, soon, cause it’s in two hours."

"Oh! Sure. I'll meet everyone, finally!" I was excited.

"Well, everyone except Dan will be there. He's still in the hospital."

"Should I bring something?"

"Yeah, good mood and yourself." Jessy smiled and checked the time. "Oh my, I gotta go. I promised Richy I'll come over earlier. So, take a shower, you smell like the lake, and see you in two hours! 8pm sharp!"

_-_-_-_

When I was ready to leave, I picked my phone to see if Jessy sent me the address. To my relief, she did.

I checked if anyone else wrote me, but my inbox was empty. Well, not that I was expecting anyone to text me, but... Sighing, I closed the room and hurried downstairs. Ms. Walter was at her desk. Alfie was playing next to her, riding his car. I smiled.

"Good evening, Ms. Walter, Alfie. If I may, what's the best way to get to this address?" I asked her, showing the text.

"It's close to the junkyard. You need to pass by the Black Swan, then the Marketplace. You go North-East from there towards the garage, but before you get there, you turn left." She said nicely. "Why, visiting someone?"

"Oh, Jessy organized a get-together for her group of friends and I'm meeting them there." I answered politely, watching as her smile paled a little. She was clearly hoping for me to be secretive. "I'll be late."

"Okay. Say hi to Lilly."

I thanked her and left. The night was cool, but nice. I walked through the town, loving the atmosphere. It was so different to my place. I passed through the marketplace and stopped to admire the square. From there, Aurora was close. I glanced that way and then moved on, looking at the street names.

Finally, I found it. I saw the lights were on and I smiled. I knocked on the door thrice.  
A tall, muscular man opened the door for me. His face was handsome, a little rough, his hair the color of straw, but he had soft green eyes and a sincere smile. I smiled back at him.

"Richy, I take it?"

"Hi, Elisa, yes." He took my hand and took it to his lips to kiss delicately. I didn't expect it, more like a firm shake, so I blushed. His hands were big and mine looked like hands of a gnome. "Pleasure, at last."

"Pleasure, indeed. I never knew your face." I laughed a little.

"Oh, huh, well. I’m not big on sharing photos." He scratched his neck, and I almost chuckled at how shy that guy was.

"So, everyone's here yet?"

"Oh right, almost. We're still waiting for Thomas." He led me to the living room where Jessy and Cleo were talking quietly. I hoped they were mending their relationship. When I entered, they both snapped their heads to me.

"Elisa!"

"Hi." I smiled. "Nice to meet you finally, Cleo."

Cleo got up and hugged me. I turned to Jessy. "And see you again."

"Great of you to come to Duskwood. Despite the circumstances." Cleo smiled. “I’m really grateful for everything you’re doing for my best friend.”

"No worries. Where's Lilly?"

"She's in the kitchen."

I smiled at them and walked there. I greeted her, but she turned to face me and folded her arms. "Oh, the princess is here. How was your trip with Phil?"

"What, how do you know?" I asked, surprised.

"Jessy." She rolled her eyes. "She told me before anyone else, though, so I told her to keep quiet. The rest doesn't really trust Phil, so they might stop confiding in you."

"Oh my, thanks, Lilly."

“So, why didn’t I know anything about it? And Jessy did?”

“She came to the motel and ideally caught me leaving Phil’s car.” I sighed. “She tried to interrogate me in front of Ms. Walter of all people.”

Lilly laughed mercilessly. “Oh my god, this is priceless. Okay, I’m not upset anymore.”

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"So, you finally met Richy the Timid." Lilly snickered and hooked her arm around mine. "What do you say?"

"I imagined him just like that." I grinned. "He's so adorably shy!"

"He really is." Lilly shook her head.

"By the way, when Thomas comes, I have something to tell you all. It’s important." I told her, to which she nodded, curious. We joined everyone and talked, getting to know each other.

I realized that Richy was extremely attentive and was that kind of friend who tried to make everyone feel included and comfortable. Whenever Jessy and Cleo said something awkward, he would release the tension by a well-timed remark or a joke, or change the subject altogether. He was ensuring everyone had a good time. At the same time, if someone noticed or said something good about him, he would become shy and try to laugh it off. I wasn't sure what to make of him, but so far I liked the guy. When he looked at me, I grinned at him and sat closer.

"Now I know why you're the glue that holds all of them together." I said boldly.

Richy blushed. "Am I?"

"You're so attentive to everything and everyone. You take care of them and distract them when something is about to go down."

He stared at me. "Wow, you noticed that after like, what, five minutes?"

"I like to observe." I shrugged.

Richy smiled. "Don't I know it."

"Where's Thomas?" Asked Jessy.

At the same time, the bell rang and Richy stood up. "I'll get it."

Lilly snorted. "Duh. That's your house."

Soon, Thomas came in and I greeted him. He shook hands with me and asked about my stay. He was very official, but it was clear he was just uncomfortable.

"Guys, now that we're all here, I've got something to say." I announced.

"Oh, did you remember Hannah?" Thomas perked up.

"No, but I have another lead. It has to do with Jennifer, who was found dead in the woods ten years ago."

"The Jennifer you asked me about?" Richy spoke up and everyone looked at him in shock.

“Richy knew?” Lilly scowled.

“Yes. We weren’t on good terms then.” I reminded her. "Anyway, yes, Richy, but you gave me the wrong surname." I frowned. "You said her name was Manson. There is no record of any Jennifer Manson, though."

"Impossible. That's the surname we were told about." Jessy suddenly said. "I remember that. Richy wasn't lying."

"I never said he was." I said quickly. "I just said it was different. Maybe you were given it on purpose, to confuse you. Or you remember it wrong. Anyway, I suspect it started with an H."

I watched Richy's expression and noticed his jaw set. He was hiding something. I knew I needed to talk to him alone, but, for now, let it go.

"Wait. What does that have to do with Hanna?" Thomas leaned ahead.

I told them what I'd found with Jake. Thomas stood up at the part where Hannah was in therapy and how much she suffered. I couldn't stop, though.

"So, that's it. I also would like to learn more about that Dr. Barret."

Jessy, Lilly, and Cleo exchanged looks. The guys and me stared at them. "What?"

"He's not here anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"He's left a while ago. He is said to be given a better job in Colville, but..."

"Yes?" I pressed.

"There was an anonymous complaint that Dr. Barret was not treating his patients right. He was abusing the usage of antidepressants and was prescribing them to everyone without need." Cleo supplied. "He also was very skeptic towards what his patients were saying, which didn't help with therapies."

"And it actually fits what you said about Hannah and her sessions." Jessy said.

I looked at Thomas. He seemed in pain and my heart went to him. "Thomas, it wasn't your fault..."

"She was hurting all the time, and all I did was make it even harder for her." He scowled and spat. "I didn't listen and didn't trust her. I was so certain she was having an affair..."

"She bought the bracelet in the pawn shop." I told him quietly. "And I'm sure it belonged to Jennifer."

"The one that you thought was mine?" Jessy raised her brows.

"Yes. Because of the initials."

"And that's why she didn't want me to even touch it." Thomas closed his eyes.

No one said anything for a moment. Then, I sighed.

"Listen, I have a mission for you all. I need you to find out as much as you can about Jennifer. From as many sources as possible. Just, be careful. The Man without the Face is still out there and watching our every move. We don't want him to realize we have found something more and hurt us."

"I'll check the newspapers and other media records." Jessy offered.

"I'll ask my Mom and the ladies from the Gate of Hope." Cleo mused. "They should know something."

"I'll visit the police station. I need to go there anyway." Thomas sighed.

"And I'll talk to Old Gray. He seems to like me more ever since I played with Alfie and let him smash the mug." Richy finalized.

"Great." My eyes were shining. "I believe it'll get us a step or a few closer to finding Hannah. Keep me up to date."

After our conversation, Richy brought a few board games and we played some. Around midnight, Thomas was the first to go home, then Cleo and Jessy. Lilly and I stayed behind for a bit longer.

"It was great to finally meet you, Richy." I told him and embraced him, to his surprise and embarrassment.

"Uh, you too, Elisa." He replied.

"Can I come over to Roger's Garage sometime?"

"Sure, you're always welcome." He smiled.

"Great. See you!"

When Lilly and I were already on the street and walked away a little, she turned to me and asked quietly: "What was that?"

"I need to talk to him alone." I whispered back. "I have a suspicion he knows something more, but I have to confirm it before I tell you."

"Are you looking into him as a suspect?"

"Not really, but I do remember what you told me." I nodded.

"Alright. Thanks."

We soon parted and I got to the motel, my temporal home, around 2am. The reception was empty and I went straight to my room, not bothered by anyone. Once there, I pulled out my phone and checked if anyone texted me.

There was only one message, from Richy.

_Meet me after work, 5pm, in two days. At the junkyard._

I frowned. Apparently, he was much more attentive than I gave him credit for. Writing an ok, I sent it and get to bed, thinking about the mysterious Jennifer.


	6. Dan

I woke up with a start, having had a bad dream. Sweat gathered on my forehead and I wiped it off fast. Why the hell did I dream about some crazy man chasing me? I couldn't even remember if that was the man without the face or not.

A little grumpy since I didn’t sleep well, I prepared for the day and ordered room service. Fortunately, Ms. Walter had such an option there.

The breakfast that came exceeded my expectations. It was big and consisted of eggs, hams, cheese, bread, and vegetables. I dug in with pleasure, hungry like a wolf. While eating, I messaged Jessy.

_Hey, do you remember which room was Dan's? I wanted to go visit._

It took her two minutes to reply.

_Oh! What a great idea! It's 126. First story. Say hi to him from me!_

I smiled and thanked her. Then, I ordered a taxi —there were two whole taxis for the whole Duskwood— and, while waiting, wrote Phil.

_Hey, we on for today?_

He didn't reply, not even when I was going out in half an hour. Thinking he probably slept in, I hid my phone in my bag and waited for my taxi downstairs.

It came unhurriedly.

"Hello. To the hospital, please." I greeted the driver.

“Do we have to hurry? Are you in pain?” He asked, concerned.

“No, no, I’m just paying someone a visit.” I smiled. “But thanks.”

He nodded and we took off.

I gazed at the beautiful woods and views, and the driver, having noticed I did, started to talk about the history of Duskwood and its importance in the 1940s. Mildly interested, I listened to him.

"And then we were forgotten." He finished dramatically. "But I can't complain, I love it here and I wouldn’t trade the calm town it's become for anything."

"Calm, wasn't it also a place where some people were taken or died?" I asked carefully.

"And where no one died?!" The driver got agitated. “Everywhere is dangerous!”

"Oh, no." I quickly shook my head. "You misunderstood me. I saw a few posters about a girl... Jennifer?"

I said the name intentionally to see his reaction.

And react he did.

"Naw, that's Hannah Donfort. She disappeared. I personally think she left, being young and wanting an adventure. No, Jennifer was the girl that was found in the woods, a long time ago."

"That's horrible!" I gasped. "What happened?"

"No one knows what happened, that's the problem. She was a young girl, maybe 20, and was teaching our kids here. She was a kind soul, I can't imagine why she was killed."

"That had to be terrible for the town." I said sympathetically.

"It was." The driver nodded. "I remember she was gone for a few days and then suddenly turned up at the edge of the wood. She looked like she was sleeping, wasn't even scratched. Well, except for being dead."

"You were there?"

"When they found her? Aye, I helped transport the body. We tried to get it done before the media caught wind of it, but they were already there, taking pictures."

"What happened then?"

"They never found the killer. So, the investigation was called off."

I frowned. That I did know. "But there was another girl found, a few days ago. Will they brush it under the carpet, too?"

"I can't speak for the police, maybe this time they have something more... But I imagine that yes, if there's no more clues."

I nodded and went silent. I never thought about it, but was the police actually involved in the kidnapping? They seemed eager to just forget about those cases... No coverage, no clues, no investigation.

The driver also said nothing more. Soo, we arrived at the hospital, where I went out, leaving a tip. He thanked me and drove off, telling me to call whenever I was ready to get back.

I strolled into the hospital building and was stopped immediately by a receptionist.

"Hello. What's the purpose of your visit?" She asked. She seemed bored out of her mind.

"Hi. I'm visiting Dan Anderson." I said. "I was told it's room 126, first story?"

"That's right." She pointed to the stairs.

"Thanks."

I hurried there and climbed the stairs. I easily found the room Dan was in and knocked, then entered.

Dan's head snapped up and he eyed me with a raised brow. "Yes?"

"Hi, Dan. It's Elisa." I smiled.

"Elisa! What a surprise, you remembered about poor old Dan, lonely and hospitalized." He grinned and I laughed, coming to hug him.

"Good to see you, too. How are you feeling?"

"Better, much better." He patted the space next to himself on the bed and I sat down there. "No permanent damage. I'll be home today."

"That's amazing!" I grinned. "And what about the brakes and the police?"

"Huh, nothing yet. Still waiting, but I'm sure it was tampered with." Dan eyed me. "You still believe me, right?"

"Yes." I said confidently. "Wait, Richy hasn't gotten back to you yet about that?"

"No, the fucker has to be doing nothing. It takes five minutes to check the brakes for tampering." He scowled. "This is ridiculous."

"It really is." I frowned. "I'm seeing him tomorrow, I'll ask."

"Why are you meeting Richy?" Dan smirked. "Got bored of the hacker? Going for Richy the Timid now? I guess he is kind of attractive to girls. Oh, there was one who—"

"No." Oh my, Dan was so blunt. "Jake... explicitly said he doesn't want anything between us. I moved on."

"Huh, sounds like you're already into someone else. But wait, don't spoil my fun, I'll watch you and guess who they are."

I laughed again. "Alright. Anyway, I gotta see Richy and ask him about Jennifer."

"Jennifer... I don't know any Jennifers." Dan huffed. "Why?"

I recounted him the story and he seemed more and more concerned.

"Elisa, if that's true, then I suspect the other kid from Hannah's story could've been Richy."

"Me, too. They were close, closer than Thomas and Hannah were. That's why I need to talk to him. He definitely knows something."

“And he’s hiding it?”

“Not necessarily.” I shook my head. “He may not even know that something may be important. I am a person from the outside. It’s easier for me to see things from another perspective. You’re all involved emotionally.”

Dan mused for a second, then clapped his hand on my shoulder. "Alright. You’re going to Richy, but you won't go alone. I'll come with you, and keep an eye on you both."

"What, really?" My eyebrows rose. "Do _you_ suspect him?"

"I don't know. But better safe than sorry. And I'm the only one with no job for now, so I have much time on my hands."

I smiled at him with gratitude. "Thank you, Dan."

"Don't mention it."

We changed the topic to things more pleasant and soon, I checked the time and exclaimed in surprise.

"It's been two hours already!"

"Well, you're a good friend to visit and can keep up with the conversation. Of course time flies." He smirked. "So, listen, I need a hand. I’m going home. Now. Will you help me get all of my things? I'll pay for the taxi."

"Sure." I smiled. We packed his belongings, making fun of his self-service, and then he looked around with a sneer.

"I'm not gonna miss this place."

"Bet." I snorted.

"The food's not edible and the doctor seems to be a shutter. He's never around. And don't even get me started on the nurses, except for one."

"Uh huh."

"Alright, time to go."

We went down and passed by the reception, where the bored lady gave Dan a few things and a doctor-signed release. Dan pulled me outside as soon as possible.

"That woman is maddening. She would bore a dead to death again." He murmured and sat down on a bench. "Okay, call for the taxi."

I called for the driver I came with and he was there in a quarter. We got inside and he turned to look at Dan, then at me.

"Wait, this is _not_ a rescue mission, is it? He _was_ released, wasn't he?"

"Yes, promise." I grinned and looked at Dan, who pouted and looked out of the window.

"Why does everyone think I'm in for violating the law?"

I just laughed at him.

The taxi dropped Dan off near the Gate of Hope; he said he was staying with his mother for a few days. Dan promised he'd write to me soon about the next day and the visit at Richy's.  
I was almost at the motel when my phone buzzed and it could only be Phil. I pulled it out quickly, eagerly tapping on the screen to activate it.

_Hey, sexy. I have to go to Aurora tonight, but you're welcome to come and spend some time with me there._

Oh. I was kind of disappointed but understood. Besides, he didn't write he didn't want to see me, right? He wasn't canceling.

_Oh, alright. Missing me already?;)_

_:) Just come. I'll make it worth your while._

I snorted. He wasn't subtle at all. But my face blushed and my heart fluttered when I thought of our next encounter.

But, this time, it'd be good to have backup, so I wrote Lilly and asked her to go with me. She enthusiastically agreed, eager to grill me about Phil in person.


	7. The restroom and the brawl

Dressed in skinny jeans and a low-cut black top in rock style, I entered Aurora and immediately spotted my friends. Dan, Jessy and Lilly were sitting at a table near the bar. I waved at them and walked over with a grin. I noticed that, this time, Lilly had some light makeup on her eyes and Jessy chose some pink lipstick. I smirked. Apparently, not only Lilly decided to try doing something for themselves.

And, also, I didn’t stick out like a sore thumb anymore.

"Elisa, good to see you." They greeted me.

"We were waiting for you! Dan and Jessy wanted to tag along, hope you don't mind?" Lilly asked.

"Of course not. So, what are we drinking?" I smiled and brushed my hair to one side.

"Dan drinks whiskey, Jessy and I, a beer."

"Alright, I'll grab a beer, too."

I strolled to the bar, looking around. There were some people there already, some patrons I remembered from the last time I was at Aurora, and some new faces. To my relief, I didn’t see a glimpse of Carl. I stopped at the counter, looked around, and smiled at the owner himself standing nearby, talking to Chris. I watched them interact. Chris was standing near his employer, visibly at ease. They were talking like friends, although Chris was respectful with his gestures and nods. He saw me first and waved at me, showing he'd come over soon to serve me. I nodded, but before I could sit down, Phil turned as well. His face changed; his eyes widened and he led his eyes from my head to toe and back slowly. I felt a slight shiver creeping on me, but I only tilted my head with a smirk. Phil turned to Chris and told him something, to which the latter nodded and left, clapping Phil on the shoulder.

The man approached me and smirked devilishly. "Hi, Elisa."

"Phil. Full place?"

"Almost." He confirmed. "What can I get you?"

His voice left little less than suggestion and I gulped, my skin tingling.

"A beer for now. But don't worry, I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"I’m counting on it." He passed me the bottle in two swift moves, but when I wanted to pay, he shook his head.

"My treat. You're not paying here tonight."

“What?”

“I’m serious.”

I scowled, but nodded and put the money back into my purse. "Thanks?"

"Thank me later." He winked and I fawned internally.

"Bet. Alright, I'm getting back to my friends... Catch you later."

I turned, my head a little hazy. Damn that man and his effect on me. I could feel his unwavering sight on me, it made the hair on my neck stand. He watched me go, sit down and clink bottles with the rest of my table. From my seat, I had a clear view of the bar and could see the man perfectly. I smiled at him, hoping he would realize he was staring, but he didn’t move, not even an inch.

Two hours of constant glance-exchange later, and three beers later, I was feeling hot. Phil's sight was burning. He didn't look away from me for longer than necessary. I never was under such scrutiny. I felt as if every move I made was analyzed. I wanted to scream and to walk over to him, grab him by his hair and bite him. Show him I could make him uncomfortable, too. The fact he was so far across the room was maddening.

"Elisa, you're not subtle." Dan snorted suddenly. "Quit staring at the bar owner and go back to us. Especially that you should find the topic interesting.”

“Oh! Yes, sorry, what are we talking about?” I snapped my head to him, blushing a little.

“We're talking about Richy."

"Mm, yes. What about Richy?”

“You want to go and talk to him, right?” Jessy asked.

“Yes… why?”

“You shouldn’t go alone.” Bluntly, Lilly told me again.

“I’m not. Dan offered to go with me.”

“He did?” She eyed him appreciatively.

“He did.” Dan confirmed.

“Poor Richy.” Jessy snickered. “He has a crush on you, Elisa, and probably hoped you’d be alone.”

“Uh, umm…” I wasn’t sure what to say. I like the man, but how could he compete with Phil if I had the option?

“You don’t need to say anything.” Lilly told me, reading my mind. “But you should know that in case you’re thinking of going alone anyway.”

“It’s fine.”

“Okay! I have a game. Let’s play truth or dare… Or truth or drink.” Jessy clapped her hands and almost spilled her beer; if it wasn’t for Dan, it’d have been all over the table. We laughed at that, but agreed to play.

“But sorry. After I go to the restroom." I stood up and smiled at them.

"Chop chop, then. We’ll wait for you, MC." Jessy shooed me.

I raised my head and walked over to Phil, who was now watching my hips sway. His eyes were dark and I trembled with badly concealed lust. I watched his throat bob and fisted my palm on my thigh. We were hopeless.

"So, where’s the restroom?" I asked, cleaning my throat.

"Listen. Use the staff restroom. It is cleaner and more... welcoming."

Phil took out the key from his pocket and passed it to me over the counter, brushing my skin lightly, suggestively, seductively. Once again, I felt air headed and my knees wobbled.

I knew what was coming, and I couldn't resist that man.

"Thanks, Phil." I whispered.

He winked and slowly got back to the bar. Taking a deep breath, I easily located the staff restroom. It was the farthest and the most hidden room in the hall, away from the customer areas. My hands shook when I was putting the key in and opened the door. I did what I came for and then waited, looking at myself in the mirror. I was trembling with anticipation and impatience, completely under his spell. I never was a person to go and make out with anyone in a club or a pub, but here I was, waiting for the man who was slowly destroying both my reason and sanity piece by piece.

Where was he, I wondered.

And suddenly, the door swung open and Phil came in. He looked so good that it took my breath away. He immediately took out the key and locked the door from the inside. Then, before I had a chance to say anything, he grabbed me by my hair and waist and crushed his lips against mine. I moaned and immediately grabbed his hair with my left hand, pulling on it. He grunted and backed me up under the nearest wall, his mouth aggressive and possessive. His right hand that circled my waist slipped lower and grabbed a handful of my bum, squeezing.

"That fucking jeans." He rasped, slipping his hand into my back pocket to reduce the amount of barriers between our skins.

I slid my hands down his bare arms sensually. "You like them?"

"Fucking love them. Or rather what your ass looks like in them." He licked his lips and squeezed again.

I moaned and he immediately shoved his tongue into my mouth. I bit him sensually, to which he responded with pressing me against the wall even more. I moved my hips into his and gasped when I felt him through our clothes.

"Wait... Elisa, wait." He managed to utter, but did not stop my leg from hooking around his waist. I loved the way he said my name right then.

"What?" I breathed.

He closed his eyes for a moment, his throat bobbing, and I couldn't resist to bite his neck. I sucked on his Adam’s apple. He shuddered and pushed into me even more, grunting.

"I want nothing more right now... But I'm still working." He mumbled finally.

"When does your shift end?" I mumbled, biting his collar bones peeking through his loose t-shirt.

"Uh... Two hours?"

"You're the owner. You can think of an excuse." I argued lazily, my hands sliding down to his bottom and massaging his cheeks. He still hesitated, but when I unzipped his fly and my hand slipped inside to tease him, Phil gave up.

"Fuck... Just a few moments more, then." He growled and lifted me from the floor to trap me between himself and the wall. My second leg flew around his waist, too, and I moved my hips into his hardness. He swore and started moving against my pelvis, making me mewl. We humped each other like inexperienced teenagers going at it in a club toilet. We didn’t even bother to pull our jeans off a little.

"How I want to fuck you against this wall. You have no idea." He said in a deep voice and I almost screamed.

"Talk to me!"

Phil lowered his head to my ear, knowing full well I loved his voice.

"Mm, I wonder what you’d taste like. Are you sweet, like your skin? Like Bailey’s? Or would you be more like whisky? Maybe tequila, addictive. Cause your mouth is definitely Sambuca, it puts me on fire.”

Even if I expected anything else, nothing would’ve beaten that. I encouraged him, crazy over the way he was comparing me to alcohols of the world of all things.

“Fuck, the last time I came in my pants was in middle school... What are you doing to me?"

I was so close; it was enough for him to deliver a few more well-aimed bucks and I gasped and came, the pleasure overwhelming. He followed soon after, panting.

We were catching our breaths, clinging to one another. His smell intoxicated me and I tasted his skin, learning his post-orgasm flavor. Phil chuckled, his voice low and hoarse.

"You... are incredible. You make me feel like and act sixteen again." He kissed me shortly and disentangled my limbs. My knees wobbled, but I held on to the wall. "I gotta go. I'm not sure how to explain this..." He pointed to his jeans, which bore a wet stain. "But, fortunately, they are dark. And I'm standing behind the counter."

"I can always arrange a little accident to happen and spill a drink on you." I winked.

"And have the town gossiping how we fooled around and when we were done, I dumped you and you're taking revenge?" He smirked. "I don't think so, lady."

"Oh, dumping me already, are you?"

Phil's eyes flashed. "You wish."

_-_-_-_

No one noticed anything. I came out from the toilet looking the same, maybe only with my lips redder and more puckered. My hair was always a mess, so that was something no one’d pay any attention to.

Well. No one except my friends.

Jessy, Lilly and Dan eyed me critically, each with a different kind of expression. Jessy seemed both curious and worried, Lilly was amused, and Dan was stupefied.

"You know, Elisa, when I warned you against the hacker, I didn't mean you should go for another guy that screams: red flag." He said.

"A woman eater this time." Lilly supplied.

"Hey, that's still my brother!" Jessy exclaimed.

"Who's an asshole and you know it." Dan waved his hand. "Although I admit, he's never whored around with one woman for such a long time."

"Stop." I scowled. "We aren't whoring around, thank you very much. And I'm capable of making my own decisions."

"So... How is he?" Lilly asked, wiggling her brows. Dan and Jessy made the same face.

"Ew, I'm not listening to that!" She exclaimed and stood up. "Dan, come and help me with the drinks."

"Gladly." He nodded and walked away with Jessy.

Lilly watched them for a moment, her face stern, but then turned to me and brightened her expression. "So?"

"Wait, you're serious?" I giggled. "I thought you just wanted to annoy them."

"That too, but I'm curious. I've been hearing about his godly abilities for years and years, and now I have a trusted source. So?"

"We haven't had sex yet, just fooled around a bit." I confessed. "Like, we kissed and explored, but it's not like we went so far."

"Why not?"

"There's always something." I sighed. " But I can be a gossip and tell you... He's got something to brag about."

"Oh my God." Lilly snorted. "I suspected, but still."

I shrugged, but smirked. "Alright. Tell me, then. Anything on Jennifer?"

“There was a Jennifer when I was little. She was coming from the city to teach the kids; didn’t teach me, though. When she was found dead, I was only going to school the next semester. I was too small to understand. But Hannah..."

"Yes?"

"It was her teacher. She needed therapy after that. She was shaken and terrified all the time and our parents figured she was traumatized by the fact. What we didn't know was that she apparently saw the whole thing."

“You couldn’t have known.” I told her quietly.

“No, but it doesn’t make me feel any better. She didn’t even trust her own sister enough to tell her about any of it.”

“It was traumatic, it’s nothing to do with trust or with your relationship.” I realized what she was trying to say and got angry. “Don’t you dare say you were a bad sister. That wasn’t the case at all!”

“But—”

“But nothing. Trauma is something you can’t rationalize. Especially that the only person she trusted with it didn’t even believe her. So, if the psychiatrist doesn’t believe it, who would?”

Lilly said nothing, but nodded sharply and took a swing of her beer. I also drank a few gulps, trying to relax again.

Within a minute or two, Jessy and Dan came back with the drinks

“Are you guys alright?”

“Yes, all fine.” I said. Lilly nodded.

“Oh. Alright.”

“Dan,” Lilly suddenly said and turned to him. Jessy and I exchanged a meaningful glance; I suspected those two had an affair, but they had been really careful so far. “Can we talk outside? Alone? Sorry, guys, but I need some Dan to relax.”

“Sure.” Jessy beamed. “Go ahead, we’ll be here alright.”

“Yeah, we’re not going anywhere.”

They both nodded and left, trying not to touch each other nor make any other contact. I snorted and immediately moved across Jessy, sitting with my back turned to the bar. I needed a moment of peace. And to talk to my friend without worrying over her brother’s gaze.

“They’re ridiculously obvious, aren’t they?” I giggled.

“They really are. That’s why I didn’t agree to the date with Dan. Like, I wouldn’t want to get in Lilly’s way. Remember what she did to you when you didn’t act the way she wanted you to?” Jessy laughed at me and I scowled.

“Oh, ha-ha.”

“So, you and Phil, huh.” She said lightly, changing the topic swiftly. I shifted uncomfortably, but she beamed. “I thought I’d never see the day he decides to stop being single at last. Or feels a thing towards another woman. I’m so relieved!”

“Oh, um, I don’t know about that—"

She stared over my shoulder, then looked back at me, still smiling widely.

"I think my brother really, truly likes you, Elisa. Trust me!" Jessy told me, her eyes twinkling. "Don't look, but he's literally staring at you with something akin to longing on his face. I’ve never seen this expression on him."

It took all my willpower not to turn; instead, I saw Phil give me a long look in the window. I couldn't read his expression, but Jessy knew him better than anyone. I felt myself blush.

"You said he didn't fall in love."

"Well. There's always a first to everything." She winked.

"And you wouldn't mind?"

"Nah. You're my friend and I love you. So, I'd only worry he'd break your heart."

"I won't lie, I like him. A lot. But don't worry, I'm not falling in love anytime soon."

Jessy gazed at me pointedly. I averted my sight in denial. I didn’t even want to acknowledge the feelings building inside of me. I was scared of getting hurt and of being the idiot left alone with her heart on her shoulder.

“I don’t want to talk about it now.”

“But we _will_ talk about it, and soon. I have a feeling.” Jessy said confidently. Suddenly, she grimaced and rolled her eyes. Before I could ask her what was the matter, the matter came to me on its own.

"Oh hey, Elisa!"

I closed my eyes and turned, opening them again and smiling politely. It was Carl, the guy who'd approached me the day before.

"Oh, hi."

"So, you forgot about me." He said with a slight sneer.

"Sorry, I was busy."

At that moment, Dan and Lilly came back and stood next to the table, looking at the man strangely. Apparently, they sensed trouble.

"Yeah, flirting with Phil. Say, since he obviously wouldn’t step into the same river twice and touch you again—"

"What the hell—" Jessy turned red and started to stand up. I held her back by her arm. Dan made a move, but Lilly held him, too.

"You thought you'd have a go? Oh no, mister, I don't think so." I said coldly. I glanced at the place where Phil was seconds ago, but he was gone. Suddenly feeling alone, I folded my arms. "Since subtlety is not your thing, I'll be clearer. Why don't you fuck off?"

Carl made a shocked face. “What?”

“What, you didn’t get it? Too many syllables?” I mocked.

"You bitch, you think that you opened your legs for the owner and now you can give me shit?”

“Wow, you’re both a boor and an envious bastard. What a duo! Don’t you have any self-respect?”

“Well, you do seem to have no respect for yourself, so, newsflash, of course Hawkins wouldn't glance twice at a fucking whore like—"

"One more word and I’ll break your fucking skull.”

Everyone's heads snapped towards the one who said it; it was Phil. He seemed eerily calm, which had the hair on my neck standing. However, his fists were clenching and unclenching, and his jaw was tense. Carl rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Come on, surely you—"

"Apologize to her."

"Are you kidding? Not even half a day in Duskwood and she goes to bed with you of all people, and—"

"I said," Phil caught the front of his shirt and brought to himself, his eyes squinted. "apologize."

Carl realized it wasn’t a joke. He assessed the situation and decided he had no chance. Dan and Jessy seemed ready to attack, and Lilly was already next to Phil, ready to punch him. So, he laughed nervously and placed his hands on Phil's fists placatingly.

"Come on, Phil, you know I wasn't serious..."

"Then beg for her forgiveness, because she didn't deserve any of that bullshit you tried to give her."

"Are you serious? Her? Of all the women you had?" Carl scowled, angry, his demeanor changing back to the furious idiot. "This? You choose this slut?"

Phil let go, and for a moment I wanted to sigh in relief, but then he took a swing and punched the man in the jaw. Carl stumbled and fell, knocking a chair down, then falling on it. He held his left cheek. I jumped to my feet and caught Phil by his arm, alarmed.

"He's not worth it, Phil, please, let go." I pleaded, but he shook his head and turned to me. His right hand, the one with bruised knuckles, went to cup my cheek delicately and he stared into my eyes, his own dark and tender. He looked like he wanted to say something, but simply let go of me and turned to the man lying on the floor, preparing for a fight.

"Come, Elisa." Jessy pulled on my hand.

"But I—"

"He'll be fine." Lilly said.

"Which one?" Dan snorted.

"Phil." Jessy huffed. "Have you heard what that piece of crap said about you?"

"If Phil didn't beat me to it, I'd have done that myself." Dan admitted.

"Me, too."

"And me."

Tears pooled in my eyes. "You guys..."

I heard another punch being thrown, but Lilly held me in place and didn’t let me look. A loud crash filled the bar and everyone stared at the two men brawling. Except for me. I frowned and tried to turn, but Jessy came, too, and blocked the view.

"But why didn't you want to do anything?" Dan asked, frowning.

"Because I don't care what he says." I said, still struggling. "It's not true and you know that. That's the only thing I care about."

"But the town—"

"Gossip is nothing new to me. I can handle it."

Lilly sighed. "I hope you're right. After _this_ , there will be plenty of that."

I finally was allowed to look back and found Carl being lifted by two men and thrown out of the bar. My eyes found Phil, who was wiping his nose with his forearm. He was bleeding. My heart clenched. He also had his head cut, which apparently happened when the table was overturned at some point. It also explained the crash. Without even glancing around, Phil started to clean up the place and to pick up the chairs that got knocked down.

"Guys, I'm going to tend to Phil." I announced and, finally, Lilly let go of me.

"By all means, if he allows you to touch him, go and have fun." Jessy waved her hand. "When he was younger, whenever he would fight, he wouldn't have let anyone touch him afterwards. Said something about a code or rules, who knew."

My heart swelled and I felt for him. "Then he's gonna learn how to accept help."

I marched over to Phil, who was calmly arranging the table back to where it stood. He was deep in thought, and I couldn’t decipher if he was angry or in pain.

"Phil!"

"Elisa." He nodded and turned to me, frowning. "I'm sorry you had to listen to that jerk—"

"You idiot." I shook my head and took his hand in mine. "Come. I'm going to take care to you."

He looked like he wanted to yank his hand away from me, but only turned his head away.

" I don't need—"

"That wasn't a question." I said, my tone clipped. "Lead the way to your apartment. Now."

Phil frowned and looked back at me. Now it was clear he was mad. "Don't boss me around in my own bar."

"Look. It's either that, or I'm calling an ambulance. Your nose looks broken. And who knows, you may have concussion." I threatened, knowing full well it wasn't the case, but it'd pass as a good excuse for the ambulance to come.

For a moment, Phil seemed ready to burst, but then he exhaled and smirked a little.

"Stubborn woman. Hey, Chris! Will you take over for me? This stubborn chick wants to pack me into a hospital if I don't get treated."

"Sure, boss." Chris nodded.

"Thanks." Phil waved at him and pulled me with himself. "This way."


	8. Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alert: with this chapter, the story skips into Explicit cathegory.  
> So, here, expect an Explicit sex scene :) enjoy

We left the bar, stared at by everyone inside, and walked in silence. I could feel the gears in his mind working on why I wasn't thanking him. We said nothing until we reached a block of flats after ten minutes. Phil ignored the elevator and went for the stairs, pulling me with him. We climbed to the second story and he took out his keys. The door closed and I turned on the light.

It was a cozy, big apartment, two rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen. Phil mumbled something about the kitchen and I went there. Soon, he joined me, holding a first aid kit. He sat down on a chair and stared at me in silence.

First, I located the freezer and took out some ice; I packed it in a rag, then made him place it against his bruised knuckles. I took to cleaning his wounds and checking the level of pain, but he didn't even blink.

I gazed into his eyes, silent.

And there it went.

“Nice one, with the syllables insult.” Phil finally said.

I almost laughed, but bit my lip instead. “Shut up, I’m trying to stay angry.”

"Why are you angry at me?"

"Because you fought that idiot." I replied calmly, getting to cleaning his wounds.

"I did it for you."

My heart skipped a beat at that.

"There was no need. He could've gone and fucked himself for all I care."

"No need? He called you names and tried to upset you. He deserved what he got." Phil grimaced.

"Because he was a sad little man who couldn't deal with a no. And I was handling it."

"But you weren't saying anything. THAT you call handling it?"

He was becoming more and more agitated. I bent and cleaned the blood from his nose, then from around his face. He glanced at my cleavage briefly.

"Yes."

"Elisa, you do realize he was insulting you—"

He started to rise, so I pushed him back down on the chair.

"And as long as he said nothing about _you_ , I'd have remained calm." I hissed. "Do you really think he could hurt me? He has no idea about me. It was all just spite and jealousy."

“But—”

“And it wouldn’t have made me see you as less than a man because you’d have ignored that sad little pest and went your own way.”

“I never—”

“You didn’t have to. It was obvious it was a cock fight.” I blinked. “It was just words.”

"Words hurt, too." He mumbled, his low voice vibrating in the kitchen. He reached out and started caressing me under my knees and down to the half of my calves. I shivered and hummed. "I didn't want you to be hurt."

I sighed. He had a way of melting ice, I had to admit, whether he was aware of it or not. "Oh, Phil… Of _course_ words can hurt. But only if the person speaking has any idea of what he speaks. That’s why I wouldn’t have remained so calm if he’d tried to insult, well, _you_."

Phil was still agitated, but he said nothing more. He touched my face with his left hand in thanks and took it away again. So, I asked, suddenly abashed. "Are… are you angry at me?"

He considered me before he spoke. "No. Not you. The situation, Carl, myself, yes. You, I'm just confused about."

I gave the last dab on his head and placed all the items on the table. Then, I reached for him and he immediately pulled me on his lap. My arms flew around his neck and I stared at him.

"Confused, how?"

"I can't get you out of my head. It's been three days and yet I went out of my way to make time and spend as much of it as I could with you. It's not a thing I do."

He gazed into my eyes while I tried to catch my breath again to reply.

"I'm neglecting the case to spend more time with you." I admitted, too, quietly.

"I was so jealous of this fucker when he came to you, I had to come as fast as I can." He mumbled and brushed a few locks behind my ear. "I couldn't stand him leering at you from the distance and then coming over. And the crude, horrible things he said…"

"Seems like you're quite possessive." I said hoarsely, his words having a surprising effect on me.

"I didn't even know that about myself."

I smiled a crooked smile, my eyes hooded. "I like it when you're possessive."

That was enough. Phil cursed and kissed me, pulling my body closer to his. It was violent and feverish, and it wasn't even a minute when he stood up, me still on his lap. I squealed, but he held me with one hand. The other pushed everything off the table and he laid me there, still kissing my mouth. I unbuttoned his jeans and used my feet to push it down along with his boxers, at the same time that he basically torn off my own clothes. Bare, I shuddered, but he pulled me to the edge of the table and entered me in one swift move. I moaned and I could swear he did, too. We were waiting for this moment for such a long time.

His palm slid under my shirt and he tweaked my breast. I embraced his hips with my legs and helped him push into me, his thrusts precise, perfect, hard, deliberate.

My right hand got tangled in his hair, but he didn't seem to mind. His kisses and bites travelled onto my neck and I moaned deeply, giving him better access. I managed to take my hands out of his hair and scratched his back up and down under his shirt not too gently. I heard him hiss; that would leave a mark.

"Fuck." He swore and I was confused as to why. I looked at him and saw him push my shirt down and under my breasts, along with the bra. He made a feral sound and feasted on my left breast, playing with the other. My eyes rolled and I mewled, my core clumping down on him. My back arched, to which he chuckled darkly. He sucked on my shoulder and bit it so hard that he left a bitemark.

"I love it when you do that." He rasped, his hips slowing down a notch.

"W-what?"

"Arch your back like that." He bit on me again and I pushed him in harder desperately. "So sexy."

His left hand went between us and he pinched my clit, making me yell. We both gasped and I sat up, changing the angle. I grabbed him by his hair to keep myself in the position. Now, I had no way to move, but Phil didn't seem to mind. His thrusts became faster and I loved how he managed to hit me in a different angle. I risked it and extracted my hands from his locks to return to his back. I bit on his neck and sucked, leaving a mark, then another. He growled and it almost pushed me off. He dug his teeth into my shoulder, then bit right beside and sucked on my skin. My nails had to be leaving scratch marks all along his back.

"So close..." I uttered and he lifted me again, only to basically throw me against the wall in the air, making me gasp with pleasure when my back hit its cold surface. He grabbed my hair with one hand and held my head in place, driving into me with abandon. My mewls were loud and clear, and I could see the effect it had on him, too.

"You're driving me crazy..." Phil growled into my ear and pushed his tongue into it. The sensations were so strong that I managed to give a guttural moan and came, the pleasure unbelievable. He moaned and thrust a few more times before he stilled, his breath short and his body trembling.

"Oh fuck." I gasped out, still held up by him against the wall.

I opened my eyes and found him staring at me. I smiled at him coyly and shifted, feeling him soften in me. Phil said nothing, just buried his head in the crook of my neck. I assumed he needed to catch his breath.

A few minutes later, he kissed my shoulder and stepped back. I whimpered at the loss of him. He snorted, but gently out me on the floor, and even held me up when my legs tried to give out from under me.

"Wow." I laughed, feeling awkward. "Where's the—"

"I'll show you."

He pulled his pants up and led me to the room next to the entrance. I smiled at him and entered. After relieving myself, I looked into the mirror; my eyeliner was smeared a bit, my hair screamed I HAD SEX. My clothes from below the belt were in the kitchen, and my shirt was pulled down, exposing my bust. I fixed it and quickly refreshed myself where needed. Then I took a deep breath and smiled, watching how my eyes sparkled.

I went out and found Phil in the kitchen, sitting on a chair and smoking.

"Oh, I didn't know you smoked." I commented.

"Usually, I don't. Not often." He admitted. "I'm just puzzled, is all."

"Oh," I blushed and grabbed my underwear and jeans. I pulled them on and, without looking at him, said nonchalantly: "if you're disappointed, I'm so—"

"Don't you dare to say you're sorry." He growled. "And no, I'm definitely not disappointed."

Silence embraced us and I wasn't sure what I should do. Should I go home? Start conversation? So, I blurted something I didn’t even mean to say out loud:

"Can I look around?"

Phil didn't expect that either, but that snapped him out of the pondering he fell into. "Uh, sure."

I nodded and went into his living room. There were no photos anywhere. He had a tv, then there was a sofa and... Three guitars, one acoustic and two electric ones. I came closer to them, inspecting the Gibson and Fender with awe.

"You can play something, if you know how to." Phil's voice reached my ears and I turned my head to him.

"I’d love to try the Fender, but we’re so not plugging everything in right now."

He smirked. "Then you’ll have to come back another day to try it."

To my shock, my heart swelled and fluttered at the sight of his smile. I realized how much I wanted him to feel good in my company. So, I took the acoustic guitar into by hands and sat down in the sofa with it. I played a few accords to see how much I needed to tune it. After fixing the strings, I sat for a second, then my fingers started to play Arctic Monkeys. Phil listened for a moment, then huffed.

"Still Take You Home."

I nodded and changed the melody. I was a little rusty when it came to the guitar, but I managed well enough for him to guess: "Feel Like Makin' Love, by Bad Company."

"Last one."

"Halestorm. Apocalyptic."

I smiled. "Three out of three."

"Why them? Why those songs?"

His eyes were piercing when he approached the sofa and sat down, not even for a second looking away from me. I shifted.

"Those just were on the edge of my mind. Didn't plan to play them specifically. They just... happened."

He nodded.

“Except for the last one.” I admitted, turning bright red.

“Oh?”

“It just… makes me think of you.”

Phil leaned close to me and kissed me, then bit my neck. I trembled and he made a smug face.

“Oh, babe, we can exchange the red hand imprint on your ass with these scratches you left on my back.”

I hummed in a high-pitched voice and gave him the guitar back. Phil took it, his lips twitched. He thought for a moment and then gazed at me, playing first sounds of one of my favorite songs.

"I Bet You Look Good On the Dancefloor. Arctic Monkeys." I breathed out.

"Great."

"You Can Leave Your Hat On. Joe Cocker."

"Good job."

"Shakin'. Eddie Money." I felt a shudder go through me.

He threw the guitar behind us on the sofa and caught me by my calf, only to pull me closer on the sofa. "Let's do some shakin'?"

I smirked, already more than crazy for him. "Always."

"Come, babe, this time we’re not having sex in an odd place."

I pulled him in for a kiss anyway, making us stumble through the apartment in refusal of breaking the passionate smooch. We were biting and scratching each other, pulling off piece by piece of clothing. I untied his hair and raked though his long tresses, enjoying him. When we arrived in his bedroom, naked, I pushed him onto the bed and he fell, bracing himself on his elbows. His cock was already erect and I licked my lips. He understood what I had in mind and his member jerked in anticipation. He scooted closer to the edge of the bed.

Slowly making my way towards him, I swayed my hips and caressed my breasts. Phil fisted his hands and gulped. Finally, I was in front of him, so I braced myself on his thighs and slowly went down on my knees in front of him.

“Mm, I’ve been thinking about it for days now.” I told him, licking and spitting in my hand to give him a few pumps.

“I can’t say it never crossed my mind.” He said sensually and I felt myself soak; I was amazed again at what he could do to me with only his voice already.

Instead of continuing to talk, I bent down and licked his thigh slowly, then the other. His breath hitched. I smirked and licked his V-line, expertly not touching his most sensitive regions. My loose hair fell and tickled his skin. He groaned, impatient.

“Elisa.”

There was both warning and promise in his tone. I shuddered and bit his rim playfully. He jumped and gulped.

“If you don’t touch me now, properly, I’m going to make you almost come, and then deny you the pleasure.”

I pouted, but squeezed him harder. Then, I gathered as much spit as I could in my mouth and licked his cock from the base to the head. Phil exhaled shakily. I took his head into my mouth and slid my tongue on the tip of his head, making him grunt and move. Then I traced his head right under the glans, which he welcomed with a hiss. I sucked gently and watched his reactions. He seemed to like that especially, I noted. So, I dipped him into my throat, first time slow down, slow up, then I sped up a little. My hair fell in a curtain around my head and onto his skin, so Phil reached out and gathered it all in his palm. He held it tight, helping me pick the right pace and depth. My tongue tried to embrace as much as him as possible, twirling around his shaft. I helped myself with my hand to bring the skin back and actually have access to his most sensitive part. Phil hummed sensually when I sucked on him, then cursed out loud, and again and again.

“You have no idea how absolutely stunning you look with my cock in your mouth.” He rasped and I moaned. He replied with a moan of his own. “Fuck, Elisa. Fuck!”

I enthusiastically pleasured him, his hand guiding my head still, until he held my hair in place, panting. I hooded my eyes and gazed at him sensually, a string of saliva still connecting his cock with my mouth. He trembled when he watched me, but then managed to growl:

“As much as I’d love to come in your mouth, I also want to have proper sex with you. Hop on the bed, kitty cat.”

The way he said the _kitty cat_ had me gasp and drip.

When he reached between my legs, trailing his fingers along my slit and opening, he swore again. “You’re like a river, kitty cat.”

I moaned and moved against his hand. Phil grinned evilly.

“I see I’ve found your favorite nickname.”

“Phil, lay down, I want to ride you.” I half-moaned, caressing his groin.

“What happened to pushing me around? You seemed to be extremely fond of it.” He teased and I narrowed my eyes.

“I can do that, too.”

And I did push him, so hard he lost his balance of the elbows and fell on his back. I smirked and climbed onto him. His hands immediately went for my breasts and he played with them while I was lining him up to sit on his cock. When I did, we both gasped each other’s names. I started to ride him fast, while he played with my nipples. Then, he moved to my clit and massaged me when I was swinging forward. I didn’t control the cries and screams that were coming from me anymore.

He suddenly moved and, before I realized, I was on my back. Phil held my left leg on his shoulder and gave an experimental thrust. My eyes rolled and I arched my back, the angle just _right_. I gasped breathily and he gave me a lazy smirk, then held my face in place and simply fucked me. I was watching him, admiring him, letting him see the side of me usually no one does, because no one knows how to evoke it. I loved every second of it, of the roughness, of his cock penetrating me deep and hard, of his face when he felt a shot of pleasure, of his grunts and moans.

“Wait.” Phil growled and slowed down, to my agony. I expressed my unhappiness, to which he chuckled low. “Move over and turn around.”

Clumsily, I did, at that point reduced to a hot body and mush for a brain. He placed me on my all fours and angled my bum up, then teased my opening before pushing into me. I arched my back and he practically purred with pleasure at that.

He took me hard and fast, and my mewls were partly muted by the pillows. Until he gathered and pulled on my hair, angling me just like he wanted.

“No holding back.” He ordered and hit my G-spot, which had me scream. “Like this. Like this, kitty cat.”

I spasmed, almost there, and he spanked me. I yelled out and called for him; the orgasm was so hard tears poured out of my eyes. Phil swore and pushed into me aggressively two times more before he released a litany of swear words and my name in between them. He braced himself against me, catching his breath.

We spent at least several minutes like that. Finally, Phil slid out and collapsed next to me. I also let my hips hit the sheets and fell on the bed, spent.

“Now who’s incredible?” I said teasingly in a tired voice. He only smirked, accepting the compliment. “Can I rest a moment before I go home?” I asked, yawning.

Phil seemed to have forgotten about that part. He appeared to fight with himself, then he sighed. “That’s also something I never do, but. Stay. It’s late and it’s not safe for you to go to the motel alone. In the middle of the night. And I’m too exhausted to walk you.”

I was shocked, but tried to play it cool in order not to scare him. “Are, are you sure?”

“I am.”

“I can go and sleep in the living room if it makes you more comfortable—”

“No. We just had mind-blowing sex.” He reached out and caressed my left cheek. “There’s nothing more I haven’t seen of you. Fuck, you’re wearing trophies of me, and left a few of yours on me. So, no. Stay.”

We were lying on our sides, facing each other. The nakedness never bothered us, we were gazing at each other, letting our thoughts swirl. Finally, Phil moved and grabbed the comforter, then brought it on us both, not scooting away from me. He caressed my cheek again and I hummed.

“Thank you.”

He said nothing. I closed my eyes, my skin tingling under his delicate touch. “Night, Phil.”

“Night, beautiful.”


	9. No more denial

I woke up first. It was so bright I had to cover my eyes with my forearm, humming in displeasure. Then, I realized it wasn’t my motel room, and my head snapped to the still sleeping man beside me.

Or rather under me. My head was on his chest, and his hand snaked around my waist. His handsome face was peaceful, not swollen but it sported a bruise at his jaw.

I stared at him. He seemed so peaceful. How can anyone be so handsome when sleeping? I fought the urge to caress his face and every part of him I could reach. I watched him like a lovesick puppy until I realized what I was doing. I snapped out of it and blinked fast. What _was_ I doing?! I wasn’t about to fall in love with the man, was I? My mind whirled, presenting me one million reasons why it was a bad idea. I slowly slipped out of his embrace, then out of the bed. Fortunately, Phil was still asleep. Feeling a little panicky, I dressed as quietly as I could, then hesitated. It wasn’t exactly right to sneak out of his apartment after such a night… I decided to write him a text when I left the building. I collected my things, but couldn’t find my underwear anywhere. On the verge of a panic attack, I left it wherever it might have been and quickly went out.

I caught the elevator and rushed inside, watching anxiously the door close behind me. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down, and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I shrieked; my hair was a real nest and my makeup was all smeared around my eyes. I tried to wipe it off with the edge of my shirt, but it didn’t work. Fortunately, I had my bag and, inside, there were my sunglasses I had with me during our trip to the lake. I took them out quickly and put them on.

Passable.

But I had nothing to cover my neck and right shoulder, which were adorned in bitemarks and hickeys.

I hurried to the motel, rushing through the city with my head low. The walk of shame was enough, apparently, because I didn’t meet Ms. Walter. I closed myself in the room and released a breath I never knew I was holding.

First things first. I knew I had to justify my leaving to Phil. I didn't want to look like a little girl who didn't know how to act after her frist night spent with someone, so I wrote him a message:

_Sorry for sneaking out, I loved last night. I have a meeting with Lilly. See you later, Elisa._

I sent the text, then changed the recipients to Lilly and prayed she would be free to meet soon.

_Lilly, please, say you have nothing today and you can come over in an hour or two._

_Sure, you ok?_

_No. Bring wine._

I threw the phone away then, and went to the bathroom to shower well. I couldn’t stop thinking about Phil and that he’s fought someone because of me, and that we later had sex, and flirted over sexy rock music, and had sex again, and his voice, and—

Tears pooled in my eyes. I promised myself, I thought, frustrated, I promised myself I wouldn’t fall for him. So, why couldn’t I get rid of him? Why was my chest so light, and why was my heart beating so fast?

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

When I was fully soaked and miserable, I turned the water off and dried off. Then, I went to dress up in a sundress and wait for Lilly while lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Of course, not without checking the phone.

No new messages.

Okay.

Breathe in.

Don’t panic.

Don’t overthink.

He could be still sleeping for all I know. Or hadn’t read the message yet.

Or simply didn’t want to reply.

What if everyone was right and he just wanted to play around, sleep with me, and off you go? It was possible, and I was aware of it, but he seemed so invested, he even started a fight in his own bar when someone insulted me.

“I’m going crazy.” I moaned. I was winding myself up, and it could only end in a disaster.

Lilly, where were you?

_-_-_-_

When Lilly knocked, I was on the verge of sanity. I threw the door open, let her in and immediately started ranting to her.

“How could that happen? It wasn’t supposed to be like this! One moment, he’s so sweet and attentive, we’re fooling around, flirting, just having fun, and then, BAM, there’s a connection and I can’t stop thinking about him! My heart can’t stop racing, I overanalyze everything I did around him, I can’t breathe calmly when I think of him, I can’t even close my eyes without seeing his face! I’m completely fixated over the way his eyes glint whenever you say something he likes, and the way his lips twitch when he tries to stay serious. No one’s ever done so much for me in a matter of a few days and I just can’t calm down!”

“Um… Elisa?”

“Lilly. Help.” I asked her miserably and sat down on the floor.

“Fuck. You fell for him.” She joined me on the floor and pulled me into her embrace. “Oh, Elisa…”

“I didn’t want to. I didn’t mean to.” I sobbed.

“No one means to fall in love, it just… happens.” She said gently.

“So fast?!”

“And who determines the terms and conditions, hmm? It can happen within a few seconds, it can happen within a few years.”

“Like with you and Dan?”

“How…?”

“I’m observant.” I mumbled into her sleeve.

“Y-yes.” She whispered. “But let’s get back to the problem at hand. Phil Hawkins.”

“I stayed the night.” I confessed weakly.

“What?”

“I stayed the night. He said it was too late to go back, so I could sleep over. I… I sneaked out in the morning.”

Lilly eyed me and raised her brows at my shoulder with the bitemarks and hickeys.

“Um, he doesn’t usually let anyone stay… And then what?”

“I wrote him a message I had a meeting with you. But he didn’t reply.”

I sobbed again and Lilly pet my head and hair. “Elisa, it’s still early.”

“I know, but…” I rubbed my eyes. “It’s not logical. The way I wanted to caress his face when he slept was not logical. And the way he makes me feel is illogical, too.”

“Maybe you’re focusing on the logic too much.” Lilly told me. “Also, I don’t know him all that well, but I’ve never seen nor heard about Phillip Hawkins starting a fight over a woman. Nor did I see him so besotted.”

“You’re giving me hope. That’s dangerous.” I huffed.

“But I’m only speaking the truth. If you like, I can call for Jessy?”

“No. Not yet. Please.”

“Alright. Then let me go and get two glasses from Ms. Walter, and I’ll pour us some wine. I also bought chocolate.”

I laughed a little. “You’re the best.”

“Don’t forget it.” She winked and walked out.

I wiped off my tears and huffed, angry at myself. I was so stupid. I knew all along it made no sense and it would end in tears, yet, I pursued him like a madwoman. I deserved to be heartbroken. He never deceived me with any fake promises and I did it all to myself.

Lilly came in on me trying to be rational, which had her snort. “What on Earth?”

“Lilly. You can be very… direct when you want to.” I said. “Can you be not nice and tell me bluntly some of the truth?”

“Just some?”

“Please.”

She put the wine down and folded her arms.

“We warned you, but you didn’t listen. Phil doesn’t fall for anyone and now I bet he’s not going to make contact at all. You ignored us and your common sense, and that’s what you get for it. You should’ve gone for Richy, he’s into you and would treat you much better than Philip.”

I listened to it all, then raised my head. “Thanks.”

“But I don’t really think that. And it’s not your fault.” Lilly sighed and sat down on the bed. “He was different towards you. He did many things no one’s ever seen him do, and he clearly cared about you.”

I snorted. “You’re destroying the impression you made.”

“Fuck it. And drink the wine.”

I actually laughed and stood up to get the wine. I passed her one glass and we clunk them. After a few sips, I glanced at her and asked:

“So, tell me about you and Dan?”

“Oh… I—”

“Please?”

Lilly gazed at me, and then sighed. “Alright, since you already know anyway.”

“Oh! That better be good.” I sat back in the bed and braced myself on my knees.

“I always liked him. He was a guy that didn’t let others walk all over him. And was always there for all of us when we needed him. His sense of humor is specific, but I enjoy it so much.” She giggled. “He earned me when he was getting me home after a house party at our high school friend’s. It was two, three years ago. I didn’t have the best night and got drunk pretty fast. I was still out of it and I started singing Jingle Bells in the middle of summer; not only did he join in, but also had a solo played on a store window, which almost had us arrested when the alarm turned on.”

“What?!” I laughed loudly.

“Yes! So, he got me home finally, and I asked him to stay. It was actually pretty embarrassing because I started an elaborate drunken rant about how much I liked him and admired him. He patiently waited for me to finish, and did stay, but refused to touch me. He really is a good guy.”

“So, what happened then?”

“In the morning, I woke up, hungover and mortified. He was already up and talking to my mom downstairs. Hannah was also up and she looked at me pointedly. I was so embarrassed that I ran back into my room.” Lilly snorted. “Well, Dan came after me and almost broke into my room. And then, before I could say anything, he started singing Jingle Bells at the top of his lungs. At first, I was frozen, but then I started to laugh.”

“Aww.”

“We sat down and he told me about his own drunken escapades, like when he texted his friend if they’d gotten home safe, and then replied to his own text that yeah, he was there. Or when he called for taxi to go home after a party… except for the party _was_ at his home.”

I giggled. “So, he cheered you up.”

“So much.” Lilly grinned. “And then he asked me if I remembered what I’d said. I confessed I did, and that I wasn’t lying. And then he kissed me. And, well, it went from there.”

“But are you guys together?”

“We actually didn’t go public with that, but we do meet regularly. Also, I think right now he’s a bit upset with me.”

Lilly stopped smiling and looked into her wine. I moved closer and put my hand on her shoulder.

“Why would you say that?”

“He thinks I’m using him to forget about Hannah.”

I hummed. That was what I expected. “Have you two talked?”

“Not really. He doesn’t really want to, I have a feeling. He’s not happy with it, and I know he asked Jessy out.” She scowled. “I wish he’d see I’m not using him and I do care about him really.”

“So, meet him and tell him that.” I shrugged. “Secrets are toxic between lovers. Especially if you don’t know what you’re standing on.”

“Should I?”

“Of course you should.” I exclaimed. “How else would you act before you lose him?”

She mused over it. I let her think, sipping my wine and only when I got up and went for a refill did she snap out of it.

“You’re right. I need to meet him. Today in the evening. I know he’s going with you to Richy.”

“Great idea.” I smiled and came to her with the wine bottle. “Alright. Enough about men. Let’s change the topic and have some fun.”

_-_-_-_

In the end, Lilly left past 3pm. She already made plans with Dan, to which I forced her before she got tipsy. He seemed eager to meet her, which looked promising.

After she left, Dan wrote to me he would be waiting at the junkyard for me. He also told me to warn Richy I was coming with him, which I did. The latter did not seem to happy, but couldn’t really oppose.

I threw a jeans jacket on my shoulders so that I wouldn’t scandalize the Duskwood society more than I already had, and went out to be on time.


	10. Richy

So, at five sharp, I was entering the junkyard. I gazed around with interest. It was a spacious place, quite messy, it smelled like cars and grease, but it felt welcoming. That was just the way I imagined it.

There was an orange Mercedes standing in one of the stands. It had its mask opened and it seemed like it was under renovation. I recognized the car from Richy’s photos on his profile. And, even though I knew little about cars, I had to admit it was a beauty.

“Elisa!” Suddenly, Richy stepped right in front of me and grinned. “Welcome to my kingdom.”

“Wow, this place.” I smiled. “It’s much bigger than I thought. And this Mercedes, oh my goodness. It’s a real gem.”

“I’m glad you like it. I’m trying to pimp it up a bit, add a few devices, and we’ll see how it works. But that’s my little baby, you have no idea how much time and work I put into it.” He chuckled. “Sorry, though, you didn’t come here to listen to me talking about cars. Although, I can give you a tour.”

I stared at the man; Richy oozed confidence there, which was something I didn’t really see coming. He was like a totally different person, and in a positive way.

“Please, do.” I nodded and instinctively brushed a few loose curls behind my ear.

His grin was radiant. He showed me his workplace, talked about the modifications he could apply to an engine so that it’d gain both endurance and power, and let me peek into every room he had there. I asked questions whenever I didn’t get something or a tool caught my eye, and he was happy to explain.

We were almost done with the tour, and Dan was nowhere to be seen. I worried, but Richy waved it off as a _Dan thing._

“We don’t need to wait for him.” I shrugged, my sundress spinning with me while I turned.

“Of course we don’t. Alright, so there’s one more place here.” Richy said and led me to his office. “I’d rather you were the only person who hears it in this version. Is it okay if I close the door?”

“Why, you think I’m scared of you?” I smiled.

“Aren’t you?”

“Should I be?”

Richy snorted. “No. I know I’m inconspicuous, but I’m really not the guy everyone’s looking for.”

“I know.” I approached him. “I can see it in your eyes. And even though you did hide something, purposefully, it wasn’t to hurt anyone.”

Richy grimaced. “You’re too good at this. The others never notice.”

“Maybe they do.” I said slowly. I approached a photo of Richy as a child and, I assumed, his father, where they stood in front of a visibly new garage. They were smiling and both had the same glint in their eyes. “Maybe they just ignore it. Maybe they want you to come to them yourself, with your heart in your hand. To tell them what you really think, not hide your emotions.”

“They don’t seem to care too much.”

I sighed. I suspected Richy was a little bitter over the fact. How many years had that been going on? So, I turned and closed the distance between us and hugged him close. Immediately, he sagged and embraced me back. He put his chin on my head and his hand played with my hair a little.

“Hannah was the only one who did care. Who’d see right away something was off about me. Why would I hurt the only person who knew me so well? We’ve known each other our whole lives.” He whispered into my hair. I tightened the embrace.

“You wouldn’t. Just as you wouldn’t lie to me about the night Jennifer was taken.”

Richy chuckled and pulled away a little. He held me close, though, and looked down at me, his expression unreadable. “You’re a manipulative little thing, you know that?”

I blinked at how similar it was to what Phil had told me about being a tease. But, I only nodded. “I know.”

“That’s one of the things I actually like about you, Elisa.” Richy mumbled and cupped my face with his right hand. His thumb traced my lower lip. “Pity you didn’t give me a chance and belong to that son of a bitch already.”

Phil immediately invaded my senses, but then I remembered he still made no contact. He never promised me anything and we never clarified what we stood on. Gods, it’d been four days only. So, a little irked, I replied.

“I don’t belong to anyone.”

I bit his thumb.

“Of course not.” He huffed. “So, is that okay if I kiss you?”

I swallowed and nodded. Richy stroked my cheek and lowered his head. His breath caressed my lips and I took a breath before he did kiss me. His mouth was calmly working against mine, not rushing anything. His tongue licked my lower lip, asking for entrance, which I granted. He was getting to know me, meticulous and precise, just like the man he was. I enjoyed the way his tongue was teasing mine and how he explored me. His hands, first courteously sliding along my arms, caressed my neck and slid lower to my breasts. He cupped them, then squeezed a little to check them.

Suddenly, he grabbed me by my hips and lifted me onto himself. I grabbed him like a koala in order to not fall and he laughed. Richy then sat me down on his desk, watching me, and pulled me by my hips to the edge of the piece of furniture. I gave a shaky gasp. The man stood close, between my thighs, and I was curious as to what he would do next. When he wasn’t moving, I licked his chin provocatively.

Richy grabbed my face and kissed me again, that time more aggressively, something he surprised me with. I didn’t believe he would have it in him. I whimpered when he bit on my lip and I dug my nails into his hair. He hummed and grabbed my ass to massage it sensually. I moaned into his mouth and he bit my lip again, that time pulling on it slowly. I gasped and scratched his arms from his shoulders to his hands, to which he shivered.

“Elisa.” Richy managed and stepped back from me. Confused, I stayed where I was. “Thank you for that kiss. It was incredible.”

“It was.” I agreed, still confused.

“But I don’t want to be a rebound, and you know full well I’d be just that right now.”

I felt terrible. “Oh, Richy, I never thought about you as a rebound.”

“Don’t worry, I know you didn’t.” He smiled a little bitterly. “But you’re not over him. The hickeys on your skin are an obvious message. And this kiss… I just wanted to show you I’m not as boring as you may think.”

“You’re not. You’re precise and you like to know the details. They’re the things that make you feel safe and your ammo when you need to play it right.” I jumped off the desk and fixed my dress. “I admire that. It’s sexy.”

“You’re a little devil.” The man shook his head. “Alright. You came here with a mission. What do you want to know?”

“Tell me about the night you and Hannah saw Jennifer being taken.”

Richy closed his eyes and sighed. He sat down in his swivel chair. “I preferred kissing you.”

“I know it’s hard. But it may help Hannah. Please.” I whispered and came closer to grab his hand. He took it eagerly, caressing my knuckles when he started talking.

“We went with Jennifer, who was our teacher, as you probably already know, to the woods. It was a stupid project, we were collecting samples of flora from there to make an album. Anyway, we were happily spending time there, not looking at the time. And we should have, because it turned out we were there too long. Jennifer was forced to stay with us, obviously, for she was our caretaker. All the other kids managed to get back much earlier with the other two teachers. So, we started to look for our way back. But we got lost.” He stopped for a moment before he went on. “Suddenly, we heard a strange noise. Someone was calling her name, clearly, and she started to tremble. Which was nothing odd, we were all terrified. She told us to run and the three of us did, as far as he could have before we were out of breath and unable to continue.”

I squeezed his hand in support.

“You can imagine that running with kids is not the best way of escaping anything. Anyway. The voice did not leave, it was talking to her. And a Shadow came out from between the trees. Jennifer screamed and told us to run. She said she would fight him off and we would be safe. I don’t know if she knew that he was after her, I think he had to know. That’s why she decided to face him. Unfortunately, we didn’t have any strength left and hid behind some bushes. And that is how we saw how she was taken. I still remember the way she screamed and trashed, and how the Shadow overpowered her easily and took her into the woods with him.”

I felt my heart break. I stepped closer and embraced him while he was sitting. He lowered his head so that his face would be buried in my stomach and I pet his head. I truly wanted to make him feel better.

“Hannah and I were frozen, unable to act, unable to do anything but stare. We didn’t even scream. At least at the beginning. I keep thinking that maybe if we did something, anything, then maybe Jennifer would still be—”

“Stop. There was nothing you could’ve done. You were just children, not trained marines.” I told him sternly. Besides, I think you had a very difficult childhood. First, there was the Dare House and the not-so-funny prank your friends played on you. Then, the trauma with Jennifer… Oh, Richy.”

He chuckled weakly, but before he could say anything, we heard Dan’s voice.

“Elisa?”

I didn’t step back from Richy, not even when he lifted his head and it landed between my breasts. “In here, Richy’s office!”

Dan came in and immediately raised his brows at the sight of us.

“I was looking everywhe— Oh! Wow. Am I interrupting something?”

“No. I’m consoling Richy. He shared something terrible and needed support.” I explained and wanted to step back, but Richy held me and, using the situation, he bit me on my left breast, the one Dan had no way of seeing. Somehow, I managed to hold the yelp that formed in my throat in, but pinched him on the triceps, which, as everyone knows, hurts like hell. Richy hissed and I stepped away from him, smiling at Dan. I glanced at him and saw that his eyes were dark. He smirked a little.

“So, what did I miss?” Dan asked, still gazing between the two of us.

“We were right, Richy was the other child with Hannah when she witnessed Jennifer’s kidnapping.” I said quickly, then turned to Richy again. “Do you, by any chance, remember what the Shadow was saying to her?”

He closed his eyes and shook his head. “I’d have to think about it. As you know, remembering this is… painful… and the psychiatrist said I locked it away.”

“Understandable. I hope you had a better doctor than this Barret guy?”

“Yeah, fortunately.”

“Alright. Dan, do you have any questions?” I turned to the other man, who shook his head.

“I was just a tag-along, it’s you who wanted to talk to Richy.”

“I know, but you may have had your own thoughts.”

“Can I have a moment with Elisa, just one minute?” Richy asked Dan.

“Um, sure, unless she says no.” Dan frowned and looked at me. I nodded at him and he huffed. “I’m right behind the door. A very think door, I remind you.”

“Yes, yes, you’re so very funny.” Richy rolled his eyes.

I gazed at the mechanic who waited for Dan to leave, then turned to me.

“Listen. What I was trying to say…” He came close to me and caught me in the waist. I tried to escape, but he shook his head and lowered his head to whisper in my ear. “I’d kiss and lick and bite and fuck you no worse than that bastard. I’d spread you eagle on the mask of my car and do you hard, Elisa.”

Despite myself, I shuddered, the visuals doing their job.

“Richy…”

“If you ever change your mind… know he’s not the only one who can offer you that.”

He kissed my forehead and let me go.

“Alright, let’s go join Dan or he’ll break his neck trying to eavesdrop on us.”

And he moved on as if nothing had occurred.

Unbelieving, I left the office. Dan waited for me at the door and looked me up and down to see if I was okay. I blinked at him to show him we’d talk later, and he got it. We said goodbye to Richy, who was his bubbly self again and turned towards the motel.

“I’ll walk you. It’s getting dark.” Dan told me and eyed me. “You okay?”

“Yes, just… Richy’s something else.” I shook my head. “Dan… I never thought I’d say that, but… He can change his personality… For the first time ever, I don’t know what to make of him. I _know_ he didn’t hurt Hannah, never, but…”

“Elisa, sleep on it and then tell us what you found.”

“Yes, just… Oh, okay.”

“By the way, I’m seeing Lilly soon.” Dan confessed. “She said you knew. How?”

“You never talked about her. You were avoiding touching her at any cost.” I listed, successfully distracted. “Last night’s meeting showed me I was right.”

He snorted. “Good job, detective.”

“And hey, good luck.”

“Thanks. And speaking about luck… Did our beloved bar owner write you?” I must’ve made a face because he turned apologetic. “I’m sorry, alright? Don’t cry.”

“I won’t.” I shook my head. “Just… no, he didn’t.”

“You know,” Dan came closer and told me in a conspirational whisper. “I can go and talk to him…” He bumped his fists together, wiggling his brows. I snorted and smiled a little.

“Thanks, Dan.”

He dropped me off at the motel and ruffled my hair. It revealed my neck and the lovemarks there, to which he whistled low. “If he doesn’t call you soon, I think I’ll call him myself. Like, fuck.”

“Hush.” I laughed and covered them again. “Alright. Go and don’t be late.”

“Aye. See ya.”

He started walking away and I couldn’t help it but yell after him: “HEY! BE GOOD FOR HER!”

He only waved at me and rushed away. I shook my head and entered the motel. At the reception, only Alfie was there. I smiled at him.

“Hey, Alfie. Had a good day?”

“Hello. Okay.” He nodded and showed me the toy he was playing with. “Look, a new car!”

“Oh! Is it fast?”

“I guess.” He scrunched up his face. “It’d be faster if it weren’t for a letter for some Elisa… are you Elisa?”

I froze. “Y-yes…”

“Oh! Then make my car faster.” He passed me the car, demanding.

I took it with shaky hands and, indeed, a letter was attached to two back tires. I removed it, tearing a thread that held it in place, and looked at the writing. It was messy and I didn’t recognize it at all.

“Car!” Alfie demanded and I kneeled next to him.

“I repaired it for you. So, can you help me, too?” I asked gently.

Alfie eyed me and nodded. “Yes. You asked.”

“Who gave you the car?” Alfie just stared at me, and I supplied: “This person may kidnap me, just like he did Hannah. I need to know who that is.”

But Alfie shook his head. “No, Old Gray brought it to me. But Old Gray doesn’t kidnap people. I know.”

I took a shaky breath and smiled at the boy. “Alright. I believe you. Thank you.”

I gave him the car and he smiled a toothy grin at me.

“Thanks.”

I rushed to my room and closed the door well before I opened the letter with shaky hands.

**_You’re a careless idiot. I warned you._ **

**_You came to meet your doom. Soon, you’ll join the girl in her misery._ **

**_Look closely. I’m always there._ **

**_Watching_ ** **.**

I exhaled and closed my eyes.

Better than I expected, but it was still a threat.

I wondered who to write, and I decided for Cleo.

_Hey, got a minute?_

_Yes, what is it?_

_Cleo, I got a threat letter._

_Oh no. Are you okay?_

_Yes, but I wanted to ask you… what did your letters look like?_

_I can show you. Are you free tomorrow?_

I snorted. _Yes._

_Come over to the Gate of Hope, you’ll meet my mother and we’ll show you everything. Also, we’ll talk about Jennifer with her._

I liked the idea, so I agreed to it readily and set the meeting for ten.

I checked for other messages, but there was nothing.

I sighed. So much for hoping.

It was still relatively early, so I took out my laptop and worked on the case together. I tried to put together the bits and pieces on a diagram I was making, but so far there were too many pieces missing to make heads and tails of it.

Soon, my sight found the shopping bag Lilly’d brought with herself. I walked over to it, meaning to take it to the garbage bin, but when I peeked inside, there was another bottle of wine and a few chocolate bars. I almost cried; she was the best.

I took the things with me onto the bed, put on my headphones and played some rock music that Spotify selected for me. I was eating the chocolate and drinking the wine while remembering the previous night and Phil, the way he touched me and the way he made me feel. Sometimes, a few tears would roll down my face when the feelings overwhelmed me. Yet, I decided not to analyze it; logically, it was absurd what I was doing. Lilly was right. I had to let go of the logic a bit. Even if it was still only a day and the man didn’t make any contact, I still felt hurt. It’d have been different if it were a date, but not a night like that one.

Filled with thoughts like that, I fell asleep.


	11. Miranda

I woke up the next day, feeling groggy and in pain; apparently, I fell asleep in a position which had my neck and back hurting.

Slowly, I went for the shower. Once the water started to flow on my head, I felt better. I let it caress my skin and sighed. Whenever I was closing my eyes, I still could see Phil and feel his kisses on my neck. I rolled my head and hummed, trying to get rid of his face.

When I went out, I checked the time and gasped. I was short of time! I quickly did my makeup and got dressed. Not to scandalize Cleo’s mother, I wore jeans shorts, a black crop top, and a jeans jacket to cover the lovebites that just refused to disappear. It was late and if I didn’t hurry, I’d be late for the meeting. My stomach burped, but I had no time for breakfast; the only chance was that I’d grab and eat something on the way to the Gate of Hope.

I quickly left my room and hurried out of the motel, barely noticing Old Gray lifting his hat at the sight of me. I waved at him and almost ran up the road to enter the town. I barreled into a small grocery shop to buy a banana and consume it on my way to the other side of the town. I went straight for the Gate.

Somehow, I managed to come on time. Cleo’s car was there already and she was just getting out of it. I waved at her, taking a deep breath.

“Hi there! I thought I’d be late.”

“You’re so punctual.” Cleo praised me and hugged me for a hello. “I hope you’re all good?”

“Yeah. And you?”

“Fine. Okay, let’s go, my mother’s waiting.”

We stepped into the building and I felt as if I entered some kind of meditation house. It was so characteristic for a temple for the soul! I smiled at Cleo and she led us to a room at the end of a corridor that went to the left.

When we were close to the door, she called out: “Mother, we’re here!”

“Welcome, children.”

I turned and saw a middle-aged woman with a good-hearted smile. She was wearing a colorful robe, many bracelets and was very beautiful. She greeted me by catching my hands in hers and pulling me in for two kisses on my cheeks.

“Hello, my name is Elisa.” I smiled at her, a little abashed.

“What pleasure it is to finally meet you! I’ve heard so much about you!”

“Really?”

“We all have.” She nodded. “I’m Miranda, Cleo’s mom. Now, I made tea. Let’s go to the office and get comfortable there, shall we?”

She turned and the bracelets jingled mysteriously. We passed through the corridor into another room with lit incense and I immediately felt more relaxed. Cleo’s mother eyed me and smiled.

“Elisa, you’re very pretty. God’s been kind to you.”

I wasn’t sure how to respond. I wasn’t a religious person, but managed to utter a thank you. Fortunately, Miranda seemed to take it as shyness and waved at me.

“Mother, we wanted to ask you about two things.” Cleo interrupted. “Elisa brought an item she’s gotten recently and hoped you’d be able to identify it.”

“Oh? What is it?”

I slowly took out the letter Alfie had passed to me. Upon seeing the paper, Miranda turned serious. She reached out without a word and I gave her the letter without hesitance. She glanced at it and shook her head in disappointment.

“Oh dear. It’s the same handwriting. I only got three letters written by this person, the rest was all single letters cut from newspapers. But it’s the exact same one, I can tell. Messy and vulgar. When did you get it?”

“Yesterday.”

“This person is getting both careless and cocky.” She ripped the paper in two and returned the pieces to me. I hid them back into my bag, uneasy. “I am sorry if that’s not the news you expected.”

“I expected nothing else.” I reassured her. “Although, why did you rip the letter? Wasn’t it a proof?”

“A proof to what? Someone’s threatening both you and me. We have no other clues because nothing’s happened yet.”

I didn’t like the sound of the _yet_ , but let it go.

“And since we’re on the case, I wanted to ask you about something else. It might be… hard, but it’s about something that happened ten years ago.”

Miranda visibly stiffened. Cleo shifted next to me; apparently, they never talked about it.

“Why do you wish to disturb Jennifer’s memory?”

“Oh! That’s not my intention at all. But she is connected to Hannah and her disappearance.”

“What? How?”

“Yes, mother.” Cleo confirmed and managed a weak: “Please.”

Miranda grimaced a little. She stood up graciously and walked over to the teapot to stir the insides. She then poured three cups and distributed them among the three of us. She slowly sat down again.

“Jennifer was the first girl who disappeared. The police did nothing to either explain it or prevent another kidnapping. Her sister, who seemed to have seen the kidnapping as the only witness—”

“WHAT?! I yelled and jumped on my feet.

“Uh,” The woman blinked, startled. “her sister, Iris, was found in the woods, in shock and unmoving. She almost died from dehydration and cold. Later, she was told to have seen it all, which explained her reaction. Her parents took her away from Duskwood right when Jennifer’s body was found and she was never seen again.”

“I was told Jennifer came here from Colville to teach.” I tried to stay calm, but I couldn’t. I started to pace.

“That is correct. But she came here with her little sister. Iris.” Miranda frowned. “The parents stayed in Colville. They only came when Iris, who was the age of the older Donfort girl, was found alone and, like I said, Jennifer dissape—”

“He lied!”

Cleo stood up and approached me, taking my hand. “Who lied, Elisa?”

“Richy.” I told her quietly and took a deep breath. I had to calm down for now, the visit was not over and I could learn something more. “I am sorry, Miranda. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“Nonsense. Such emotional reaction is understandable, dear.” She smiled gently. “Please, drink some of the tea. It has lavender in it, that should calm you down a bit.”

I did, but it hardly made me feel better. The woman nodded and continued.

“The girl found that was found a few days ago was a tourist. She disappeared a year ago, more or less.”

We exchanged a look with Cleo. The whole year…

“She wasn’t a priority, obviously, because she wasn’t from Duskwood.” Cleo’s mother scowled. “Again, the police didn’t exactly bent over backwards to solve the case. It was forgotten until she resurfaced… almost literally.”

“Do you know what her name was?” I asked quietly. “Maybe that will help us.”

“With Hannah Donfort? I doubt that, dear.”

“And yet Hannah was taken after her murder. They only found her a few days later, and she was already laying there for a while.” I said bluntly, making Miranda recoil a bit. “She was obviously kidnapped in her place.”

“There is no proof.”

I sighed and grimaced. I knew that.

“Sorry. You’ll have to visit the police station for this. This is confidential.” Miranda shook her head.

“I understand. And thank you anyway.”

She smiled. “So, I heard you already feel quite at home in Duskwood. Where are you staying?”

“At the motel.” I frowned. “And what do you mean, at home?”

“Well, you already befriended a few people and even caused some havoc in the bar. No one’s every caught our Philip’s interest that much.”

“Mother, I told you to stop gossiping.” Cleo groaned and looked at me apologetically.

“That’s what makes this town alive, my dear.” Miranda scrunched her nose. “And that can be very useful, actually.”

“But not like this.”

“ _Precisely_ like this.”

It was obvious that wasn’t the first time they talked about it, so I finished my tea and checked the hour. I gasped in horror, making the women stop arguing.

“Oh no, I made plans at the Rogers’ Garage! I won’t make it on time… Cleo, can you give me a ride?”

“Of course.” She nodded and looked at her mother. “Sorry, mother, we must go.”

“No problem, we all have some engagements.” Miranda said and smiled again. “Thank you for visiting, Cleo, Elisa. Please, come again!”

“Thank you. Have a nice day.” I smiled and nodded to her.

“See you later, mother.”

We left the Gate of Hope and I took a deep breath. I gazed at Cleo and she had the exact same expression. We burst out laughing.

“Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, Elisa.”

“No need, we did learn something, didn’t we?”

“Yeah. So, what’s the deal with Richy?”

I turned gloomy. “Yesterday, I went to talk to him. He said he was with Hannah and saw the abduction. But he didn’t mention Iris. At all. Not even a peep.”

“So, what do you want to do?”

“Go to him and confront him.”

“I’ll go with you.” Cleo offered and directed herself to the car. “Hop in.”

I grinned. “Thanks.”

“So, what did Richy tell you?”

I grunted. “He told me how he and Hannah got stuck in the woods with Jennifer and a Shadow came out of the forest and abducted her. They hid and that’s basically it. I asked him to think about what the Shadow said, but now I won’t believe it. He better have a good excuse for hiding that from me!”

Cleo nodded. “Seems like an unnecessary lie.”

I huffed. “I am so pissed.”

Cleo didn’t say anything else, and soon we arrived at the garage. Jessy peeked from the building, waving at us. I bolted from the car.

“Hey, Elisa, wait, don’t be too hasty—”

Jessy jumped back when I barged inside and located Richy. He stopped whatever he was doing at the car and eyed me, suddenly cautious. I marched to him, my face furious. I tried to hit him, but he caught my wrist before I delivered the slap.

“Playing rough?” He asked, raising his brows.

“You lied to me.”

He blinked. “What are you—”

“Iris.”

Richy’s jaw twitched. “Let’s take it to the office.”

“Why? Why won’t you—”

“Jessy doesn’t know.”

I shut my mouth, but my eyes were still throwing bolts. “Lead the way.”

Cleo and Jessy ran to us, worried.

“Ellie, why did you try to hit Richy? What happened?” Jessy asked, preoccupied.

“A misunderstanding… I hope.” I said with my teeth gritted.

“Cleo, can you stay with Jessy?” Richy asked her with his normal smile.

“Why?”

“Please. Elisa’ll tell you later, I’m sure.”

I turned on my heels and strolled to the office. Richy followed me, keeping a safe distance. When we were in, he closed the door and faced me. I was standing with my arms folded, angry and expecting.

“So?”

“I didn’t tell you about Iris, because I was protecting her.” Richy told me, straightforward.

“Protecting? From who?”

“You.”

If only I could burst into flames, that would have been the moment.

“What?!”

“I don’t want you to pursue her. Don’t talk to her.”

“Why?”

“I… It’s not my place to tell you.”

I came close to him and looked up at him, furious. “You’re not making any sense! Do you think I’d hurt her?!”

Richy shook his head. “No, I—”

“Do you believe I’d do something to her?”

“Elisa—”

“Don’t Elisa me, Richard—”

His eyes flashed and before I knew it, my back was hitting the wall and he was holding me there, his face close to mine.

“Don’t call me that. Ah!” He raised his voice at the onomatopoeia, which had me close my lips. “This is something that is a personal limit to me.”

I studied him, then sighed, impatient. “I didn’t know.”

“Now you do.”

“Let me go.”

He did, although he hesitated. I walked away and turned to him again when I was in a safe distance. “Why’d you try to protect Iris from me?”

“From everyone.” He said and sighed heavily. “Elisa, I went to visit her with Hannah. It was two months ago. She… she is not well.”

My anger dissipated a bit. “Is she sick?”

“Yes.”

“So doesn’t she—”

“She’s mentally ill.” Richy scowled. “There. Happy?”

I felt as if someone hit me on the head. My arms fell loose to the sides and I had to make a shocked face, because Richy laughed bitterly.

“Do you really think that wouldn’t have any kind of consequences on her?”

“I, I never thought… You’re, well, fine, and…”

“But it was her sister.”

I felt tears come into my eyes and looked away, ashamed. “I… I’m sorry…”

He sighed and came closer. “Are you okay?”

“No.”

“Come here.”

Richy pulled me into his arms and I let him embrace me. I cried softly, and he patiently waited for me to stop. His hand was gently making circles on my back, to which I was grateful. It did help a little.

“Okay. I think Cleo and Jessy will come in with firearms if we don’t go out soon.” He mumbled and I pulled away. He stared at me and thumbed off tears from my cheeks. Then, he groaned. “Must you be sexy even when you’re crying?”

“Stop.” I laughed a little.

“I’m serious. Although when you were angry… Uh oh, woman. You were on fire.”

“Don’t get excited.” I teased him, but felt much better.

“Too late.” Richy winked and walked away to open the door.

Immediately, Cleo and Jessy came in. They inspected Richy.

“Wow, you seem whole and okay.” Jessy commented.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Elisa wanted to rip you to shreds.” Cleo said simply.

“Thanks for believing in me.” Richy scowled. “Look at her. She’s tiny.”

“But vicious.” I defended.

“Hey, you alright? You’ve been crying.” Jessy turned to me and came close to embrace me.

“Yes. It was just… too many emotions at once.” I admitted.

“Let’s get you out. Richy, can I have the rest of the day off? I’ll take her on a walk.” Jessy asked.

“Yes, today there’s nothing important.”

“Great, thanks.”

“Thank you.” I said quietly and he smiled at me.

“No problem.”

“Cleo, come with us, too!” Jessy smiled at her and I was happy to see they made up.

“For a moment.” She shrugged and we all went out of the office. Richy followed us, his hawk-like eyes set on me still. I mouthed another _sorry_ and _thanks_ to him and was led out by the girls.

We went to the edge of the town and walked down the sidewalk there.

“Elisa, careful with Richy. You know, a shoulder to cry on becomes a dick to ride on.” Jessy warned me, and Cleo snorted.

“That’s what he counts on.”

“I know. He told me.” I sighed. “I just couldn’t hold it in anymore, I just started to cry.”

“Poor Ellie.” Jessy cooed and pet my head.

Cleo shook her head. “Why don’t you write to Phil, then?”

“I did. No reply. I don’t want to be desperate.”

“Phil didn’t reply? But… but…” Jessy frowned.

“I know he’s your brother, but I’d rather we talked about something else.”

“NO! He cares about you, I saw it! I know it!”

“Apparently—” Cleo started, but then thought better of it. She then stopped. “Actually, I think he wasn’t at work yesterday.”

“How do you know?” Jessy raised her brows.

“Ethan went to the bar.” Cleo shrugged and I frowned.

“Who’s Ethan?”

“Our friend from college. Cleo likes him.” Jessy said lightly and Cleo shrieked.

“I do not!”

I chuckled. “Seems like you do.”

“So how am I supposed to deny it so that you’d believe it?”

“You can’t.”

She huffed, but smiled.

“Elisa, I can get to the bottom of it if you like. I’ll talk to him.” Jessy offered, but I shook my head.

“Please don’t. Please, Jessy!”

“Why?”

“That’d be really pathetic.” Cleo told her. “As if she sent you to him.”

I nodded and she relented. “Fine. I won’t. But just one word and I will.”

“Thanks.”

We strolled along the edge of the town and decided to go over the lake. Jessy led the way to her own spot and we sat down there, staring at the water.

“Hey, Elisa. What happens when we find Hannah?” Jessy asked suddenly.

“Oh… I didn’t think about it.” I confessed.

“I’d be sad to see you go.”

“Me, too.” Cleo added.

“Maybe you can live here?”

“We’ll take care of you.”

“Is there anything that holds you back at your place?” Cleo, always the reasonable one, asked.

“Not really…”

“Perfect. You should consider it. Now that you’ve buried the hatchet with Lilly, you’d be a perfect addition to our town!”

“Except for the Man without the Face wants to kidnap me.” I said sarcastically.

“We’ll deal with him.” Jessy reassured me.

“Yeah, all together.” Cleo nodded and I couldn’t help it.

I smiled.


	12. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Phil and lots of adult stuff.  
> Enjoy!

The next day, I made plans with Lilly. Around midday, we met at the Rainbow Café. There were few people there, but those who were sitting all nodded at me. Confused, I nodded back, and turned to see the only person I knew snicker.

“Hello, lady fame.”

“Uh, what just happened?”

“Apparently, if you earn respect from Philip Hawkins, you ear it from everyone. Don’t worry, though, they’re harmless.” She waved her hand.

“Okay…” I sat down. Immediately, a waitress came and I ordered coffee. She smiled at me and left hurriedly.

Lilly leaned closer. “Although I’d be careful with Lydia. She was infatuated with Phil for a long time and was rejected, as any other girl.”

I scowled to her amusement.

"By the way, Elisa, thank you. We resolved everything with Dan. The meeting was long and we both had much to say to each other, but it was worth it. We’re officially together, finally." Lilly smiled and, for the first time, I could see her fully relaxed.

"Oh! I'm happy to hear that. Congratulations." I beamed.

"And how was the visit at the junkyard and with Miranda?"

My smiled turned into a grimace. I sighed and told her everything. She listened, attentive. She was shocked to learn about Richy being the one who witnessed the kidnapping, too, and that he and Hannah were actually with Iris. She couldn’t remember the little girl, but urged me to carry on anyway. I didn't tell her about Iris's illness, but hinted it was impossible to meet and interrogate her.

"So, now what?" Lilly frowned. “If we can’t talk to this Iris, then we have nothing else.”

“Actually, we do. I got a threat letter.”

“Oh no! When?”

“Yesterday. Alfie passed it to me. It was attached to his car.”

“Shit.” She whistled low.

“I managed to ask him who gave him the toy, and he said Old Gray brought it for him, but it wasn’t Gray who kidnapped anyone.” I shook my head. “I believe him, but I need to talk to the man.”

“Need some company?” Lilly offered.

“Why not. He may feel more comfortable if there’s someone he knows while I try to get something out of him.”

“We have to try.”

The waitress, Lydia, came back and stood the drinks in front of us. Lilly got some lemonade and my coffee looked fine. We thanked her and she went back into the building.

"By the way, do you know anyone from the police here?" I asked, stirring my coffee.

“Why?”

“Don’t you think we should talk to them, too?”

"You'll go and say what, you're a random woman who decided to try and find a missing girl?”

"I thought you'd maybe have a closer acquaintance there. The taxi driver told me they didn’t have lots of information, but I think we should look into it." I shrugged.

“Wait…” Lilly squinted at me. “You want to break in?!”

“Shh, not so loud!” I scolded her and fixed my dress as if nothing was amiss.

Suddenly, something caught my eye and distracted me. It was a black Audi. THE black Audi that parked on the street that was across from where we were sitting through the marketplace. I had a clear view. Lilly continued to talk, but I tuned her out.

Phil got out of the car, looking like only he could, wearing sunglasses, and opened the trunk.

Apparently, he had a delivery and came to distribute the bottles and whatever else he bought into Aurora. The bar was two buildings further into the street, so I didn't see him anymore when he'd take a box and carry it, but I didn't mind. I felt my heartbeat accelerate and I couldn't stop staring. My blood rushed and I took a long sip of the coffee to try to focus on something else.

"Um, Elisa?" Lilly followed my line of sight and huffed. "Asshole. He still didn't write you, did he?"

"No."

"Then go and confront him now."

My head snapped to her and I almost spilled my coffee. "Should I?"

"He's at Aurora, alone. You’re here. What better circumstances could there be?"

I finished the coffee in one gulp and stood up, determined. "You're right. Won't you be angry?"

"You’re not getting rid of me. I'll wait for you here. Go and don't let him distract you."

"I won't." I narrowed my eyes, both hurt and anger filling me. I went straight across the marketplace, every step longer and more decisive. Phil didn't seem to notice me yet, which played well for me. He lifted another box and disappeared, so I decided to lean against the wall of the closest building and wait for him. I folded my arms for good measure and waited.

After a minute, he came back. I pursed my lips and tapped my fingers against my forearm.

"Hi, Phil."

He almost dropped the box he'd started to lift. His head poked from behind the opened trunk and he exhaled. "Elisa."

I couldn't read his expression, but I thought he was both happy to see me and apprehensive. Which was a good move, considering I was pissed.

"Need any help with those boxes?" I offered calmly, watching my nails.

"Uh, couldn't hurt.

"Fantastic. We'll have more time to talk."

He shifted, uneasy. I stood tall and walked to him, making sure to brush against his groin with my hip. He took a sharp breath in. I bent down, intentionally sticking out of my butt, and saw his hand flex as if he wanted to touch me. I took one of the boxes. Then I turned to him, brow raised.

"Lead the way, then."

Phil's eyes were dark and he grabbed another box with one arm. The other closed the trunk and then swatted my ass, his face stopping next to my ear and his voice vibrating in it. "Go, then. You know the way."

I did. With a shaky breath, I went for the bar. I didn’t lose any of my swing from the steps I was making and I could practically feel his eyes drilling holes in my legs. I entered Aurora. It was dark inside except for the light over the bar. I directed myself there and left the box next to other parcels. I heard Phil close the door and lock it. Unmoving, I waited for him to leave the box and come to me. I turned to him slightly. He towered over me and gently touched my face with his right hand. I made a face that said "try harder" and turned away, coming to the closest table. I jumped and sat down on it, staring at him.

Phil sighed and came after me. "You're mad."

"I'd think so, yes."

"Elisa… Don't be like that." He murmured and brushed my hair back, at the same time sliding his fingers into it at the back of my head to hold me in place.

"Like what, Phil?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Like you don't react to me the same way I react to you, kitty cat." He growled and crushed his mouth against mine in a possessive kiss. Despite my best efforts, I moaned and brought him against me, still sitting on the table. The added nickname was like a low blow. He stood between my thighs, his hand that wasn't in my hair roaming around my back. I bit him and he hissed, then shoved his tongue into my mouth. We clawed, sucked, and bit on each other, craving each other. Then, I broke it off, heaving, eyes closed and my head empty. Phil smirked at me and bit my lip, sensually pulling on it. "Am I forgiven?"

"You haven't apologized." I bared my teeth at him. It won’t be that easy.

"Fuck, woman." He chuckled. "I usually don't apologize. Actually, I never do. I found most people don’t mean it. But I can make an exception for you... and I do mean it. I am sorry for disappearing. And that I didn't write at all."

His hand caressed my bare thighs and I trembled, but didn’t let him distract me fully.

"Why didn't you? Do you know how that made me feel?"

"I can imagine." Phil frowned.

“Can you, really? I know we never talked about anything, and you never promised me a thing, but I thought you just did what you always do… And I felt abandoned and used. I didn’t want to believe it, but you didn’t even make a peep. How can that be?”

"I know you probably won't believe it, but I needed some time. To think and understand the situation better."

"And?"

He sighed and grunted. "Say, how about you come over to my place in the evening?" He must've seen my grimace because he followed with an explanation. "Chris should be here in half an hour. I don't want to fuck this up."

"You mean, more than you already tried to?" I snorted.

"Yeah." His eyes flashed and I knew he was up to no good. "But we still have half an hour... And I've just thought of something to soften you up and consider pardoning me."

I wanted to ask what it was, but he suddenly lifted me and carried over to the table with a sofa. I gasped when he threw me on it, and then pulled to the edge by my ankles, kneeling in front of me on the floor and between my legs. My breath hitched and, automatically, I closed my legs.

"I missed you." Phil hummed and I clenched my thighs tighter. He laughed. "For it to work, you need to open up for me, sexy."

I whimpered when he parted my legs and kissed both my knees. I was embarrassed of how wet I already was and he would see. His fingers crept under the skirt of my dress and he pulled it up, then hooked his fingers on both sides of the panties. His eyes swept over the fabric and his brows raised over seeing it drenched. I blushed hard and he hummed in appreciation. Phil watched me carefully; I gulped and he slowly pulled my panties off. When they hit the floor, his sight slowly slid down my body and to my intimate parts. He gently touched me and parted me in front of his eyes, inspecting me with absolute lust. I whimpered again and fought with the urge to close the access again. He must have felt it, though, for he frowned.

“You never…?”

“Never.” I breathed out.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed. You’re stunning.” He told me and led a finger along my slit. “But if it gets too much, tell me.”

I nodded nervously and he grinned lazily, then attached his lips to my left knee.

He unhurriedly crept up my skin with his tongue. Once he reached the top, though, he licked all along me experimentally. To hold in a needy gasp, I bit my arm that flew across my mouth. Phil hummed disapprovingly.

"I want to hear you."

"We're in public..."

"Do you see another person here?" He asked.

"N-no..."

"Then scream for me, kitty cat."

Then, Phil dived between my legs. He started slow, teasing and gentle, only to increase both the tempo and strength of the licks and pecks. I wasn't muffling my cries anymore, and it added to his enthusiasm, which was so hot. I never knew seeing someone enjoy giving you oral sex can be that arousing. When his tongue finally focused on my clit and his fingers penetrated me, I arched and uttered a litany of ‘please's and 'oh fuck's and 'don't stop's. I didn't even realize my hands grabbed his hair and were pressing him closer.

I called his name a few times, to which he rewarded me every time with a firmer swipe against my nub. His long fingers circled my opening, then they went even further and teased my anus. Soon, I was a quivering mess and only when his teeth gently scratched me, only so, did I come. The volume of my cry was so deafening that I worried someone would come from the street and check on it.

Meanwhile, Phil meticulously cleaned me and, when he was done, sat down on the sofa next to me, smirking. He wiped on his face, watching me with his chest heaving. I tried to catch my breath, unmoving, so he snorted and pulled my dress back down to cover me, but not without having a touch. I jumped.

“I once wondered how you’d taste.” I blinked at him and he took his hand up to his mouth again, licking his finger. “And now I know. But you’ll have to wait for the answer till the evening.”

“Rude.” I huffed.

Phil leaned in to me and harshly uncovered my shoulder; he grinned at his markings still visible on it. Then, he kissed my neck and crept up with his lips. He was intoxicating.

"Am I forgiven now?" He growled into my ear and I shuddered.

I nodded and put my head on his shoulder. He stiffened, but relaxed after a few seconds. "Can we stay like this for a while, please?"

"Yes." His arm flew around my waist and he brought me closer.  
We sat there, embraced. I was making doodles on his thigh and he was moving his thumb soothingly on my side. His head rested on mine and we just enjoyed each other's company like that. I felt amazing. I was right where I wanted to be, in the arms of that man. I only hoped he felt if not the same, then similarly.

"Phil."

"Elisa?"

"Thank you. For the apology."

He chuckled. "It wasn't that bad."

I snickered and hit him in his chest, making him laugh. "I was being serious, you jerk!"

Before he could answer, though, someone tried to push the door open. We jumped and separated, suddenly nervous.

"Like high schoolers..." I murmured, annoyed. I quickly pulled my underwear on and stood up, trying to shape up. Phil just watched me with amusement.

"That's Chris. So, midnight, my place?"

"I'll be there." I smiled and pecked him on the cheek. “You know, if Chris took longer to arrive… I’d have had time to get you off, too.”

"Pity, but the wait will be worth it." He smirked lazily and I repressed the urge to open the door and tell Chris to come another time.

“You’re playing a dangerous game.”

“You love it.”

_-_-_-_

“You. Did. What?”

In short, Lilly wasn’t impressed with me. Of course, I spared her the spicy details, but she knew we made up and something happened, again. She was sitting in the same spot I’d left her at and waiting for me. When I came back, happy and excited, she already knew.

“You’re hopeless.”

“I can’t help it, not around that man.” I sighed happily. “He’s intoxicating.”

“Mmh, I can see that by your besotted expression and eyes full of spark.” Lilly pretended to gag and I laughed, hitting her on the shoulder.

“So, just like yours when you talk about Dan?”

“Hey, I’m not that bad!” She denied, but when I looked at her pointedly, she made an unsure expression. “Am I?”

“Probably not _that_ bad.”

We laughed.

“Look. About the police… I think we should talk to Paul Rogers, Richy’s father.” Lilly changed the topic and told me quietly.

“Why him?”

“He used to be involved with the police here, but then opened the garage. And now he retired. Richy’s got his hands full with him. The guy’s a hothead.”

“I know how to deal with hotheads. And know some psychological tricks to make others tell a secret.” I mused. “But I need to think about it. Maybe he’s good when we want to learn about Jennifer, but the newer cases…”

“Oh, didn’t anyone tell you?” She almost exclaimed. “He was there when this last girl’s body was found.”

I frowned.

Something here did not exactly add up.

“Okay. I’ll think of how to approach the subject and let you know. Thanks, Lilly.”

She nodded and sat back. “So. Are you going to tell Phil?”

“About what?”

“All of it. The letter? The case? That you’re in love with him?”

“I’d rather not mention the letter. He doesn’t know the Man without the Face targets me. He never asks about the case, anyway… And as to the last point, let me just ignore it.”

“And if he tells you something along the lines?”

“Then we’ll see how the evening goes.” I narrowed my eyes at her.

“Oh, I know how it’ll _go_.” Lilly snickered and I blushed.

“Yes, well, you know, we also need to talk it over.”

“Which reminds me.” She became serious. “I meant to talk to you about one more thing. Just, please, treat it seriously.”

“Okay…” I shifted nervously.

“I think you should move to one of us.”

I didn’t expect that. “What?”

“Look. Alfie passed you the letter because someone has easy access to the motel. You’re not safe there.”

“But I—”

“You can stay at mine. But I think everyone would offer you a place, so you can choose.”

I was touched. “Lilly…”

“Alright. Let’s go. And, woman, if you don’t tell me everything, and I mean _everything_ about your night encounter with Philip Hawkins, I’ll haunt you forever.”

_-_-_-_

At midnight, I was entering the elevator in the block of flats where Phil lived. I’d dressed in my favorite faux leather skirt and a black jeans crop top. I had my leather jacket on as the night was chilly. I anxiously watched the elevator door close.

I wasn’t sure what to expect from him; he seemed eager to continue meeting me, and I wasn’t ready to hear he wanted nothing more and it was just casual sex for him. But was I really ready to hear him say he wanted more, a relationship, let’s say? I was both excited and a little terrified of the outcome.

Hoping it’d work out just fine, I strolled to his door and knocked.

Phil opened up almost immediately. He was dressed in a brown jacket, a white t-shirt, and his jeans. I loved the way he looked. It was also clear he only just came back.

“Hi, sexy.” He said low, his voice caressing my ears. His devilish smirk was making my knees wobble and I smiled.

“Hi, hot stuff.”

“Is the leather for me?” He pulled me in and shut the door, not averting his sight even for a second. “You look fucking gorgeous.”

I smirked and brought him closer by his collar. “And if it is?”

“Then we’re going to hell after tonight.”

I shivered. “If it’s with you, hell sounds like heaven.”

“Cute.” He purred and started to peel me out of my jacket. I kissed him aiming for a hello kiss, but it was impossible with this man. It quickly turned into a sensual, deep smooch. I didn’t even notice my jacket hit the floor until Phil broke the kiss and hummed, bracing his forehead against mine. “I thought you may be too hot in that.”

Phil bent down to kiss me on my shoulder, then moved with open-mouthed kisses to my collar bones. I shivered when his tongue traced the valley between my breasts.

“And what about you?” I uttered. “You’re horribly overdressed.”

“What would you remove?” He mumbled against my skin.

“Preferably everything, but… Your T-shirt. The jacket and jeans stay.” I ordered. He took a sharp breath in and nodded, straightening his back. His pupils were dilated when he took off his jacket slowly. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and off through his head. Then, he put the jacked on again, covering his bare torso, but didn’t zip it up. I eyed him with desire. “Mm.”

Phil chuckled. “Tease. Would you like to drink something?”

“What do you have?”

“Wine, whiskey, beer.”

“Beer, then.” I followed the man into the kitchen, but he stopped me at the door.

“You can go and sit down already. I’ll be right there.” He told me and I shrugged and walked to the living room.

When I entered, I was surprised to see the Fender guitar all plugged in and ready to play on. What shocked me was the fact that Phil also ordered food and set the table for two. I felt my heart swell.

“I, uh, I hope it’s not too much.” Phil said, standing right behind me. I turned to him, my eyes wide. “I dropped by the Black Swan on my way home, thought maybe you’d be hungry.”

“Thank you.” I smiled with affection and pecked him, taking one of the bottles from his hand. He immediately embraced me around my waist. “No one ever was so thoughtful.”

“So, maybe before we do anything, let’s eat first?”

“I’d love to.”

We parted and I sat down at the table. Phil sat opposite me. I made a gasp at the sight of the food. It was all exclusive and beautifully done. Now I could see why it was a restaurant that was visited by people from beyond Duskwood. I looked at the man and smiled. We ate and talked, but it was clear Phil wasn’t his usual self, he was uneasy. I was watching him, my amusement growing. He was so out of his element, and it was unbelievably adorable. He, who usually was so confident!

“Phil.”

“Elisa?”

“It’s a date, isn’t it?”

He tensed. “Yes.”

“Stop stressing. Stop thinking about it as anything different than a meeting between us that we’ve had so far.”

He frowned. “You don’t want this to be a date?”

I took a deep breath. “I do. God, do I! But you’re overthinking it. A date for me is a meeting between two people interested in spending time together. Who want to have fun and who want to feel good with each other.”

The man thought about it, then suddenly his shoulders relaxed visibly. “Oh.”

“Phil. I want to be here, with you.” I told him gently and reached to touch his hand. “It’s sweet you’re trying so hard, and I see and appreciate it. But I want you to be you.”

“That’s probably the reason you’re here with me in the first place.” He grunted and lifted my hand to kiss it. “You’re not expecting me to be a romantic bastard. You not only let me be me, but also encourage it. I… thanks.”

“Fuck being romantic.” I laughed.

From then on, the conversation went much better. When we were full, we passed to the guitar and I eagerly took it. I played a few songs and Phil sat there, watching me with something akin to admiration. I asked him to play something for me, and he stood up. Instead of taking the guitar, though, he kissed me passionately, leaving me breathless. Then played a song that had me swoon.

“Now that I swept you off your feet,” He snickered. “Let’s talk.”

“Let’s.” I nodded. He sat down near me on the sofa. “You promised to tell me why you disappeared for three days.”

“If you hadn’t gotten me today, probably for longer.” Phil grimaced. “Look, Elisa. It’s all new to me. I… am not sure where to start.”

“From the beginning, please. I want to understand. When I left your place.”

He nodded and took my curl to play with it.

“I was disappointed you weren’t there when I woke up. I knew it was illogical. But I wanted you there, with me.”

Phil stopped for a second and I laid my hand on his knee in support.

“It alarmed me. It was so out of character for me that I panicked, I admit. I never expected anything more than a night, maybe two together. You know, the one we have fun at and then everyone goes their own way. I told you, you were making me act like not me. Managing my time to spend as much of it with you as possible? Never. Getting kinky in public? You’re the first to not only want to, but also initiate it. Fighting clients over you?” He shook his head. “And then I realized. I was starting to feel for you. I missed you. You were constantly on my mind. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. About your lips, about your taste. About your smooth skin and the sounds you make when someone touches you right.”

I whimpered at that. He smirked knowingly.

“I know my voice arouses you, Elisa. That is unbelievably sexy.”

“C-continue.”

“I was terrified. Frankly, I still am. If there’s anything on this planet I’m scared of, it’s this.” Phil gazed deep into my eyes and caressed my cheek. “I don’t want to get attached, but I already am. I never knew anyone quite like you. And I love it.”

“But you don’t even live in Duskwood. You will leave. And then what? What future does it have?”

“I’m not excluding any possibilities. The girls asked me the same question yesterday. And what,” I gulped and took a shaky breath. “What if I stayed?”


	13. The Hawkins Family

Phil stared at me with such intensity that my heart skipped a beat.

“So, it’s not one-sided? I didn’t go crazy alone here?” He gave a relieved laugh. “Karma hasn’t returned yet.”

I snorted and sat near him, our heads close.

“Phil… I’m already attached to you. Extremely. I panicked when I wanted to stay in your arms, wait for you to wake up and greet you with a kiss.” I swallowed a lump in my throat. “I, I want to see where this goes.”

“And if we don’t work out?” He mumbled, caressing my neck with his fingers. “I don’t want to lie to you and promise any wonders. What then?”

“Then we don’t work out. But we’ll at least have tried.”

I whispered the last sentence and Phil brought me in for a kiss. I hummed and reached under his jacket, exploring his bare chest. He laid me down on the sofa and sucked on my neck. I gave him better access and he palmed my right breast. I slid my fingernails up from his rim to his shoulders, and he chuckled darkly.

“You decorated my back rather nicely the last time.”

“Did I hurt you?” I got worried, but he laughed at me.

“No. I loved it.”

“Phil, we don’t have to hurry.” I told him seriously, but he didn’t get it.

“We already did sleep together, Elisa…”

“No. We don’t have to hurry with anything more serious.” I stressed and he stopped, gazing at me. “We can just… continue on without defining ourselves, if you don’t want to.”

Phil stares at me, deep in thought. Then, he smirked devilishly.

“I actually like the sound of this: hands off my girl.”

Something snapped in me. I brought him to my mouth and devoured him feverishly. I ripped off his clothes and clawed at him, desperate. Phil kept up, although I could see he was both amused and a little apprehensive. When he took off my panties and my skirt, I was halfway done with sliding his pants off. When we were both naked, I pulled away.

“Take me to bed, now!” I demanded.

“Why, tired already? Going to sleep?” He snickered, but then moaned when I grasped him in my hand and teased him.

“Fuck me.”

Without any other word, Phil lifted me and brought to his bed. He laid me there gently and I brought him on me by his hair. I tangled my legs around his waist and brought him against me. When he refused to cooperate, I sild my hand between us and guided him into me. I pushed and we both hissed. Phil moved, but then stopped and shook his head.

“No. Let me position you.”

He slid out, to my agony, and rolled me on my left side. Then, he hiked my left leg up and to the side, leaving the right one stretched out and admired me like that.

“Now you’re spread like an eagle. You’re so beautiful.”

I wanted to say something, but he slapped my butt and spread me. Then, he filled me with one fast thrust.

I cried out and held onto the sheets as if they could hold me in place. Phil drove into me, the penetration deep and hard in that position, and I loved every second of it.

“Don’t stop, Phil, don’t, do it again, oh!”

“Elisa, you dirty girl.” He growled at me. “And if I touch you there…” He found my nub with his hand and circled it. I yelled. “That’s what I thought, naughty girl.”

“ _Your_ naughty girl.”

Phil swore and sped up. Yet, soon, he was sliding out and I whimpered.

“I can’t see your face well. I want to see you.” He explained breathlessly and pushed me on my back. “Lift your legs up. As much as you can.” I did, and he admired me in that position. I was on display, and it made me even more aroused. Phil licked his lips and took my legs on his shoulders. “Bon voyage.”

He then entered me in missionary. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, and I gasped. He grinned, glad to see my reaction, and pushed inside. His movements were deep and fast, but not violent enough to hurt me.

I was embarrassed, but I wanted to scream. I held my hands against the wall behind my head not to hit the concrete all the time. He attached his mouth to my left ankle and bit me there. I stopped caring about the sounds I was making.

“I love it when you scream.” Phil hissed at me and I was done. I arched my back and cried, overwhelmed. He moaned and joined me in the ecstasy. “Shit.”

Phil fell onto me and we rested a bit, embraced and as close to each other as possible. Finally, he rolled off and brought me onto his chest. We were petting each other and stealing a kiss from time to time, enjoying the closeness.

"Phil? You may say the hands-off phrase sooner than you think." I told him after a while. I laid with my head on his chest and he caressed my hair lazily.

"Why?"

"Richy seems to have a crush on me."

He snorted. "Rogers? Elisa, he's harmless."

"Er... I actually think he might try something." I looked at my lover pointedly.

Phil frowned. "What did he do?"

"He kissed me and promised rough sex if I change my mind about you."

The man stared at me and then laughed again. "I really doubt that he’d follow his own words, no matter how much he wants them to be true. But if it makes you feel better, I'll keep an eye on him for you."

"That's enough for me." I pecked his chest and laid my head down again.

A moment of silence embraced us before Phil hummed.

"When did he kiss you?"

"The first day we didn't talk."

“Did you kiss him back?”

“Yes.”

"Why did you even go there?"

I narrowed my eyes at Phil. "Are you interrogating me?"

"A little." He admitted.

"I needed to ask him about something connected to the case."

"My little detective." He murmured. "And?"

"At least I learned something." I sighed. Then, I hesitated. "Actually, you might know something more about that. But I don't wanna talk about it now. Definitely not when we're naked."

"Please don't." He snickered.

"Oh. Oh! Can you get my bag?" I moved up and stretched. His eyes ogled my body. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he jerked. His eyes narrowed and he looked back at me. "It's just that I have my contraception there and I need to take today’s pill."

"At... Two in the morning?" He raised his brows.

"Usually, I do it three hours before that. But today I forgot." I beamed and winked at him.  
Phil huffed and rolled to the edge of his bed. He reached out and lifted it off the ground, but, unfortunately, he took it by a straw and all its contents spilled on the bed. He frowned and sat up to collect the items.

"It's fine." I told him, laughing, until I saw him take two pieces of paper, visibly torn. It was the letter Miranda had destroyed. Before I could react, his eyes scanned the short message and his face tensed.

"Elisa... What the fuck? Who is it from?"

Phil held the letter in his hand; when I tried to take it, he just pulled it further away from me. Even when I tried to tackle him, which was pointless already as he’d read it, he didn’t return it.

"It's not important. It's nothing." I tried to reassure him, play it down, but he had none of it.

"How can you say it's nothing?! It's a threat!"

The last thing I wanted was to involve him in the case and start getting threats as well. So, I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Not the first one, and I'm still here, all fine!"

Phil threw the paper away and took my face in his hands, scrutinizing me from close up. "Tell me everything. Now."

I searched his eyes and saw only concern. And even though I hadn’t been overly worried over it all before, I could feel my eyes water up. He murmured something and brought me close to his heart. For that, I relented and told him about the threats I had been getting, the phone calls, the attack on Jessy that I’d seen. Well, everything. I also included all the masquerade with the impostor that pretended to be the Man without the Face. That someone was using the legend to justify their actions and murder people.

Phil didn’t let go of me, only caressed my hair calmingly and gently reassured me he’d take care of me. I was grateful for that reaction.

"Alright. In the morning, we're going to the motel for your things." He told me when I calmed down a bit.

"Huh?" I broke away from his chest and blinked at him, not understanding.

"You're not staying there any longer. It's not safe."

"So, where will I stay?" I asked sarcastically. “In the woods? Or maybe at the bar?”

Phil looked at me pointedly. "Here. With me."

I blushed hard. "But I... I don't want to impose, we’re still new, and you probably don’t wish to see me all the time—"

"You're mine. So, obviously, you're staying with me."

Even though I should've been offended at being treated like an object, I felt elated. I released a sigh of relief and hugged him shortly again. "Thank you. What about rent?"

"I think we have the perfect alternative to money." He smirked and winked at me.

I blushed again. "If you mean it… Oh. Wait. I need to drink something with the pill. Be right back."

I hurried to the kitchen, took some water into a glass, and quickly came back. Phil was watching me, visibly attentive. I joined him on the bed again and cocked my head. "Does it mean I can call you mine, too?"

He only growled and brought me in for a heated kiss in response.

_-_-_

The next day, I woke up first. Fighting the déjà vu feeling, I smiled at the sleeping man. He looked so peaceful and so gorgeous. I caressed his brows gently, not to wake him up yet. We were laying together, him on his back, me on the belly; his arm snaked around my waist, our legs were interlaced. I felt pleasantly tired, but also hungry.

So, not to wake him up, I slowly and gently disentangled myself from his limbs and stood up on the floor. Phil was still sleeping. I stretched and, not even bothered to dress up, I went into the living room. We didn’t clean up after yesterday’s dinner, so I grabbed a few pieces of starters still left on the table and ate them with my eyes closed.

A few moments later, I felt Phil’s arms snake around my waist from behind and how his nude body pressed against me. I hummed and leaned into him more. He kissed my temple and licked my earlobe.

“Morning.”

“Hey.” I purred.

“I love seeing you naked in my living room in the morning.”

“Mm, only in the living room?” I turned my head to him to look at the man.

“No, but you weren’t in the bedroom in either of the mornings, so I can’t compare.” He smirked and I narrowed my eyes.

“Jerk. By the way, did I wake you up?”

“No. The sudden lack of warmth did.”

I moved against his front, earning a shaky exhale. “Let’s go and create a good memory with the bedroom in the morning, then.”

_-_-_-_

Phil and I left the apartment together. Before, we established we didn't care about the gossip as it was inevitable in that town, so there would be no point in trying to hide with our fresh relationship.

"But I won't stand for anyone offending you." Phil'd told me and I huffed but agreed if it went both ways.

At the motel, we entered together, holding hands. Ms. Walter, who was standing at the reception that day, almost dropped whatever she was holding at the moment when she saw that. I greeted and explained to her why I needed to leave the motel; she only kept nodding, visibly in shock. Soon enough, Phil got impatient and asked me where my room was, pulling me away from the thunderstruck woman.

I led him upstairs and opened the door with my key. Nothing seemed out of place. I quickly gathered my things and Phil snorted at the empty wine bottles next to my bed. I shrugged and, within five minutes, I was ready. Phil took my suitcase and threw his arm around my shoulders. We left the room. Downstairs, I thanked Ms. Walter again and Phil nodded at her. She managed a faint 'bye', gaping.

"You do realize she's the biggest gossip in town?" I giggled when we went out through the front door.

"Actually, she isn’t. Mrs. Sully would give her a run for money. But… Let them talk. You're mine and everyone will know soon anyway."

I felt like a pet that got the snack and beamed at him. "And you're mine."

He winked. "Don't doubt it."

It was only around midday, so we drove to the Blackwater Lake and took a walk. Phil wanted to know more of the place I was from, so I eagerly provided him with more information. After an hour, we got back to the car. Phil drove to the market to buy some food and drinks before we safely got to his apartment and left my things there.

"What time do you work today?" I asked Phil, putting the food into the fridge.

"I should be at Aurora at 5pm. We open at 6pm. Why?"

"I just wanted to know. I made plans with Lilly, we'll talk to Old Gray today.”

"Oh right. He gave the kid the car." Phil grimaced. "Do you think he'll tell you anything?"

"Doesn't hurt to try." I sighed. "Anyway, it's a much fresher lead than the one with what happened ten years ago."

His attention focused on me suddenly. "What happened ten years ago?"

I eyed him. "I assumed you'd know. But maybe... Did you move here already?"

"How do you— oh. Jessica." Phil huffed. "Yes, something like that."

"So, you remember the Jennifer case?"

His face became blank. "Faintly. I was... an angry 20-year-old guy who didn't really pay much attention to others. Especially with the shit that went down in my family."

"Oh." I shrugged, trying to play it down. "Well, I'm investigating that case, but no one’s been very helpful on that yet. Only bits and pieces, and it’s not even anything consistent with each other."

Phil gazed at me, his face still without emotions. "You can ask."

"Huh?"

"You can ask about my family."

Apparently, he managed to get to know me well enough to notice my rambling and the miserable try to change the subject. So, since I was already busted, I approached him slowly and caressed his face, trying to make him relax.

"I don't want you to tell me anything because you feel pressured. I want you to tell me because, well, you want to."

"I want to."

I scrutinized him. Whatever were his motives, I saw it was genuine. Yet, I mentally prepared myself for a bad outcome. "Okay. Let's sit together."

We passed onto the sofa and Phil brought me close to embrace me. I never saw him so vulnerable, so I put my head on his shoulder and took his hand. At the same time, he had some sort of privacy.

"You already know, thanks to Jessy’s big mouth, that I have another sister. A real one, Angela. You’ve never met her and I doubt you will. She lives in Colville and, happily for her, doesn’t give a shit about us all. She’s only a year younger than I am and I was always extremely protective of her when we were kids. We used to be close back then.” His voice changed and I squeezed his hand more tightly. “We weren’t a bad family until my piece of shit father decided to destroy it all. You probably know this already, but Jessica is only my half-sister. What can I say, father went and cheated with a woman he was on business trips a lot that year. When mother found out, it was terrible, but she somehow forgave him. He promised he’d change and wouldn’t look at another woman anymore. But that wasn’t it. Because, nine months later, he suddenly appeared with a newborn baby in his arms. He just strolled into the house as if nothing was amiss and told Angela and me we had a new sister from then on." Phil spat and his shoulders tensed visibly. I tried to massage him a little, but he threw my hands off. Not taking it to myself, I let him continue by remaining silent.

After a while, he sighed to calm down and then I pet his temple. "We already had tense relations, him and me. I was acting up as a teenager, not knowing how to deal with the emotions and problems back at home. I wasn’t a criminal, but I joined a group of friends that were far from good kids. We drank and smoked and even did drugs sometimes. That was the time I started to grow my hair, and never had it short since.” He snorted a little, but then became grave again. “We didn’t get along, but that was the very moment we actually fist-fought."

I cuddled into him, not knowing how to show support and sympathy so that he wouldn't get offended.

"My mother was furious. She refused to live in the same room as that scumbag. She wouldn’t touch him, wouldn’t look at him for the first year. But, for the sake of the kid, they stayed _together_. Meaning, living at one house, because, unsurprisingly, they never got along after that. There was too much resentment and too much hatred. As to the kid… Jessica was her name. I suppose she was a cute little thing, objectively, but I never saw her as anything else but the reason my parents stopped tolerating each other. She was always excluded from many things, especially by mother, but father... He was always very attached to her. More than to us, I'd say." Phil scowled. "He’d take her to movie theaters, to amusement parks, to grab some ice cream… Angela and I, well, we were resentful towards the girl because of that, and because we knew perfectly where she came from. We weren't little kids anymore. We understood perfectly what had happened. Something which our father did not want to accept."

"When she went to school, father apparently felt free enough and cheated again. That was the last straw for mother. She waited for him at the house, evidence ready in her hands, furious. Of course, the little girl wonder was excluded from the drama that played out. Because there was real drama. An enormous fight, throwing of plates, broken chairs. Lots of yelling and swearing. I…” He swallowed. “Angela and I were there. The whole time. She is younger than me and it was much harder for her, I guess. She was more emotional as a girl. At some point, she hid in the bathroom, terrified and hyperventilating from crying. I was trying to stop my parents from going too far, but I couldn't. Mother threw something at him and he didn’t dodge. He threw himself at her and hit my mother, and then again and again. I immediately tackled him and, eventually, I pushed him off, but the damage was done. He beat me for interfering in _adult things_.”

I didn’t move, but felt tears prickling my eyes.

“So, mother stood up and helped me up, too. Absolutely ignoring my father, she told me to get Angela and take only the necessary things as quick as possible. She also quietly told me to take Jessy’s things, and left."

"Within half an hour, she led us out of the house, with our dear daddy yelling after her he didn't want to see any of us anymore. Ever. That we were the worst thing that’s happened to him and we only held him back. That he was happy with Jessica only.” Phil gulped. “I still don't know why mother decided to take Jessica with us. Probably to spite him, judging by his last words. Yet, he never took any interest in her later. But, I’m getting ahead of myself. Mother picked the girl up from school. She entered with her makeup all smeared, her face swollen, crying, and went out with Jessica. She didn’t understand, and it was all the more annoying. Why was she the only one not to know what it was about? Why was she allowed to be ignorant and we had to live with it all? Why was she still so cheerful and happy?”

I wanted to defend her, that she was a small child and had no idea, but bit my tongue. It wasn’t the time for that. It’d work like a red rag on the bull.

“She drove us to Duskwood. The hometown of my father. I tried to ask where we’d have lived, but she shushed me and drove on. Turned out, she parked at a house and told us all to stay in the car. She left. After a while, she came back and took us inside. Our grandmother lived there. So, we stayed with her for a while before mother got us an apartment. I think it took around a week or so."

"A week? Just like that?" I was surprised.

"Well, we were rather well-suited, but she actually bought it from grandmother. She had to take some or all the money from my parents' common account before father closed access to it." Phil shrugged. "I didn't question it. Anyway, we moved out. All except for Jessica, who stayed with grandmother."

"Maybe they thought it'd be for the best."

"Well. We hardly had any contact with her. Nor with grandmother, to be honest." Phil looked at me with his brows raised. "You know, she was his mother. Not my mother's."

I didn't expect that at all. "But that doesn't make any sense. Wasn't she on her son's side?"

"No. She actually excommunicated him, saying she didn't raise him that way." He huffed. "Still, I tried to steer clear from her."

"But why? She took your side." I mumbled, confused.

"Elisa. I can't explain exactly... why I operate the way I do. But I couldn't even look at her. She was his mother. I saw his face in her. His gestures and his habits. I... I couldn't."

I turned to him. He was bitter and angry and I felt my heart break. Truth was, he'd always been alone with that, without anyone to talk to and to help him process things. Angela definitely didn't fit the role of a person to discuss it with, not to mention his own mother. And he blamed people connected to his father by default. Especially Jessy, who wasn’t to blame for it all. But it wasn’t the time to talk about it with him. There’d be time to get over the topic with him.

But the real problem was, he'd never discussed it with anyone before. Which meant he didn't know how to talk about it. It was just the very tip of the iceberg. So, I decided to cut it short for that day.

"I didn't want to evoke such bad memories, Phil. I'm sorry."

"Sorry." He shook his head and stood up, turning away from me and going over to the window. “That was a mistake. I shouldn't have opened up to you that much."

I still felt a little rejected, even though I knew that would happen and it was his defense, his natural reaction. I stepped into his privacy and already learned so much. Too much for one time. "I'm sorry you feel this way."

"That's it, you say you feel sorry but you don't understand." He grunted, angry.

Another typical reaction. I took a shaky breath. "Then help me understand."

"But you wouldn't. You probably had a perfect little life and there's no point in showing you life can be shit, too—"

Okay. Now I got mad. I stormed over and stepped in front of him, poking his chest with one finger, harshly. "You have no idea about my life, so don't you dare to—"

"What's the worst that happened, kids called you names in school?" He mocked and I saw red.  
I didn't slap him, though. He probably expected that, even wanted it, to have a reason to vent, but I just looked at him blankly. "Grow up. Then we'll talk. I know it's difficult for you. But it doesn’t give you the right to attack others, and to assume things like this. For now, I don't want to look at you. I'm going with Lilly."

And I strode away before he could retort. I took my bag and a second key set from the hanger, waving them to him to show I was taking them, and slammed the door.

_-_-_

Once I was in the street, I called Lilly I’d arrive at the motel earlier than planned. She’d gotten back to work there, which made a perfect excuse to visit and talk to the janitor without Ms. Walter being suspicious.

Even when I got to the motel, I was still angry at Phil for assuming such a thing about anyone’s life. At the same time, I was sad he was so closed off and terrified of letting me in. Sure, we didn’t know each other that long, but there was a connection we couldn’t deny. And if he wanted to claim me for himself, he’d have to learn how to deal with all that, and soon. At the same time, I really didn’t want to be too pushy.

Frustrated, I opened the door and stepped inside.

“Hey, Lilly.” I greeted the girl at the reception.

“Hi.” She said and eyed me. “You look mad.”

“Cause I am.” I mumbled. “But it’ll have to wait. Where’s Old Gray?”

“I asked him if he’d have a moment later and he said he’d be in the shed. He seemed like he expected it, though.” She said and pointed to the window behind herself; indeed, there was a small cabin there.

“Perfect. Let’s go.”


	14. Paul

We passed by Alfie playing at the shed door. He grinned and waved his car at me, to which I smiled and made a comment about a flying car. He giggled and got back to playing. Meanwhile, Gray greeted us with politeness of an elderly man. “Miss Lilly, and Miss Elisa, I didn’t expect you back so soon!”

“Didn’t you, really?”

“Well. Considering you didn’t barge into my room the moment Alfie told you about the car, I’d have said you’d given up.”

“Please,” I asked, desperate. “Can you tell me anything? Who gave it to you? Why you?”

The janitor looked at me with sadness. “The man you’re looking for is a lost man. He believes he can regain what he lost, although he lost it a long, long time ago. The man is ruthless, he stops at nothing, thirsty for the rush that violence gives him. He is a tormented soul, led by desperation.”

I scrutinized the man. He sounded like talking about two different people… Could it be? He was looking at me pointedly. And, suddenly, I knew.

“I… You know exactly who that is.” I realized, my mouth dry. I felt Lilly stiffen.

“Neither do I dent it, nor admit it.” He averted his sight.

“If you know who has my sister…” Lilly said in a shaky voice.

“Why? Why don’t you do something about it?” I interrupted.

Old Gray looked at Alfie with intensity that couldn’t be confused with anything else. “I really know nothing, Miss.”

Now, I was sure. He was threatened, and he wasn’t even the object of the threat; Alfie was. He knew the boy would get hurt. So, I said nothing and laid my hand on Lilly’s shoulder. Gray seemed satisfied with the lack of questions for he nodded and told us:

“I’m sorry, but duty calls. It was amazing to see you both. Let me walk you out.”

We went ahead, Lilly in front of me. When she stepped out, Gray grabbed my forearm and turned me to himself. His eyes were wide, pleading, and his face tense.

“Be careful. Don’t let him outsmart you. Nor scare you. He loves when people are scared. And do not wander alone, he wants to take you. I am sorry I cannot help you more, but my son’s life is in mortal danger.”

I must have made a face that made him reconsider. He hesitated and then said: “Beware of the ruby.”

Ruby? What? Another stone? Nonetheless, I nodded, showing him I understood, and he let go of me. His face relaxed, although there was worry in there.

“You alright?” Lilly poked her head back inside, suspicious.

“Yes, sorry, I stumbled and Mr. Gray caught me.” I smiled nervously.

We left and Gray waved after us. I turned and saw him pat Alfie’s head. I smiled at that sadly. So, the rumors Jessy had told me about were true. He really was Alfie’s father. And no one could know.

Poor man.

“Lilly, I need to go to one more place. Then I think I’ll meet Jessy if she has time.” I said to the girl. “I’d talk to you, but you’re at work.”

“Yeah, I know. Where are you going?”

“The pawn shop.”

_-_-_

I entered a ragged looking store near the marketplace. If an antique shop had a father, that would be it. The amount of old abandoned things was enormous and I spotted a few items which seemed intriguing. I approached one of them, a piece of jewelry that seemed to have belonged to a queen.

"I wouldn't risk touching it, if I were you. Who knows, might be cursed." An amused voice came from behind.

I turned and smiled. "Hello. I was just curious."

"Curiosity is a blessing, as much as a curse." The lady said. "It can lead you astray from your own path."

"True. I guess I am a goner then, since I am curious by nature. Which actually brought me here."

"Welcome. I don't believe in coincidences, so your visit is not one, definitely not. What are you looking for?"

"I need to ask about an item you sold." I told her bluntly. "A bracelet with emeralds."

"Yes. There was one." She nodded. "The lost girl took it. It didn't bring her luck, though."

"Luck? Emeralds symbolize healing."

"Healing, balance, faithfulness, reflection. Pity it evoked the bad reflections, apparently." The woman scrunched her nose. "She entered happy, and when she noticed the bracelet, she changed. She was like in a trance, a shock. She couldn't hear a word I said. She only whispered a name, Jennifer, and bought it."

"Are you sure there was nothing else?"

"Yes. Except... She was terrified. And she was unconsciously repeating a word... Gallant, I think."

I stiffened. "Gallant?"

"It was hard to hear and I didn't mean to pry..." She frowned. "That's what I think she said."

My mind worked fast. "Thank you for your time and goodbye."

"Take care, miss."

I left in a hurry. I texted Jessy to ask when she'd be done with her job and she said an hour, so I decided to walk around the town a bit.

After an hour, I was already waiting at the junkyard. Jessy waved at me from the inside and invited me in, so I entered.

"Hey, just a few moments more." She grinned at me, then frowned. "Are you okay?"

"No. But that can wait." I looked around. "Richy's not here?"

"He's in his office. Go see him before we go."

I nodded and moved there. I entered inside without knocking, making the man jump on his feet.

"Elisa?"

"What can you tell me about Alan?" I asked, visibly distressed.

"What?"

"Who's he? Why is he important?" I grabbed my hair.

"What on earth—"

"Richy, I can't." I burst into tears and stood there until he brought me to the chair and sat me down. He then forced me to drink some water, and crouched in front of me.

"What happened?"

“I keep getting bits and pieces, but never the whole truth, never! I am tired and scared since the kidnapper is also threating me all the time, and it’s simply becoming too much.”

Richy’s face tensed. “You got another threat?”

“Yes.” I sniffed. “That’s why I don’t live in the motel anymore.”

“So, where do you live?” He asked, a little hesitantly.

I looked at him. “Phil’s. But we don’t talk at the moment, I think.”

Richy said nothing for a while, then his shoulders straightened. “I hate to be the backup, but if you have nowhere to stay…”

“I’m fine. It was my fault, too.”

Richy nodded and stood up. “I can’t tell you about Alan. He was closer with your fuckboy. Go ask him when you go back to talking.”

“I will.” I hung my head; I could tell he was angry. “Richy, sorry for barging in and crying… again.”

“No worries.”

“I just… feel really safe doing that here.” I mumbled. “Somehow, you’re making it bearable again.”

He smirked a little forcefully. “Glad to be of service.”

“And, oh… could I possibly talk to your father?”

Richy stopped his pacing and turned to me fully. “What? Why would you want to talk to him?”

I inspected his expression. I couldn’t tell if he was more worried or anxious, and I hated how suspicious it seemed to me. “I have a few questions to ask him. But don’t worry, I don’t suspect him.”

“Then why?” In three long steps, he came close to me and caught my shoulders. “Please. It’s my father.”

“I know he was there when the body was found.” I said calmly, although I was a little startled.

“No.” He shook his head. “No, he wasn’t. Definitely not.”

“But… I was told—”

“Fine. We’ll both talk to him.” He grunted, visibly shaken. “I’ll go with you. Besides, he’s a person I wouldn’t want to leave alone with you.”

“Oh?” I felt my nostrils flare and prepared to retort, but he shook his head and laid his hand on my hair.

“No. Not like that. I don’t want you to talk to him alone because he gets angry a lot. And fast. I don’t want you exposed to one of his explosions.”

I calmed down. “Thanks, Richy.”

“But I doubt you’ll get what you’re looking for.”

I nodded at him.

“Let’s meet tomorrow, around midday?”

“Perfect. Come here and we’ll go together.”

_-_-_-_

I entered the apartment, knowing Phil was at Aurora that evening. I prepared myself something to drink and eat and sat down on the sofa with my notebook. I started noting down everything that came to my mind, especially about the case and what I gathered so far. I’d have to ask Phil about Alan soon, too.

I was planning on going to sleep before Phil came back, but I fell asleep on the sofa. I woke up after midnight, and just knew Phil would be back soon. So, I went to take a shower.

I sighed deeply when the first jets of water hit my body. I moved a little, trying to relax.

In my deep musing, I didn’t notice that the door opened and someone stepped into the bathroom. A few moments later, the shower door opened and someone stepped inside with me. I tensed a little.

Phil wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and brought me against himself. He was also naked. I shuddered and gasped at that, and he sighed and buried his face into my wet hair and neck.

“I’m sorry.” He started quietly. “I don’t understand how it happened. I genuinely wanted to tell you, and suddenly…”

My head lolled to the left to give him better access to my neck as I leaned back into him. I put my arms over his and squeezed. Phil stayed at my neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses along it and then bit the junction between my shoulder and neck.

“Say something.”

“I’m sorry, too.” I whispered. “I should’ve stopped you before you said so much.”

“What?”

“I knew that would happen… But I wasn’t ready for it, either, Phil.” I turned my head to him to bite on his ear. “You haven’t talked to anyone, ever, about it, did you?”

He was silent for a while before he managed a quiet no.

“There’s no shame in that. It’s just… tragic.” I said softly, lovingly caressing his skin. “That you never found anyone to trust them with all that.”

“You’re the first.” He uttered, so quietly that I almost missed it. “I never felt any need to share. And there was no one I’d even consider doing that with. And you, Elisa… you’re making me do things I’ve never done before. I never had a girlfriend. I never told anyone about my family. I never lived with anyone. I never beat a guy up over a woman. I never felt the way I feel with you before.”

“I never wanted to forget my whole life and move so that I’d be close to you.” I mewled when his fingers found my nub between my legs and I automatically opened for him. “I never knew I could want to be with anyone. I never knew you’d make me feel the way you do.”

“How do I make you feel?” He growled into my ear and I turned to him.

I looked deep into his eyes and then kissed him sensually, pouring everything I felt but couldn’t define yet into it. He got the message for he was extremely attentive during our kiss. When I broke away, I immediately was lifted and braced against the cold tiles. I hissed.

“Back at you.” Phil told me and I melted. He continued to excite me. I reached for him and pumped his member, but allowed him to set the tempo. “Elisa.”

“Phil?”

“Are we okay?”

I gazed at him and saw incredible insecurity there. So, I smiled and cupped his face. “Yes.”

“So, I didn’t fuck it up, again, mind you?”

“No.” I laughed. “You’d have to do so much more to actually deter me.”

Phil stared at me as if I were a wonder. I blushed and moved.

“Can we, um, continue?”

“Continue what?” He snapped back to his teasing self.

“Maybe it’s just me, but weren’t we about to have shower sex?”

“Mm, I don’t recall.” He pretended to muse.

“Jerk.”

He smirked. “It gets you off.”

I wanted to say something, but he chose that moment to enter me. I cried out and relaxed, pulsing around his cock. Phil braced his head on my chest, panting, before he started to move. Not able to help him much from my position, I made sure to caress and pet and scratch his body, bite him and moan to encourage him.

“I won’t last long.” He growled.

“I don’t mind.” I hummed. “Don’t hold back.”

He swore and took me harder. Soon, he gasped and came. I smiled and caressed his head, repeating how amazing he was and how fantastic I felt with him.

“I’m—”

“Don’t you dare.” I cut him off. “I feel great and that’s it.”

“But you didn’t—”

“If you think sex is only great if you do come, then someone did a number on you.” I shook my head. “Silly man. No. Not at all.”

He huffed. “I have no strength to argue with you now, Elisa.”

“Just don’t.” I smiled devilishly and bit his jaw. “Trust me.”

_-_-_-_

“I don’t want you to go alone.” Phil grumbled, watching me put on my shoes.

“I need to talk to this guy and no one is available to go with me.” I shrugged. “Well, Dan was, but then he’s said to have bad rapport with the guy.”

“Can’t you go tomorrow?”

“Not really.”

“Elisa…”

“Richy will be there.” I scowled.

“Richy is actually the last person I’d see near you.” Phil grunted. “Is Jessy not free? It’s Saturday…”

“She’s at the junkyard. She needs to finish a report for a client, a paying one at last.” I explained for the third time. “And before you ask, Lilly’s with her parents, Thomas would only hinder me, Cleo… don’t even get me started on her.”

“That one would ruin everything with her idiotic questions.”

“See? There’s no one else.”

“I could go.” He crossed his arms. “Tomorrow, on my day off.”

“Phil, I want you there. But didn’t you mention in passing that Paul and you were not the best of friends a few years back?” I raised my brows. “When he caught you driving you mother’s car while drunk, or when you were fighting with someone at the marketplace? Or when—”

“Okay, okay, you made your point.”

He was still grumpy, so I giggled and came to him to peck him on the lips. He only eyed me gloomily.

“Don’t be like that.” I told him. “See you later?”

“I’ll be gone by the time you get back.” He sighed and embraced me. “Come to Aurora? We can play darts again.”

“Will you be teaching me again?” I smirked.

“If you’re hopeless at them again, then yes.”

“Hey!” I pouted. “Can I take my friends?”

“If you must.”

“I must.”

“I’ll be happy to see only you. The rest is another story.”

I shook my head. “We’ll work on your attitude soon.”

He snorted. “Good luck with that.”

“Oh, and while I’m gone…” I pulled away and took my things, throwing a jacket onto myself. “Think about the Alan you bought your bar from.”

“Alan?” He frowned, not understanding. “But he’s gone.”

“Phil, please. I need as much info on him as possible. Anything could be valuable, you know?”

“I’ll tell you whatever you want to know, Elisa, I just don’t see how that’s relevant.” Phil shrugged. “Good luck with Paul.”

“I’ll tell you everything later.” I promised and sent him a kiss in the air, then left.

I knew Richy would be waiting in front of the junkyard, considering how anxious he was when we had talked before. And I was right, he was standing there, looking into the nothingness, hands in his sweatshirt. I inwardly admitted he was a very handsome guy and if it wasn’t for Phil, I wouldn’t have excluded Richy so fast.

“Hey.” I greeted him and stopped right next to the man. “Ready?”

“No. But let’s go.” We walked around the junkyard and towards a house behind it. Richy seemed uncharacteristically quiet and pensive. So, I tried to make him feel a little better and took him under his arm. He glanced at me, but said nothing.

Only did he speak when we stopped in front of the front door. “Elisa… are you certain of that he was there?”

“I was told that.” I nodded. “Why is that such a surprise? If he used to be a policeman, then of course he’d be present. Don’t they need every pair of hands they can find?”

“Yes, but… it’s about something he said.” Richy whispered and brought me closer. “He said he wasn’t there. That he went to the station to offer help but they sent him back home, and he did. He said he wasn’t involved this time. I mean… why would he want to hide it?”

I put my hand on his shoulder. “We’ll find out.”

He nodded and opened the door.

“Father, we’re here.” He called into the house, catching a glimpse of me.

“To the living room!” A gruff voice came from the inside and I bowed down to take off my shoes, but Richy grabbed my arm and shook his head.

“No need. Let’s go.”

We entered the second room to the left, Richy let me pass first and laid his hand on the small of my back. I looked at him questioningly, but he didn’t pay attention to me.

“Hello, father.”

“Richard. And…” Paul eyed me and huffed. “Is that who I think it is?”

“I’m Elisa.” I introduced myself. “Nice to meet you.”

“Well, well. The celebrity at my house.” The man smiled, but it wasn’t a nice smile. He was rather unkept and was drinking a beer, sitting in his armchair. I immediately felt that I shouldn’t come too close to him.

“I have a few questions, if you don’t mind. As you probably know, I am no detective, but I’m helping with the investigation.”

“Investigation, she says!” He laughed boomingly. “A bunch of kids nosing around, crashing here and there, asking annoying questions and knowing nothing about anything does not count as _an_ _investigation._ ”

Richy tensed and I felt his hand on my back press into me more.

“Call it what you want.” I shrugged. “So, would you be willing to help?”

Paul inspected me, then chuckled. “Fuck, she has balls. Sit down, girlie, I want to see how well you can do.”

I nodded and sat on the sofa, Richy keeping close to me.

“Father, can you—”

“No.” He cut his son off and focused his eyes on me. “So? What’s your first question? If I killed the girl they found the body of? Or if I kidnapped Hannah Donfort?”

“No.” I smiled widely. “I am much more specific. I want to know what you were doing at the place they found the latest body just moments after it was found.”

Paul, who took a sip of his beer at the moment, choked. He coughed a few times violently. I waited, patient, and didn’t even glance at Richy, whose eyes were drilling into the side of my head. Finally, Paul got back in control and wheezed.

“You’re not terrible. I admit.” He considered us. “Okay. Richard leaves.”

Richy was about to argue, but I was faster.

“Richy stays.”

“Richard leaves!”

“Richy” I emphasized the name viciously. “stays!”

Paul’s face was in a grimace of fury, but then he suddenly calmed down and chuckled.

“Well, well. You don’t seem to be even fazed by me. Maybe Richard’s going to grow a pair once he spends some time with you.”

Richy became red and I almost lost my cool. How dare that man, a father at that, say something like this in his face? And in front of a stranger?! To make a point, I grabbed Richy’s thigh and squeezed, then looked at him pointedly. Richy slowly gazed at me, too, but it was clear he was tortured. I hated that I could see shame in his eyes.

“He doesn’t have to,” I almost purred and licked my teeth provocatively. Richy’s eyes lost a bit of his torment. “he’s already overly courageous.” I turned back to Paul and narrowed my eyes. “Now, how about you stop avoiding the answer by putting others down.”

The man, who watched our interaction, seemed deep in thought. Finally, he spoke. “I was with my old friend, Charlie. He’s still a policeman. He got the report and had to go as fast as possible there. I just tagged along.”

“You said you were home.” Richy frowned at him. “Why would you lie?”

“Did I?” Paul shrugged. “I don’t remember. Anyway—”

“So, just like you were there when they found Jennifer?” I asked. “Say, why would you close both cases so fast? Those were bodies, after all.”

“Jennifer was a different case altogether.” Paul grumbled. “We had no evidence. If it wasn’t for Alan Millan, it’d have been cut off even faster…”

I tensed upon hearing the name. Richy’s father noticed that and huffed.

“Oh. You’ve heard about Alan, then.”

“I know he’s gone.” I said stiffly.

“Now, yes. He’s not where he used to be.” He smirked. “And this tourist, she isn’t even from Duskwood. My bet’s that she was taken because she entered the woods. And also that she put her nose into other’s business. Punishment, if you will.”

“How can you be sure?”

“I can’t. That’s my bet.” He drank his beer. “But let me tell you, both bodies were barely touched. No one tortured them. They seemed to be sleeping. If I had my say in it, I’d state the killer doesn’t kidnap them with such intention. He is conflicted. But, eventually, he loses patience. And does something drastic to be seen.”

“So, in other words, he does it for attention?” I raised my brows.

“Yes.”

“That’s ridiculous, there is a connection—” I shut my mouth before I could say anything more. Paul leaned ahead, curiosity painted all over his face and stance.

“There is? And you, of all people, discovered it?” He asked, intrigued.

“I… I don’t know.” I suddenly stood up. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have… I’m sorry. Where’s the bathroom?”

“I’ll take you.” Richy stood up, too, and led me out. “Are you okay?”

“Yes… I just needed a moment.” I smiled up at him. “You don’t have to wait for me.”

“I want to.” He shuffled his feet and looked down. “Elisa… Thank you. Sorry you had to see how… we work… but thank you for this show. I am so grateful. I…”

“Shh.” I hugged him tight. “It wasn’t a show. I truly think you’re courageous, Richy.”

His body shook and I felt my heart go to him. I raised my arm and pet his head, whispering stupidities to distract him. Suddenly, he kissed me on my forehead and lingered there with his lips.

“Go. Before I do something we’ll both regret.”

His voice was gruff. Richy was completely out of tune and I knew he wasn’t kidding with that. I swallowed and nodded, then stepped away on shaky legs and locked myself in the bathroom. I took a few deep breaths and sat down on the tube, my mind whirling.

I potentially said something significant to someone who had a connection to both cases. Would it reach the kidnapper? Possibly. I was worried, but what really had my blood boil was the way Richy was treated by that man. How dare he! His own son! I now knew why he hated his own name, if it was being said with such scorn and degradation. I wanted to come and slap that man, who apparently did nothing but hate on his son and sit around with beer all day long. And Richy was the one who had to work for that.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Richy looked up from where he stood.

“Let’s go?”

“Yes. I need to ask one more thing and we can get the fuck out of here.”

Richy almost smiled.

“Do you trust me?” I asked him seriously.

“Yes.”

I loved how he didn’t have to think even for a millisecond about it. I winked at him and we got back to the room.

“You’re still here. Good.” Paul commented. “Although you’d think you’d be gone for longer.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” I said coldly and eyed him with disdain. “I came here because I thought you’d tell me something valuable. Apparently, I was wrong. You know nothing, not a thing.”

Paul’s face straightened. It was working.

“You tried to be present there because you thought you’d be more important, but the truth is, no one needed you there and you weren’t all that significant. You just were there for, as you said, attention.”

“Fuck you. You know nothing. Nothing!” He spat.

“I know more than you and that’s why you kept provoking me with Richy. Yes, I noticed.” I narrowed my eyes at him. “Does it make you feel better? Making your own son feel like nothing? Does it give you power? Because in my eyes, it makes you lower than dirt.”

“You bitch—”

“You’re a little, depressed man who thrives in making those he should _care_ about feel like shit. The truth is, that shit is you, and you only.”

“You’ll end up just like Anitta, you fucking whore! Meddling into someone else’s business, she also started asking questions, digging in the past! Stay away!”

I smirked. But Paul wasn’t in the state to notice his sleep and he took a step towards me. At that moment, Richy stepped in front of me and caught his arm, his face stony.

“Touch her and you die.” He said menacingly.

Paul, not understanding, looked first at Richy, then at me, and again at his son. Then, he spat.

“You idiot, you fell for her? She doesn’t love you, it’s painfully obvious!”

“Oh, like you do?” Richy asked sarcastically. “I repeat. If you touch her, if anyone touches her, you’re the first I’m coming for.”

My eyes teared. “Richy…”

Paul eyed his son and said nothing, just took his hand away and got back onto his armchair. “Get out.”

Crying, I took Richy’s hand and pulled him out of the house. We were both angry and emotional, and Richy offered to go to the junkyard since Jessy was not there anymore. I nodded and he took us there. Once we got in, I collapsed on the floor, sobbing. Richy sat down next to me and brought me into his arms, swaying gently.

“Shh. It’s okay. Elisa, shh. No one’ll take you.”

“N-no… I’m not crying because of that…” I sobbed out. “Richy, I am so, so sorry!”

“Why are you sorry?”

“I cannot love you, but you’re making it so easy to do so! I am so sorry, and that I keep hurting you, and yet you’re still here with me, and you even defended me to your father, and here I am, using you to cry on your shoulder again, and—”

Richy kissed me hard. I didn’t return it, but also didn’t break it. He broke off soon enough and smiled sadly at me.

“You never lied to me.” He said, holding my face in his hands. “You never deceived me. From the beginning, I knew you were here for Philip. It’s just so easy to fall for you, Elisa. And Phil is a lucky guy. Just… if I see him mistreat you… I won’t have mercy. Just like I told my father.”

“Oh fuck.” I laughed hoarsely. “You told your father off.”

“For the first time. For you.”

I sighed, blushing. “Can you stop being so sweet?”

Richy smirked lazily and I blushed, it was so similar to how Phil smiled. “No if that’s how you react to it.”

I burst out laughing and wiped my face with my forearm. “You’re amazing. One day, a woman will be so lucky to have you.”

He only smiled sadly again and stood up. “I’ll call for your fuckboy. He hasn’t started working yet, I think. And I need some time alone. So, please, don’t sent Jessy to me. I know you were thinking that.”

And I was. Before I could say anything, Richy sent him a text.


	15. Marked

Indeed, within five minutes, Phil was at the junkyard. He entered and saw me on the floor. He shot a concerned look at Richy, who shrugged, and approached me.

“Elisa. You alright?” He asked low. I could see his chest heaving and I felt guilty for making him run.

“Take me home.” I said softly and reached out for him.

Immediately, he took me into his arms and nodded at Richy, who nodded back and turned away. I called softly to him to say goodbye and buried my face in Phil’s neck, inhaling him and calming down. I didn’t look where he was carrying me, until he packed me into the car. But something wasn’t right, for he sat me down on himself. I raised my head to see Phil sitting in the back seat, me straddling him. He was gazing at me, concerned. My eyes filled with tears again and I hugged him again, that time in relief.

“Phil. Oh, Phil.” I murmured into his neck.

He embraced me, too, and laid down with me along the seats. I cuddled into his chest and tried to calm my breath down. His hands caressing my hair and back helped a lot, as well as his low voice telling me it was okay and he was there.

“If you need me, I’m here.” He said slowly, kissing my forehead.

“Thank you. I love you.”

We both stiffened. I said it because it was so natural and that was how I felt for him, now I knew, after all that situation with Richy. But I didn’t even think of how he’d react.

Although his heart accelerated and was beating like crazy. Which was a much better sign than I’d anticipated.

“Fuck. You don’t have to… I mean, I’m not expecting you to say it back… I just, after today, I wanted you to—”

“Do you mean it?” Phil cut me off, his voice odd. When I wanted to pull away to look at him, his hands held me in place, close to him.

“Yes.”

He exhaled shakily. “Can you… say it again?”

I didn’t need to hesitate.

“I love you.”

He shivered and I tightened my hold on him.

“Elisa, I—”

His voice was raw.

“I’m not expecting anything. I swear. Don’t.” I mumbled and craned my neck to kiss his.

“I’ve never…”

“Shh. It’s okay.”

“And no one ever—”

“I don’t care. I love you. Just… let me love you.”

“Why?”

I sighed. “And why does the sun shine?”

He grunted, unhappy with the answer, so I thought over what to tell him. He obviously was not used to unconditional love, so I’d have to thread carefully.

“Okay. Because… you’re my air when I can’t breathe. You’re my calmness when I’m scared. You’re my… Phil to my Elisa.”

He snorted, but brought my head back and kissed me incredibly softly and meaningfully. I put as much affection as I could into it, to show him I was serious. It was a very loving kiss and I smiled into it, giddy. He did the exact same thing. Which meant he felt similarly. I thought happiness would make me burst. I wanted to stay forever with him in that car, caressing each other the way we did, so full of bliss and relief and love.

When we stopped at last, he hummed, gazing at me with affection.

“Those are stupid reasons.”

I gasped and hit him on his side, to which he laughed. “You jerk, I tried! There’s a million reasons why, but the thing is, I don’t need them to feel the way I do about you.”

He shook his head with a smile. “Fuck, it feels fantastic.”

“Mm, does it, now.” I snickered.

“Is it odd that I’m over thirty and never felt this way before?”

“No.” I said slowly, petting his brows. His face relaxed and he purred. “If you did, I’d be very jealous of that other girl.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“You’re not funny at the moment.”

“You’re phenomenal.”

“And you’re fantastic.”

_-_-_-_

We stayed in the car, cuddled, for another hour. Phil called Chris, his worker, to tell him he’ll be late, and spent the time with me. We were just enjoying our company, occasionally talking, but mostly just listening to each other’s heartbeats.

“Do you want me to drop you off at someone’s?” He asked when we were getting up.

“I could always go with you to Aurora?”

“I want you there, Elisa, but I think you should spend the evening a bit more… calmly?”

“Fine. Can you give me a ride to your sister’s?” I asked. “I need some cheerfulness now, I think.”

“Oh, was I not cheerful enough?”

“You know what I mean.” I huffed.

_Jessy, are you busy? Can I come over?_

_Sure, I’m ordering pizza, want one too?_

_Anything goes. Thanks._

“She said okay.”

“Alright. I’ll give you a ride.”

Phil drove me under the very door. He even got out with me and waited for Jessy to open up. Her face brightened when she saw me, but froze upon seeing Phil.

“Hey.” He said. “She had a rough day. I… Jessy, I trust you to take care of her.”

“I will, Phil.” She nodded, shocked to hear that from her half-brother.

“Hey, I’m still here.” I pouted.

“I know, babe.” Phil hugged me and kissed me gently, then caressed my face. His eyes were attentive and worried. “I’ll pick you up later on. Call me if you need me.”

“I will. Thank you.” I smiled dreamily. “Have a nice time at work.”

He nodded, said bye to his sister and left. She stared after him, thunderstruck, her mouth open.

“Woaah!” Jessy exclaimed.

“What?”

“Phil… you… wow!” She repeated and rubbed her eyes comically. “I’ve never seen him so… gentle? Affectionate?”

“Is that a bad thing?” I asked nervously.

“NO! It’s amazing!” Jessy beamed. “I am so, so freaking happy! It’s so adorable!”

I snorted. “Please, don’t let him hear you call him adorable.”

She laughed, but then made a confused face. “And he was nice to me?”

I sighed. “I’m going to start working on that, too.”

Jessy said nothing, just came to me and hugged me tight. I embraced her back and we stood there for a few minutes. Then, she pulled away.

“All my life, I was mostly trying to gain his affection. Not Angela’s, Phil’s. Even tolerance, but he was always mean. I only wanted him to like me. To be my big bother.” She shook her head, wiping her tears off.

“It’s not your fault.”

“So why does he hate me so much?”

“You’ll talk to him about it, not me. It’s too personal and I’d hate to intrude. But I promise I’ll talk to him about you.”

“Thank you, Elisa. For intruding anyway, but I know you do it because you love me as a friend.” She smiled tearfully and I hugged her again.

We sat down and I suddenly fired: “I told him I loved him today.”

“Wow! Wait… what?” If there was anything that could shock her even more, it was that. "You love him? For real?"

"Yes." I said and laughed.

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Believe me. I wouldn't risk hurting him like that if I weren't certain."

"Okay. And?"

"Phil actually reacted very positively. I was afraid he'd be angry."

"He hasn't had an easy life." Jessy said sadly. "And not enough love in it. So, I am so very grateful he has you, finally."

I smiled tearfully. "He's amazing. He came for me today even though he was supposed to be at work. IN an emergency. Before you ask, I’ll tell you in a moment."

“By the way, we haven’t had as much time to talk lately, eh?”

“Yeah. Sorry. But before we move on to those topics…” I sat down and took a deep breath. “I have so much to tell you! Unless Richy’s told you already?”

“Richy?” She was so surprised that I snorted.

“Okay. Let’s talk about it all.”

“So, what did you learn?”

“Let’s see. I visited the pawn shop. The lady is… odd… but she told me Hannah bought the bracelet and said two names. Jennifer and Alan.” I looked at her pointedly, but she only stared at me with questioning eyes. “The same that sold the bar to Phil.”

“Oh! Okay. But why?”

“I’m trying to find that out. But I need to interrogate Phil.” I sighed.

“Why haven’t you done that yet?” I blushed hard, and she snickered. “Okay, let’s pretend I didn’t ask such a stupid question. So, Alan. I looked through the newspapers and it said his surname was Millan. Apparently, he was involved heavily in the Jennifer case.”

“Huh. Paul said it was because of his affection towards the girl…”

“Paul?” Jessy exclaimed. “You saw Paul?! Paul Rogers?!”

“Yes.” I grimaced. “Today, with Richy. It was… horrible.”

Jessy shook her head and jumped on her feet. “Wait.” She hurried to the kitchen and brought a bottle of wine and two glasses. “We need something stronger to talk about that horrible man.”

“We do.”

She poured the alcohol and gave me the glass. I took a sip and felt better.

“Alright. How did it go?”

“At the beginning, it wasn’t so bad, except for his attitude towards Richy.” I scowled. “I was so mad! How dare he?”

“He’s always been extremely strict to him.” Jessy said sadly. “Richy hates his name because of it, and that’s the reason he moved out as the first from our group.”

“I’m not surprised. It was like… Paul was trying to castrate him. In front of a stranger!”

We drank some wine and I continued.

“Then I slipped I found the connection between Jennifer and Hannah’s disappearances… He said that the kidnapper did it all for attention. Attention!”

“Sounds pretty stupid.”

“Yeah… And oh, I provoked him to spill something. He did.” I smirked. “I know the girl whose body was found was named Anitta.”

“Anitta… Never heard of her.”

“I was afraid so. And, according to Paul, she died because she started to ask questions and dig in the past. He was actually certain it was the reason. As if he knew it from first hand.”

“Oh my god. Poor Richy.” Jessy covered her mouth.

“But! He stood up to his father.” I said with satisfaction. “Paul wanted to hit me. Richy caught his arm and threatened his life if he touched me. And added that if someone went after me, he’d be the first who’d be hurt.”

“Wow, he basically ensured your safety.”

“Kind of. I doubt it’d deter the Man without the Face, no matter how involved Paul is in all that. But, I am almost certain he _is_ involved.” I sighed. “Poor Richy.”

“Yes… And about that girl? Anitta? I never heard of her.” Jessy frowned. “Odd.”

“Why?”

“Usually, whenever someone visits Duskwood, everyone knows their name. And here… it’s like she’s never been here, or not for long.”

“Or never gave her real name.”

“Oh! Possible.”

“Anyway, it’d be ideal to read the files, but no one in his right mind would let us read those.”

I hesitated and made a face. “Actually…”

Jessy froze, staring at me with her eyes wide open. “Don’t tell me you have the files?”

“I don’t… not yet.”

Jessy’s eyes opened even wider. “What do you mean, not yet?!”

“I may have a plan…”

“My god, Elisa, do you want to break into the police station?!”

I waited for effect and said simply: “Yes.”

I felt like in a Godfather movie when the mafioso shared his master plan with the others and everything flew into mayhem. Jessy was panicking and listing reasons why it was a bad idea. When she was done, I blinked at her and asked calmly: “Do you have a better idea?”

She opened her mouth, then closed it.

“I thought so.”

She groaned and sat back down next to me. “We’re so gonna regret it.”

_-_-_-_

“You WHAT?!”

Phil, in short, wasn’t impressed. He came around 4am, since on Saturday he had to stay longer but still managed to get out before the end, and found us still drinking wine —another bottle, third?— and planning our break-in.

"Whose idea was that?" He scowled.

"Mine." I said, giggling. "We need those files. No one in their right mind would tell us anything more than we know now!"

"You don't even have a name of that last girl, and do you have any idea how dangerous that'd be? You don't even know what the station looks like! And where're all the files kept!"

"Oh? Do you?" My face brightened.

"Elisa. You're drunk. Please, let's go home."

I warmed at the mention of him saying 'home' with me in one sentence. Jessy, apparently, caught that too for she clasped her hands together.

"Aww!"

Phil looked like he wanted to ask, but then huffed. "Girls..."

I eyed him. He looked a little frustrated, but mostly tired. Planning to help him with that, I stood up, the wine making me sway a bit. Phil came to me and took my hand, pulling me into himself for support.

"Jessy, thank you so much. I'll write you tomorrow!"

"Night, you two. Go to sleep." She winked and walked us to the door. "Drive safe."

"Will do. And... Thanks." Phil nodded at Jessy, to which he earned a kiss on his neck and a nibble. I waved to Jessy and we went out into the night.

We went to his Audi and he waited until I got in safely before he went to sit. We were silent for a while.

"Phil?" I asked gently.

"Mm?"

"Are you angry?"

"Why would I be angry?"

"I'm tipsy."

"You had a tough day. Relax."

"Whenever I'd be drunk, someone was always angry at me." I whispered slowly. "So, why are you okay with it?"

"You're an adult. Which means if you need to unwind, you can choose whichever way you want to and I don't have any right to judge you." Phil looked at me with a frown. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes, I am now." I smiled at him and slid my hand down his arm gently. He was too far, I decided, and brought his hand to my lips. I bit his wrist, gazing at the man.

"Don't you think I might need that hand?"

"But I want you?" I hummed, which got his attention immediately. To show how serious I was, I laid my hand on his thigh, close to his groin. When he didn’t react other than shift, I crept between his legs and cupped him through the jeans.

He gulped. "I'm driving."

"So, stop the car."

"Elisa..."

I braced myself on my hands so that I could whisper sensually into his ear.

“Don’t be like that.”

Phil turned his head to me, his eyes dark and full of lust. “Like what?”

“Like you don’t react to me the same way I react to you.” I purred.

He swore and turned, then drove into a parking lot at the entrance to the woods and stopped the car at the far end. He turned off the engine and grabbed for me. I laughed when he practically lifted me and sat me down on him. Phil reached to the side of the car seat and moved the driver’s seat as much back as possible.

“Using my own texts against me?” He growled and yanked my shirt off. He immediately undid my bra, even before I removed his shirt and reached for his trousers.

“Well, it worked.” I smirked and opened his pants, feverish.

“Elisa, you’ll get me to hell.” Phil growled and took my breast into his mouth, biting on my nipple. I gasped and freed his member, only to take him into my fist. His hands pulled off my shorts and panties along with them, and I moaned when he traced me, then teased me.

I sat so that my legs would sit more comfortably, although at this point, I really couldn’t care less, and sank onto his cock, euphoric. Phil groaned, affected as well. I started to ride him in a pace that wasn’t satisfying, but felt like a sweet torture. I stared into his eyes, craving to see what I felt for him in there. I pushed harder and gasped, and he hummed. One of his hands landed on my hip, the other landed on my waist. He stared at me, mesmerized, as I mounted him again and again, going faster. A few movements later, he greedily kissed me. I clawed at his shoulders and he helped me move up and down on him. He swallowed my cries and squeezed my ass, pushing me down on him harder. I braced my palm against the driver’s window for balance, the other went behind the headrest. Our foreheads were pressing against each other, our heavy breaths mingling. Phil grabbed for my left breast, the other hand still helping my hips. He looked down onto us and where we were joined, a deep groan escaping his throat.

“Kitty cat, harder.” He practically begged and I cried out, trying to deliver. “Yes, like this, oh fuck.”

Phil fisted his hand in my hair and pulled on it, and I arched back, making him growl and push from the bottom. I screamed when he accidentally hit me _just right_ and came, clamming on him. The man hissed and gasped loud and also came, buried deep into me.

I collapsed onto him, trying to catch my breath. His arms secured me on him, wrapping around me. I didn’t care that we were both sweaty and that the car windows were misty. I didn’t care that we were on the road and someone easily could have come over to see if everything was right. What I cared about was the man who was heaving, too, whose sweaty body pressed against me and whose soft hum had me relaxed and safe.

“Wait, I’ll—" He mumbled and tried to lift me to slide out, but I buried into him more.

“No. Comfy. And warm. Love feeling you like this.”

He chuckled. “Alright. I can’t complain.”

Phil lowered the back of the seat so that we’d lie more. He caressed my back, but then brought himself party up. I grunted, unhappy, but he only grabbed his jacket and threw it over me.

"Hey, Elisa." He tried quietly.

"Yes, Phil?"

"Do you mind that a major part of our relationship is, well, sex?"

"No. Do you?" I braced myself on my elbows, watching him.

"Fuck no." He chuckled. "I was just wondering."

"Okay... I mean, we can always play some boring board games or watch a movie, but I really prefer it when we are just 'us' with each other. And us means this, among other things." I pointed at our position and naked bodies.

"I don't want to change anything."

"Ever?" I raised my brow.

"For now." He reassured me and I snickered.

"I know, I'm teasing you."

"And Elisa... If you want to talk, about anything... I'm here." Phil said, a bit uncomfortable. "I hate being cheesy, but I felt like I needed to make it clear. You know, after today."

I smiled at him adoringly. "You did. Don't worry."

"Okay, enough of this emotional mess." Phil huffed and sat up, me still on him, and brought the seat back up. "Let's get dressed and go home."

"Why, not comfy enough?" I giggled.

"No, but it's getting colder now that we came down from our high." He flicked my nose and I made an unhappy noise.

"Fine."

We pulled our clothes on us and sat back onto our seats. I sighed and relaxed until I saw something that had me cry out in surprise and terror.

But then my terror turned into anger.

“That son of a bitch!”

Phil, confused, looked around and his face went stony in fury. On his side mirror, a sticker of a black raven was placed. Fortunately, due to high humidity, it was falling off already, but the fact was that it was there at all. Also, when the mist from the windows cleared, we saw that the fucker had drawn a smiley face on the windshield.

“Motherfucker.” Phil opened the door and wanted to go out, but I caught his forearm.

“What if that piece of shit is waiting for you to go out? Please, stay.”

“I’m going to kill him.”

“He’s still trying to scare us.” I pleaded. “What if he’s hiding somewhere with a baseball bat or something? That’s how people in horror movies die!”

Phil thought it over and sighed heavily. “Fine, I won’t go out, only for you.”

He closed the door and sat down, ravenous. I tried to make a joke to make him feel better.

“Hey, at least the car’s alright?”

“Elisa. No. I don’t give a shit about the car. You, on the other hand…” He scowled. “The sticker was on your side. It was clearly for you. That has to end. I don’t want you being subjected to stalking and attempt at intimidation. That’s another threat.”

“We’re fine, though.” I reasoned.

“No, we’re not fine when someone’s watching us having sex and following us around town.” Phil groaned in frustration and slid his hands down his face. “Elisa, can’t you see it’s dangerous?”

“Maybe, but what more can I do? I’m trying to find out the truth, working on the case. I’m not a magician, I can’t do anything faster!” He said nothing. “Oh, Phil…”

“Why aren’t you more worried?” He asked, perplexed.

“Well. For starters, I’m with you.” I shrugged. “I’ve been getting threats through phone for days and watched Cleo and Miranda get threatened. And Jessy, when she was attacked…”

“And Rogers had the same sign on the garage door.” Phil observed.

“Yes. Have you noticed, the kidnapper only attacks and takes women?”

“Yes. I’ve noticed that.”

“I wonder…” I mused.

Phil stared at me, deep in thought. Then, he groaned and straightened his arms on the steering wheel, pressing his back into the seat. “Alright. I’m going to help you.”

I stared at him, surprised. “What?”

“I’m going to help you break into the police station.” He clarified. “But I also want to be informed about everything. I’m not losing you to some masquerading psychopath.”

I snorted at the name, but Phil glared at me. I calmed down. “Of course. Thank you, Phil.”

He shook his head. “The last time I broke into a place was a good eight years ago, so you’ll have to be a bit lenient with me.”

The man turned on the engine and looked at me; I was still gaping at him, my mouth open.

“What? You honestly didn’t even consider I did something like that?” He snorted. “I told you I wasn’t a good kid.”

“W-well, at least I have a very versatile boyfriend.”

Phil smirked at that. “Boyfriend, huh… sounds pretty juvenile.”

“So, what the hell am I supposed to call you?”

“You’ll think of something.”

_-_-_-_

We got home without any other adventures. Phil was still upset about the incident and refused to calm down fully. He kept thinking who’d fit the description and came up with nothing at all. Which didn’t even surprise me, but seemed to frustrate him even more.

“Let’s go to bed. Please?” I asked him beggingly.

“Go ahead. I’ll be right there.”

I nodded and changed into my nightshirt. I visited the bathroom and laid down, and he was still not there. Scowling, I fell onto the pillow and closed my eyes, deciding not to wait for him.

I don’t know what the hour was when Phil crept into the bed with me. I was half-asleep, but obediently went into his arms and onto his chest when he reached for me. I kissed his bare nipple and embraced his waist. He smelled nice, he had to take a shower, but there was also his phenomenal smell, which lulled me back to sleep. The message was clear: you’re safe and sound.

“Sleep, kitty cat. I’ll tell you what I came up with later.” He whispered and brushed my hair to the side, then kissed my forehead and laid back.


	16. Ruby

We woke up late, but neither wanted to get up immediately. We laid there, embraced, staring at and caressing each other. A long hum escaped my throat when Phil led his fingers from my thigh up through the length of my body to my ear. He smirked.

“Aren’t you a pretty little thing?”

“You’re not too bad yourself.”

I crept onto him and laid down on him fully. I pulled myself up along his body and kissed him sensually. Phil hummed, reciprocating. His hands drowned in my hair when he held my head in place. Too soon, he broke the caress.

"So, today is Sunday. Would you like to go over the lake, for example?"

"Mm, why not."

That time, he kissed me, extracting and putting his hands on my bum. I moved a little to tease him and he laughed, his voice hoarse.

"Is this an attempt at seducing?"

"Maybe." I smiled and licked his chin. I moved my hips slowly against him, making sure to go over his manhood, earning a sharp breath. He let me repeat the movement three more times before he stopped me.

"Hook your legs around me." Phil told me and rolled us over. I did, opening myself for him. He braced himself on his arms and unhurriedly rolled his hips into mine, creating sweet friction. I sighed in pleasure, and Phil groaned. He created a slow pace, and I felt him grow with every move. I blushed when I realized I was soaked and he definitely could feel it through our thin clothes. Our underwear was in the way and we were getting ready to take it off when my phone started vibrating like crazy. Phil grunted, not impressed, and I sighed.

"May be important." I said breathlessly.

"Or not."

"Phil, I'm not going anywhere."

He scowled, but untangled my legs from around him and rolled off me. I reached for the still vibrating phone and frowned. I sat up.

"So? What is it?" His voice was annoyed.

I sighed and turned my head to look at the man. "I think we're gonna have to cancel our trip."

Phil immediately sat up, too, and scooted closer to peek through my shoulder. His chin landed on my bare skin and tickled me. “Why? What happened?”

“Thomas is writing about his visit at the police station. He seems distressed… and wants to meet at Richy’s in an hour.”

He scowled. “Fantastic.”

“Don’t be like that.” I kissed his cheek. “I hope you’ll come with me?”

He snorted. “If you think I’d let you go alone, then you have another thing coming, Elisa.”

I beamed at him.

_-_-_-_

We arrived on time, but everyone was already there. Phil grunted something about his car and embraced me. We entered, his arm thrown around my shoulders and my arm around his waist. The group got suddenly silent when they saw Phil, to which he eyed everyone with a defiant sight.

“Oh, good, you’re both here!” Jessy tried to save the situation, greeting us cheerfully.

I looked around them; only Dan and Lilly were amicable and nodded at us, to Phil’s evident surprise. Richy’s face was stony and he didn’t reply to the greeting, instead he turned away when Phil’s arm slid around my hips and he squeezed me. Cleo had her arms crossed and an annoying expression of a person who tried hard not to explode. Jessy seemed nervous.

“What is he doing here?” Thomas frowned, then hesitated. “Er, no offence, man.”

Phil squinted at him. “Offence taken.”

“Should we believe you’re suddenly invested in finding Hannah after talking about her so badly?” Cleo asked crisply.

“Well, I’m here. But if you don’t want additional help, fine.”

I decided to step in. “Okay, enough. Stop it. Phil is here with me, to help, and I’m not going to waste any more time and breath trying to explain it to anyone. So, let go of your idiotic suspicions against him, because you have no proof. None! And maybe let’s focus on Hannah more than being petty.”

Thomas looked shamed, and Cleo stood up.

“I’m not holding any grudges, but I simply don’t trust you much. But. I’ll do it for Hannah and… try to get along. Thanks for trying to help, Phil.”

I could feel Phil relax a little at my side. He nodded.

“Alright, what did you want to tell us?” Richy asked Thomas, breaking the silence. He turned back to us, but he didn’t even glance at us. Which I did understand.

Meanwhile, Dan and Lilly exchanged a worried look and I realized they already knew something about the reason we’d been summoned there.

“The police found a cloth… A sweater.” Thomas gulped. “It was bloody. I… I identified it as Hannah’s.”

“No.”

All heads turned to Lilly. She was in Dan’s embrace, her face pale. Apparently, she hadn’t known about the part where the sweater was covered in blood. Her shoulders shook and I respectfully averted my sight.

“But only a sweater?” I asked, trying to stay focused.

“Yes. Nothing else. It seemed like it was left there on purpose, it laid at the edge of the woods.”

“Of course it wasn’t left there on purpose.” Phil huffed.

“How do you know?”

“It wouldn’t have been left there. It’d have been thrown somewhere anyone could stumble upon it. If he wanted to make a statement, he’d have been more imaginative.”

“Watch it.” Thomas warned. I cleared my throat.

“Seems like he lost it. The kidnapper is getting impatient.” I mused. “He’s getting cocky. Which is a good thing.”

“How?” Lilly asked. “How is a bloodied sweater that belongs to my sister a good sign, Elisa? Please, explain to me, because I’m apparently dumb enough to have no clue.”

“Love, don’t. Let her explain.” Dan said and I saw him as a tender man Lilly had described to me for the first time.

“It’s okay. I’m not offended. It’s her sister.”

“I think I need to hear an explanation, too.” Thomas pleaded.

Phil squeezed my hip again in support.

“Because it means he’s getting careless. We already know he told on himself and Hannah is definitely in the woods. He accidentally lost a piece of clothing which was identified as Hannah’s. Which means…” I smiled. “Hannah is alive and well.”

“And the kidnapper’s going to keep making mistakes, leading us to him faster than he expects.” Phil supplied in his low voice.

“And the blood?” Thomas asked, distraught.

“Probably from an accidental scratch or something. Remember, no victim was harmed physically.”

“True.” Dan spoke up and turned to his girlfriend. “Lilly, don’t cry. If anyone’s going to find your sister, it’ll be Elisa.”

I smiled and thanked him with a nod. I really hoped so. Meanwhile, Phil hummed and I felt his mouth against my ear.

“You’re so sexy when you’re in your detective mode.”

I shivered and he kissed me on the temple. I smiled up at him, grateful for a distraction.

“I need to get Dan and go to Richy. We need to discuss a thing about Dan’s car. Are you coming, too, or do you prefer to wait here?”

“You can go. I’ll talk to Thomas, I feel like some things need to be said.” Phil stated, looking at the guy. His expression was blank, but I could see the hardness in his eyes.

“Okay. Just, please, don’t fight him. He’s upset.”

“More like hysterical.” Phil murmured and I jabbed him in the ribs. “Ouch! Alright, of course I won’t.”

Pacified enough, I pecked his cheek and stepped out from his embrace. I went to Lilly and Dan, who were still sitting, embraced.

“Hey,” I started gently, looking at Lilly. “How are you?”

“Could be better.” Lilly sighed. “I’m really worried. Like, what you said makes sense, but I’m so terrified the next thing we’ll find would be Hannah’s body.”

“I’m not surprised. You love her that much. But don’t worry, we’re getting closer. I know it!” I squeezed her shoulder and turned to Dan. “Dan, did Richy get back to you about the brakes?”

“Nope.” Dan hummed. “I don’t know what’s taking him that long. It takes two minutes to check for tampering. Why? Ooh. Let me guess, you want to hunt him down now?”

“Exactly.” I smiled.

“Alrighty. Lilly, be right back.” He pecked her head and stood up. He stretched. “Elisa. Let’s go!”

We turned to Richy, who was standing alone away from everyone, sullen, his arms crossed and his face long. He saw us, but only when he saw Phil was away did he relax a bit.

“Dan, Elisa.”

“Richy, Richy, Richy.” Dan clapped him on his back. “Long time no talk, eh?”

“We have to ask you about the brakes in Dan’s car.” I said bluntly, to which Dan nodded.

“Yeah, can you imagine you still haven’t told us anything about it? Come on, man, it takes a moment to check those. Even I know that, and I don’t know much about cars.”

“Precisely. You don’t know about it. Besides, in all that ruckus and chaos, I totally forgot about it.” Richy replied, a little bitter. “The brake line was torn… or cut. But it’s impossible to say when and how, not after the accident. If it was tampered with, then the evidence is gone after the crash. It’s impossible to say when the line broke.”

“But I told you all before, they didn’t work!”

“You did.” Richy raised his brows. “How’s that any proof since you were drunk?”

“I _told_ you _._ How come you don’t believe me? You know I can drive even when drunk, Richy. You saw me do it enough times already. Yeah, that’s what I thought. Can’t deny that, can you? And only Elisa believed me. Now, who’s looking silly?”

“Dan.” I interrupted and crossed my arms, staring at him pointedly.

“Ah, right. Okay, no matter how shitty you’re making it out, the job was done. How much, Richy?”

I smiled with a nod and turned to walk away, but Richy grabbed my hand. I stopped and looked at him, surprised. Dan was also staring at his fingers around my wrist.

“Wait, Elisa. I have one more thing to tell you when we’re done with Dan.”

“Hey, I’m not an ATM.” He huffed.

“Chill, man, not what I meant.”

“Okay, I’ll wait.” I nodded.

I sat on the armchair next to them, waiting. I swept the room with my sight and found Phil talking to his sister and throwing juicy glares at Cleo. I guessed she was telling him about their dispute.

“Alright.” Richy’s voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I turned to him. He glanced at Phil and his lips quirked down. He wasn’t impressed with whom I was watching. “I wanted to tell you I spoke to Gray at last. But he told me he already talked to you.”

“He did.” I nodded. “And he told me something mysterious… can I trust you, Richy?”

“You know you can.” He said quietly, his eyes full of emotion. I gulped, trying to act stupid.

“He said to beware of the ruby. I have no idea what he meant. What ruby?”

Richy frowned. “Another stone?”

“Yes.”

“Ruby… I’ll think about it.” He scratched his head. “I still haven’t remembered anything about the Shadow. Sorry. I’m not sure how to even start trying to remember. It was locked away in my mind for a reason.”

“If you can’t, that’s perfectly fine.” I shrugged. “It’s traumatic and I don’t want to see you suffer.”

He smiled at me tenderly. “And last thing… now, can I trust you with something? Something extremely personal and important to me?”

“Of course you can.” I smiled at him reassuringly.

“It’s… not easy for me to say, but…” Richy closed his eyes and heaved. “I think… I think my father did something bad. That he is involved somehow, in all this, and I—”

Automatically, I grabbed his hands. “Oh, Richy.”

Apparently, it wasn’t what he wanted. Richy brought me closer to hug me, in desperate need of touch. His vulnerability had me almost cry. I let him embrace me.

“I don’t know how to deal with it. How am I supposed to deal with it?”

“Shh. It’s alright.”

“It’s not. Elisa, what if… what if he’s the one who—”

“I doubt it.” I told him firmly. “Richy. You can’t think like that, we have no proof and I’m sure it’ll be explained soon!”

“Will it?”

I couldn’t see behind me, but I felt Phil’s eyes drilling into the back of my head. I tried to extract myself from Richy, but he held me tight. I frowned and tried to push him away, but Richy suddenly seemed to move his hands onto my waist, where he squeezed.

“Let me go.” I hissed at him.

“In a moment. I have no intention of fighting your fuckboy, don’t worry, so I won’t grab your ass. No matter how much I want to. But I like to annoy him. Like he did to me with his little show at the beginning, when he found me with his eyes and squeezed your hip.”

“Richy, I swear if you don’t stop calling him that, I won’t talk to you anymore.”

“I’m just calling him by what he is.”

Finally, I could step back. I shaped up and frowned. I felt used by them both, but what really made me angry was that they both seemed to fight over me without including my opinion.

“You’re wrong. And I’d be grateful if you didn’t use me as an object.” I said quietly and walked away to my man. When I stopped in front of him, Phil eyed me, irritated. “Stupid men and their games. Don’t even ask and don’t you dare to pretend you didn’t rub our relationship into his face the moment we entered.”

“So what if I did? You’re my girl. I can touch you. But I _detest_ that this asshole does, too.”

“I told him off. And Phil, hugging people when they’re sad is nothing sexual. Nothing.”

He growled, jealously almost rolling off of him. “Tell that to Rogers.”

“You’re just jealous.” I sighed and caressed his nose gently. I made him look me in the eyes and said as tenderly as I could: “Phil, I love you.”

He swallowed hard and nodded. I marveled at how he was never prepared to hear those words from me, but his face brightened every time. “I know.”

“Trust me?”

“I trust you,” The man grunted and pulled me close to himself. “I don’t trust him.”

I rolled my eyes. “He suspects Paul is involved. What did you want me to do, leave him there?”

“Oh.” He frowned. “No, but that’s surprising.”

“Huh?”

“I’d think he’d be defending the man.”

“Apparently, no. But they hate each other.”

“Which reminds me, you haven’t told me about your encounter yet.”

I scowled. “It was awful. Just horrible! I’ll tell you later, I swear.”

“I know you will.”

“Hey, Elisa.” Suddenly, Jessy came to us. She cleared her throat, thinking she was intruding, but I smiled at her widely. I stayed in Phil’s arms, but turned to her partly.

“Jessy! What’s up? Are you done hating on Cleo with Phil?” I smirked and Phil laughed.

“Oh!” She turned bright red. “My god, I had no idea you could hear us…”

“I couldn’t. But your body language and the glares that were being thrown at her said it all.”

“You’re wicked.” Phil hummed, then raised his brow. “But Cleo deserved it.”

“Anyway, what do you think about the sweater? Why would the kidnapper bother with taking out clothes? He’s probably even exchanging them.” Jessy looked puzzled. “Why would he kidnap Hannah and then take care of her?”

“I have a theory.” I hesitated. “The kidnapper doesn’t want to hurt her. Nor the previous girls, at least at the beginning. So, it means they fail to give him what he wants after a while. But until then, he takes care of them. Which is why I think Hannah is fine, scared, lonely and kidnapped, but fine.”

“How terribly sad.” Jessy’s face fell.

“Fucked up.” Phil shrugged.

“No, I mean, the kidnapper must be a troubled person.” A moment of silence passed. “What are you two up to today?”

“Well, I’m not sure anymore.” I looked at the man at my side. “We were going by the lake, but now…”

“It’s too late.” Phil agreed. “But we can visit the Blackwater lake. There are places that are not infected by people.”

“We can.” I sighed.

“And, uh, Elisa was marked.”

Well, that was unexpected. His voice was louder than a moment ago. That wicked man! I frowned; Jessy cried out, catching the attention of the others. Everyone came close and I grimaced, hitting Phil on his shoulder. “What a big mouth you have!”

“Are you okay?” Lilly asked, concerned.

“Yes. Perfectly fine.” I answered.

“Are you sure?” Richy spoke up, watching me intently. He was checking if I was more distraught, but I really was alright.

“Yes.”

“How did that happen?” Dan asked disbelievingly.

We exchanged a glance with Phil and I blushed. “We stopped in the car for a while and the cheeky bastard not only stuck the raven sticker to Phil’s side mirror, but also drew a smiley face on the windshield.”

“But how come you didn’t notice—”

“The important part is, we can expect something unpleasant to happen.” Phil said loudly.

Lilly and Dan snickered, the rest seemed unmoved, except for Richy. I gazed at him and raised a brow, to which he shook his head. So, Paul was at home the day before.

I mused. Was my crazy theory about two kidnappers right?

“Alright. We gotta go.” Phil announced and stood up. “If anything happens, contact Elisa, we’ll be there.”

“Sure. Thanks for coming.” Thomas said. “And Phil… thanks. For the talk. Much appreciated.”

Everyone started to walk away, until Phil looked at Richy. “Rogers. A word.”

Richy scowled, but came closer and crossed his arms. “What do you want?”

Phil made sure everyone was out of ear shot. “A fair warning. Turns out I’m pretty possessive… provoke me and it won’t be pretty.”

“Funny. Maybe you shouldn’t provoke _me_ , then.”

I eyed them both with growing anxiety. Phil wanted to add something, but shrugged and brought me closer to himself greedily. “I already said what I wanted to say. Back off.”

“You don’t scare me!”

“That’s your mistake.”

“Guys, stop. I’m not an object and I think I made myself perfectly clear.”

“No.” Richy said simply, making me blink, confused. “I’m not giving up. Just because you’re going out with Philip here doesn’t mean you won’t change your mind.”

“Richy, we were over it. I won’t.” I pleaded.

“We’ll see about that.”

He walked away, leaving me with my mouth open. Then I huffed and fisted my hands. “The nerve!”

“Let’s go.” Phil grunted.

“There is only one thing that could happen to make the situation worse.” I groaned when we entered the car. “If Jake decided to come back right this moment.”

“The hacker?” Phil asked.

“Yes. Just, ugh, just drive. Let’s go by the lake and swim a bit. Relax. Please. I hate today.”

“Elisa. I won’t give you up now that I found you. And I’ll break his jaw if he fucks you with his eyes again like he did today.” Phil warned and turned on the engine.

I groaned. Stupid men.

_-_-_-_

At the lake, Phil relaxed again. He chose a place where we could undress fully and go into the water to swim. I was eager to forget about the world for a moment and ran into the water, grabbing my man along the way and pulling him inside with me. Laughing, we swam a little, and then Phil, like the magnet he was to me, threw a sexy joke and I jumped on him, ready to finish what we had started in the morning. We started in the lake, but soon Phil carried me out of there onto the blanket and spread me as he liked.

“Elisa, you’re my drug.” He said before he pushed inside me again.

“You’re my world.”

Phil shuddered and started the pace we tried in the morning. Slow, deep grinds which were perfect in every second. Our gasps were synched and couldn’t help holding onto him when he laid down on me to consume my neck. I moaned at the sensations, crazy over how his tongue traced my skin and how amazing the sex was.

Suddenly, Phil braced himself again on his elbows and his hands grabbed my head from both sides. His face was right above mine, allowing us to see each other from very close up.

“You’re so beautiful.” He rasped. “You’re incomparable to anything from this world. Elisa, you’re a wonder. My miracle.” He groaned in response to my mewl. His voice was otherworldly, and I loved hearing him talk during our lovemaking. “Fuck… fuck. Come with me, kitty cat. I need you to come with me.”

“Phil…” I couldn’t form a coherent sentence, not with him like that. I tightened my legs around him and bucked. The man understood and drove into me with more strength, but didn’t change the pace overall. I was so, so close!

He sucked on my right breast and I arched, changing the angle which had me let go and simply explode. Phil murmured a litany of gibberish and he joined me in the high. I held onto him as if my life depended on it, I don’t know, maybe it did at the moment. I felt as if he was the only thing holding me together on that planet, and I needed to hold onto him to survive, to keep breathing.

How can anyone keep falling in love in someone they love already?

Soon, Phil fell on top of me; he slid out of me, making me whimper, slid a bit lower and laid between my legs so that he wouldn’t crush me with all of his weight. His head rested comfortably between my breasts, which he pecked from time to time, or caressed them with his tongue. I was brushing through his hair lovingly, feeling at peace.

“Wow.” I whispered.

“Wow.” He agreed.

His fingers slid along my sides, to which I giggled and tried to move away. He smiled at it.

“Ticklish?”

“A little bit.” I sighed and caressed his face. “But if that’s my punishment for being so happy, being with you, let it be.”

He kissed the valley between my breasts tenderly in response. I hummed and caressed him wherever I could reach from my position.

“Hey, Phil.” I said when we rested enough. “I really need to tell you about the case.”

“Right now? Really?” He asked skeptically, making a point by leading his eyes all along me. I felt my stomach turn and blushed.

“Well, no one’s going to disturb us at the moment, right?”

“I hope so. I’m not too excited over the psycho watching us, AGAIN.” He growled.

I scowled. “Ew. Thanks for the image in my head. Let’s get dressed.”

He slowly stood up from me and I shivered, cold. I slid my eyes along him and decided he was a real young god. I bit my lip and looked Phil in the face; he noticed, of course, and his eyes focused on me again. Even though my I was far from perfect, I felt like that whenever he looked at me like that. Yet, I shook my head and got up as well.

We dressed up and sat together at the bank of the lake. He hugged me with one arm and I laid my head on his shoulder. Phil kissed my head and hummed.

“I’m getting used to this.”

“This?”

“You being so close to me.”

“I’ve heard from Jessy you never were an affectionate type.” I observed.

Phil huffed. “She really should blabber less. But yeah, it wasn’t my style. Any other women I’d meet was just a fling. Never anything serious.”

“So, what changed?”

Phil turned my head to himself. “I need you to look at me to see I’m serious. But… You. You walked all over everything I believed I was. Apparently, when one’s in love, it changes everything.”

I took in a sharp breath, but tried not to make a big deal of it. I blinked at him slowly, sure that my eyes reflected it all anyway. “I, I see.”

He seemed grateful I didn’t comment on it more. Visibly, he needed baby steps when it came to admitting something like that. Which I understood fully and was willing to give him as much time as he needed.

Phil chuckled and winked at me, flicking my nose gently. I grunted. “Okay, babe. Spill.”

So, I shifted and told him all about the encounter with Paul Rogers. Phil’s smile disappeared quickly and he was both indignant and disgusted. However, he got really furious when I told him about Paul trying to hit me, and that if it hadn’t been for Richy, I’d have sported a black eye or a bruise on my cheek at the very least.

“That son of a bitch!” Phil growled menacingly. “I’m going to take care of this. He won’t be unpunished. No one raises a hand on my girl. On any woman for that matter!”

“It’s not worth it.” I pleaded. “I’d rather you didn’t start anything with him. He’s clearly detached and I suspect he’s actually dangerous. I think he’s involved in one of the cases, if not all, somehow.”

“Thanks for believing in me.” He frowned at me.

“It’s not that, love, it’s just that I think we’re in enough trouble already. I don’t want you hurt because of that bastard. And I did provoke him…” I patted his thigh. “Anyway, that’s about Paul. But I need to tell you… I think there’s two kidnappers.”

“What makes you say that?”

“It’s just… Gray talked about the kidnapper with me. And what he said, it just was so uncoherent… as if he was speaking about two different people. One was a tormented person, a victim of the fate, and the other was, well, ruthless. Someone who loved violence. And he also gave me a hint that, to me, wasn’t a hint at all.”

Phil brought me closer against himself. “What did he say?”

“Beware of the ruby.”

I literally felt Phil stiffen all over. In surprise, I sat up straight, breaking away from him. What on Earth made him react that bad?

“Phil?”

“I… What? No. Impossible.”

“What is? You’re not making any sense.” I frowned.

“Gray is wrong. He has to be.” He stressed. “He doesn’t know what he’s talking about!”

“I think he does. He knows who the kidnapper is, but since his son was threatened…”

Phil didn’t pay any attention to what I said. “What he’s suggesting is ludicrous!”

“I don’t understand!”

The man stood up and paced around, to my absolute shock. I watched him, speechless, before he turned to me, his eyes wide.

“I… Is that why you asked me about Alan?” Phil asked feverishly, visibly distressed.

“What? What does that have to do with anything? Phil, I’m really lost.”

And I truly was. My head was spinning, shocked upon seeing his reaction. What was the meaning of this? Was there an inside piece of information that I just never got? Apparently, judging by Phil’s reaction.

“Fuck this.”

He started to walk off towards the woods. Was he going to leave me there? I got impatient. "Yes, of course, go away and leave me here all alone! Why would I understand anything, what do I know!"

"Give me a moment. I won't leave you here, I swear, but I need to be alone for a moment. I'll be nearby, keeping an eye on you." He promised and turned away.

Even though I was a little scared, I exhaled heavily. "Fine. I'll be waiting."

Phil nodded and disappeared. I sat heavily on the bank and stared at the water. It didn't hold the same charm as it had five minutes before. What was I missing? Why did the word “ruby” evoke such a reaction in him? So, I took out my phone and wrote Lilly.

_Lilly, I need to know something. Come online if you can._

But, five minutes later, she still didn't and I guessed she was with Dan. So, I wrote Jessy, but she told me they were busy with Richy at the garage. I knew Richy would make time for me, but I didn’t want to write to him with everything and give him false hope. Besides, he’d told me he didn’t know anything about a ruby.

Finally, I chose to write Thomas.

He was online.

_Hi, Thomas._

T: Hey, Elisa. What's up.

_I need your help with something. What can you tell me about Alan Millan?_

There was a moment of silence; Thomas started to write something, but then stopped and erased the message. At last, he sent me:

T: Why do you want to know about Alan?

_Please?_

T: Philip should be a better person to ask.

_I'm asking you._

I waited anxiously, hoping Thomas would know something more. And, fortunately, he did.

T: He was the bar owner before Phil. He disappeared a few months ago. It was so sudden that the paper wrote about it as if he was kidnapped.

I huffed in annoyance.

_No, you misunderstood me. Tell me something about him, as a person._

T: Oh. I knew him a little. Hannah and I used to visit Aurora a lot, and he was always pleasant to us. I didn't like the way he would look at Hannah at times, but she is a beauty. She has always been an eye-catcher.

_Would he ever say anything odd?_

T: No. I can't recall.

I was sure that was it and he wouldn't say anything more. I was already typing a thank you, but, after a moment, Thomas added:

T: He wore a sigil. A big one, with a characteristic stone. It was hard to miss.

I felt my face pale. No, it couldn't be...

_Do you remember what stone that was?_

T: Of course. It's hard to forget.

T: It was a ruby.

“Oh my god.” I gasped. That… explained a lot.

I immediately opened the conversation I hadn’t touched ever since I got to Duskwood, the one with Jake, and wrote him about the discovery:

_Jake, I think I know who might be a kidnapper. Or at least one of them. I believe my theory about two villains can be true._

_Please, read my conversation with Thomas._

_Also, I think Paul Rogers is involved somehow._

_No point in telling you anything more at the moment since I don’t even know if you’re fine._

_It’s been days and you haven’t made contact._

_I hope you’re okay._

_Please, be safe._

I closed the chat and expected my chest to feel heavy, but it didn’t, surprisingly. I was worried, of course, but it wasn’t the same way I’d been before he’d disappeared.

I hoped he’d understand when he came back.

“Elisa?”

Uh huh. Phil was back. I turned to him, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Now that I knew what could’ve happened, I was a bit calmer.

“Philip.”

But still not appreciative of how he left me there.

"Let's go home." I nodded, but said nothing. He grunted, unhappy. "Elisa, I really needed a moment alone. You don't understand what Alan was to me."

"No, I don’t. Help me understand, then."

He eyed me and nodded. "Not here, though."


	17. Ulric Barret

We got into the Audi and he drove off. The silence between us was tense. So tense that I opened the window to help myself breathe. I was confused and felt excluded, and it made me anxious. It seemed that the piece of information was extremely valuable, and I wasn’t in on it. But the real issue was that it was clearly hurting the man I loved and he clammed up on me. True, I wasn’t perfectly reasonable and should give him space to think it over, but we weren’t at home so that each of us could go and brood on its own.

While I was overthinking, Phil glanced at me and took my hand in his gently.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you."

"I know." I assured him, but the feeling lingered.

“Please, Elisa. I don’t want to fight over this.”

“I’m not angry at you, at all. I just realize it hurt you to know it. That’s not something I wanted to do to you.”

“You worry too much, babe. I know.” He told me and kissed my hand. “Who said anything about Alan in the first place?"

"Hannah." I said. "The lady at the pawn shop said Hannah was repeating a name, Jennifer, and a word: gallant. But that wasn't it. She was saying Alan, because she knew he’d used to love Jennifer. She also talked to him the day she was taken."

Phil's face tensed even more. "She… she really talked to him? How?"

"Yes. On the phone." I nodded. "Her phone log says it all. They talked for 20 seconds."

"That's enough to leave a message on the voicemail, but nothing more."

"It'd make sense if it weren't an incoming call."

Phil thought over what I said and cleared his throat. "So, you think he's the kidnapper."

I couldn't read the note in his voice. "Maybe. The call took the same amount of time whenever the Man without a Face calls me every time.”

“Could be a coincidence, but also could be something more.” He admitted.

“Also, I was thinking. Say, is the Dare House the only cabin in the woods?"

Phil shook his head slowly. "No clue. No one ever swept the woods that well, only the mangy psychiatrist with the dog would go in there anymore. Duh, he was even taking hiking trips there. He’d know for sure. But I suppose it might not be the only one. The woods are enormous."

That random reminder of dr. Barret again hit me like a paintball ball. I'd forgotten about that man. The reason was clear, the girls’d told me he left for Colville, so I automatically crossed him off my list. However, I had so many questions for him! And, if one should believe it, he'd known the woods well. He'd had a dog and would take it out into there a lot. I also suspected he was the one who found the body, that mysterious man with the dog from the paper... And then he randomly disappears? No, it was too coincidental.

My blood went cold and I paled. No, if he’d managed to find out who the real killer is, then he had to be eliminated from the equation.

"Ulric Barret. His name comes back like a boomerang." I said grimly. “I feel that he’d have answers to many of our questions.”

"We can always find him and go to Colville if you want to interrogate him." Phil shrugged as if it were something totally normal.

My head snapped towards him. So, he also thought there wasn't anything odd about his sudden disappearance... "Oh, Phil. It wouldn’t make much sense. I’m almost certain we won't find him there."

"What do you mean?"

"Think. He finds a body. Within a few days, he's gone without a trace. A rumor starts he got a better job, but no one really knows much about it. Did he really leave his whole life just to pursue his career? No, I think he's dead."

Phil's eyes went wide. "Why would you say that?"

"I think he finally connected the dots. And, if he played his cards too recklessly, he had to be silenced."

"Okay. We get back home and we're looking for him in Colville. I'm sure he's living his best life there. You're being overly dramatic."

I nodded without conviction. "I wish."

_-_-_-_

"So, was Alan like your older brother?" I asked when we were in his apartment. I made him sit down and got to prepare something to eat, asking if he wanted anything, too. He nodded.

"You can say that. He was someone I referred to whenever I didn't know what to do. He'd guide me." Phil said. "I didn’t have anyone else back then, really. Until he kind of popped out and started to care about me as if I were a member of his family. He also gave me a job at his bar when I wasn't quite done with my excesses yet. He… Elisa, he basically gave me a chance when most believed I was a goner."

"That's why he's so important to you." I sighed, my heart going to him. I threw Phil an apologetic look. "I'm sorry I need to ask, but... After Jennifer died... Was he ever acting odd?"

"I wasn't working at the bar yet. But I was one of the patrons. There was a time he was distraught. Like, visibly distraught." Phil admitted. "He'd forget to come, or give out wrong drinks to customers. He was highly irritable. Some patrons even stopped coming. He'd mumble to himself and didn't talk to anyone. But, after a while, he got better."

"Did anything change that, after a while?"

"Yeah." He scrunched up his face. "Now that I think about it... You know I bought the bar more or less nine months ago from him. I'd been working there a while and he was always praising me, saying I was good at that and one day I should think of getting Aurora from him. But then he started acting strange, especially after we had a visit of a girl. She was a journalist, or a photographer, I can't recall. He became interested in her. Said she was exactly his type. He'd joke about things like that with me a lot, even though he was much older. But, soon, he'd become secretive. The girl never came again to Aurora. And he never mentioned her again."

"When was that?"

"I dunno... Around the time I obtained the bar? Maybe a month or two before I took over it. Why, do you think it makes a difference?"

I felt my heart fall heavy, and nodded. It all added up, except for the motive... "And the ruby?"

He sighed. "His sigil. Everyone knows it. It was so characteristic due to the ruby in the middle of the ring."

I approached Phil and embraced him close. "I can't imagine how that made you feel when I repeated what Gray’d said... I truly had no idea."

"S'alright."

"Did Alan contact you at all, after he left?"

"Never."

I frowned. It didn't look good... And Phil knew that, too. So, he cleared his throat and stood up to me. He kissed me shortly and then flicked my nose.

"Alright. Let's eat and then find Barret in Colville."

I quickly wrapped up making the dish. We ate calmly, then sat down at the laptop. First, we looked for Barret among the psychiatrists in Colville, but the search showed us fifteen potential places. Phil huffed, saying it's a big city and of course it was bound to have several clinics. So, we tried to narrow it down, but were unsuccessful. Typing his name along with the city name in Google didn't help, either.

"Just because he doesn't figure on any site doesn't mean anything. They could've had no time to put him on the page." Phil defended, but it was clear he started to doubt it.

"We can call all the clinics, if you like?" I offered, although I knew it'd be pointless.

"Let's do it. Please."

We spent the following three hours calling every single psychiatrist in Colville, along with the hospital and other medical facilities. Our story was that I was a patient of dr. Barret and needed to consult him on something. And since he left so suddenly, I was forced to call around. Unfortunately, no one had heard about the man.

"It doesn't make any sense." Phil grunted, frustrated. "Why would someone kill Barret of all people? He was just a doctor."

"Or _the_ doctor. As a psychiatrist, he knew too much." I immediately told him. "He knew Hannah had seen something. Even if he didn't believe her, he knew there was at least some kind of truth there. He also had to be the one who treated Alan after he got traumatized by Jennifer being killed. How many times can one hear about the same event and not connect the dots, see a linking? He also probably realized there was some pattern when Hannah was taken and he found the body of Anitta—"

"How do you know her name?"

"Oh. Paul slipped. When I provoked him and he almost hit me, he blurted the name without thinking. I was hoping for that, actually." I shrugged. "Anyway, he also treated other people. He had to hear many different things... Phil. I need to see the files. You don't remember Anitta, and we have no photo of Jennifer. I have a theory... But I need to confirm it. For this, I need the exact dates, information, and, most of all, photos."

Phil considered me before he smirked. "You're in your detective mode again."

I blushed a little. "Yes, well."

He was trying to distract me, and came closer, his breath caressing my right cheek. His voice turned into a hum. "Have I mentioned how sexy that is?"

"Yes, multiple times." I giggled and pecked his cheek, then took a step back. "But seriously, Phil, we should plan the break-in."

"Actually, I think we should visit the place Barret lived first. Maybe he had some files of his own. Maybe we won’t have to break into the police station." He observed, then paused before continuing hesitantly. "If he never left..."

I covered my mouth. "He still needs to be where he lived."

Phil grimaced and nodded.

"Do you know anyone who's good at break-ins?"

I smirked. "Good? No. But she has experience and guts."

Phil eyed me suspiciously. "I don't like your expression. Who is she?"

"Oh, I assure you, you'll like the name even less."

The man scowled. "Absolutely not. No. Not her! Anyone but…"

_-_-_-_

"Thanks for including me!" Cleo smiled from the backseat. She was giddy from excitement, and I wasn’t sure whether it was because she had been included, because she could break into another place, or because she could actually do something useful.

"Well, you've already done that a few times before." I shrugged.

Phil's scowl could make people lose their appetite and the milk curdle, but I didn't mind that much. He cared about me too much to say no to me. I knew his relationship with Cleo was strained, which was a nice little euphemism here, but I hoped they'd get over it and learn to at least tolerate each other.

"I was feeling really useless lately, with the search called off and all." Cleo sighed, chattering.

Phil opened his mouth to confirm her suspicions about being completely useless, but caught my glare and pretended to yawn instead. Still frowning, I turned to her.

"We all were a bit passive."

"But you're never passive, Elisa. You’re always so invested and you’re full of initiative." I shrugged delicately and glanced at Phil meaningfully. Cleo understood and made an O with her mouth, then nodded. "Oh, like that."

"So, what's the plan?" Phil asked loudly.

"Um. We'll see." Cleo answered. "I can think of several places to look for a key, and I learned to pick locks recently."

"She can also jump over fences." I snickered and she pouted.

"Not without getting caught."

"Where did the doctor live?" I asked, seeing we were almost out of town.

"Two kilometers from Duskwood." Phil murmured. "He had a house."

"Oh! So, he had a family?"

"Just a wife."

"Right. There was nothing else on his Instagram... no kids. Just as if it were a taboo topic." I mused. “His dog, Laula, seemed as if it were named by a child… Is it possible they did have a kid, but something happened to it?”

“And no one would know that?” Phil raised his brow disbelievingly. “In Duskwood? No way.”

"But that would fit the legend. Could he be the kidnapper? Taking revenge for his child long gone?" Cleo frowned.

"I actually think he's not anyone anymore." I sighed and sent her a serious look. "Listen. There's a chance we'll find his body in that house... If I say don't come in, please, listen to me and stay out."

"His body?” She paled. “Elisa! You never said anything about a body!”

“Elisa believes he’s dead.” Phil supplied.

“That's awful!” Cleo chewed on her lip, then shook her head. “But we may find something about Hannah in there. I'm obviously going with you."

I huffed and passed her a small package with latex gloves. "Just be careful. Extremely careful. Please."

She made an O with her mouth and nodded. "I will. Wow. I haven't even thought about it... Elisa, you do think of everything."

We stopped in front of a beautifully decorated detached house. It was fenced, but the gate was open. There was no other house in the neighborhood, just high trees. We all got out of the car and exchanged telling looks. It was eerily quiet.

Phil showed us with his hand to wait a moment and went ahead; he climbed the stairs to the entrance and frowned deeply. He turned back to us and said quietly: "The door's ajar."

Immediately, I came to him. Indeed, it was slightly open. I pushed it a little and it opened fully, soundlessly. Inside, it was completely quiet. I gazed around; a nicely decorated place, tastefully chosen furniture, trinkets everywhere… it seemed like a normal living space. Nothing was missing. There was a piano to the left, and a living room in an elegant country style. Everything was wooden. I moved inside, Phil right at my side. Cleo joined us once we showed her it was safe to enter.

"Look." She pointed to a small round part of the downstairs where Ulric Barret had a library, a coffee table, a sofa and a comfortable looking armchair that was convertible into a small bed.

"Wow. He had to be quite wealthy."

“Well, he was the only psychiatrist in town. Of course he had to be wealthy.”

"Let's move on." I said quietly to interrupt their building quarrel.

We slowly passed to the kitchen. I opened the fridge; it was full, and some items were already rotting. I turned to Phil, my face full of worry.

"This doesn't look like a house of someone who wanted to move out. It looks like a place that was unexpectedly left."

Phil said nothing, just went to another room. It turned out to be a bathroom. "His things are here, too. Untouched."

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard in the house. I jumped, Cleo caught her chest, and Phil bolted out of the bathroom and right to me, concerned. He looked me all over, and I showed him with a shake of my head it wasn't us, and his frown deepened.

"Upstairs." I whispered.

I took his hand and slowly crept to the stairs. Gradually, the three of us climbed up. It was silent again. With a shaky hand, I pushed the door to the first room open. To my relief, it was a study, and by pictures on the desk, it was clear it was dr. Barret's.

"I'll stay here." Cleo whispered. "Look for any clues."

"Please, do. Just wear the gloves." I nodded and looked at Phil, a little terrified. "Phil… Do you smell it?"

"Yes." He uttered low.

“I have a bad feeling about it…”

"No point in going back now. Let's pass to another room."

We slowly went to the end of the hall, stopping for a second at the second door which turned to be another bathroom. The smell was getting stronger, but the bathroom wasn’t its source.

“Ugh. It’s getting hard to breathe.”

"I didn’t even think of face masks. Let's cover our noses." I suggested and pulled my shirt over half of my face.

"Yeah." Phil followed suit.

Another loud sound was heard; it came from the room we were getting closer to. The last room we hadn’t checked yet. Phil pulled me behind himself and kept me there, not allowing me to be in the fire zone. We slowly approached the room which was open a bit, too. The smell was getting simply unbearable.

He turned to me and counted to three, then threw the door open. A raccoon that sat on the floor made a squeak. I gasped. It bolted and ran to the front door down the stairs, terrified out of its mind.

Now that the door was open, my eyes teared up due to the foul odor.

We took three steps more and it was enough to spot a foot, then a leg and a body of a clearly dead man. He was way past the stages of _rigor mortis_ and then _livor mortis_ , even the _algo mortis._ His body was pale as a wall, except for the places the now cold blood pooled; there, it was purple. His body started decomposing, which probably attracted the racoon as it started to smell a while ago.

It also excluded recent death.

I made a choked sound and went around Phil to see the cadaver better. It was almost impossible to stay there longer, but I needed to see his face, needed to confirm his identity.

It was definitely a man, however, his face was massacred. His eyes were taken out and his skin was cut with something sharp that carved it in long swipes. The face was unrecognizable.

"Fuck." I choked out.

"Elisa, come." Phil said firmly and pulled me to himself. "We need to leave this room. Now."

"He's—"

"I know, babe. Let's go."

"But—"

"We can't help him anymore."

He led me out of the room, closing the door, and we reached the study. Cleo took a glance at us and she already knew.

"Oh my goodness." She covered her mouth. "No. Impossible!"

"We found the body." Phil told her, throwing a worried glance at me. "If you can... Continue here. I need to call the police. If there's anything in there, time's short. Take what you think would be useful."

"O-okay."

He nodded and led me downstairs, holding me under my arm. Phil sat me down on the sofa and disappeared for a moment to grab some water. He then gave it to me without a word. I took it, grateful, bit couldn't bring myself to take a sip. Then, I took a deep breath.

"Are you okay, babe?" Phil murmured, concerned.

"No." I answered truthfully. "I didn't expect him to be..."

“Cut up?”

“Exactly.”

"I know what you mean. Listen, Elisa, I gotta call the police." He cleared his throat and pulled out his cellphone. "Don't move anywhere. I’ll be right back with you. And drink some of that water. It’ll do you good."

Phil dialed the police number and walked off a few steps. I shivered, but didn't listen to him talking. Instead, my mind was reeling. Something was bothering me, but…

"Wait." I frowned. Phil glimpsed at me and hung up, then came to me. "Where's his wife?"

He seemed shocked as if it got to him only then. "She didn't report him missing."

"She's not here..."

"No one knows anything about her. She might've been taken."

I nodded and stood up to him, but swayed. He caught me and held me up.

"Elisa..."

"I need to go to the library." I said weakly.

"What? Why?"

I only shook my head and left his embrace. I rushed to the round part of the room and my eyes swept through the shelves. All the books were ordered and nothing seemed out of place. No. It couldn’t be. I was so certain I was right…! I looked around and saw several books laying on the floor. I fell to my knees and almost raked through them. It had to be there! Had to!

My man approached apprehensively. He seemed even more concerned than before. I wasn’t paying him much heed, though. Finally, I saw it. The brown cover of the Duskwood legends book. “Midnight in Duskwood”. With a triumphant grunt, I grabbed it and stood up. “Phil, we need this. Can we quickly get it to the car?"

"It's risky, the police will be here any second! Please, don't do anything stupid!" He hissed.

"We _need_ it. I’ll go. I’ll make it!"

I ran out of the house and got right to the car. It was locked, though. Right then, the police sirens were heard. I quickly pushed the book under the car and turned to the nearest bush next to the house. The police cars stopped violently and I pretended to do the only thing I could think of: throw up.

Two policemen who came out of their cars threw me a pitying glance and went inside. Only one man stepped to me.

"Miss, are you okay?"

"Yes." I managed and pit out for good measure. I straightened slowly and turned my head to him. "Thank you, officer..."

"Donfort, but everyone calls me Charlie." He smiled kindly.

My jaw dropped. Charlie Donfort. Hannah and Lilly's father. _Jake's_ father.

And the very friend of Paul Rogers that’d taken him to where Anitta had been found.

"Pleasure." I rasped out. "Condolences about your daughter."

"Elisa!" Phil ran out of the house and came straight to me, nodding at Charlie in passing. "Are you all fine? You just left and I couldn’t find you. I thought you went for the bathroom."

"Yes, just..." I started, but the officer took over.

"She had a bad reaction to finding the body. It happens to the best." He eyed me strangely, as if he just realized who I was. It was a bit unnerving. "Thank you… Miss Elisa. I'll still need your statement, but please... Go inside and drink some water first."

I nodded and Phil embraced me protectively. "I'll take care of her."

"See that you do, Philip."

When officer Donfort was gone, Phil caressed my cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I only pretended to vomit. I'm fine." I smiled weakly. "I made it. The book’s under the car. Later, I’ll drop my bag when I’ll be getting in and take it with us."

He huffed and his shoulders relaxed. "You could've been arrested. It was too risky. Please, don't scare me like that again.”

I nodded and we got back into the house. I could hear voices upstairs and saw Cleo sitting on the sofa, crestfallen and pale. She was a surprisingly good actress. I noticed a slight bump on her belly. So, she had found something. Great.

"And we came in. I couldn’t stand it, I needed air. So, they both went to check what smelled so bad, and then they found… him. Then, Phil called for help."

"And you weren’t with them, you were in the study. Why?"

"I felt faint so I had to open the window and stand in it. I immediately felt better."

The officer interrogating her nodded, convinced. The other one was standing a meter away, only watching. I wondered who he was, he was wearing different clothes and seemed much calmer in general. "Do you need a glass of water?"

"Yes, please." She noticed us and jumped up. "Oh! Elisa, are you doing okay? Phil, is she alright?"

"Yes, just couldn't stomach the smell and the body. Uh. I'll grab the water for you, ladies." Phil murmured and kissed my temple, then walked off into the kitchen.

"Thank you." I smiled after him and turned to the young officer who’d interrogated Cleo. "So, is it my turn?"

"Yes, miss." He eyed me up and down and I felt a little odd. "I don't think I know you..."

"This is Elisa, the one who got famous in Duskwood after Lilly Donfort's video." Cleo supplied and I glared at her. She quickly corrects herself: "Which she took down after a few minutes as she had no evidence and she accused two innocent people."

"Yes, sorry about my daughter." Charlie Donfort spoke up when he came downstairs. "She shouldn't have done it unless she had some strong evidence. And even then, she should have known better."

"It's all water under the bridge." I shrugged.

"So, Elisa, how come you found the body? How did you know?"

"We needed to talk to Dr. Barret. We were told he moved to Colville when he got a better job, but when we called every single psychiatrist there, no one has heard about him. It was extremely suspicious." I frowned. "So, we thought maybe his wife would know something. You know, if not her, then who? But we came, and the door was open, and there was this foul smell..."

I turned green and the officers nodded quickly. “So, it was coincidental.”

“Yes.”

“Are you certain?”

“Of course. We came here to ask his wife about his whereabouts.”

Cleo nodded in agreement.

"Did you remove anything from the house?"

"No."

“You’re saying you came here to question his wife.” The young officer said, squinting at me. "And where is his wife?"

"She wasn't here when we arrived. Like I said, the door was open." I said, perplexed. "I have no clue where she might be."

"No one reported Ulric Barret as missing." The young officer told me snidely.

"Well, if his wife is missing, and there's the rumor of him going to another city after work, then obviously not."

"Sassy." He hissed. “I’m not buying that for a second. You know something!”

“Stop, Finn.” Charlie interrupted him sharply. “Leave the poor girl alone.”

For a second, no one said anything. Then, I decided to fish for information.

"Officer Donfort, why was his face...?" I gulped.

"We don't know yet, child. But it seems like murder in passion." He said sadly. “Brutal murders usually aren’t planned. At least not in such detail.”

"Did any of you have a reason to be angry with Ulric Barret?" The other officer asked in his arrogant tone.

"No." Phil returned and stood a glass of water in front of both me and Cleo. "He used to come to Aurora and that was the only contact I ever had with him. Elisa here didn't even know him as she's not from Duskwood. And Cleo—"

"Can speak for herself. No. I never had any form of therapy and never knew him personally. Saw him several times in town, but that was all." She finished.

"So, we should believe that you finding the body is a total coincidence?"

"It is."

Clearly, the younger policeman still didn't believe us. Charlie, though, seemed pensive.

"Miss Elisa, you're investigating on your own. Is that correct?"

"Yes. As much as I can. I want to find your daughter." I assured him. “I am here to help, not hinder anything. I am here for Hannah.”

"And how do you have the means to do it?"

"I... My father used to be a famous detective." I said quietly. Phil and Cleo, along with every other person in the room looked at me, but said nothing.

"Well. I suspected. The names... Are too coincidental." Donfort nodded and looked at his shocked colleagues. "I'm sorry he passed. He was a good man. Now, excuse us, but duty calls. Alright, boys. We need to get the body. Coroner..." He nodded at the silent officer. "Let's go."

They all went upstairs with a stretcher and a characteristic black bag. I sagged and hugged Phil. He embraced me, too, but then whispered in my ear: "Go to Cleo. She needs you."

I looked at him adoringly and said: "I love you."

Phil's eyes gleamed, and he nodded. I kissed his cheek and walked over to Cleo. She looked up and threw her arms around me in a heartbeat. I immediately hugged her back, providing comfort as much as I could. Her body shook and I remembered she never had anything to do with real death.

"It explains a lot why you're so clever." She said after a moment. "Your father, I mean."

"He was..." I felt my throat dry. "A good man. He taught me a lot."

"What happened?"

"Killed." I muttered.

"I'm sorry."

We sat in complete silence until the body was taken down. Cleo turned away, not able to bear the sight of a black bag.

"Can we go?" Phil asked Charlie.

"Yes. We have no more questions for the moment, although we'd like to hear why you broke into the house instead of calling for us immediately. For now, rest. Just don't leave town."

We all nodded and went out. I caught both their hands and we walked to the car together. When we got inside, I pretended to drop my things and exclaimed unhappily. I knelt down and started to gather the items, at the same time reaching for the book I’d hidden. When I got back up and inside the car, Phil turned the engine on, I turned to Cleo.

"You _did_ take your gloves, right?"

"Yes." She nodded. "They're here... With a few documents I grabbed."

"Perfect."

"We can go to Aurora." Phil offered. "It's still early and we'll look through what he’ve found there. If you have time, Cleo?"

"Yes. Yes, let's do it."


	18. Jake

We sat at the biggest table in Aurora where we spread all the documents Cleo had taken. She grabbed five folders overall. They were private notes of the doctor, mostly his remarks and observations, as well as a few reports from private sessions with patients. And not just any patients.

"Look. He wrote a very detailed report on Hannah." Cleo frowned. "Do you mind if I...?"

"No, you read Hannah." I told her. "We'll look through the rest."

I took another file and opened it; unsurprisingly, it was Alan Millan's.

"Phil."

He looked through my shoulder and sighed, bracing his chin on me. "I thought so."

I scanned the report. "It says he was treated for PTSD, and depression. He received some heavy medication. His main issue was seeing his lost love in other women, seeking similarities with the one he'd lost. He also showed tendencies to commit self-harm and had anger issues… My gosh…"

Phil kissed my shoulder, shaken. Finally, he asked quietly: "Can we blame him?"

"If that's the reason he'd kidnap and hurt someone, then yes."

“Elisa.” Phil gazed at me seriously. “If anyone, and I mean. Any. One. Tried to threaten you, I’d look to that they wouldn’t see the light of day again.”

I blushed, and kissed him shortly. “Back at you.”

We read on in silence for a while. Suddenly, Phil said: " Look. He refused to take his meds and didn't go to therapy anymore. That was almost a year ago."

I nodded. "Yes. I wonder what changed… hey, look. What's that?"

I pulled out another file attached to Alan's, and it was…

"Paul's?" I whispered.

"Well, well." Phil sneered. "Would you look at that. Treated for excessive aggression as an officer and reported by wife a few times. And…"

"Violence towards women." I frowned. "Doesn't specify when or why, though. And a few pages were clearly torn. See?" I pointed to scraps of paper left in the joining of the pages. He nodded. "I wonder... Was the doctor friends with Paul? Was he covering for him?"

"He had to be evaluated by a psychiatrist before he could be a policeman. If they were friends, the evaluation would've been irrelevant." Phil reminded me. "What's surprising, though, is that Barret kept it right on top. Which means he got back to it right before his death."

"Yes. Which means he did suspect him of something. I feel we'll find something more in here... Or in his private journal."

Phil snorted and rolled his eyes at that. "Yeah, except for that we don't have his private journal, Elisa."

I smirked. "And that's where you're wrong."

"Guys?" Cleo's voice was high. There was a hearable note of hysteria in it. We turned to her, attentive. "I think dr. Barret did believe Hannah at some point."

"Why?"

"Because he added something on his report." She gulped. "It's clear he was skeptic, but then something changed. Right here, when he wrote: 'Deluded that someone follows her.', he crossed out the first part of the sentence and added a name."

Without waiting, I grabbed the file from her and, in a second, we saw what had her so shaken.  
The sentence said: 'Probable that Paul Rogers follows her.'

Paul Rogers? But… I was expecting Alan to be the one who’d stalked her… I meant, Paul was also suspicious, was well-set, had access to the database at the station… Wait. I gasped and scrambled to my feet. "Oh shit. I need to read the journal. Right now."

"What journal?" Cleo asked, confused.

"Barret's private notebook." Phil supplied. "Elisa. Wait. How did you get it? I was there with you all the time. You only found some stupid superstition book. Nothing more. So, how?"

"Deduction. Quick thinking. And _violá_ , the book that almost had me arrested. He hid his own journal inside the legends book. It was too thick, I felt it through the covers."

"Atta girl." Phil murmured fondly.

"I need to understand why he did nothing even though he suspected him." I started taking my things. "I need to—"

Suddenly, my phone started vibrating. Someone was calling me. I took it out and froze. They both saw something was not right, but before they could comment, I showed them with a gesture to be quiet and answered. I turned on the loudspeaker.

"This is my final warning." A breathless pant I knew so well made me cringe. "If you don't leave this case alone, I'll do something that cannot be undone."

"Like you did to Ulric Barret?" I replied, for the first time not listening to him passively. I saw a chance to confirm at least a few things and wasn't about to waste it.

There was a moment of silence before the Man without a Face took a deep breath. "Whoever that is—" But his voice shook at the end.

"Fuck." I cursed and turned to Phil and Cleo. "There's another killer. He didn't kill him. And he didn't kill Jennifer ten years ago, either."

"What the fu—"

I hung up, although it was clear the Man wanted to say something more, reacting to the last thing I'd said. He was shocked and thrown off his balance, which only confirmed the theory there were two culprits, and there wasn’t much correlation between them.

Meanwhile, Phil came close to me and cupped my face. He seemed both angry and worried. "Was that who I think it was?"

"Yes." I covered his palms with mine. "Surprisingly, this is a good thing. Yes, it is! He called at the best of times. I... He confirmed it. He didn't know what happened to Barret. And he reacted to Jennifer's name just as I expected him to. He was shocked. He didn’t expect it. I heard it."

"You know his voice better than we do." He admitted. "I admit, I didn't hear anything. His voice was strange enough."

"Elisa... What do you mean? He's the kidnapper but not the killer? Does he have Hannah?" Cleo asked quietly.

"He has Hannah, yes. And… No. I think the Man without a Face did kill… Just not Barret. And definitely not Jennifer."

"Then who did?"

I sighed and gazed at the files again. The one at the top, which belonged to Richy's father, was making my stomach turn. They followed my line of sight and cringed.

"We should tell Richy." Cleo said after a while, breaking the silence. "But… excuse me, but I have no idea how to tell him."

"Obviously, I'm the last person who should do it." Phil scowled. We couldn't even deny it.

"I knew it." I sighed heavily. "I'll do that. I just don't know how he'll react."

"He trusts you explicitly." Cleo told me. I wasn't sure if it was making it better or worse.

"We need to be sure, though. Seriously, I'll get the journal."

I walked out of Aurora and went to Phil's car. I was so preoccupied that I almost didn't see a character dressed in black standing to the right, barely visible in the dark street. He was slim and had a hood pulled onto his face. I narrowed my eyes at him and stopped. It wasn't Paul, of that I was sure. The posture and the weight weren't right. It could've been Alan, but… The figure pulled the hood back and let me see a mask…

A white Anonymous mask.

My heart stopped and then tried to jump out of my chest. Could it be?!  
The figure pulled it back on and turned slowly, then disappeared around the corner. Like in a trance, I followed him, forgetting about everything else.

I pulled out my phone and wrote to Phil a message saying I was safe and sound, I just needed a more time before I came back. I turned it off afterwards, and focused on the person in front of me. He was walking carefully, visibly showing me the way; at some point, he turned into a passage to the left. I hurried after him and did the same.

I stopped, lost. There were three doors there, and none was ajar. I frowned and turned. Did I miss something?

Suddenly, a low whistle from my right caught my attention. I turned again and approached the door. It opened slightly. I looked around and, certain there was no one else there, slipped inside, unnoticed.

It was semi-dark, but I could see quite well inside. I took a breath and asked, my voice shaking uncontrollably: "Jake?"

"Hello, Elisa."

I exhaled sharply. I grinned and turned to the person standing right behind me. I immediately threw myself at him and hugged him, to his visible surprise. He stiffened, but then slowly wrapped his arms around my frame, too.

Jake was taller than me and something in his embrace made me feel extremely safe. I felt so giddy, so elated that I started to cry in happiness.

"Elisa, what's wrong?" He asked, pulling away. I looked up, emotional, but saw only the hood and a peek of white from under it.

"I'm so, so glad you're safe! But… Jake, can you take your mask off? I feel odd talking to you like this and not seeing you. Please."

He hesitated, then nodded apprehensively.

He slowly pulled off his hood, revealing jet black hair. I huffed, impatient, and reached out for the mask myself, the suspense killing me. I didn’t know what his expression was and whether he was truly alright with it, but I needed to see him. I needed to know his face at the very last.

I pulled the mask off, feeling as if I was unwrapping a gift I’ve been waiting for my whole life.

His cheeks were covered in subtle stubble, his nostrils flared, and his green eyes were tender. I took a sharp breath in, mesmerized.

He was handsome, and I felt abashed a little; the way he looked at me… I felt my knees go a bit softer and I scrutinized him. He definitely wasn't perfect, but it didn't matter. He was Jake. Whom I felt nothing but admiration and attraction for, although I had thought I squished the latter fully; apparently, not one hundred percent.

I smiled at him softly. "Hi, you."

His lips twitched, and he smiled back at me. I hugged him again, allowing us both a moment to hold each other and for him to kiss my head. Then, I stepped back.

"Jake! Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question." He answered. "But I had to come and meet you. Thanks to your action with [#IamJake](https://www.instagram.com/explore/tags/iamjake/), the government has stopped pursuing me until people stop posting that much. Everyone talks about it. It’s everywhere. I… Thank you, Elisa."

I wiped off the happy tears from my eyes. "So, they've given up?"

"For now." He shrugged. "I took the opportunity. I came to help find Hannah. And came to meet you properly."

"Of course. Oh Jake, I have so much to tell you!" I sighed. "But not right here. Say! Where are you staying?"

"Nowhere yet."

"Wait. I'll call Lilly, what do you say?”

"Um." He was visibly not comfortable. "I thought I could maybe bunk with you?"

"Oh." I bit my lip. "Jake, sorry, but I'm staying with Phil."

He frowned. "Phil, huh?" He was silent for a moment, then nodded. "Call Lilly, then, please."

I did and told her about Jake and to come to the bar as soon as she could. Then, I hung up and turned to him, beaming. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Yes. Well." Jake shrugged again. "I am. I really would love to hear all about your findings and what's going on with you, Elisa."

"You will. I'll tell you everything." I promised. "But, again, not here. Let's go to Aurora. It's not open yet and there's only Phil and Cleo in there. What do you say?"

He made a blank face. "How is that possible that you and Philip…?"

"It just happened." I told him gently. "And no, he isn't a rebound after, well, after you."

"Me?"

"Jake. I’ve never lied to you. I had feelings for you. But you explicitly said you didn't want there to be anything between us. You listed reasons why we shouldn't even consider it. Usually, you're quite happy when I listen to you. So, what's different now?"

"The fact that I still do hold you in high esteem and feel for you, Elisa." He said simply and I felt my breath catch. “Nothing’s changed for me. No matter how much I tried to fight it, you’re constantly on my mind. And now that I met you…”

"Tell me you're here to stay. Tell me you're a free man, and a man who can make whatever choices he'd like in life without having to escape all the time." I demanded and he stood there, silent. "See?"

"I thought you didn't care."

"I didn't. _You_ did." I reminded him. "No matter how much I liked you, how would it have worked?"

Jake had no answer to that, either. Still, he stepped closer to me. I shivered, watching him in silence. He gently touched my face and said:

"I understand. So, Elisa, I'll only ask for one thing. Just once, I need to do it. It’s all I’ve been thinking about when I was on the run. Well. Ever since we talked on the chat."

I knew what was coming. Yet, I also knew I miscalculated and I wasn’t fully free of his charm. So, I wasn’t completely shocked when Jake leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. He tenderly kissed me. At the beginning, I wasn't responding, but then I sighed and moved my mouth with his. He hummed and something in me snapped; I brushed his hair back and Jake brought me against himself. His hands shyly caressed my hair and then went around my waist. He pried my lips open with his tongue, shocking me how expertly he did that. Yet, I when his tongue teased mine and I gave a whimper, I quickly realized what I was doing and broke away from him, already feeling guilty.

"Forgive me. I just wanted to kiss you once." Jake explained, his cheeks red from excitement. "I won't cross any boundaries anymore. I swear."

Although the look he sent me clearly added: _Unless you’ll want me to._ I nodded, a little shaken. "Okay. I... I won't mention it to Phil, if that's the case. Let's go to Aurora, now, please. And for God's sake, don't wear the mask back."

He nodded and pulled his hood on. I led him back to the Aurora bar and saw Phil standing at the door with a frown and a worried expression. _Uh huh_.

"What the fuck, Elisa, sending a message like that and then turning off your phone?! And then I go out and you're gone! Vanished!" He grunted at me.

"Sorry. I couldn't take any chances." I explained and nodded at Jake creeping behind me. "Let's get inside."

"Who is that?"

"I'll tell you in a second, when we GET. IN." I stressed. "Phil. He's not a threat. I swear."

He huffed but nodded and opened the door. He showed Jake to enter, and the other man did. When I tried to follow, though, Phil stopped me and caught me by my waist, then brought me against himself.

"I sound like a broken record, but. Don't scare me like that." He mumbled. "Please."

"Sorry." I really was.

"Is that the hacker?"

"Jake." I nodded. "Let's go, Cleo doesn't know who he is and might freak."

But when we entered, Jake was standing calmly with his hands in his pockets, waiting. Even in his hood, I could sense just how uncomfortable he felt. Meanwhile, Cleo was sitting at the same table, watching Jake suspiciously. I snorted at the scene. It was so ludicrous that I couldn't help it.

“Jake, maybe you can take off your hood now, I think you scared them enough." I snickered.

"Jake?" Cleo noticed, her brows rising. "The hacker?"

"The one and only."

"Hello." He said and uncovered himself. He looked at me, lost, and I smiled at him.

Phil didn't seem to be so delighted, though. "Is he another guy I need to worry about?" He asked, cocking one eyebrow at me.

"Another?!" Jake widened his eyes.

"Stop. No. What the hell." I groaned. "Stupid men. It continues to be the slogan of the week."

"As if we had nothing more important to talk about." Cleo agreed.

"Oh, Rogers will be just on cloud seven." Phil snickered and I elbowed him. He made an oof, but still chuckled.

"Anyway. Jake." I turned to him with a beam. "Sit down and we'll tell you all there is to tell. And, trust me, there is a whole lot."

He nodded and sat down at the nearest table, tense. Phil eyed every person gathered and rolled his eyes. "Alright. I don't see this conversation flowing without anything to drink. What do you all want?"

_-_-_-_

Soon, Lilly and Dan arrived at the bar. Phil was confused, but I explained I invited them. He didn’t question me. Meanwhile, Lilly squealed when she saw the strange man and ran to him, hugging him immediately. Jake was visibly shocked and immediately glared at me. I shook my head, but he didn't stop.

"I swear I didn't tell her." I begged. “I didn’t!”

"Then how?!"

"I managed to get to the video, too. Elisa helped, naturally, but I cracked the last two riddles myself." Lilly quickly said. "I know you didn't want me to see the video, but… But I'm glad I did."

Jake sighed and nodded. "Lilly. I am so sorry."

"No. I'm sorry. About everything. It was my fault. They almost got you because of me and my video. Imagine, the police chief’s daughter doing something so stupid!"

"Stop. It's in the past." Both Jake and I said.

She chuckled tearily and stepped away from Jake, who immediately seemed much more at ease. "You're both too good for me. And you even speak together."

We shrugged and I turned to Phil. "Lilly is his half-sister." His eyes widened, but he nodded. "Please, don't say anything to anyone unless he decides to share."

"Obviously. It's not my secret to share." He seemed a little offended. I giggled and kissed his nose. "Hey, that doesn't fit my rebel persona."

"What, being sweet with your girl?" I pouted and his eyes gleamed.

"No. Being sweet with my girl sounds perfect. But kissing our tips… That's for the private time."

He laughed and I gasped before I hit him on the chest. "You just had to!"

"You love it."

"Okay. Jake says you have an update." Lilly interrupted us and we turned to her, Phil with a smug expression and me with a sheepish one.

"I do. Let me brief it all to you." I waited for everyone to sit down. "Cleo, Phil and I went to visit Ulric Barret's house. Contrary to the popular opinion, he isn't in Colville. He didn’t leave Duskwood to go after his career. No, we checked every single clinic, and found it suspicious enough to check on his living place."

"Elisa did. We just tagged along." Cleo interrupted. “I wouldn’t have thought of that.”

"Unfortunately, we discovered his decaying body. It's been there a while. But, on a more positive note: before the police came, we managed to take a few things: files and his private journal."

"Why was the dude killed? He was just a doctor." Dan asked, confused.

" _The_ doctor." I told him. "He knew a lot. Too much. He figured out something that was so jealously protected."

"Continue." Jake spoke up, staring at me. I nodded.

"He had three files on top in his drawer. Hannah's, Alan Millan's, and Paul’s."

"Paul's? Paul Rogers'? Richy’s father’s?" Dan asked, his brows rising.

‘"Exactly. He clearly thought those three were somehow connected."

"I think… I _know_ we're dealing with two murderers; they just don't really know about the other."

"You think it's Alan and Paul." Jake observed. I nodded.

"I want to give you proof, but for that I'd rather read the journal first. I don't want to accuse anyone without being certain."

"Understandable."

"Also, Elisa got a phone call from our masked celebrity, but she’s too shy to tell you." Phil added.

"The Man without a Face called you again?!" Lilly squealed.

"Yes, and thank heavens he did." I grinned and told them about my little trick. Jake seemed to appreciate it, and I felt like all the praise had fallen on me. "That way I know it wasn't him ten years ago, and it wasn't him who murdered Barret."

"How can you be sure about such minor details?" Dan questioned. "No, hear me out. It's just a small change in the voice. And you talked on the phone. Hell, I can't even tell when Lilly's angry at me when she's right in front of me!"

"If she says she heard it, I trust her fully." Jake stood in my defense. "She has never been wrong about things like this before. Meaning you, people, and she talked to you all via texts."

"Cool, chill, dude." Dan nodded. "I was just curious. To me, it's like a superpower."

"So, let's meet tomorrow at the bar in the evening. Just… Please, exclude Jessy and Richy." I grimaced. "I don't want Richy to find out this way. And Jessy would definitely tell him."

"I agree." Phil supported me.

"Why would we meet in a public place?" Dan frowned.

"Because it is harder to eavesdrop on us. There is music and others talking. It mixes, creating noise." Jake explained. His sight never left me. "Good thinking."

I smiled in thanks. Everyone agreed to meet at 8pm, and my homework was to read the journal till then.

People started to leave. I asked Cleo to leave Hannah's file behind, I wanted to look into it. She agreed and thanked both Phil and me. Then, Lilly, Jake and Dan said their goodbye and also left.

Phil looked around and nodded before he locked the door.

"You're not opening today?" I asked.

"No. And I'd love to spend some time with you. Alone."

I smiled knowingly. "First, let's clean up. I'll do the glasses."

Phil, meanwhile, took the empty beer bottles and washed them from the remains of the alcohol. Then, he put them away.

"I need to say," He started, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "You keep surprising me."

"In a good or a bad way?"

"Oh, definitely good."

"Mm." I hummed, then dried my hands and went to him. I threw my arms around his neck and pressed into him. "I'm glad, then."

Phil kissed me aggressively. I moaned into him and scratched the nape of his neck. He shuddered and pulled away.

"Come." He swatted my ass and took my hand.

"Oh? I thought—"

"Oh, I have a million and three fantasies about you, babe." He chuckled hoarsely. "Several of them involve my office."

I grinned maniacally and readily followed him into his office. It had a simple décor, only there was a sofa to the left of the entrance. I raised my brows and looked at my man, who shrugged.

“Sometimes, workdays are not all that interesting.”

“Mhm.” I hummed.

Phil wasn’t in a mood to talk at the moment. He turned me to himself, but instead of kissing me, he stopped me millimeters away from himself. I tried to reduce the distance, but he grunted and held me like that. Then, he bluntly reached under my dress and removed my panties. My breath hitched. He smirked and watched me from close up, visibly enjoying the color that spread along my face and neck. I shifted, excited, and his fingers slowly crept from my thigh to my core. I gave a shaky exhale.

“Elisa.” He hummed. “Don’t you think it’s inappropriate to be _that wet_ after such a meeting?”

I whimpered under his expert touch, but reached for his fly. I undid it slowly, not averting my sight from his eyes. I unhurriedly pulled off his pants and boxers, and checked him with my palm. I smirked and teased his head. He took a sharp breath in.

“You’re one to talk.” I told him hoarsely.

“So, what are we gonna do about it?”

He tweaked my clit and my legs visibly tried to give out from under me. “I d-do see a few options.”

Phil almost closed the distance, but held himself back. “I’ve been thinking about bending you over my desk for the whole time we were here today.”

I moaned, then took my hand to my mouth and collected some saliva to make it better for him while I was giving him a handjob. “Oh yes? And what else?”

“Uhh…” He groaned. “And that, when I bend you, I’ll tease you until you’re mad from lust. When you beg for me, I’ll enter you deep and grab your hair to hold you in the arch, admiring you.”

“Phil…” I pleaded.

“Kitty cat. Undress.”

He took a step back and watched me. He looked sexy in his T-shirt and his cock out. I slowly pulled the dress off through my head, at the same time freeing my hair. Then, I unclasped my bra and let it fall onto the floor. He gave himself a pump. I had goosebumps from the intensity of his gaze and the visible lust in his eyes. I caressed myself, impatient.

With a practiced move of his head and his right brow, Phil called me to himself. I hurried to him, landing in front of him on my knees to tease him with my tongue. He liked that, very, very much. I made out with his head, then dipped him into my throat, going deep. He gasped loud, and then almost forcibly pushed my head back.

“Elisa. Up.”

I stood on shaky legs. Phil growled and pulled me to himself, kissing me with abandon. I pressed against him, in need of his heat. He chuckled darkly and started going backwards. We hit the desk with a bit too much force, but laughed it off and he suddenly pushed me off himself and onto the desk. My chest hit the wood, and I hissed.

“Mm.”

He kicked my legs further apart and grabbed my hips, bending them to his liking. I was about to ask him what he was planning when I felt him slide along me. I whined.

“Beg.”

I panted, but shook my head. Phil hummed and moved to the left. Then, he spanked me not too gently. I arched my back, the jolt of pleasure ripping through me.

“I’m waiting, kitty cat.”

“No.”

Phil tsked and spanked me again, that time harder, and then went to tease me again. I moved along him until he reached between my legs. I cried out, and he chuckled darkly.

“Come on.”

“Phil…”

He took a sharp breath in. “Mm. Your voice is so needy, Elisa… Don’t you need me inside?”

Okay. My dignity literally flew out of the window at that moment, and I relented.

“Fuck me.” I moaned. “Please.”

“Go on.”

“Phil!” I exclaimed. “Please, I need you!”

“Mm, what else?”

His voice was oozing dirtiness and lust, and I moaned softly. I changed the tactics and purred instead of continuing the earlier pleas.

“I need you to touch me.” I heard him hold his breath and I smirked. “I need you to take me right now. Please, Phil, I want you so, so bad.”

“Kitty cat.” He growled. “You’re one of a kind.”

Without warning, he did push into me. I moaned and held onto the desk while he took me hard. His left hand grabbed my hair and pulled my head back, and I loved it as much as he did. I started to push backwards to meet his eager hips and he groaned. We worked in synch, making the desk buck violently with every strong thrust. Soon, Phil reached to my clit again. I yelled out my approval and, knowing what I liked already, pinched me.

I came crashing down with such force that I sobbed. He cursed and stopped moving for a moment, letting me pulse around him, then pulled out from me only to come onto my bare back and bum, watching his completion glisten on my skin. Spent, I collapsed fully on the desk and rested, elated.

“Shit, Elisa.” Phil mumbled, his voice hoarse.

“Can you help me clean up?” I hummed and brought myself up on my hands to look at him with a smile.

He nodded and left the office, only to come back with toilet paper and a wet towel from the bathroom. I snorted and waited for him to clean me more or less before I straightened and kissed him shortly.

“Thanks.”

Phil watched me with a face that I couldn’t exactly decipher. I blushed, suddenly abashed about my nudity. The man smiled softly and flicked my nose.

“Let’s dress up. Time to go home.”

_-_-_-_

Back at the apartment and at night, I couldn't really sleep. I tossed and turned in the bed, my thoughts going to the still unread notebook. At last, I got up slowly not to wake up Phil, took the doctor's journal and a blanket, and tucked myself in on the sofa in the living room. I opened the book and scanned the first page. It was a normal entry, nothing odd. I sighed and realized it wouldn’t be that easy to find those bits and pieces in there. So, I braced myself and started reading every single page.

At some point of the night, Phil emerged from the bedroom. I raised my head and smiled at him softly. "You alright?"

"I should be the one asking you that." He replied and came onto the sofa right behind me. He crept under the blanket with me and positioned us so that we both could see the journal. I was sitting between his legs, braced against his chest. He laid his head on my shoulder. "You couldn't sleep because of this, could you?"

"Yes." I sighed. "I don't want my suspicions to be true."

"But they do make sense." He mumbled into my hair.

“I know. That’s why I need to know the truth.”

"Have you found anything yet?"

"Not yet. Mostly, he wrote about his dog, Laula, and his hiking trips." I yawned. "He was very melancholic."

"Fascinating."

I read another page before something nagged me and I shifted.

"Phil. Why couldn't you sleep?"

He considered the question, playing with my hair. "First, you weren't there. Second, I think that Jake guy made me a bit anxious. Third, I'm not sure why, but I keep seeing the body in my dreams. It's not… pleasant."

“Oh.” I frowned. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. I’d rather not, actually.”

"Okay.” I pet his leg and asked: “Why did Jake make you anxious?"

"He… He's the guy you told me about when I asked you about a boyfriend. The one you said you hoped for something with… Isn't he?"

I turned to him, my smile tender. "You're perceptive. Yes."

"Should I be worried?" He scrutinized me.

"No. I may have liked him not too long ago, and he may still be somewhere there in my heart, but I fell in love with you in the meantime. And I’d say love is stronger than a crush." I told him honestly and turned back to the journal.

Phil shifted and attached his lips to my bare neck. He nibbled on my skin there, and went lower onto my right shoulder with open mouthed kisses. "How's that so easy for you to say?"

"I'm not sure. I feel that, and I say it." I hummed. His caresses were teasing and I already had goosebumps. "Why?"

"Because…" Phil turned my head back to him, visibly nervous but wanting to see me. "I love you, too."

I inhaled sharply and widened my eyes comically. I fully shifted so that I wouldn't have to break my neck. Then, to ease his obvious nerves, I beamed and kissed him sweetly. It was long and tender and we soon were out of breath, but still didn't want to break it. I got more enthusiastic after a while, when his words settled in my mind and made me energized. I wanted to sing and to jump and oh, did it feel amazing!

Phil chuckled and grabbed my hips that were subconsciously grinding against his. "It was a jump off the cliff when it comes to my comfort zone, but if that's your reaction, it's worth it."

I smiled happily. "I love you."

"C'mon. Let's go to sleep together. Maybe that way we'll rest a bit. I'll protect you, and you'll protect me."

_-_-_-_

I woke up after a good rest and smiled at the man breathing deeply under me. I moved and felt his excitement against my thigh, so I smirked and decided to wake him up with fireworks. I slid down his body and remained under the comforter, knowing he’d throw it off soon. I pulled down his boxers and got to work.

Phil, who soon woke up with a moan, indeed did throw the offending quilt away. He eyed me heatedly and grabbed my hair. With words of appreciation, he helped my head move in a tempo he needed. He didn't take long to come, and I made a point of swallowing all of his completion. Phil fell down on his pillow, panting, and I climbed back up.

"Good morning." I grinned.

"Oh, a marvelous one." He replied cheekily.

"It’s not going to continue on like this for me. I need to get back to the journal soon." I sighed. "But you can stay in bed if you like."

"Alone? Nah." He shrugged. "I'll be right there with you, Elisa."

I smiled at him, relief filling me. I was a little distraught when I thought of the possible answers in there, and Phil had to see that.

"Thanks, love."

"But first, breakfast. It's my turn to make it." He stretched and got up, not shy about his now nude form. I watched him until he dressed and walked out, and then stood up myself. I went to the bathroom, and when I got out, Phil was already making something to eat, listening to music from his phone.

I smiled at the view.

We ate calmly, chatting, and then moved to the living room to read. Again, I sat between his legs, my back braced against his chest, and held the notebook up for us both to see.


	19. Alan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enhanced the scene between Elisa and Jake a bit. I know some of you, Readers, are suckers for him, and I couldn't resist:)

For a while, nothing worthwhile caught our eye. Barret was definitely in love with his hiking life, and he adored his dog. At the same time, his wife was rarely mentioned. I wondered what made him become estranged from her that much, and I truly believed it had something to with a lost child. Then, finally, I tapped one of the newest pages where Barret wrote an entry that was clearly thought over. His scribbling turned into careful, round letters. It was dated two weeks ago.

"Look at that!"

_Today, Laula found a body in the forest. It's been a while and I hoped... Uh, if only he hadn't stopped coming to the sessions! I have no idea what goes through his mind anymore. Or where to look for him. I know he’s close, his connection to the place makes it impossible for him to leave town fully. Even though that’d have been best for us all. But Anitta's corpse... It’s not Anitta anymore. Now, she holds an uncanny resemblance to_ her _. Her hair was dyed and cut to make it seem like h e r s... It looked just like the corpse found those five years ago. Which was another copy of HER from ten years before… I knew who'd done it perfectly well, but he was beyond my help anymore. And beyond my reach. So, I called for Charlie. He’d know what to do, I figured, however… He came with Paul, which made me extremely anxious. He wasn't a cop anymore, so why was he even there? Charlie was sympathetic and friendly enough, but Paul eyed me menacingly. He knows I know. I shouldn't have confronted him about it, I don't know what I was hoping for. I knew his psychological profile and of course he wouldn’t have handed himself over. I fear he'll try to either terrify me into silence, he has experience with stalking people, or get rid of me altogether. I should tell someone. I should've connected the cases, and should've believed the Donfort girl sooner. I am in danger and there is a chance he’d get away with all his crimes. Again._

A pause. Clearly, the doctor had been overwhelmed and terrified, and had to stop writing at that point. It didn’t surprise me at all, I wouldn’t have been able to even sleep without expecting to be strangled. I turned to look at Phil, whose face meant he reached the same conclusions overall.

"It means Paul really was Hannah's stalker." He concluded. "And Barret feared for his life. He went to Rogers and actually confronted the bastard. What an idiot. If he knew Paul was capable of crime, why didn’t he plan it out better?"

"Do you think…" I swallowed a lump in my throat. "that Paul cut his face because Barret mentioned the Man without a Face?"

Phil opened his mouth, then closed it, and then frowned. "Fuck. Plausible."

"Maybe he wanted to buy himself time. Although I don't see how that would help— wait. What if he wanted to give his wife more time to run?"

"Maybe." He hummed. "We didn't even check for any traces of struggle, and the police won't let us go back there now. And don’t even think about asking them, they won’t tell us anything."

"Yes. I’m a stranger and you’re not an investigator.” I sighed. “But that would make sense. I really hope she’s okay."

“Although the doc didn’t seem to care about her too much earlier.”

“Yes. But I guess direct danger changes your perspective.”

"You know, it also means Paul was the one who killed that Jennifer all those years ago." I covered my mouth and felt my eyes tear up. Phil sighed and hugged me close. "Elisa. Don't dwell on it."

"How can I not?! It’s horrible, but what really worries me is poor Richy..."

He grunted in agreement. "Even though I don't like him all that much, I must say I do feel sorry for him."

"And I need to tell him that! How?" I moaned and pulled back to look at the man. "This is terrible. I don’t want to hurt him like this. He doesn’t deserve it."

"Sorry. If I could… I'd go for you, but you know how it'd end."

I sighed. "I know."

I cuddled into him in need of support. Phil wrapped me in his arms and we spent a while like that. Silence was comforting, and I listened to his heartbeat. It managed to calm me down immensely. Then, I sat up and lifted the journal again.

The next entry was frantic and messy, the doctor was visibly in panic. There wasn’t anything specific, though, except for his distress and speculations. Then, when nothing happened after two days, he’d calmed down and wrote:

_This will be my testimony. I cannot share this with anyone but this notebook for I am bound by the doctor's oath. And as a doctor and someone who treated him, I testify that Paul Rogers, the ex-policeman I evaluated before, killed a person, a woman named Jennifer ten years ago. As an active policeman, he erased the data from the system he had easily access to and changed the victim's surname from Hanson to Manson. That is the real reason the case was never solved and was brushed off as not significant. He admitted to manipulation of data when he was an active officer. Mostly to cover up his affairs and maltreatment of women. He never confessed to killing, but I confronted him a few days ago when I realized it had to have been him. He followed Hannah Donfort when she, unfortunately, triggered the repressed memory by finding a trinket belonging to Jennifer and started digging in the past. He intended to blackmail her and scare her into silence._

"Wait. Didn't you say, his son saw the attack, too?" Phil interrupted.

"Yes. But Richy's very discreet when he wants to be." I scrunched up my nose. "I think he always sat quietly. He doesn't remember much about that night and I'm positive he didn't recognize his own father. Or, if he did, he repressed the memory. There was nothing to trigger it. So, I am of an opinion that Paul has no idea his own son witnessed him taking Jennifer."

"That sucks."

_I admit to knowing another murderer, though. He is sick, though, and needs full time medical care. He suffers from severe PTSD and depression. He seeks what he lost, unable to process it and proceed. Alan Millan kidnapped and killed his first victim before he was my patient, over 5 years ago. It was a girl who held resemblance to his late lover. He told me during therapy he kidnapped her, but cared for her, cooked for her and dressed her. He tried to force her to become his Jennifer, but the victim resisted so long he lost his patience and killed her. Yet, unable to see 'his late lover' suffer, he applied cyanide. He chose almost painless death for her. He then came to me, pleading for help. His therapy was successful, his episodes became scarce, and his mental health improved. However, this year a young woman came to the bar, asking all the wrong questions, and he saw Jennifer in her. A month later, he refused to take his medication and proceeded to refuse attending the therapy. Another month later, he disappeared, along with the said woman, Anitta._

"It's all so tragic." I sniffed. "Gray was right, that is true torment."

"Yes." Phil’s expression was pained.

I felt extremely selfish. I didn't even think how it'd impact Phil, who used to have an extremely personal relation with him. I put the journal away again and sat up, then turned to him. "Phil, forgive me, I didn't mean to force you—"

"No. I needed to read this for myself." He said, his voice choked. His expression was pained. "I now see all those things in a different way, his everyday struggle... And that he never really got better. I didn't even know him. Fuck, I didn't even know him!"

"You _did_ know him. You knew his better part." I told him softly. “He only cared to be a good person next to you. It’s… tragically beautiful.”

Phil gazed into my eyes and considered my words. Then, he said hopefully: "So, it means he can still be saved. Right, Elisa? If there really is good in him, and there is, I experienced it first hand—"

"No.” I hated to shot him down like that, but the sooner he realized Alan was a lost cause, the better for Phil. “He'll be taken to jail or a mental institution for life. He _did_ kidnap and kill. And who know what he did more to his victims."

"But he just can't move on, and once he does—"

"The incapability to move on is exactly what killed my father." I snapped suddenly, shocking us both.

Phil was gaping at me with his mouth open, and I realized it was the first time ever I said anything about my father. I immediately hung my head, trying to downplay it. "Sorry. Irrelevant at the moment. We were talking about Alan and you, and I shouldn’t have said it."

"No. You're never irrelevant to me." Phil frowned and reached out to caress my cheek. "What happened? You can talk to me, Elisa."

That was far beyond my comfort zone, but, at the same time, Phil left his own for me numerous times. Trying to save myself desperately, I asked: "Don't you want to finish the journal first?"

"No. After the journal you’ll insist on going through Hannah's file, and then we'll have time only to get ready, and so on. I know what you’re trying to do. If you don’t answer now, you won’t at all."

"I...” I hesitated. Anger filled me and I could feel my hair stand on its ends as if electrified. “He was chasing shadows, okay? There was a man, his nemesis. They were like Loki and Thor. But, he got old. _They_ got old. Father was supposed to let go, at last. However, he was too pig-headed and went after that dangerous man, someone he'd spent years chasing. They always were both fine after their faceoff... Until Father wasn't."

Phil threw the journal away on the floor and kissed my head. I made a protesting sound upon seeing the book land ungraciously, but he had none of it; he maneuvered me so that we lied pressed against each other, his arm around my waist, the other under my head. We were facing each other and I got lost in his gaze.

"I'm sorry." He uttered finally. His long index finger traced the length of my nose and then my lips. "Do you need me to do anything? Do you want to go out?"

I shook my head and reached for him, then buried my head in his neck. I breathed him in and kissed his skin. "You are enough."

He took a sharp breath in, then emitted a long exhale. His hand caressed my hair and shook, but he simply continued. We slumbered a bit, but then I shifted and nibbled on his neck to wake him up. "I'd stay here with you forever, Phil. But we need to read on. We don’t have that much time."

Phil grunted but stood up and brought the journal back to us. We stayed in out laying position, me perched on his chest and him with an additional pillow under his neck, and we went back to the text.

_Hannah Donfort said she was being followed. I never believed her; yet, she was kidnapped. I discovered the person who did follow her was Paul Rogers. He wanted to make sure she wouldn't make a peep, but she was far too clever for him. She was taken, though, and only that prevented her from delivering the man to justice. Who took her? I know Alan did it. Anitta is dead. He needed another woman to transform her into Jennifer, to calm his uneasy mind and craving. During my last hike, I discovered a hut. It's in the North, and there's nothing else I can tell about it. I do not have much recollection of that place. I saw it from afar. I'd look there for her._

_Alan is detached. Off his meds and within a constant episode. He won't be convinced. Don't waste time. And, for the love of God... Hurry._

_I do not know if this journal will be found by anyone. Only someone who's on trail of the Man without a Face legend can locate it, and I fear it’d be too late. I’ll try to deliver the book back to the library, but it may be that I won’t succeed. Alan believes his deeds are justified due to his use of the legend. Yet, he takes revenge on those who are somehow connected to Jennifer._

"Fuck. Elisa." Phil cursed, his sleepiness going away completely. "We should report Paul immediately. He doesn't suspect anything right now, it's the best moment. He won’t see it coming. For all we know, he also has Barret's wife."

"Oh, I'm quite sure of that." I said sadly. "But I can't bring myself to do it before we tell Richy, at least warn him. He won’t stop us, but it’ll crush him."

He surprised me with a nod. "I understand. Write him."

"Wait. Now?"

"Yes. Meet him tomorrow after work." Phil told me.

"Will you take Jessy out?" I pleaded. "I'm afraid she'll want to stay."

"I'll take her and tell her about it all myself." He grunted, then eyed me seriously. "And, Elisa... Whatever happens, I won't hold you responsible."

I narrowed my eyes and hit him on the chest. "Shut up. He won't harm me."

Phil cocked a brow, but said nothing, and I had the strangest impression that wasn't what he meant.

_-_-_-_

Soon after, Phil went to work and I had time to prepare for the meeting. I had trouble with processing the information, thought, so I invited Jake, after getting permission from Phil. The man came to the apartment within half an hour. He seemed calm and distant, and only did it change when he took a good look at me.

"By the look on your face, I take it you confirmed your suspicions." Jake commented, instantly neglecting his blank expression and a closed-off position.

"Yes.” I swallowed a lump in my throat. “I... Jake, this is bad. I'd like you to read it yourself. I have to process it all, try to wrap my head around it. And there’s not enough time for that." I covered my face with my hands.

"Actually, maybe you should retell me everything." He suggested gently. "Once you say it out loud, you'll order it in your own head, too."

I took a shaky breath. "Alright." I passed to the kitchen and offered Jake a beer. He nodded in consent and we sat down in the kitchen. I told him everything. Every single detail that got drilled into my head. He listened carefully, and I was grateful that he didn't try to interrupt me once the words started flowing. I tried to keep my opinions out of the story, but I caught myself commenting on some facts.

I wasn't emotionally connected to Hannah, so if the fact she was safe, at least for now and if we didn’t take the maniac that was keeping her into consideration, made me relieved, then Jake visibly sagged in it.

"So, she's okay." He made sure, almost unbelieving.

"Yes." I nodded and smiled. "Definitely scared, and kept somewhere against her will, but all fine for now. Alan wouldn’t harm her, he needs her safe and sound."

"I... I don't know what to say." His voice was a little raw.

"Say nothing, really. I know it'd be best to call for the cops now, but I need to tell Richy about Paul first. I hope you understand, why. And we have to figure out how to go into the woods without alarming Alan. Although I think I have an idea."

Jake stared at me, and then his lips quirked. "If you weren't spoken for, I'd kiss you right now, you incredible woman."

My eyes widened and I blushed widely, my heart accelerating. "Jake!"

"Sorry. Was that too straightforward?"

"YES." I stressed. "Sincerity is great, but there are some limits, too."

"Okay. I am not accustomed to normal interaction anymore." He nodded, but I could see little twinkle of mischief in his eyes. That man, he knew _perfectly_ well it was out of line!

Still, I rolled my eyes good-naturedly and drank the rest of my beer. "So? I want to know what you think. I value your opinion."

“You do?” He smirked.

“I think we both know you’re not fooling anyone by playing dumb.” I grimaced. “You _know_ I do.”

"But it is refreshing to see you flustered, Elisa.”

I harrumphed and crossed my arms, then raised one brow in anticipation.

“I think we shouldn't go to the woods in a big group." Jake said thoughtfully.

"I agree. I think three, four people maximally, and going separately." I mused.

“Yes. Maybe in two small groups. We’re the ones who know what to look for. Although I’d rather go with you, alone.”

“But it’s risky. I know you’re hesitant to trust anyone, but—”

“Not you.” He said firmly.

“Not me. But everyone else.” I admitted. “Jake. We can’t go alone. If Alan hurts even one of us, we’re dead.”

Jake nodded thoughtfully. "I know. I also think you're a little crazy to wait to report Paul Rogers, but I trusted you with everything else. Why not in this case?"

I smiled at him thankfully and reached out to squeeze his hand in mine. He caught it as if he knew I’d do that. Maybe he did. He was extremely observant, after all.

"Only till tomorrow. He still won’t expect any attack. For all he knows, he is safe. Hannah is gone for now and he doesn’t need to worry. So, let’s at least get rid of one issue without causing unnecessary pain to a friend."

“It will be painful to Richard anyway.”

“I know. But at least we’ll deal with one issue.” The moment the words left my lips, I grimaced. "I sound heartless, don't I?"

"No, Elisa." Jake shook his head. "You do not. Never."

I wanted to answer, but my phone vibrated suddenly. I excused myself to look at it. Speak of the devil. It was Richy.

_Sure, come over at five. Is everything okay?_

I bit my lip to hold the tears that suddenly appeared in my eyes. "Shit."

"Somehow, I did not perceive you as a cursing person." Jake commented and reminded me he was there, too. His eyes narrowed at my phone. "Is everything fine?"

He already knew it wasn’t, but he gave me an option to lie and avoid talking about the topic.

I didn’t.

"No."

"Is there anything you can do about it?"

I half-smiled. I already knew where he was going with it. "Also no."

"So, don't act like you could change anything."

“I wish I could, though. I'll hurt him... Again." I hung my head. "He's had enough of problems lately. And this is not the kind that you easily recover from."

That time, the man reached for my hand and I gave it to him. He squeezed it that time in reassurance. "I am sorry I cannot help you."

I chuckled. "Jake, you're sweet. Thanks. But you really cannot."

He smiled when he saw I did. I took my arm away and took the phone again. After a moment of pondering, I wrote to Richy: _No, but we'll talk tomorrow_. When the phone signalized the text was sent, I realized my mistake.

"Damn! I replied a no. To Richy of all people, who never ignores things like that!" I groaned. "If he doesn't come barging in here in panic, I don't know what—"

Well. Right that moment, the phone started to vibrate. Richy was calling. I instantly panicked and gasped, staring at Jake pleadingly. He shook his head and pointed at the phone. The message was clear: answer. There was no other choice. Trembling, I picked up.

"Elisa, what do you mean, no?" Richy's voice was urgent. "Are you safe? Are you in danger?"

"Yes. Yes, I am safe, don't... It's not about me." I gulped.

"What do you mean? Did you find Hannah?"

"Not yet, but—"

"Tell him to come to the bar later." Jake spoke up and I facepalmed.  
Of all the rotten luck…

"Who is that?"

There was a note I couldn’t decipher in his voice.

"Um, Jake." I said nervously. "Listen, it's a good thing you called, because I'm gathering everyone at Aurora at 9pm."

"Elisa! Who the fuck is Jake?"

"The hacker." I got impatient and rolled my eyes. "Look, are you coming or not? I don’t have the whole day." Richy was quiet for a while, then he grunted out an affirmative. "Cool. See you then."

I hung up before he could say anything else. I exhaled deeply and turned to Jake, my hands on my hips. "Why did you do that?!"

"What?" He blinked at me innocently.

“You did this on purpose and you know it!”

“I have no clue of what you are talking about, Elisa.”

"You secretly love drama, don't you?" I groaned. "I can’t believe it. You officially joined the club od Stupid Men."

And that idiot, instead of looking abashed or even a tiny bit remorseful, made a smug face and smirked knowingly.

_-_-_-_

After telling the others we'd have an hour to talk without Richy and Jessy, and then they'd come, I went to dress up. I did my regular cat eye lines and dressed in a black dress with a heart neckline. I took my jeans jacket and got back to Jake, who eyed me slowly and appreciatively. I showed him my tongue and he rolled his eyes.

"Mature."

"That's my normal clothes." I pouted. "What the hell are you used to, then?!"

"No people whatsoever." Jake raised his brows. “And now, there is too many; that makes me anxious. Lilly's bearable. Dan is maddening. Cleo is annoying. And Philip… I have no evaluation yet."

“And me?” I raised my chin, looking at him challengingly.

He eyed me and shrugged. “You are alright.”

I gasped, then laughed. "Alright, my ass."

“No. Your ass is definitely more than alright.” Jake commented as if he was describing the weather. I blushed.

“You’re doing it again.”

“What am I doing?” He came close and towered over me, gazing at me intensely.

“Crossing the line.” I gulped and Jake hummed. The fucker knew perfectly what he was doing and what effect it had on me.

“What if I say I don’t want that kiss to be the only one?”

“I’d say you’re insane.” I breathed and I knew I failed to sound firm when his lips twitched; he heard a shiver in my voice. “Jake, I can’t. I’m serious. I love Phil.”

“You felt for me before.” He noted. “You didn’t really stop, either.”

I felt as if he poured ice cold water on me. “No. But I made my decision. I stand by it. And, just for the record, you’re not being fair.”

“How am I not fair?”

“ _You_ rejected _me_. And what are you doing now? You’re… confusing me. Jake. I am with Phil. And I’m not leaving Phil. I love him.”

He just stared at me; then he took a step back. “Alright.”

I raised my brows, disbelieving. “A-alright?”

“Alright.”

That was it? I gazed at him with distrust, and he only hummed.

“I wonder… Had I never written what I did, or came clean earlier. Would you have given me a chance?”

I gulped. I didn’t need to consider it. “Yes.”

Jake nodded and shrugged, thanking me for my honesty. Then, he proceeded as if nothing had happened. So, I decided to follow without questioning anything that one time.

We soon left the apartment and arrived at Aurora as first from the group. We took the biggest table that was still free and I turned to Jake. "I'm going to say hi. Keep an eye on my bag?"

"Of course."

I moved across the place to Phil, who spotted me and winked. I smiled and stopped right in front of him across the counter. I leaned on the wooden surface and pecked the man on the lips, giving him a good view of my cleavage at the same time.

"Hey." I licked my lips.

"Hi." Phil smirked. "Feeling better?"

"Oh yes. Thanks for asking. I'm nervous now, though. Richy and Jessy will be here within an hour... What if someone spills the beans?"

"It'll be alright." He shrugged. "They're no idiots. At least when it comes to important things."

"I know." I sent him a kiss in the air and stepped away from the counter. "Will you come over soon?"

"Yep, once everyone arrives. Keep a place for me."

I nodded and went back to Jake. We discussed a few options and possible reactions of the people. He thought Thomas might snap and bounce, but I gave him more credit than that. He was also worried about Lilly, but promised to keep her in line if the need came.

Within five minutes, Thomas and Cleo arrived. Thomas greeted Jake carefully, but it was clear Cleo had told him already about his presence. Thankfully, since it wasn't such a shock to him and he wouldn’t make a fuss.

"Well, well, what's the gathering about?" Dan's voice boomed over our heads and I shook my head. "Hello, my good people."

"Hi." I greeted him and Lilly, who nodded, pale. "Sit down, guys. Phil will come over shortly."

"I think we shouldn’t order now, but do it right before the other two come for the intrigue to be successful." Lilly told us and we all agreed with her.

"Alright, we don't have that much time. We're a bit late here." Dan noticed. "Can we get it over with so that I can move on to the whisky? I know Phil got a new kind delivered and I’m excited to try it."

"Dan." Lilly chastised him and Jake shook his head, sending me a look that clearly said: I told you. Unbearable.

"I'll only tell you about Paul now." I said not too loudly. "We'll go through Alan with Jessy and Richy together, I don’t want to exclude them too much. But I wanted to wait for Phil..."

Thomas hummed. "Does that Paul matter have anything to do with Hannah? Because I don’t understand why I’m here."

"Yes." I nodded sharply. "It's the catalyst of everything."

He frowned, just as every other person except for Cleo and Jake. "So, you confirmed everything."

"Yes. I'm telling Richy tomorrow. Please, don't make a peep when he comes."

"Naturally." Lilly huffed.

At that moment, Phil came from behind the bar and nodded at everyone. He then sat down next to me, to which I leaned into him, feeling more confident. Dan made a joke about a knight in shining armor and was elbowed by his girlfriend. Phil's arm went around me and I smiled gently. I had my support, so I took a deep breath and told them all they needed to know, excluding more gruesome elements like dr. Barret's cut up face.

When I was done, no one said anything for a while. Everyone was too shocked. I leaned into Phil for support and waited. Cleo had her head down and fiddled with her blouse. I glanced at Jake, who indicated I should look at Lilly. She was even paler and was trembling. Dan was trying to calm her down. Finally, Thomas fisted his palms.

"I swear, I'll kill the bastard. He destroyed the life of my two friends. How dare he!"

"Tomorrow, the very moment Elisa leaves the junkyard, we're calling the police." Phil said. “There will be no more destruction on his part. He won’t hurt anyone else anymore, at least not like till now. He won’t see it coming."

"Yes. But Charlie will be crushed." Cleo whispered. "They've been friends forever. And Richy…"

"That sucks, dude." Dan grunted and gazed at the woman to his right. "Lilly, are you okay?"

"No." She said eerily calmly. "I am... Full of hate right now. I want to kill someone and to take it out on the culprit. I... You're asking much of me, not to tell my dad immediately. But I trust you enough, Elisa."

I got emotional. We went such a long way from the beginning… "Thank you, Lilly. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"Do you have enough proof?"

"Barret's notes and journal. Files and reports from the sessions." I listed. "And I think they'll find his fingerprints at the crime scene."

"Okay. It's almost the hour." Phil observed and stood up. "So, what do you folks want?"


	20. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been planning that scene where Richy and Phil and Elisa are hanging out ever since the beginning; I hope you'll enjoy :D

Phil collected the orders and left. Meanwhile, Lilly and Dan went in front of the bar to smoke and I hurried to the restroom. When I got back, Richy and Jessy were already there, talking to Thomas. Jake was not at the table anymore, and I frowned. Where would he go?

"Hi, you guys." I greeted them, coming over. Jessy hugged me and Richy intercepted me when I wanted to sit down. He cupped my face and eyed me intently, as if looking for damage.

"I'm fine." I waved him off. "You'll see in a moment why I'm not spiffing, but I have generally good news tonight."

"And bad news for tomorrow." Richy whispered so that only I'd hear. I bit my lip and nodded barely noticeably.

"Anyway, everyone ordered already, so lemme know what you want and I'll get it." I smiled.

"Um, are you working here now?" Richy asked.

"No, silly.” I shook my head.

“Then Phil should take better care of you. You shouldn’t be playing his waitress.”

“It’s fine, I offered it myself. I'm feeling restless."

"Honey beer for me, Elisa." Jessy grinned.

Richy eyed us and sighed, relenting. "And an APA for me."

I hurried to Phil and passed him the order. He flicked my nose, humming: "You're the best." I waited for him to get everything out. We took two trays with all the drinks and carried it to everyone. Phil nodded at Richy and Jessy, then set the glasses and drinks on the table. Once he was done, he took the trays away, kissing my shoulder on the way. I turned my head to him and smiled softly.

Lilly and Dan came back and sat down in front of Jessy and Richy. "Hi again."

"So, what is it?" Jessy asked me, her eyes wide. "Sounded serious when you called me."

"It is. But we need to wait for Jake."

Jessy frowned and Richy made a sullen face. Meanwhile, Dan, always the oblivious one, gazed around. “Yeah! Where is the guy?”

"Right here." Jake materialized behind me and I jumped.

"Seriously, can I please survive today without a heart attack?! I can’t believe you went for such a cliché jumpscare." I huffed and turned to the two people who hadn’t met Jake yet. "Jessy, Richy, this is Jake."

They both eyed him suspiciously. Jake nodded at them and patted my head before he took a seat next to me. Richy's eyes squinted and he was visibly jealous. Meanwhile, Jake eyed him lazily and scooted even closer to me. I pretended not to see the drama going on around me, more focused on _why_ we were there.

Phil returned and took his place on my other side, and I decided it was time.

"Alright. Phil, babe, can you make the music a tad louder?"

"Sure." He did.

"Okay. Guys..." I looked around the table, my eyes glinting. "We know who has Hannah."

Everyone at the table made a sound of shock and leaned in even more. Cleo started to cry, Thomas froze, and Lilly cried out and caught my hands in hers. Her iron grip made me wince a little, but I didn’t tell her to stop. I understood.

"Really?!"

"Yes. It's Alan Millan."

A loud crash was heard and we all looked at Thomas, who put his beer bottle down with force. It didn’t break, but it was close. "Motherfucker! Is that why you asked about our interactions?"

"Yes." I admitted.

"Where is he?! Where the fuck is that scum?!"

"Calm down. It is more complicated than that." Jake told him and Thomas glared at him. “We will not tell you more if you do not control yourself. For your own safety.”

Thomas was livid, but, after a moment and when he realized no one would have his back, he exhaled heavily and nodded. He took his beer again and took a few gulps.

"Listen now." I proceeded to tell them all we'd learned from the journal and my own suspicions. It took me around an hour to tell them everything and answer the questions they had. When I was done, everyone had the same expression on their faces: dread.

"We gotta get Hannah. As soon as possible!" Thomas exclaimed, but was met with grave stares.

“Tommyboy. Dude's mental. How do we know what he's capable of?" Dan frowned. "What if we go to save Hannah and all end up dead?"

"He's not the slasher-killer type." I huffed. "But you’re right, Dan, it’s still dangerous. Which is why we won't all go."

“WHAT!”

"Why not?!"

"Alan is adamant we don't go into the forest at all. If we all start roaming the woods, he'll definitely notice. No. We can’t risk him hurting Hannah because of that. Which is why I'll choose three people and share with them the location of a possible place Hannah is being held at."

"You can't be serious!"

"You can't do that!"

"She can and she will." Jake interrupted heatedly, shocking us all a bit. He was very reserved with his emotions and no one expected him to explode like that. "You all look like you want to rush in there now. Without even knowing where to go! You'd put everyone in danger."

No one said anything to that.

"How exact is the location?" Richy spoke up at last, frowning at Jake.

"Not too exact." I sighed and Jake nodded. "I sense we'd have to take tents and sleeping bags with ourselves."

"Damn. A hiking trip." Thomas sighed, then something clicked in his head. "Wait..."

"Yes. Barret. And no, we didn't talk to him." Cleo's hands trembled. "He's… he is dead."

"My god!" Jessy cried out, her eyes teared up. "But what do you mean, Cleo? He was supposed to go to Colville?"

"A rumor to cover up for his disappearance." I murmured.

"I don't care." Lilly said suddenly. Everyone fell silent and looked at her. "I don't care that he's sick. I don't care he's not in his right mind, I want him punished."

Phil's hand around my waist tightened, which didn’t go unnoticed by Jake. He cocked a brow and I shook my head slightly. He knew I’d tell him later. Then, I laid my hand on Phil's thigh. He jerked and glanced at me, snapping out of whatever dark thoughts were trying to take over. He still was upset, though, so he hid his face in my hair and neck, breathing me in and trying to control himself.

"I want him to suffer. I want him to feel pain! I—" She started to cry. "I can't... I hate him. Shit! My poor sister. Hannah!"

"Jake, I think you should take Lilly and walk around the bar for a moment. For some sibling time." I whispered to the man and he nodded.

He stood up and gently extracted her from Dan's embrace. Dan eagerly passed the woman over to her half-brother and stayed with us, concerned but visibly relieved. Lilly and Jake left and I sagged into my man, exhausted.

"Are you alright?" He mumbled from between my locks.

"No. It was exhausting to reveal it all to the group." I whispered to Phil. "I think I need a break."

"Can we at least talk about the rescue mission?" Dan asked.

"I think it needs to be planned first." Cleo noticed, wiping her eyes.

"It does." I nodded.

“Then can we talk about why Lilly suddenly trusts the hacker more than her own boyfriend?” Thomas asked, irked.

“No.” Dan boomed, surprising everyone. “It’s her call and if she decides to tell you, that’s all fine and nice for me, but we won’t talk about it.”

“Asshole, I was being worried about you.”

“No need, Tommyboy. I know perfectly well who to trust.”

It was getting out of hand. So, I cleared my throat and turned to Hannah’s boyfriend. "Thomas, I have a question. It’s important and it’d be extremely helpful. Did Alan ever mention to you any place out of town? Anything? Even while talking about vacationing?"

"I'll think about it, because right now I can't remember anything like that." He grunted unpleasantly.

Phil was about to interfere and yell at Thomas for speaking to me like that, and I saw Richy opening his mouth, so I distracted everyone by slamming my hand down on the table. Everyone jumped and eyed me with wide eyes.

"Please, don't be angry.” I said gently to Thomas. “We can't just bolt in there and risk her life. You surely don’t want to risk losing Hannah!"

"Of course not! But I want to do something. I feel so helpless!" He scowled and finished his beer. "I'm done. Phil, here's the money. But I need to sleep on it. I need some time alone. Sorry... Just sorry."

He stood up and left without looking back. Jessy sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Someone should go after him."

"Well, guess who's the most cheerful of us all?" Richy suggested slowly. "If anyone can make him feel better now, it's you, Jessy."

She nodded and followed him, passing her brother money for the beer. Dan, Cleo, Richy, Phil and I stayed at the table. We tried to talk a bit more, but everyone was too preoccupied to hold normal conversating. Soon, Cleo asked Richy for a ride home and they both left.

Phil turned to Dan, but before he could say anything, he huffed.

"Sorry, but I gotta wait for my girl and her half-brother. I still barely get it all, yeah, but I'm trying."

"How did you know Phil was in on the secret?" I asked.

"Oh please. You tell him everything." Dan waved at us. "Just look at you two, disgustingly in love and all. He blinks and you do as he wants."

"That's not true." I protested. At that moment, Phil slipped his hand under my dress and scratched my inner thigh sensually. I gasped and looked at him with both confusion and blushing cheeks. He smirked and I colored more.

"See? I'm right." Dan laughed at us. "But don't worry, Elisa, he's just the same. I saw it when you calmed him down with a simple touch. Unless you were calming him a little bit more actively?”

“Dan!” I exclaimed, mortified, but Phil laughed.

“Seriously, though. You guys are great together."

"Wow. Thanks." Phil nodded at him. "Color me surprised."

"I'm not that bad once you get to know me a little." Dan chuckled. "Sure, I can be goofy and forget about important things, but you can count on me in general. Oh yeah, sorry about not coming to my first day at work, Phil. I was... With Lilly. She had a bad night."

Phil considered him, then bobbed his head. "Do you still want the job?"

"Shit, for real?" Dan widened his eyes.

"For real."

"I sure do!"

"Then come the day after tomorrow. Chris will be glad I found someone finally. He's had his hands full lately, since I was distracted by other... Matters." Phil grunted, gazing at me playfully.

"Phil, oh my God, could you stop?" I laughed, embarrassed.

We joked around, or rather the guys were trying to see how mortified I can become, until Lilly and Jake came back. She only said she was tired and Dan was on his feet, taking her into his embrace. We exchanged a glance with Phil and smirked at the man, mouthing W H I P P E D at him. He scowled, but didn't comment.

Meanwhile, Jake came to me and sat down for a moment. "You handled everything fantastically. I'm impressed how strong you are."

"Oh, stop, what choice did we have?" I smiled. "Thanks for having my back."

"Always."

_-_-_-_

The next day at five, Phil delivered me to the junkyard. Like he promised, he’d take his sister out. Jessy was so excited she had written me in the morning to try to find out what the plan was. I’d lied and told her I had no idea, although my heart almost broke. I was sorry Phil would destroy her cheerfulness in a while, and it even wasn’t up for a debate.

"Good luck. Remember. I..." He gulped. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I told him and kissed him. "But I still am lost as to why you act this way."

"What way?"

"Like I’m about to dump you and run away with Richy."

Phil snorted, but shook his head. "Let's hope that's not the case. But... Elisa. I know how I reacted to the biggest tragedies. Like, real tragedies. So, I just want, no, need you to know... We're good."

I huffed, annoyed. "Whatever, Phil. Be secretive. See you."

I stepped into the garage and, at once, Jessy threw her arms around me. "Elisa! Richy's in the office. He said he’d wait there for you. I’m rushing to Phil, don’t want to keep him waiting, so see you later!"

She grinned and practically skipped out to Phil. I took a few deep breaths, made sure I had the journal with me, and went to the office.

Richy was already waiting. He was nervously arranging some papers on the desk. When he heard me knock delicately, he turned.

"Hi." He greeted me. Richy wasn't as happy as usual, and I blamed myself immediately. Had he worried throughout the night? What if he had been restless because of what I'd told him?

"Have you slept at all?" I asked guiltily.

"Not well." He grimaced. "Elisa... Please. Tell me, whatever it is. I need to know."

"Richy... There's no easy way to say it..." My lips trembled. " And I don’t think I can. So, I brought a journal. _The_ journal."

"Barret's journal? Why?" His eyebrows shot up and I took out the book from my bag.

"I think you need to read it yourself."

"Please, can’t you just tell me—"

I approached the man and took his hand. He looked down at our joined hands and gulped; I brought him to the small sofa in the office. He sat down on it, his face unsure, his shoulders tense, and took the journal from my trembling hands.

I was right beside him when he started reading the testimony. His breathing was getting heavier with each word, his eyes were wider and wider with each line. I sat there, scared for him and helpless, afraid to touch him in case he didn't want it. Richy emitted a sound, something between a moan and a cry of horror, and stood up. He started pacing around, still reading, or rather rereading the paragraph. Then, he frantically went to another marked page and read the first entry, about the dog finding the body and how Paul 'd arrived there with Charlie, and how Ulric was scared of his father, and how he feared he’d be silenced by force…

Suddenly, Richy threw the journal away as if it burned him. Then, he desperately turned to me.

"You said… said that Barret's dead… Did he? Did he do it? Did he kill him?" I sat there, silent, fiddling with my fingers, and Richy got angry. "Did he?!"

"We're not sure, the police didn't tell us, obviously…" I said quietly, and he roared. He took the picture of himself and Paul off the shelf and threw it across the room. A book followed. And several other items that got crushed or destroyed. I sat there, waiting, not sure how to help him in his grief. Richy threw a few more things into the wall; then, heaving, he braced himself against the same wall.

Apprehensive, I stood up and approached him slowly. "Richy, I am so—"

"Don't say you're sorry." He growled.

I stopped next to him, the viciousness and hostility in his voice not throwing me off. I knew he’d be hurting, and it was just the way he was dealing with what he’d read.

"Richy… If there's anything—"

I touched his shoulder gently.

It happened fast. His head snapped to me. His face and eyes screamed agony, and he grabbed me. He brought me to himself in one strong pull. Without a moment of hesitance, he kissed me hard. It was feverish. Passionate. Angry. Desperate. Without any boundaries. His mouth moved against mine, compelling me to react. He seemed completely out of tune.

I admit. I was both shocked and a little scared of him at that moment.

And I understood what Phil had been trying to tell me. Richy sought comfort in the only thing that could match his emotional state now. The only thing he felt as strongly about as the whole mess with his own father. Tears came to my eyes and I closed them, and returned the kiss. It was only a kiss, I repeated to myself like a mantra. Only a kiss. A kiss with a friend who needed me desperately.

When I kissed him back, Richy growled and deepened it, bringing me against the wall and pressing against my body. His hand dipped into my hair and he pulled on it a bit. I gasped, but he wasn't satisfied with the reaction; his hand slid down along my body and he pinched my buttock. I cried out. He used it immediately and plunged his tongue into my mouth. His tongue teased mine and I shivered.

Richy bit my lip and licked himself from my mouth onto my neck. We were both panting. His hips moved into mine; he grunted, and I gasped. Without a second thought, he lifted me off the floor and pinned me to the wall. Overwhelmed, I caught him around his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his waist to not fall onto the floor.

He stayed at my neck, caressing my sensitive skin with his lips and tongue, and rubbed against me again. And again, more desperately and violently. I whimpered.

"R-Richy?"

My voice was breathless. He bit me and I jerked, surprised. Then he decided it wasn't the right position and carried me towards the desk. He threw everything off and laid me down, then stared at me for a moment before rolling his groin into mine. I mewled and wanted to stop him, but Richy continued to create friction while he got back to devouring my skin. I grabbed his hair and tried to pull his head away from my neck, but he only got back to my mouth and kissed me urgently again.

"Richy, please...." I managed to utter against his lips.

At last, he listened. He slowed down. The kiss became calmer. He caressed my face with his fingers and kissed me one last time. Then, he pulled away, panting, until his shoulders shook. He was turned from me so that I couldn't see his face.

"Shh." I said softly, breathless still. "Richy… Hush. Let's sit on the sofa."

He nodded, not looking at me, and lifted us both, carrying me. He put me down gently on the couch, then took his hands off me as if I burned him. I flinched. Richy moved and tried to sit as far away from me as possible. I frowned and scooted close to hug him. Richy had no strength to fight me, even when I wrapped my arms around him and he curled up right next to me, then I brought his head on my lap. His shoulders shook again and he stopped holding himself back.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Elisa. I don't know what happened. Forgive me, Elisa, I beg you. Forgive me."

"I don't hate you." I told him firmly. "It’s okay, Richy. It’ll be okay. Now… Cry it out."

He did. He sobbed into my belly uncontrollably. I pet his head gently, telling him some stupidities and reassurances that it would be fine. His raw cried had my heart rip little by little, and I wanted nothing more but to take his pain away.

At some point, Richy calmed down enough to talk.

"Every time I think there's nothing worse he could do to me, there he goes and does it. Mother, the garage which we were supposed to work at together, the women... His treatment of me... Fuck, Elisa, he killed a person. Several people! Who knows how many more. I'm terrified. I don't want to know him. He's not my father anymore. Never has been. I hate him. I never want to see him again. He’s not my father. I am not his son!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to see him. When we call the police and they arrest him—"

"You haven't done that yet?!" Richy exclaimed and tried to jump up, but I held him down.

"I made everyone wait." I grimaced. "Richy, I wish I could take at least some of your pain away. But I didn't want to report him before you knew. That’s the least I could do."

A moment of silence embraced us, then Richy exhaled shakily.

"Thank you, Elisa. Thank you for being here with me. For telling me before they took him away. For helping me go through it. It’s more than enough, that you’re here." He whispered. "I... I couldn't have done that in front of anyone else. I... Thank you."

I pet his hair and wiped a few tears with my other hand. "Go on. Cry some more."

And he did.

­_-_-_-_

At some point, Phil wrote me he'd be there within two minutes. I smiled and replied, telling him to enter without knocking. He did, immediately frowning at our position. Richy was still curled on my lap, snoring gently. He cried himself to sleep.

"Hey." He eyed me unsurely. "You okay?"

"So-so." I replied honestly. "Jessy?"

"I drove her to Cleo. She didn't take it well."

"Neither did Richy." I sighed. "I'm afraid to leave him alone tonight."

Phil looked like he wanted to make a snide remark, but then sighed heavily and with a face of a martyr said: "Wake him up and pack him into the car. He's coming with us."

My eyes widened. "For real?!"

"He's not taking the bed, though." He warned. "The sofa is all he gets. But I have some alcohol at home, and I ordered pizza."

I scrutinized the man. He had everything ready, and agreed to take Richy surprisingly quick. It could only mean…

"You... Planned it."

Phil scratched the back of his neck. "Well..."

I stood up slowly without waking Richy up and threw myself at Phil. He caught me by my waist, gazing into my eyes. "You're so thoughtful, love."

"I know how to please my girl." He smirked, then eyed Richy and looked at me again, his expression faltering a bit. "Did he... Did you two…?"

"No. No! I'd never allow... No." I shook my head frantically and looked at him with reproach. I was hurt. I flinched away, and could see him realize his mistake. "He did kiss me, yes, but nothing more. He apologized already, too."

"Huh." Phil nodded, and tried to bring me close again, but I took another step back. "Maybe he's stronger than I gave him credit for."

"But I'm really hurt." I said, still wounded. "You thought I'd do this to you?! You thought I’d, what, offer him a pity fuck? Is that what you thought? Is that why you were acting so odd?!"

"No." He quickly denied. "No! Elisa, can we talk about it in private, later? I swear it wasn't about you."

I squinted at him. “No. We’re talking now.”

“Elisa…”

“Now, Philip!”

“Fine.” He put his finger against his lips to show me to be quiet. “Listen, I know how I was reacting to bad news. Rogers here seems quite similar and I knew he’d grab the nearest person he cared about and who happened to be delivering the news. Unhinged feelings can… evolve, and—”

“Don’t you think there’s also another person in this equation?” I crossed my arms, still upset. “Or you think he’d force himself on me?”

Phil averted his sight. “No. I don’t know what I thought. Maybe that you do like him, and you’d simply relent, I don’t know. I’m sorry. I swear it was never about you, though, Elisa. I trust you and love you. I’d never hurt you on purpose.”

I stared at him. A part of me was not entirely happy about the answer since it clearly showed Phil wasn’t as certain about the outcome as he was trying to convince me and himself both. However, I never really asked about his past conquers and had no idea what he’d been through with other women, so I decided to talk about it with him on another occasion. Alone, and definitely not with a vulnerable Richy sleeping on the couch sofa after he’d been told of that his father was a murderer.

“We’re not done with this topic yet. You know that, right?”

Phil chuckled nervously. “I’d be surprised if you told me we were.”

I bobbed my head curtly. “Fine.”

He cleared his throat and chin-pointed at the sleeping man. "Wake him up, please. And let's go already."

I nodded, but before that, Phil made three long steps to me, caught me around my waist, and kissed me hard. I hummed with content, much more eager to accept that kind of apology. When he was done making a point, I stepped away and smiled at him slightly. I started to rake through my bag and took a bottled water out. I walked over to the sleeping man and gently shook Richy's shoulder. He woke up, confused, and grimaced when his head pounded. It was so visible that Phil and I both winced. I passed him the water, making sure he grabbed it well.

"Richy. Drink it. And let's go."

"What?" He asked, not understanding. His voice was gruff.

"We're taking you home, Rogers. And pouring alcohol into you." Phil told him almost nicely.

Richy flinched at hearing Phil’s voice. He glimpsed at him cautiously, then looked from me to Phil, as if he expected us to tell APRIL'S FOOL. He then set his eyes on Phil, suddenly straightening his back with defiance.

"I kissed Elisa."

"I know. And trust me, I'd love to kick your ass, but apparently you didn't do anything else. And she'd kill me if I raised a finger on you. So, we're good, as long as you don't touch Elisa ever again."

"What?"

I huffed, impatient. It was pretty funny to watch them confuse the hell out of each other, but we had places to be. "Hello, can we go? I’m putting down roots here."

Richy opened the bottle and drank a few sips of the water. Then, he gazed from one to another again before he stated: "You're weird. Both of you."

I smirked. "We know that."

_-_-_-_

The pizza came right when we entered the apartment. Phil tipped the delivery guy and carried three boxes into the living room. I slipped off my shoes and smiled at Richy, who seemed abashed. He slowly left his shoes and jacket at the hanger, looking around.

"You've never been here, have you?" I asked.

"Of course not. Why would I?"

"Come on.” I shrugged with one shoulder and turned, then shot him a look over my shoulder. “Cold pizza is wasted pizza."

He followed me unhurriedly. I plopped down next to Phil, who was opening the first pizza. Richy hesitantly sat nearby, his eyes scanning the room. His sight rested on the guitars, and I was about to comment that until I saw something red on one of them.

On the Fender, exactly.

“Phil?”

“Yes, babe?”

“What the hell is _that_ doing _there_?!”

He raised his eyes and snorted upon seeing my underwear that I hadn’t found after our first night together. I crossed my arms, raising one brow, a little amused but also a bit uncomfortable in front of Richy.

“It’s a trophy.”

“I don’t understand. Is that another woman’s underwear?” Richy frowned, lost. “Like, the way Elisa reacted is…”

“Oh, no. The story is much funnier.” Phil told him, but I elbowed him and he made an _oof_. “Um. I’ll tell you later, though.”

I rolled my eyes at that, knowing he would anyway. I gazed back at Richy, but he looked so confused that I snorted.

"Relax. You’ll get used to us. Say, do you like movies?" I asked with a grin.

"Yes…"

"Great, what did you find to watch?" I turned to Phil.

"A horror, a superhero movie…"

"Phil, no horrors today." I frowned, but Richy gave a short, uneasy laugh.

"Both sound great, actually."

"See?" My man cocked a brow at me. I pouted.

Making a show, I stood up and went to the kitchen to get three beers for everyone, but when I got back, Phil shook his head at me. He turned to Richy, his smirk in place. “Something stronger, Rogers?"

"Yes, please. Sorry, Elisa."

"As you wish." I shrugged and took a long sip of my beer, eyeing them challengingly. For good measure, I placed all the bottles near myself and sat down on the floor.

“Are you really going to drink all of those to make a point?” Richy chuckled nervously.

“Of course I will.”

“She will.” Phil assured him. “But she won’t be even tipsy, you’ll see. This woman is a devil’s chick.”

“Aw, I had no idea you hold yourself in such high esteem.” I snickered, and earned a chuckle from Richy. I winked at him and beamed at my man, who gazed at me with narrowed eyes.

"Alright." Phil cleared his throat and looked at Richy. "Bourbon?"

"Fuck yes."

_-_-_-_

Several hours later, I left them watching an old Superman movie and bonding over bourbon and messed up fathers. I wasn't all that surprised, but I couldn't wait to tell Phil in the morning the things he was currently saying to his former rival. I giggled and shook my head.  
I sensed some kind of unique friendship between the two of them in the future.

However, I was woken up by them _giggling_ and _slurring_ over…

“I swear, it’s the best, the way she makes it swirl. She’s fucking skilled alright.”

“I bet. Although her ass is otherworldly. I only had the pleasure to grope her twice, but, oh man.”

“And she can put it to good use, too.”

“And her tits—”

“Excuse me,” I barreled into the living room in my pajamas, which consisted of a crop top and shorts. “For your sake I _hope_ you’re not bonding over my _tits and ass_?!”

“And tongue. Relax, babe.” Phil slurred. “We’re appreciating you.”

“Yeah. Can you turn around, though?” Richy hiccupped, his eyes unfocused.

“To the bed. Now!” I growled, my cheeks burning. When they both started to stand up, I face palmed myself. “No. I meant Phil. Richy, obviously, I’ll make you a bed here—”

“But we’re _bonding_.” Phil whined. I regretted I didn’t have a phone on me at the moment to record it. “Wasn’t that what you wanted, kitty cat?”

“Kitty cat?” Richy laughed drunkenly and I narrowed my eyes at him.

“I happen to _like_ this nickname.”

“Oh, you have no idea how much she—” Phil started, but I squeaked and ran to him to cover his mouth. He chuckled and licked my hand over his mouth, eyeing me provocatively.

“Fuck, you’re a disaster, both of you.” I moaned. “I created a monster!”

“Double the trouble.” Richy murmured.

“Fine. Stay. But if I hear even a peep about my tits, or ass, or any other feature, I won’t have mercy.” I growled, glaring mostly at Phil.

“S’lright.” Phil mumbled and I took my hand away.

When I was closing the bedroom door, though, I heard Phil begin to tell Richy the story of my red underwear that was now displayed on the Fender guitar, and I shook my head. It was a lost cause.

_-_-_-_

Phil failed to come to the bedroom in general. I was certain they hadn’t left the apartment, but walked out to check on them anyway around noon. Suddenly, it was all too clear as to why Phil never reached the bed. Nor any other centimeter of furniture.

I found Richy curled on the sofa, still holding his bourbon glass, fast asleep. His hair was a mess and he took off his shirt, to which I wondered with a note of panic _what_ exactly had happened when I went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Phil was also half-naked, half-sitting on the floor, his bare back braced against the sofa, sleeping deeply. His glass was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and hoped it wasn’t a regular occurrence when it came to him.

The smell in the room was suffocating, so I opened the window to let some fresh air in. Then, when I looked at them again, I started to laugh, the unfiltered noise filling the room. They didn’t even blink, but I didn’t expect them to. Of course, they were still drunk as a pole. So, I went to Phil and barely managed to wake him up after a while. He half-opened his eyes and hiccupped. I rolled my eyes.

“Your back is going to hate you, love. Move it.”

He mumbled something incomprehensible and I decided to give him a moment. I went to Richy next, shaking his shoulder. He came awake faster, but looked much worse for wear. They both were grunting, unhappy, and groggily tried to sit up.

“I promise, if you start a bromance, I’ll take the couch next time and you can have the bed.” I chuckled.

“Fuck, my head...” Richy groaned and, for a second, I thought he’d throw up, but he collected himself.

“Well, you did drink more than a bottle of bourbon, boys.”

“Shit. Why is the light so loud?” Phil grunted from his spot.

I sighed. If they already were feeling bad, and they still weren’t sober. Duh, far from it! I was afraid of when they’d wake up. “You’ll have a hangover of the century. Now, go back to sleep, both of you. The bed is free.”

I watched how they tried to pull themselves together, but failed miserably. I helped them up, which was a much more difficult task than I thought. Fortunately, they didn’t fall back down once they stood on shaky legs, swaying. Neither ran for the bathroom to throw up yet. I shook my head and watched them go to the room and close the door.

I cleaned up a bit, took all the empty glass and bottles, and washed the dishes. I packed all the garbage into a big bag and left it in the kitchen for now. I checked the time; 12:30p. Good.

I slipped into the bedroom to check on them; they made it to the bed and were sleeping already, like dead. I snorted and took my clothes, then went to the bathroom to dress up and get ready to leave.

Once I was ready, I called Cleo. She picked up after two signals.

“Hey. Is everything okay? Is Jessy still with you?”

“Yes. Would you like to come?” She offered.

“Please, can I? The guys drank themselves dead yesterday.” I complained and already pulled my shoes on.

“Say no more.” Cleo snickered. “We’re waiting.”


	21. The Arrest

I entered Cleo’s place and smiled at the girls, who were waiting for me at the door. I kissed them both on the cheeks and scrutinized them: Jessy looked like she needed rest, and Cleo was visibly preoccupied.

“Good that you’re here, Elisa. You said the guys… Is Richy at Phil’s? We can’t find him anywhere.” Cleo asked, nervous and worried.

“Oh! Yes. We took him home and, well, him and Phil went a bit overbroad with bourbon.”

“So, he’s safe?”

“Perfectly.”

The girls relaxed a bit. Then, they exchanged a glance. “Ellie, did you call the police already?”

I shook my head. “We didn’t have the time. Trust me, Richy was a priority. Which is why I wanted to come over and call officer Donfort with you. I assumed you’d have his number?”

Cleo shook her head at the same time that Jessy nodded slowly.

“I do.” Jessy admitted hesitantly.

“Jessy? Why would you have it?” Cleo asked, surprised.

“You know, Phil used to wreak havoc.” She shrugged. “Charlie wanted to give me heads up after several times that I was barging into the station in panic, looking for him.”

She found the number and passed me the phone. I thanked her and clicked on the right icon. Charlie answered after the third signal.

“Jessica?”

“Hello, officer. It’s Elisa. The one you met at the Barrel house… I’d like to come over to the station and have a meeting with you.” I told him seriously. “The matter is delicate and highly confidential.”

He was silent for a moment. “Does it...?”

“Yes.”

For a while, the police chief was silent. Then, he said in a muffled voice: “I’ll be waiting in my office. Come as soon as you can. Don’t roam around alone, though. It’s not safe, especially for you.”

_-_-_-_

In the end, both Cleo and Jessy came with me to the station. Cleo gave us a ride, so we were as safe as humanly possible. We entered the police station and the first thing we did was to check if Paul was there with a visit or any other ludicrous matter.

Luckily, he wasn’t.

I was still nervous, though, and it showed. The girls exchanged a look and came to me, each taking one of my hands.

“We’ll be there with you all the time, Elisa.” Cleo said reassuringly, gently squeezing my palm.

“Yes. You can count on us.” Jessy smiled at me and also squeezed my hand.

I felt better. “Thank you, guys.”

Within a minute, Charlie Donfort opened the door to his office and spotted us. He seemed exhausted and restless. His eyes met mine and he relaxed a little bit; apparently, he’d expected the news to be bad. He nodded and waved at us to enter. Then, he called for the same younger officer that was at the Barret’s house. I eyed him with distrust, but the chief cleared his throat. “Someone needs to make a report.”

“Fine.” We all sat down and I pulled out Barret’s journal. “I won’t stall. Here, we have proof that Paul Rogers killed at least two people, including dr. Barret, and committed fraud. He manipulated with the data of the police when he was still an active officer and, finally, we suspect he’s kidnapped a woman. Barret’s wife. He’s probably keeping her currently at his house.”

If there was anything the cops had expected, it wasn’t that. Charlie had his mouth open throughout my speech and the younger officer started to laugh. Cleo and Jessy glared at him with disgust.

“Shut up.” Charlie shot at him, and he froze, not expecting his boss to react that way. “Those accusations are extremely severe.”

“We do realize.” I grimaced.

“Exactly.” The younger officer spoke. “And they’re ridiculous. Ludicrous even! They’re just kids, chief, they know nothing! They have it against Paul for some reason, and—”

“I told you to shut up. Unless you prefer to leave, but don’t expect to be back.” Charlie barked at the other policeman, who immediately went all red and apologized to him, but no to us.

“Please, just read the entry.” Cleo whispered and pointed at the journal. “You know me, Mr. Donfort, and you know I am anything but unreasonable. Elisa here truly does know what she’s doing.”

Charlie seemed convinced to give it a try; he frowned and took the book from my hands. He read the marked entry, then again and again. Finally, he went green, then purple, and then slammed the book onto the table and stood up. He paced around his desk, visibly distressed, to everyone’s surprise. He was the chief of the police, after all. It was rare to see him so out of control.

“Where did you get the journal?” He asked hoarsely, his face pale now.

“From the book about Duskwood legends.” Cleo answered truthfully, but I sighed and corrected her.

“Yes. We borrowed the book and it was hidden there. Apparently, dr. Barret took it from the library before us.” I supplied, deciding against admitting to removing it from the house. “Because, as you read, he knew his days were counted.” I sighed. “Sir, I know it’s a lot, and I know you were friends… but I wouldn’t come here if I weren’t sure. I even talked to him. And I must admit, he threw caution to the wind since his position was indisputable.”

“But, on the phone you said…” Charlie gulped and sat back down slowly, his strength visibly on low battery. “You said it was about my daughter—”

“It is.” I bit my lip, hating myself for adding weight to his shoulders. “Paul was the one who killed Jennifer Hanson. Hannah saw it happen all those years ago. She repressed the memory, but it was unfortunately triggered by an item. She was stalked by Paul; he tried to scare her into silence.”

“Scare her into silence! My daughter!” Donfort boomed, furious. “That idiot!”

“She was far too good for him, though. She would’ve discovered the truth and probably would’ve uncovered him earlier, but she was taken.”

“Was she taken by Paul, too? Did the bastard do anything to her?!”

“No. That must wait a while longer, we need to deal with this issue first. But I swear, I have information. Still, Paul. He was the very reason she needed therapy in the first place.”

“I’ve heard enough. Kid, take another officer and let’s go there. And if you make one peep of protest, you’re fired.” Charlie told the other man and turned to us. He jabbed the journal. “This stays here. And you’re coming with us as witnesses.”

I nodded and squeezed the girls’ hands tight.

We were packed into the police car and arrived at the Rogers house on the signal. Paul was already at the door, skeptic and nervous to see the police. He then saw me and his eyes widened; he waited for the younger policemen to approach and swung a cane at them. One of the officers got hit and fell, but the other evaded the swings. Paul tried to escape then, but Charlie got into action and treated him with a stun gun. He yelled at his former friend while he was pacified and put in cuffs. Then, he cursed and threatened everyone around.

“Charlie, we were friends but I won’t forgive you! You lousy fuck, how dare you put your hands on me! I hope you don’t find you daughter, ever.” And then Paul turned to me. “You bitch! I told you, you had nothing on me! Did my fucking son send you? Is he behind it all, too? No, he’s too stupid for that. It’s all you, you slut! When I’m free, I’m coming for you. Hear me? You will die. Die!”

I kept a poker face, although my skin paled and I felt quite faint. His words were so hurtful to everyone around, and all I wanted to do was go and punch the man. However, I was also scared of him. His behavior was aggressive and uncontrolled. Fortunately, Jessy hugged me and Cleo laid her hand on my shoulder, and I felt brave enough to say in a cold tone: “I’ll be waiting.”

Paul roared and tried to tackle me, even in cuffs, but Charlie had had enough. He hit him on the head with his fist and led him out of the house, telling us it was self-defense, to which we all agreed as witnesses. In a few moments, he came back. He looked terrible, and my heart went to him.

“Alright. Let’s search the damn house.”

“The basement or the attic.” I said immediately. “He’s not a creative person. If he’s keeping her, she is in one of those two places.”

He nodded and disappeared, going first upstairs to reach the attic. The three of us waited, nervous, until crying reached our ears. We rushed under the stairs and saw a woman being led down from the attic. She was disheveled, her clothes dirty and ripped. Her hair was a mess and she had no shoes. Her hands were bloody and it was clear she was trying to scratch on the walls or the door to escape. Her skin that was visible was and bruised, but she seemed fine overall.

“Clara. This is Elisa, the woman you should thank. She, uh, figured out you’d be there and sent me to the rescue.” Charlie pointed at me awkwardly and the lady, not caring about her state and the fact she’d spent a while away from the bathroom and other utilities, threw herself at me.

“Thank you! Elisa, you amazing woman, thank you so much. I don’t know you, but you saved my life! If it weren’t for you… He said he’d kill me soon, that he was too old for games and all the kidnapping business again…”

I embraced her back, highly uncomfortable. “I’m glad you’re safe, Mrs. Barret.”

Upon hearing me say her surname, she started to sob uncontrollably. Charlie showed me with a gesture to not mention it anymore and I nodded, remorseful. “I saw it. I saw Paul cut my Ulric’s face when he said something about an old legend! I saw him stab him with the knife. And then take out his eyes… saying something about making him a man with no face… Oh!”

“Alright, Clara, you need medical attention. Sam’ll take you to the hospital.” Charlie interrupted and nodded at the young officer that managed to evade the cane strike. He took the woman out, and she launched herself at him now, distressed.

“Sir, as to Hannah… in the journal we left at the station, you’ll find it all explained.” I told him, knowing he was anxious to hear anything at all. “I promise she’s fine for now, but we need to hurry.”

“How—”

“If I may, I’d like to come with you. I’d like your help to create diversion.”

Charlie turned to me again and eyed me appreciatively. “You proved you can be trusted, Miss Elisa. Let’s go back to the station. Here, it’s… it feels like death and misery.”

I nodded and turned to the girls, who were watching the events unfold in silent horror. “Thank you, Cleo, Jessy. I couldn’t have done it all without you. Now, I’ll take it from here.”

“Are you sure?” Cleo double checked.

“Yes. Don’t worry.”

_-_-_-_

When we got back to the station, I asked officer Donfort to read the next passage. That time, he didn’t invite any other officer with him, and locked the door when I entered. During the lecture, he looked like he'd have a heart attack at some point. His breath became short, cold sweat rolled on his forehead, and he caught himself in the area of his heart. I stood up to him, worried and ready to run for help.

"No. I'm fine." Charlie murmured, but took out a bottle with pills and took one. Then, he slowly walked over to the water dispenser and helped himself. He took a few gulps to swallow it down. "In a moment, I'll be better."

"Sit, we don't have to—"

"We do." He cut me off, then sighed. "Forgive me. It's about my daughter…"

"I understand." I nodded. "Alan Millan took your daughter. Now, his reasons are all described by the doctor, it's best if you read this yourself. I don't wish to confuse anything or give you wrong information."

Charlie nodded and took the journal again; I saw him tear up at some point. Then, he cursed.

“That Jennifer! Her death caused so much pain! I am truly shocked. I remember the case. A very difficult one for me. But I was always very sympathetic towards Alan. And now, Barret tells us my Hannah was taken because he LIKED her enough to delusion himself that there's someone else in her? This is insane. This is madness!"

"Yes. Which is why I'll need your help." I cut in. "I take it, you don't know the woods any better than the rest."

Charlie scowled, but shook his head.

"That's no shame. They're enormous! However. You read Barret's notes. He claims we should head north…" I took a deep breath. "I'd like one of your people to come with me. And a bigger group… To head the other way."

Charlie looked at me strangely. "Miss Elisa, excuse me, but I—"

"You cannot go." I told him gently. "The case is too personal for you. You'd shoot the kidnapper the moment you saw him. All in passion."

The cop stared at me, then huffed impatiently. "You know too much about it."

"I'm pretty observant, too. I saw your hand twitching at your right hip. I'm guessing your gun is there."

"Yes. Okay." Charlie slid his hand over his face, visibly embarrassed to have been caught. "But I still think we're risking too much by even considering you, the kids, going in there with only one cop."

"Alan wants to keep us away at any cost. We can't take a chance and go into the forest in a group. He'd hurt Hannah just to keep us away. Or worse, kill everyone else."

The police chief stood up and paced around, clearly conflicted. He mumbled to himself, but I didn’t interrupt, letting him consider all the pros and cons.

"At the same time, Miss Elisa, understand the difficult position you're putting me in."

"I truly am sorry."

Charlie considered me with a face I couldn’t decipher. "But you won't budge?"

"I believe it's best for Hannah. No matter how much we hate it. I'm also not jumping in joy, but I can't see any other way."

The officer mused. He was staring at me, his eyes hard. Finally, he closed them and nodded slightly with a deep sigh. I sagged in relief, and smiled tentatively. "Thank you."

"You know," He chuckled a little. "My Hannah is also pig-headed. She'd get to the bottom of the mystery, too, I think. If it weren't for those two."

"I'm sure she would." I smiled.

"You and her... you'd get along pretty well, I think."

"I take it as a compliment."

"It is."

Silence filled the room for a second, and I hesitated. Charlie noticed and nodded, curious.

"I'm... Excuse me for asking." I started. "But I've heard so much about Jennifer. Yet, I've never seen her. Could I maybe peek into the file? Just once. I won't read it, I swear. I need to see her face, though. Just... I need to understand."

He eyed me, amused, and nodded. "Of course." He stood up and went to the cabinet behind himself. He turned back to me and saw my shocked expression, and chuckled. "I knew that you'd come and ask about her at some point. It's unprofessional and I could face consequences for it, but... Here."

I took the file and quickly opened it. Jennifer's photo surprised me a little with its simplicity. She wasn't plain, no, she was beautiful, but I expected someone... Different. Charlie had to see my face for he huffed.

"She caught an eye of many men. She was pretty enough. But people were literally killing over her... And that's definitely too much."

"She looked so innocent." I said faintly. "And yet, she was such a femme fatale."

"Yes..." Charlie cleared his throat and I gave him the file back.

“Sir?”

“Yes, Miss Elisa?”

“You seem to trust me.” I noted carefully. “More than you should. As if you knew me somehow… I didn’t expect you to show me the file at all. I, I must admit, I was planning to obtain it another way, but… Fortunately, it wasn’t necessary.”

“You planned to break in?” Charlie whistled and chuckled. “Wow. Philip really is bad influence on you.”

“That was my idea, actually. And he hated it.”

“I’d think so! He had a break-in on his record and he knows it’s no fun.”

“Sir, but what about—?”

"All I can say, Miss Elisa, is that your father... Would be very proud of you."

I stiffened. If there was anything I expected, it wasn’t that. "What? I… Sir! You knew him?"

"I did. We had a case together. An intercity one. He was delegated here by someone. Hannah was a small girl then. You're at similar age to her, I think?"

"Kind of. I'm a bit older."

"Yes, well. She always remembered you." Charlie smiled fondly. "She was impressed by your observation skills, even as such a small child, and asked me if she could be a detective, too. Like your father and you."

“I don’t understand. I don’t remember!”

“I thought you wouldn’t. It was a long time ago and you, as a small child, didn’t really find it all interesting. Although you solved your own case here, oh yes.” He chuckled, remembering the past.

"So… We met?" My eyes pooled in tears. "She knows me? I _do_ know her, too?"

"Know is a strong word. You must understand, it doesn’t mean you’re forgetful or a bad person. But Hannah… Even though you'd met only once and so many years ago, you made such an impression on her."

And, suddenly, the number she'd sent to Thomas made so much more sense. She knew me. And yet, I couldn't remember her at all. Cleo had been right. Out encounter had been just too long ago.

"My god." I let the tears fall. "She remembered me somehow."

Charlie's face was full of raw emotions and he approached me. "Sorry, it's a little odd, but... I haven't seen Hannah for a while, and I miss her, and you’re the only link to the truth, and I think we both need a hug now—"

Before he finished, I stood up and embraced him like I would my own father. He was a desperate father and I was an orphan daughter. We both needed comfort at the moment, so we provided it for each other as best as we could.

_-_-_-_

I came home in the late afternoon. I entered quietly, thinking the guys were still asleep, but found Richy sitting at the table with a mug. His head was hug and his eyes closed. He was breathing oddly, too.

"Hi." I greeted him, but he flinched. I immediately lowered my voice. "I thought you’d still be asleep. How are you feeling?"

"Phenomenal. I found that if I don't move, I'm not going to die. Maybe." He said quietly.

I tried not to laugh. "That bad, huh?"

"Yes."

“Well, I didn’t force you to drink that much. And _did_ try to warn you.” I shook my head. “But you were _bonding_. By the way, do you remember what you were bonding over?”

Richy suddenly took a look at me, then quickly lowered his head, red as a tomato. I snorted and he groaned.

“Elisa. Stop. I feel as if…”

“As if?” I asked, snickering.

“As if we all slept— No, you know what, no.”

“Aw, and here I thought, you’d provide entertainment.”

Richy sighed heavily. “Okay. I can’t be angry you’re making fun of me. I deserve it.”

“You do, but don’t worry. You’d have to do much worse to stop being friends with me.” I chuckled. Then, I took pity on him. "Can you stomach anything?"

"I don't know. Maybe." He glanced at me, suffering.

"I'm going to make you something." I told him and went to make scrambled eggs with bacon. I also added tomato and much pepper, and put the plate in front of the man. "Even if you throw it up, eat. Some will stay in your stomach anyway."

"Thanks."

He slowly took the fork and tried the food. He nodded and ate more, then stopped.

"Take a break." I said and turned to the bedroom. "I'm gonna check on Phil."

"He's still in bed." Richy murmured.

I nodded and entered the room; immediately, I went to open the window. Then, I checked the man that was laying on the bed. He was asleep still, and his hair was all over his face. I brushed it back and kissed his forehead gently. That woke him up.

"Elisa. Hi, sexy." He smiled up and reached for me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty okay." He brought me close. "Mm. You look stunning. Is Rogers still here?"

"Considering you tried to kill him, yes." I frowned. "You drank over a bottle of bourbon."

"We did? Fuck."

"THAT you didn't do. I hope." I rolled my eyes. "I could hear you bonding over the oddest things."

"I'm not apologizing for that."

“Not even for explaining to Richy how _talented_ my tongue is and why exactly I like the nickname you have for me when we have sex?”

“I did?!” His eyes widened and he frowned. “Okay, that was out of line.”

“And that you took off your shirt to show Richy the scratch marks on your back?”

“Okay, that was funny.” He snickered. “I’m not apologizing for that, either.”

"Somehow, I didn’t expect you to." I caressed his nose. “I’m glad you got along so well, but I swear if you decide to _share_ next time, I’ll be back with a baseball bat.”

Phil snorted. “Duly noted.”

“So, Richy’s trying to appease his stomach to accept food. You want something to eat, too?"

"In a moment. First..." He brought me in for a deep kiss. I eagerly kissed him back. Phil grunted at the jeans I was wearing and palmed me through the fabric. I laughed into his mouth and pulled away, stopping him.

"We’re not doing it while Richy’s still here.”

“That cock block.” He grunted.

“The alcohol is your current cock block, Phil. You smell like bourbon. Go and take a shower, now."

"Yes, sir." He snickered.

I rolled off the bed and went back to the living room. I found Richy had eaten the food. He was sitting at the same place in the same position, and I giggled.

"Better?"

"No. But thanks." He hesitated. "Elisa. Is Paul…?"

I looked away. "I'm sorry. I talked to Charlie today."

Richy sighed. "Okay. I think I'd like to go home."

"Wait, let me call for Dan."

The man didn’t protest. I phoned Dan and, after explaining the situation to him, he said he'd come in five. At the same time, he was laughing and promised to make it a hell ride for his friend. When the call ended, I went to Richy and hugged him close, caressing his hair.

"If you need us, need anything, please, don't hesitate to call. We're here for you. And if you fail to write me or at least in the group chat later, I'll send Jessy over. And you know Jessy and a hangover do not go in pair."

"Thanks, Elisa. I…” He stopped to swallow. “You and Phil. You're serious about each other."

"Yes." I admitted.

"I won't try anything anymore." Richy promised me. "I still feel for you, but I respect you too much to continue pursuing you. You’re obviously happy and you belong together. And I think I’m kinda friends with him now, so…"

"I always knew you'd get along just fine." I smiled at him and stepped back. “Just maybe don’t ask me to turn around and bend anymore, huh? I don’t know Phil’s tolerance to such things, and I know for a fact he can be extremely possessive.”

Richy groaned and buried his face in his hands, and I laughed at his expense. He knew, though, he really did deserve it. Soon, Phil emerged from the bedroom and after talking for a minute to Richy, went to take a shower. Once he disappeared inside, I eyed the door longingly and Richy snorted, amused.

"You're really perfect for each other. Okay. I'm going, Dan must be downstairs already, and you can join him without worrying about me."

I blushed hard and swatted his arm, but when he left, I did just that.


	22. The Search

For the next two days, Charlie and I were getting into details of the rescue mission. We were discussing all the fors and against, and what to do in this and that situation. He made sure I knew how to defend myself if needed and showed me a few tricks that could potentially be helpful. I was also close to choosing who'd accompany me. Yet, it was a mundane task, involving highly tactical things. All the planning and scheming was one of the reasons I never wanted to become a detective.

Finally, Charlie decided to give me his most promising officer. I already talked to him and he seemed calm and collected. He also seemed to agree with the overall idea of not going in a group and keeping a low profile. I hoped he'd prove worthy.

We decided to announce the search heading South the day after the next day and see if Alan would react just as he had with the search organized by Miranda. Charlie gave me one day to prepare and to tell the ones who'd be coming with me.

I was nervous.

But I was definitely ready.

_-_-_-_

"So, who's on your list?" Phil asked me when we were sitting on the bed, cuddled. It was the next day in the morning. I'd asked everyone to gather at Richy's at ten and we still had a moment. Phil was playing with my hair gently, not eager to get up and leave the safety and warmth of our bed.

"Mm. I'm thinking of taking Dan. Despite his rough outside, he is pretty clever and, of course, can serve for sheer force and strength."

"Logical." Phil hummed. "Who else?"

"I wanted to take Richy. He won't risk Hannah's life needlessly. Also, I trust him fully."

"Yes. I see that."

"You're not jealous anymore, I hope?" I turned to him, my brow raised.

"No." He said sincerely. "Now that we've become friends and, most importantly, he let go of his stupid idea you'd leave me and go be with him, he's the only other person I'd trust you with."

I was truly pleasantly surprised. "Wow."

I kissed him sensually.

"And the third person?"

"Jake, of course."

Phil scowled, eyeing me oddly. "Mhm."

"He's been so invested in the search and he won't let his emotions cloud his judgement." I stood up for him. “He’s resourceful, observant, and I need someone who knows what I do about the whole situation.”

"Yes. He also somehow manages to be in love with you."

"Shit, not this again." I groaned and buried my face in his neck. "Phil, I love you and I'm not leaving you for anyone."

He sighed and nodded. "I know, I get it. But it’s not easy being with a woman who is loved by every single male specimen in town."

“Stop exaggerating.” I snorted, then caressed his arm. "Also, sorry for not choosing you. I hope you understand?"

Phil smirked. "You can't afford a distraction?"

"That, too." I giggled. "And imagine me putting you in hiking conditions, possibly one tent with both Jake and Richy. Oh god. You'd kill each other."

"Or, Richy and I would kill Jake." He pointed out.

"Right. Your bromance." I rolled my eyes. "How exciting."

His eyes narrowed. "Stop calling it that!"

"No!" I laughed and Phil tickled me. I squealed, jerking away. "Stop!"

"Only if you stop calling it that." He grunted.

"But it _is_ that!"

His tickling caused us to roll on the bed wildly. I was crying and laughing, begging him to stop, yet he didn’t. When it got almost unbearable, I distracted him with the only thing I could think of: a kiss. Phil hummed and deepened it. I whimpered, my mind clouding. Our bodies, now knowing each other well, moved in synch and we became a tangle of limbs and tongues.

"Mm, Elisa. We don't have time for that." Minutes later, Phil murmured against my neck. "We need to go to Richy's in half an hour."

"Mm, I know..." I sighed. "Just... Promise we'll have a proper goodbye later."

"I promise."

_-_-_-_

"So. Dan, Richy, Jake... I choose you."

As expected, when I announced the verdict, everything flew into mayhem. The girls started to talk over each other. Thomas was silent, visibly fuming. Richy and Dan bumped fists. Then, Dan then extended his hand to Jake, who shook it. Richy nodded at him, which I deemed a success. They needed to get along for it to work.

"Why only the men?" Jessy asked, visibly hurt. "Why didn't you choose any of us, girls?"

"Trust me, purely tactical reasons." I reassured her. “It’s nothing against you personally.”

Dan snorted. "You choose us. Like the Pokemon!"

"Why not me?" Angry, Thomas stood up. He seemed full of fury and resentment. He took a step towards me, which resulted in Phil pulling me behind himself, his eyes narrowed.

"This is precisely why, Thomas." I waved at him, frowning. "You're too emotionally invested. You’d act too reckless."

"But—"

"Thomas. You'd rush to her no matter the consequences." Lilly spoke up faintly. "Just as I would. Isn’t that right, Elisa?"

I gazed at her, understanding passing between us. She nodded.

"Yes."

"Lilly! Didn't you expect to go?" Thomas scowled and turned to Lilly. "It's your sister!"

"I knew Elisa wouldn't choose any of us, those who are the closest to Hannah. Just as she didn't allow my father to go with them. It's just too risky. If it makes Hannah’s chances higher, I agree to it without questioning."

Thomas opened his mouth, then closed it. His fists clenched and he rushed out of the room. Seconds later, the front door slammed and we all winced. I felt guilty, but Jake looked at me and nodded reassuringly. He thought it was a wise move, something I’d also been sure about until two minutes earlier. I felt a bit better.

"So. When do we leave?" Jake asked.

I gulped. "Tomorrow."

_-_-_-_

Richy, Dan, Jake and I stayed behind. Phil offered to wait for me, but I had no idea how much time it'd take to finish. So, he kissed me and swatted my ass before he left.

We discussed any dos and don'ts in detail for an hour. It was a heated discussion, frustrating at times, but it needed to be done. Finally, during a break, Richy went to grab something to drink for us and I sat down on the sofa. I pulled out my phone and opened the gallery, scrolling through the photos Jake and I had obtained from Hannah’s cloud. I had a feeling we were missing something.

Soon, Jake sat down next to me and peeked through my shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going through the findings from Hannah's cloud again." I replied, smiling at him faintly. "Looking for clues in them, there must be something important about them and the forest."

"We haven't seen any indication to that, though, have we?"

"I don't know. There were many photos from the woods and— wait a second. Richy? Dan? Can you come here?"

"What are you thinking?" Jake murmured close to my ear, sending shivers down my neck. “I don’t see inside your head.”

“I promise you’ll see in a moment.” I assured him and patted his hand.

Dan and Richy approached us and gathered around us.

"Guys. Let's all look at those photos. These were saved in Hannah’s cloud, so they must hold some kind of significance." I showed them to the men. "Does anyone recognize any place? Any symbol? A landmark, anything?"

"I do." Richy said suddenly and I turned to him so fast that my neck almost broke. "This trail leads off the path, but it's a trail nonetheless. Dan, you know it, too. We used to play there as kids, a lot. But there wasn’t any raven sign, obviously."

"Yeah, you’re right, Richy! I know where to enter the woods to get there." Dan answered confidently.

"Have you noticed there are many characteristic places in the photos?" Richy pointed to the cave, then the marked tree. "This must be intentional, mustn’t it?"

"Looks like a trail someone wanted us to follow." Dan agreed. "The landmarks make it easy to find the exact route. Which is why the chronology could be of essence."

My mouth fell open. No, of couldn't be that easy... Could it? But then, it was there for a reason. Hannah had known Jake would break into her cloud. She’d known he’d find it and hoped that someone would make a connection. For the first time, I didn't think it was a coincidence those photos were there at all.

I made a squeal and stood up; I hugged first Richy, then Dan. "You're both amazing. You just saved us hours of pointless wandering around the forests." I was beaming.

"What? I don't understand a thing." Dan scratched his head, happy about the compliment but not sure why he earned it.

Richy and Jake exchanged a look, then Jake cleared his throat. "What is it, Elisa? What did you realize?"

"Guys! Seriously! Don't you see? This is the trail she wants us to take! The trail she photographed for us! The trail she sent to her Cloud for us to find, and she risked being kidnapped to do it. The trail that leads to her. To the place she is held at. To the kidnapper!" I clapped my hands. "We don't need to go hiking and look for anything blindly anymore. Hannah was clever enough to leave us the path to the exact location she is kept at on a silver tray."

Dan and Richy seemed delighted, but Jake was extremely skeptic. He eyed the photos again and then turned his eyes on me. "Elisa, it seems highly unlikely."

"Jake. She knew you'd break into her phone. Why would she put them there at all if they’re so insignificant, huh? Wouldn’t she just delete them, if they only occupied the cloud memory needlessly?"

"She could have put them there to show us she was researching the legend, nothing more. We do not have any indication it is what you say it is."

"Okay, Jake. I know you’re skeptical. Which is why I’d like you to check the exact date when the photos were taken. All of them. Please." I practically begged, coming closer, and he sighed.

"Fine. Only to calm you. But, please, do not be too hopeful."

He took his phone out and a laptop from his backpack. Then, he set everything up and started to work. Dan and Richy gravitated to him, fascinated, and he even managed to tell them a bit about the programs he used.

Anxiously, I shifted in my seat. What if I was wrong? Then we'd be back to a blind search. I hoped Hannah indeed did have something from a detective in her and she'd done it on purpose to make the search easier for us. After all, she had to be conscious of that the woods are enormous and otherwise it could take weeks to find any clues.

I watched Jake and how his long fingers skated over the keyboard and typed. I observed how his expression changed and how he easily managed to operate everything on his devices. I was so impressed with it all that I failed to notice he sent me a questioning glance along the way. I was simply hypnotized.

Suddenly, silence caught my attention. I snapped out of my staring and saw all the boys watching me, visibly impressed. I blushed a little, not entirely happy about their full attention focused on my person. "Um, well?"

"All the photos were taken on the day she disappeared." Jake confirmed, his voice full of emotion. "Elisa, how did you know?"

I smiled coyly. "Deduction? And your help, guys."

"Why haven't I thought of it?"

"It just never came up till now." I sat closer and touched his arm gently. I couldn’t help it but touch him from time to time. He eyed me with a serious expression, apparently thinking the same thing, and I felt absolutely transparent. I took the hand away and looked down on my knees. “Don’t worry about it too much.”

"Well. Seems like we won't be gone that long anymore." Dan summed up, and we all exchanged tentative smiles.

Suddenly, the trip tomorrow seemed much more optimistic.

_-_-_-_

“Elisa, can we talk?” Jake asked me quietly when we left Richy’s.

“Of course.” I looked at him with wide eyes. “What is it?”

“Wait.” He murmured and eyed two passerby people distrustfully. Then, he faced me again. “Be honest with me. Please. You want to go into the forest in two groups.”

“Yes…”

“But not with me.”

“Jake. You and I both know the photos and the landmarks well. Each group needs to know the key locations well.”

“We can send them the photos. We can set the location service and they’d follow us—”

“What if there’s no service, though? They wouldn’t know what to do. You would.” I told him gently and came closer, bending my neck to look up at him. “Jake, if it depended on me, I’d go alone and wouldn’t risk your lives. But it’s practically suicide. Then, if it depended on me, I’d go with you alone, but we ruled it out for obvious reasons. They need us both, both groups.”

“Then why do I have a feeling you’re trying to avoid me?” Jake whispered.

“N-no.”

He reached to my face and caressed my cheek. I took a shaky breath in and let him, my gaze intense. Jake gave a surprised huff and took his hand away. Then, he turned his head.

“Stop looking at me like this.”

“I can. Which doesn’t mean I won’t be still feeling it.” I said quietly and left him alone there, pensive.

_-_-_-_

In the evening, I waited for Phil at the Rainbow Café. I had the (dis)pleasure of meeting Mrs. Sully, the gossip. She noticed me and recognized immediately; she hurriedly came over to say hello and to exchange the newest rumors, which I listened to with polite coldness. I was on the verge of losing it when I finally saw my man coming. I excused myself as politely as I could and hurried away to him. She waved after me happily, excited to see another topic for her following gossiping and stories.

Phil caught me around my waist and planted a sensual kiss on my lips. I smiled into it, calmness filling me. We broke apart and exchanged a soft smile.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

"Not to destroy the moment, but why was Sully with you?" Phil grimaced and threw a glance at the woman. I turned my head and saw she was still watching us like a hawk.

"She accosted me when I was waiting." I shook my head. "Let's take a walk. And get away from her."

"Let's."

I never took a proper tour around the town, so everything was new. Along the way, I made sure to mention whatever I thought was pretty or nice, like historical streets and buildings. In the lamplight, the streets gained a magical appeal and I mentioned it was extremely romantic. Phil wasn't so convinced, but he allowed me to babble about it all I wanted.

"Elisa." He stopped at some point. His face was unsure and nervous, his hands clenching mine.

"Yes, Phil?" I looked at him with big eyes.

"I... I'm terrified something bad will happen." He admitted quietly and my heart grew at seeing him purposefully vulnerable in front of me. "I don't want you to put yourself in danger."

"Oh, Phil. I'm already in danger. This is the fastest way to get rid of it."

"I know. I just... I'm worried." Phil pulled me close and held against himself tightly, and I sagged into him, feeling safe and loved. His heartbeat and scent filled me with peace. "I do love you."

"I love you, too." I said quietly. "Which is why I won't let Alan take my life away from me."

"Promise to be safe. Promise not to do anything stupid."

I gulped. "I promise."

Phil pulled away a little and kissed me passionately. I enthusiastically kissed him back, until he chuckled and eyed our position; I didn’t even notice my hands went into his hair and that his arms were holding me up in the air under my butt. A few townspeople stopped to stare, and I blushed.

"Let's take it home, shall we?"

I nodded and we rushed through the town. Impatient, we started to undress each other in the elevator, mercifully not meeting anyone. Passion took over us and we didn't have time to wander further than the entrance before we let our desire overtake us.

We made love for half of the night and no matter how fantastic it was, because it really was, I hated how much of a goodbye it felt like.

_-_-_-_

Phil kissed me long and slow at the door. His hand caressed my hair and he held me close. I tried to act confident enough to calm him, but, apparently, it didn't really work that well. He was gently caressing my hair and face, and it was clear he was worried sick.

"Be safe." He whispered afterwards.

"I'll try." I smiled. "And you, be patient."

"I'll try."

"I'm serious, Phil." I narrowed my eyes. "Don't go into the forest. I won’t forgive you if you do. Just… Wait."

He sighed and nodded. Then, Phil kissed my forehead and let me step out of his arms. "If you don't leave now, I won't let you go."

I smiled again and opened the door. Then, I stepped out.

It was early morning; the sun had barely risen. Richy promised to collect us all in his car and go together to the part of the town from where we'd have good access to the trail left by Hannah. And, indeed, when I came out into the street, Richy's car was there. But Dan was the driver. Jake and Richy were sitting in the back seats. Everyone was dressed fully in black, like we’d agreed to.

"Hi, princess. Slept well?" Dan tried to joke.

"Not very." I grimaced and didn’t continue the conversation.

I sat down in the back next to Richy, who smiled at me faintly. Jake was already there, too, and greeted me oddly. Apparently, he was already stressed.

"So, one more stop, folks, and we're going on an adventure." Dan announced and drove away. "We need to pick up our lord and savior, officer Johns."

"Right."

I frowned. "Guys, thanks to him, officer Donfort allowed our rescue mission. He wouldn’t have let us set a step in the forest without any form of support. He knows we’re dealing with a psychopath, and—"

"But I still don't like the idea of a stranger going with us." Jake shook his head. “There is too much at stake. He might sabotage our whole mission.”

I had nothing to say to that, knowing he was right.

We stopped in front of the station and Johns came out. He sat at the front, huffing a hello.

"Elisa." Johns turned to me, calling me by my name, to which Jake narrowed his eyes. "The kidnapper replied to the announced search in the South. He renewed the threat he'd made towards Miranda. So, he'll be watching that part of town for a while. We're safe to go for now."

"Let's hope so." Richy murmured.

"Thanks." I nodded.

We drove in silence, and I sought comfort from Richy, who let me lean into him.

"Worried?" He asked quietly.

"Like crazy." I mumbled.

"You'll be alright."

"I'm not worried about me, though. I'm worried about you."

Richy shook his head and said nothing.

We stopped at a parking lot in the northern part of town right next to a hidden forest entrance. We all got out and I showed them to gather in a small circle to confer.

"Two of us know the way well." I said. "Two of you will go with Jake, one with me."

"I'd rather you went with two men." Jake spoke up.

"Me, too." Johns frowned.

I huffed. "I'll be fine. I wanted to go with Richy first, and then the rest of you to follow in five minutes. You'll catch up anyway. Jake, got your phone ready? Mine is on full battery and I won't turn the localization off."

When I said his name again, I saw Johns jerk. He eyed Jake with a blank face, and I felt my stomach turn. Did he know who Jake was? I hoped he didn't, and that he was simply startled to know his name. Although the way his right hand twitched didn’t seem accidental.

"Oh, Richy?" Dan smirked, trying to release the tension. "So, he's your chosen one?"

"Stop." I scowled.

"I once said I'd have to take care of you if we went into the forest." Richy teased. "Is that why?"

I turned to him, still scowling. " _Et tu, Brute_?"

"Okay. Get your head in the game and focus. We follow the trail." Johns interrupted. "Do we meet at some point?"

"No. It’s not safe. Especially the closer we get to the place… wherever and whatever it is. We’ll wait for you when… _if_ we find the cabin or any other place Hannah is kept at."

"Fine. Good luck."

"You, too."

I exchanged a long glance with Jake, preoccupied over his safety. Then, I turned away from them and hurried to the forest. I hesitated in front of the entrance and Richy, who was at my heels, took my hand. I jumped and nodded at him, and, with a deep breath, we stepped in.


	23. Hannah

We reached the first key location after only a few minutes. Richy pointed to the small wooden bridge I recognized from the photo. "That's it. The first spot from the photos."

"Yeah. Richy, where should we go now to reach the next location?"

"Come." He pulled me with himself.

We walked next to the bridge, now useless as the tiny spring was fully dried, and further into the forest. It became darker, the trees much thicker and branchy. Unconsciously, I was gripping Richy's hand tightly. I was getting anxious.

"Elisa, I'm here. Don't worry." He whispered to me and pulled me out from my thoughts. I took a glance at him and saw him grimace in pain.

"Oh! Sorry." I tried to let go of his poor hand, but he shook his head.

"It's fine. I don’t mind, and… I think we both need it."

I smiled at him nervously and we walked on in silence for a while, Then, I swallowed a lump in my throat and looked at the man.

"Richy... I'm worried over Jake. When I mentioned his name—"

"Yup. I saw Johns react oddly, too." The man nodded. "Let's just be careful, yeah?"

I gulped and bobbed my head. Several minutes into the woods, Richy led me off the main path and in between the trees. We were trying to make as little noise as possible while walking fast.  
With little conversation, after about an hour, we reached another landmark, that time the cave Hannah had photographed. We exchanged a glance and I gazed around, attentive. Nothing seemed off.

"Should we peek inside?" Richy asked, curiosity clearly illuminating his face, and I shook my head.

"Why would we? We don't know what's in there."

He shrugged and pulled me to the left. His hand squeezed mine and we continued on. "This time I don't know where we're going. We need to look for the sign of a raven. And it could be anywhere… I mean. What kind of hint is a tree in a forest?"

I snorted. "Right. There are thousands of trees. How are we going to do that?"

"Not sure. But if Hannah found it, we can, too."

"It makes me wonder how she knew to come exactly here." I mumbled. “It’s just as if she was led there specifically by someone. Don’t you think?”

"Or maybe she's been researching for much longer that we thought." Richy shrugged, but I still worried. Something wasn't right.

It took us ages to go through the trail while inspecting all the trees. We were looking for those blindly, unsure of whether we'd actually find anything. We had to take a break to drink and eat, and then continued on. I was also worried as to why the others did not catch up with us just yet, but I justified it quickly. We weren't meant to meet up, so Jake had to have been looking at the map and our localization constantly.

At some point, I made a quiet sound of surprise. Richy was at my side in a heartbeat, alert.

"Look. An arrow!" I pointed to a carved arrow in a tree.

"It's recent." He assessed after touching it. "Hannah had to make it for us."

“What if it wasn’t Hannah, though?” I looked at him with wide eyes, and he swallowed hard.

"We have nothing else. Let's follow it."

We headed right, just as the arrow indicated. Our steps were slow and cautious. We were getting to the end of the trail that Hannah left for us, and we were both restless.  
I didn't know how long it was exactly when we spotted another arrow. And then another.

"How deep into the woods did she go?!" I whispered with a note of panic.

"No idea." Richy was frowning. "But even I find it odd."

"Richy... I'm scared something will go wrong."

"We're gonna be okay."

Suddenly, I stumbled and almost fell, but he caught me. At the same time, I heard a whoosh right next to our heads, and froze. My blood went cold and my breath got stuck in my throat. Then, when nothing else happened, I slowly looked behind myself.

There was a single crossbow bolt plunged into the tree right behind us. Right where we’d have been if I hadn’t stumbled. I gasped, horrified, and Richy glanced there, too.

"Fuck." He breathed. His eyes were wide and wild when he gazed around frantically.

"It almost..."

"Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"Are YOU?" He asked, turning to me preoccupied.

"Yes. Yes, just... Let's take a branch to poke the ground with in front of ourselves and slow down."

My breathing couldn't go back to normal after that. We'd been so close to getting shot and it'd have been all my fault. I'd stumbled and stupidly activated a trap. I clenched Richy's hand, scared to let go in case something like that repeated itself. Scared he’d be the one who’d have been hit, all because of my clumsiness.

“Richy…” I sniffed.

“Elisa? What’s wrong?”

“I’m so sorry, it was my fault the trap activated.” I shook, my voice cracking.

“It’s okay, we’re okay.” Richy told me firmly.

“But what if… What if…! I can’t stop thinking about it…”

He stopped and brought me into his arms, hugging me. He gave me a few moments to collect myself and then pulled away to inspect me. I felt a bit better and nodded at him to reassure him.

"We should let the others know." He said gently.

"You're right."

I took a step back and wrote Jake, telling him about the traps. He replied immediately, which put me at ease a bit. So, he was safe. Still, I typed quickly: _Be careful with Johns. Please_. _I don’t trust him fully._

"Elisa." Richy suddenly exclaimed and I looked up. "There. To the right, on the pine tree."

And I saw it; the sign of a raven. Carved beautifully in the trunk.

I shivered.

"We gotta be close." I whispered.

"Yes."

"Where to now, though?"

We gazed around, but there was nothing that helped us choose the direction. I sighed, my mind working fast. It was a stupid theory, but it was worth a try.

"Well. The raven is a SIGN. I'd risk going to the left, like its beak points."

Richy opened his mouth, then nodded. I pulled out a red thread I had in my pocket. I tied it around the pine tree and took a deep breath. We moved carefully. There was no trace of steps or any path around. So, we were fully prepared to go back if necessary, which is why I'd used the thread to make it easier. And for the others to follow us, too.

Again, we were walking for such a long time that we needed to take another food and drink break. The thread had ended long ago. I was stressed it was taking such a long time to get wherever we were going. Still, we had to have a head start before the kidnapper, so we should have been safe for the time being.

"I can hear the gears going in your head." Richy teased. "What's up?"

"Gears? I thought you were the boring gearhead?"

"Nah. I'm anything but boring, and you know that now."

"I know.” I sighed. “I'm thinking about the whole situation and how much time we needed to find the sign of a raven."

"Too much. But we can't help it. At least you weren't dumb enough to embark on the journey alone to make it easier for all of us, you know?" Richy tried to cheer me up and the corners of my mouth twitched.

I decided not to tell him I had considered it.

"Thanks. I'm glad you're here with me."

"Likewise."

We got up and moved on again. We hadn't encountered any other trap and I was praying that Jake, Dan and Johns were safe, too. The idea of accidentally setting off the traps was still giving me heart palpitations.

Finally, we saw a silhouette of a cabin in the distance. We exchanged a surprised glance and immediately crouched.

"Could it be?"

"Apparently."

Still crouching, we moved closer. It was a clearing, and a cabin stood in the middle of it, silent. There wasn’t even a creak. I felt tremors go down my spine.

"A common horror movie view." Richy commented quietly and I held in a snort.

"Hopefully, there's no zombies or Jason."

"Does Alan count as Jason?"

"I guess."

I felt a bit heartless that we were kidding like that at that moment, but, at the same time, it did help with the feeling of dread. Which, if I left it alone, would probably paralyze me.

"Now what?" Richy whispered.

"We should wait for the others." I replied and sat down on the ground. "But what if Alan comes back?"

"What if he's in there, though, waiting?"

I grimaced. "Then we wait. I won't risk our lives."

_-_-_-_

Half an hour later, Jake, Dan and Johns actually did catch up with us. We nodded at each other and I inspected them; they all seemed fine. I exchanged a glance with Jake, who also seemed to look for any damage. He sagged in relief when he found none. I came closer.

"Did you encounter any difficulties?" I whispered at him, and he shook his head.

"No traps. I was worried you got hurt." He stared at me intently. "Are you hurt, Elisa?"

"No. But it was a close call." I hung my head. "And it was my fault."

“How?”

“I was clumsy. It… it was a bolt. We almost got shot in the chest.”

Jake grunted and took my hand in his, holding on to it as if he tried to reassure himself I was okay.

“You should not have come, Elisa. You should have stayed with the girls.”

“No!” I protested vehemently. “You know that’s not true!”

“It is too dangerous.”

“Well, I am here now, aren’t I?” I scowled.

"Okay. Listen. There's the front door, but there's also a window to the right that is open." Richy told everyone. "So, if the door is locked or we don't want to break it, we have an alternative."

"You didn't see anyone go in, did you?" Johns asked, inspecting the surroundings.

"No. Nor out." I confirmed. "Either we really did fool him, or he is much more clever and is waiting for us inside."

"Let's hope not."

"I'm going in first." Johns announced and took out his Glock. "Be right on my heels."

Dan got ready to follow, then Jake. I stood behind him; Richy was last. Johns rushed to the door on tiptoes and stopped for three seconds, only to burst inside. Dan went after him while Jake, Richy and I stayed at the door, waiting to be told it was fine to go in.

"All clear!"

We slipped inside and I closed the front door gently. The cabin was inhabited, but clearly neglected. Garbage and dust were everywhere, and random items were on the furniture. We listened for any sounds, but there was nothing at all.

Johns cleared his throat. "Let's check the house. Stick close."

In the kitchen, someone visibly had prepared some food recently. And there were lots of dirty dishes, to which I scowled. Dan snorted and shook his head at me. Johns opened the fridge; it was fully packed. Another proof someone lived there.

We moved to the next room which turned out to be a bedroom; photos of women were scattered all around and I cringed when I saw it was all different girls: Jennifer, Anitta, Hannah, some unknown women... Photos taken from social media, taken from a reflex camera during their everyday life. Suddenly, Jake snarled; I saw him take a photo and rip it. Then, he looked at me and I knew whose photo he took. I gulped.

"This is evidence. Don't destroy it! Out." Johns glared and shooed us out of the room.

The bathroom was the only clean room in the cabin. Yet, we still found no trace of Hannah.

"Let's find the basement." Dan huffed.

"There is a trap door in the second guest room." Jake told us from the last room that was left to check. When we joined him, he was staring at the floor. "Johns. Look."

The cop hurried over there and opened the trap door. There were stairs that led into absolute darkness. We all exchanged looks.

"Ladies first?" Dan teased.

"Fuck you." Richy snarled.

"Easy, man, I'm only kidding. I wouldn’t let Elisa go down first."

"Officer." Jake nodded sharply, interrupting them.

Johns didn't seem that eager, but he went down slowly without another word. We waited, tense. Then, he called for us to join him.

One by one, we did. It was dark, so we took out our flashlights and turned them on.

The place was dusty and messy. I felt panicky, so I caught someone's hand, and the man squeezed it gently before he turned to me. It was Jake.

"Elisa, it's okay." He whispered.

"I've got a bad feeling." I told him quietly.

"That's... Not good. I learned to trust your feeling."

I took a few quick breaths. "Jake. I'm terrified."

"I won't let him harm you." He growled, and although I knew it was an empty promise, I felt a bit better.

"What... what was in the photo you ripped?" I gulped.

"Don't worry about it." His response was fast and flat. Whatever it was, it had to be pretty bad for Jake of all people to react that way.

"I need to know. Please, Jake."

He scrutinized me before he averted his sight. "Forgive me. But I won't tell you."

"But—"

Jake had none of it. "Look. They found a door."

Indeed, the rest stood at a heavy steel door. I sighed and pulled Jake with me. We approached them and heard them argue.

"How do we open it?" Johns was frowning.

"Maybe we can just break them open?"

"Are you crazy? It's steel, it won't budge!"

"Maybe we can use a lockpick?"

"Do you see any locks, dipshit?"

I huffed, annoyed, and pushed to the front. I stood at it, then pushed the door real hard. It didn't open, too heavy for me to actually end up like that, but moved and stopped, slightly ajar.

The men stopped arguing and Dan quickly took over, more effectively opening the already unlocked door. I stepped back and saw Jake smirking at me, visibly amused.

"What? It was worth a try." I shrugged.

"Oh yes. Thank you for the entertainment. Their faces were priceless."

Inside, it was cool and there was faint light. It illuminated the room. I swept the place with my gaze and I made a quiet squeal; there was a bed in the left corner of the room. And there was a person on it. An unmoving person.

I tried to rush to them, but both Jake and Richy held me back. Dan also stood close to us, distrusting. Johns approached the person cautiously and checked on them. Then, he sighed in relief and said:

"It's her. Good job, kids."

Then, all the caution flew out of the window and we all rushed to her side. Hannah was clearly malnourished and weak, and she was like a rag doll when Dan turned her to us by her shoulders.

"Hannah, can you hear us?" Jake tried.

"She's clearly sedated." I stated. I took out my water and gave her some, although most of it fell onto her shirt. Which was fine as long as she drank any of it.

"Right. She won't hear us. And even if, she won’t answer." Richy frowned.

"We really should get out of here." I told them all seriously. I didn't check my phone, but I knew Charlie was on his way.

Just as Alan was.

The question was, when would either of them arrive.

"I'll take Hannah." Dan offered and we all stepped back, watching as he lifted her easily. Too easily.

Just when we turned back to the steel door, we heard the front door of the cabin slam shut.


	24. The Confrontation

We all stopped breathing for a moment, then I gave a shaky exhale. "Please, tell me whoever was going down last closed the trap door?"

"Fuck." Said Dan quietly.

I felt faint. Jake held me up by my shoulders when I swayed, his eyes full of concern. I leaned against him, not able to hold myself up fully just yet.

"What do we do now?" Richy asked in a whisper.

"What do you mean, what? Face the bastard." Dan growled.

"There's no other choice. He'll know any second someone's here." Johns said. “Leave the kidnapper to me.”

We nodded and waited, but the kidnapper didn't seem to approach the trap door. Finally, after it was taking forever for anything to happen, I huffed and took a step ahead, only to be pulled back by Jake again. I turned to him, furious.

"Let me go. I'm going to peek outside." I hissed, but his face was stony. "We can't stand here and wait for who knows what, we need to do something!"

"YOU are not going to peek. You are staying close to me and do nothing idiotic, Elisa." Jake stated sharply.

I fumed and opened my mouth to argue, but Richy joined in. "I'm with him. You won't fight the two of us off."

"Three, if I wasn't holding Hannah." Dan piped in.

Johns huffed, annoyed with us, and stepped ahead, then slowly poked his head out of the room. It was quiet; at last, Johns straightened his back and turned to us only to shake his head. Suddenly, though, there was a dull sound. Johns was hit with something; the sound was metallic and we all flinched. He managed to turn to face the door again, but was hit again, that time in the head; at the same time, he somehow pulled out his gun and threw it back to us; I jumped ahead and grabbed it, my hands shaking. I hid it under my sweatshirt, hoping the kidnapper hadn't noticed anything.

When I looked up, Johns was on the floor, unmoving, but not bleeding. Suddenly, happy whistling came from behind the door and a shudder went through my whole body. It was menacing and disturbing.

"Alan. Alan Millan. We know it's you, so drop the games." I stated bravely, although I felt anything but.

And, as if he'd only been waiting for that, the Man without a Face stepped into the room. His steps were slow and bouncy. The psycho was having _fun_. He was holding a fire poker in his hands that he held behind his back. He had his mask on, but slowly took it off when he stopped. And then he looked right at me and I recognized Alan's face from the newspaper. He must have seen recognition on my face for he smiled evilly.

Then, he glanced at the lying officer and made a disgusted face.

"Always so incompetent." Then, he eyed all of us and smiled a maniacal smile. "Well, hello. I am delighted I have so many guests today! Unfortunately, I am not prepared for that many of you… No matter, no matter. I’ll tend to all of you anyway. But most of all, I'd like to welcome the sweet little miss whose nose is longer than the borders of Russia. Congratulations, Miss Elisa. You found me. But, unfortunately, I don't have a happy-ever-after plan for you. No, you've sinned a lot, haven’t you? And so you shall suffer to repent."

"Stop with the legend shit and your pseudo justice. Who are you kidding? You’re mental, not just." Dan huffed. "And you're not doing anything to Elisa."

"What makes you say that?" Alan bared his teeth. "The Anderson boy, huh. You grew up."

No one said anything for a moment. Then, Alan laughed.

"My, my. What am I to do with you all?"

"Let us go?" Dan offered.

"Obviously, I can't do that." Alan shook his head. “Even _you_ must understand that.”

Dan seemed offended, but I cut in before he could retort.

"You're talkative today." I noted. "You weren't before, not face to face. What changed?"

"You know my identity now." He shrugged and played with the poker. “There is no reason for me to hide anymore. And, clearly, me calling you and threatening you also didn’t work too well.”

"Or maybe dr. Barret's death changed that?" I provoked. "Now that you have no one who'd listen."

Alan's face became blank, but he reddened both in anger and shock. "What."

"He was murdered. In his own house, and was mauled by the killer who punished him for mentioning, well, you."

Alan considered us all for a moment, then his face contorted and he hit the fallen Johns in his leg with the poker. I wanted to move to him, but thought better of it. Suddenly, though, the kidnapper’s mood changed diametrically and he smiled, calm again.

"But then, if you think about it. All the better. He knew who I was. Who I became. He knew I found my calling." Alan tilted his head oddly. "And yet, although I explained it to him so many times, he could never understand."

"He did not understand, which is why he collected proof against you. Now, everyone will know you are not sane. That you are a killer." Jake spoke up.

"Silly boy. The hacker, right? Extremely trustworthy, yes. Imagine. You go to the police with so-called proof. They know who you are. Who would believe it wasn’t fabricated?" Alan told us as if we were little children. He tutted, making me annoyed. “No one, that’s who.”

"We delivered proof to the police already." Richy defended. "Barret kept a journal. They know whom they're chasing. And they _did_ believe us."

Alan seemed unfazed. "Whatever. It really doesn’t matter to me. All those years and they didn't even manage to figure out who I was until they were hit in the face with a… what? A journal? What a joke. And here…” Alan moved to the side and pointed to Johns. “lays the only officer Donfort gave you, kids, just as competent as all the others. But! All works out in my favor, as always. I now have my main objective in here,” He pointed to me with the poker. “along with the woman Anderson has in his arms. She will be my perfect Jennifer. Put her down, boy, I wouldn't want her to be hurt. I need her."

"Sick bastard." Dan hissed.

Suddenly, Alan moved. His speed was incomparable and I almost failed to predict where he would go. However, he acted just as I thought he would; he went for me. He almost managed to hit me on the head with the poker, the strength so big that when the metal rod hit the wall, it left a hole. At the very last minute, I managed to jump to the side and onto the floor. The gun dug into my belly painfully and I hoped it wasn’t already armed and I wouldn’t accidentally shoot myself.

The boys almost went berserk. Almost, because they still had to mind the unconscious Hannah and themselves. Jake wanted to rush to me, but Alan pointed at him with his weapon and stepped in his way.

"You're next. Don't worry. Death by poker isn't what I planned for you two, meddlers. No, you'll suffer much, much more."

Richy clenched his fists. "How... How did you get Hannah?"

Alan turned to him calmly. "Huh? The Rogers boy. Why would I tell you that?"

"Since we're gonna die anyway, the least you can do is tell us." Richy drawled and he almost fooled me with his flippant tone.

I was impressed. He was stalling.

And it worked.

"Hannah came to me herself." Alan smirked. "When she saw the bracelet at the pawn shop, she remembered my love, Jen. She remembered what she had witnessed. The owner of the pawn shop let me know.”

“How?” Dan asked.

“You see, just in case, I still used my old number. She called but, for obvious reasons, I didn’t answer. She sent me a message that the bracelet was bought. Hannah Donfort quickly found a connection to the legend that I chose to punish the guilty with. Afterwards, it was easy to lure her out. She was so stubbornly trying to find out the truth that it was almost adorable."

“She almost did. And almost led the police to the real killer.” I pointed out.

“No. No one knows who did it.” Alan shook his head.

“We do. And she did.” Jake said flatly.

“It doesn’t matter now!” Alan seemed to lose touch for a second, then, again calmed down.

I noticed his unstable emotions could work in out favor. If only we stalled a bit more…

"You put the signs for her." I commented slowly but loudly to get his attention. It worked.

"Yes."

"You marked her after she went to see Iris."

"Yes." Alan eyed me almost appreciatively.

"You also marked Richy because he went with her."

"No, no. He entered the forest. After I explicitly said it was forbidden." Alan shook his head. "Aw, and you were doing such a great job..."

"Why mark one and not the other?" Dan questioned.

Alan tutted. "Stupid boy. Rogers here can keep a secret well. Did he ever talk to you about it?"

"No." Dan said, at the same time that I said yes. Alan turned to me, his eyes comically wide.

“Apparently, I underestimated you. But I also did with my new Jennifer here." Alan pointed at Hannah. "I didn't expect her to have your number saved, missy, and to leave a trail for you and the hacker to follow. Clever girl. Both of you. Pity she's not in her right mind anymore. And you won’t be soon, either."

"Hannah." Richy growled. "Her name is Hannah."

"Not anymore."

"Right, because your plan worked so well with the other girls." I mocked. Alan frowned and squinted at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Anitta. The one from five years ago. And another one that no one knew about." I listed. "None was a success. You didn’t manage to convert them into your illusion of Jennifer Hanson."

The kidnapper scowled, but then moved again, fast as light, and this time, I didn't react quick enough. His anger only added to his speed. He hauled me up, to which I gasped, and pinned me to the wall with the poker against my throat, his hands holding it on both sides of my head. I grabbed the metal rod, trying to pull it off, but I was too weak. Jake and Richy growled, but wisely didn't move. They knew Alan would hurt me more if they did, and he knew that, too. He smirked.

"Pity I'd have to kill you eventually, missy. I saw you with Philip, how much you care about one another. Did you like the smiley I left on the car for you? Tragic that he'd have to go through losing someone he loves again. Mm, although I also saw you in action…" He led his sight along me and I felt nauseous. “Maybe I should exploit you before you go?”

I wanted to reply, or rather retch, but he pressed the poker harder into my throat. I made a choked sound, unable to breathe. With a corner of my eye I saw Jake try to charge at Alan, but Richy held him back. "Oh no, no. No more talking from you. Your tongue is like of a viper. Your words are poisonous."

"Fuck! Let her go!" Jake spat, tying to make Richy let go of him.

Alan turned his head to him and sudden understanding lit his face. "Ah. You care about her. Not only that, but you’re in love with her! And you’re not the only one.” He eyed Richy who was clenching his fists, his face morphed into despair. "Well, well."

The moment Alan turned his head away from me, the pressure on my throat lessened. I widened my eyes at Dan and showed him with a quick glance at the door to get out with Hannah. He nodded and took a slow step, then another. I bugged m eyes at him to hurry up, but he was hesitant.

"Now that I know she's so precious to you and where it'd hurt the most... Maybe I'll change the strategy a bit."

Contrary to his words, Alan let go of me and I sagged against the wall, catching my breath. I eyed Dan, who was almost at the door now. I prayed he made it out before anyone realized he was moving at all. However, Alan wasn’t such a fool; he gazed around and also saw him, and sneered. His mood changed again and he seemed furious.

"One more step and I'll break her skull." He pointed at me with the poker again, standing much too close to me. "Did she somehow tell you to try to sneak out? After all, she’s the one who gives the orders here, isn’t she?" No one replied, but he already knew the answer. With absolute calmness, Alan raised his hand and slapped me across the face. I already managed to scramble up to my feet again, bracing myself against the wall, but his strength knocked me down again. I didn't make a peep, though, not wanting to give him any satisfaction. Jake and Richy took a step towards us, but Alan grabbed my hair and pulled me up by it. I glared at him hatefully, my left cheek and jaw pulsing and my scalp protesting.

"See. A bright mind, but a weak body. Brains is not everything, sweetheart. Insolvency won't be tolerated."

"You're outnumbered, Alan." Richy said, his voice shaking. "If we attack you, you won't be able to defend yourself."

"Ah yes. But would you risk her life for that?" Alan smiled almost tenderly. He pulled out a knife from his pocket and slid it along my cheek slowly, tauntingly. He seemed almost mesmerized by the blade and the way it slid along my skin. I stared at him with wide eyes, wondering whether he’d actually cut me or not. "Now. Put the girl back on the bed."

"Just go!" I growled at Dan and the blade disappeared from my cheek. Yet, I still earned another hit on my face. Alan stroke on the same side; that time, he did it with the hand that held the knife, and it wasn’t as negligible as before. That time, I bit my inner cheek in the process and had to spit out some blood. The handle also cut my lips vertically. And finally, that time, there was an odd crack and my jaw got partially dislocated front he left joint. I saw white and squinted my eyes shut. Oh God. It hurt like hell.

"Silence, bitch."

But I'd had enough. Alan was becoming more aggressive and I didn’t want to wait around to see how bad it could get. I suddenly lifted my right leg and kicked Alan right into his left knee from the side. Just like Charlie Donfort had shown me.

Bull’s eye!

A crunch was heard and he cried out, swinging the knife around. I jumped away, swaying, but he didn't waste any time.

With a limp, he lunged at Richy and Jake, aiming for their faces with the poker, which had more reach than the knife. Jake and Richy jumped away, each in the other direction. Unfortunately, the kidnapper managed to hit Richy. He fell onto the floor, stunned; at that moment, Dan ran out of the room with Hannah, yelling he'd be back in a second. Meanwhile, Jake managed to get to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me as far away from Alan as possible. He quickly inspected me and flinched when I looked away.

Alan stood over Richy and eyed us, his face contorted in pain. He wasn’t using his left leg, to my satisfaction. _Serves you right, asshole._ Then, he snorted. "You know he's dead. You won’t save everyone, you idiot."

Rage filled me and I pulled out the gun, pointing it at him. I armed the Glock, cold fury holding my hand in place. I spoke even though it hurt like motherfucker, and lisped. "Touch him again and you're dead."

“Oh, girlie. You can't even use it, it’s so obvious." Alan laughed and limped at me, intending to knock the gun out of my hand.

I panicked, but thank God for Jake. His determination had me gasp. He swiftly took the gun from me, brought my head against his chest, covering my ear with his hand, and with a blank face fired away at the man. He shot him in the knee and then right in the shoulder, his precision incredible. Alan screamed and fell on the floor, howling in pain.

At that moment, Dan ran inside and rummaged into the injured Alan. He pinned him to the floor and started to hit his face, again and again, with his fists.

"You dare mess with us, you piece of shit! And hit Elisa! You fucking scum!"

"Dan. Stop!" Richy managed, sitting up slowly. "You'll kill him."

Still trembling violently, I pulled away from Jake and touched his face to calm him. My vision was blurred due to the pain, but I didn't care. They were safe. We were safe. We were okay. We would be okay. Oh God.

Jake's expression was terrifying and I gently took the gun out of his hand. He looked me in the eyes, and there was agonizing pain in there. He took my hands and put them on his waist. "Don't move them. Squeeze as hard as you want, I'll survive anything. I'll fix your jaw."

"How—"

"Refrain from speaking. The pain must be excruciating. I'll tell you later, I promise. Elisa, trust me.”

Shaking, I nodded. I did trust him. I felt nauseous, knowing the pain would blind me, or I'd lose consciousness. Jake apologized and, without any warning, pushed his thumbs into my mouth, grabbed my jaw from both up and down, and reset it in one strong move. Somehow, he managed to take his fingers out before I clenched my teeth, but I screamed in pain and saw white. My knees gave out from under me and he caught me before I hit the floor.

"Fuck! Holy fuck!"

Tears fell from my eyes and I cried hysterically for a moment, scared and in pain and shocked.

"I am so sorry." He managed, choked. "So, so sorry, Elisa. I couldn't get to you faster, couldn't save you from him. I wanted to, but I couldn’t."

I took several calming breaths and raised my head slowly. There was an odd feeling of relief now that the pain subdued. Of course, it wasn't gone, but it paled in comparison with the previous experience.

I looked at him and my heart skipped a beat.

"But you did, you amazing man. Thank you, Jake." I smiled at him, a little oddly due to my pained jaw, and kissed the corner of his mouth, lingering there and fighting the urge to kiss him full on the lips. He took a sharp breath in. I hesitantly moved away. Then I turned to Richy. I scrambled to my feet and almost ran to him. "Richy. Are you alright?"

"Just some bleeding, maybe concussion. You know, a regular day." He chuckled, wiping blood from his temple, and I frowned.

"That's not funny!" I started to cry again.

"Hey. I'm fine. Don't cry." His voice softened and he cupped my face. I flinched away since he touched my aching side. Now that Jake had reset it, it was bruising badly, the blood vessels slaughtered. "Shit. Sorry."

I shook my head, tears flowing, and kissed his cheek, too.

"Dan?" I turned to the man who was sitting beside a bloody Alan.

"All fine. I'll wear the bruises on my fists with pride." He smirked. "The fists that defeated the legend. I'm the new Batman."

I choked, still crying, and went to hug him. "I'm glad you're okay."

"What, no kiss for me?" He grinned, making me laugh and peck his cheek, too.

Meanwhile, Jake approached Johns and checked his pulse. "The pulse is weak, but he's alive. I think he got his skull cracked with this poker."

"We shouldn't move him." I managed.

"Dan, where's Hannah?" Richy asked suddenly, alarmed.

"Chill. She's on the sofa in the living room." Dan said. "I couldn't leave you here with this madman."

"Is the madman alive?" I asked.

"If it depended on me, he wouldn't be." Dan said seriously. "He hurt Richy and hurt you. Oh, and Jake. I was wrong about you. I'm sorry. You're a cool dude."

Jake was visibly surprised, but nodded. Then, he came to me and touched me gently. "I think we should patch you up."

"I'm fine." I said, trying to stop the tears. "I don't know why I'm crying, but I'm fine!"

"You are not." He mumbled and brought me close to himself. I felt calmed with his chest against my face already, but still couldn’t calm down. "Don’t hold back."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Cry on if you need to. And... I think you really do."

I took a step back, gaping at him, and then launched myself onto the man, embracing him, and wept. Jake eyed the others and nodded at the ceiling, to which they both nodded.

"Let's tie the bastard, Richy. Help me." Dan offered and Richy hummed in agreement.

Jake lifted me so that I could hold onto him like a koala and carried me out into the main part of the cabin. He easily carried me on the stairs and sat down with me on the armchair. I straddled him, still crying into his shirt and neck. Jake waited patiently for the sobs to subdue. Once they did, he caressed my head and kissed my temple.

"Can I get you something? Do anything?" He whispered into my hair.

"No." I murmured. "I'm sorry. I know you're not comfortable with so much contact..."

"It's fine if it's you." Jake said and shifted a bit. I raised my head a little and caught a glimpse of Hannah. I wanted to stand and go check on her, but Jake held me in place. So, I stayed on him, sobbing, seeking comfort and safety.

I missed Phil.

But Jake… Jake was doing a fantastic job consoling me. And I suddenly realized, why.

How did that even happen? How could that happen?

I trembled in Jake’s arms and new tears came to my eyes.

Holy shit. I was in love with him again.

I… I loved him. And I loved Phil.

Immediately, my brain started to justify why and how natural it was, but I really wasn’t in the mood for that.

At that moment, I truly hated psychology.

"Elisa. Did you send the localization to anyone else? To Donfort, maybe?" Jake asked at some point when I quieted down, accepting the situation.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because there's light right outside the window."

I turned my head and saw that, indeed, Hannah's father and help had come. I started to cry again, that time from relief.

"You're awfully emotional." Jake told me.

"Sorry. I know it doesn't accomplish anything. It just helps a little. Sorry I'm so weak."

"Weak? You were the strongest of us all down there." Jake stated. "You're the reason we found Hannah. You're the reason two criminals were arrested. You're the reason I got away from my pursuers. Elisa. Don’t you dare say anything like that again. You are incredible."

"You're too kind." I embraced him tighter. "I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without you. You guided me and helped me."

"Silly girl." He chuckled fondly. "I can say the same about you."

I raised my head and stared into his eyes. Jake also gazed at me, and, under a sudden but strong urge, I closed the distance to kiss him on the lips. My jaw hurt, but I didn’t care as long as he kissed me back, which he did. With so much enthusiasm I whimpered. Our short breaths mingled when he grabbed my hair and brought my head closer to his lips.

We kissed with such earnestness and passion that I almost forgot where we were and what had happened. All I cared about was Jake, his soft warm lips, his hands in my locks, his grunt that had me shiver all over. I moaned quietly overwhelmed.

We broke apart soon, eyeing each other. There was nothing to say.

So, I laid back down on him, breathing fast and heart beating madly.

Within a few minutes, the police barged inside.


	25. The Hospital

Charlie Donfort was the first to enter the cabin; he gazed around and emitted a long, tortured moan upon seeing the person on the sofa. He ran to Hannah, who was still lying motionlessly, seemingly lifeless.

"Love, my baby, are you okay? Hannah! Say something, anything, child…"

The desperation in his voice made me flinch.

"She is heavily sedated. But alive and fine." Jake said quietly, making the man look up at him.

I felt Jake stiffen. It was the first time he saw his father face to face, and the other man had no idea he was his parent. I couldn't imagine what he was feeling. He must have been nervous and unsure of what to do exactly. So, I caressed Jake's side and kissed his neck, intending to show support somehow. When I brushed his neck with my lips again, he jerked, distracted.

"Thank you, young man." Charlie just said, his voice shaky. “And… is Miss Elisa okay?"

I sighed. Jake removed his arms from around me and I pulled myself up to look at Charlie. He took a sharp breath, his eyes widening.

"My god. You need medical attention! Your father would’ve killed me, child. I should have never allowed you all to go into the forest without me!"

"Jake? Is it that bad?" I asked quietly, looking at him. I tried to speak his name low so that Charlie wouldn’t realize what it was, a gesture which didn’t go unnoticed by the hacker. He gulped and nodded slightly; his eyes were grateful.

"I never lied to you and never will, but..." He started with a small grimace. "Elisa, you've been crying. I reset your jaw not too long ago. You were hit twice, once with the handle of the knife, so your skin is cut. What do you think you look like?"

"Swollen and cut up and purple." I mumbled, dejected.

"Purple and yellow and green. But swollen, not so much. If you'd just let me go for—"

"No." I buried my head back into his neck and Jake sighed, but obediently embraced me once more. He made slow, calming circles around my back with his hands, which helped me handle the increasing pain.

Meanwhile, Donfort turned to his officers and scowled when he spotted them all still. "The hell? Quit staring! Are you gonna just stand there and watch the play?! Secure the house, the evidence! And find the other three, see if they’re fine! Along with the culprit. You do have Alan, don't you?" He turned back to us; a vein pulsed on his forehead.

"Yes. He was shot in self-defense and then beaten up. Richy and Dan tied him up. And Johns needs an ambulance, urgently." Jake said hurriedly. "We suspect his skull got damaged, probably cracked. He got hit with a poker, twice. He’s got a pulse, but he doesn’t wake up."

Charlie nodded and called for one of his people.

"Johns goes in the motorbike ambulance. Take him on the stretcher, now. My daughter takes the other ambulance, carry her there immediately. Inform the hospital we're bringing the whole party in and need two more cars on the highway. And, for Christ's sake, find Johns and the kidnapper."

"There's a trap door in the other room. They're in the basement. Alan kept Hannah there." I supplied, sitting back up and turning to the policeman.

Charlie nodded and hesitantly left his daughter's side to go with his people and fulfil his responsibility.

"I should get you some ice." Jake said quietly, touching my face, to which I flinched away. “The blood vessels are all broken now, and—”

"No. I don't want you to go away."

"I'm not going away, Elisa. I'll be in the other room, just for a few seconds. I won’t leave you." He smiled.

"Please. Don't let me go.” I shuddered. “I won't stand being alone now, without you, not even for one second."

He sighed again, but allowed me to cuddle back into him. He whispered stupidities softly into my ear, making me relax. He told me about his last escape and the trip he took to avoid the ones looking for him. I listened to him, impressed by both his resoluteness and his bravery, but, most importantly, fully focused on something else than the dull pain.

Soon, Dan and Richy walked out from the basement. Richy was being held up by Dan, not able to keep his balance on his own yet. They came to us and Richy sat down on the sofa, next to Hannah. His sight was a little hazy and he seemed dizzy. He smiled at us, though, and nodded at Jake.

"Are you okay? You took a fucking good shot at the bastard.” Dan asked.

“I am fine.”

“And is the princess fine, too? Doesn’t look like it." Dan added, visibly worried.

"No. But she will be."

I huffed and tried to sit up, but Jake held me down. I didn’t understand, did he not want them to see my face? Richy noticed our quiet scuffle.

"What's wrong?" The mechanic asked, his expression sobering.

Jake moved his arm and I guessed he showed them something that had them stop questioning his motives. Then, he eyed me.

"Can one of you go and get some ice? Elisa won’t let me go even a centimeter away, and she truly needs it."

"I'll go. Richy here needs some more rest." Dan offered and walked to the kitchen. When he came back with ice in a rag, Jake thanked him and slowly peeled me off himself. I straightened on him, blinking fast. I felt cold and my jaw was pulsing uncomfortably. Upon seeing my face, Dan and Richy gasped, then exchanged a horrified glance. I scowled, or rather tried to, because my face didn't exactly let me.

"Sorry. I forgot to do my makeup." I rolled my eyes, making Jake and Richy cringe and Dan laugh loud.

"That's our girl."

_-_-_-_

Charlie Donfort organized transport for us all. However, as we were in the middle of a thick forest, we had to walk to the closest drivable forest road that, turned out, was two kilometers away in the other direction than from where we came. Another kilometer away, there was a highway. Two cars were supposed to wait for us there and would take us to the hospital immediately.

Jake didn't let me go out of his sight even for a second, fully vigilant. He’d narrow his eyes at everyone who’d try to make physical contact with me and was only calmed by my touch. Meanwhile, Dan was keeping an eye on Richy, who still wasn't quite well.

We left the cabin full of investigators and police. Right before our departure, Charlie’d come to me and hugged me close, touched and emotional. He kept thanking me for the help and for finding his daughter. He also repeated that my father would've been proud and how much I reminded him of him. I felt both proud and hesitant; maybe I was much more similar to my parent that I had thought. After all, I took on a psychopath armed in a gun I couldn’t use. Talk about recklessness.

Afterwards, to Jake's shock and discomfort, Charlie had also embraced him, expressing his gratitude. Jake was obviously not fine with it, but he visibly thought it’d have been suspicious if he’d made a fuss.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" Jake asked when we were walking through the forest ground without any path. I was stumbling from time to time, but I was also leaning against him almost fully, so I didn’t fall once.

"No. You're helping me enough as it is." I said softly.

I was trying to open my jaw as little as possible. The pain was numbing and I was irritated beyond belief.

He eyed me with absolute admiration. "Elisa. You are the strongest person I ever knew."

"You're exaggerating."

"I am not. You know I never do."

"By the way, Jake..." I frowned, my jaw already bruised so bad that even breathing seemed painful. "Johns recognized you. At the parking lot, when I mentioned your name again."

"I know." Jake nodded. "You warned me about that already. And I did see him react to it."

"He wanted to hand you in. That's why he had the already loaded gun on him."

He eyed me and nodded again. He obviously didn’t know what the point of my speech was.

"I wouldn't have let him." I told him seriously, trying to sound as confident and as clear as possible.

"You don't know what you're saying, Elisa." He murmured, his head turned away.

"I do. I'd have done anything to prevent it, Jake.” I gulped. “I, I'd have taken a bullet for you."

He stopped suddenly. "What are you doing?"

"What? I'm telling you I care about you."

"Then stop."

"I'm just—"

"Elisa. Stop. You can't just... Just stop. Please."

I shut my mouth, hurt and angry. We continued walking, silent. Then, Jake exhaled heavily.

"I envy Philip. I feel for you, Elisa. Strongly. I, I am in love with you. And you are making it all the more difficult to let go."

“The problem is, I am in love with you, too.” I admitted quietly.

“Why are you telling me this?” He scowled.

“Because you deserve to know.” I managed. “Because you’re worthy of being loved and you’re amazing, Jake. I respect you too much to lie to you about it.”

“Elisa, you love Philip.”

“Yes. I love him. And I love you, too.”

“This is insane.”

“No. It’s natural.” I wanted to keep talking, but sudden jolt of pain had me gasp and squint my eyes. My knees bent and the man held me up, waiting for me to get it together.

“Don’t talk too much, Elisa. You shouldn’t be straining yourself.” He murmured. “I am… I feel amazing for causing such strong feelings in you. I admit, my knowledge over psychology is limited at best. I trust you fully here. But… I cannot. Simply can’t. So, I’ll ask you to please let go. Refrain from saying this again. Don’t cause us both pain. Please.”

I felt like an idiot. I just wanted him to know. I needed him to know.

Fucking egoist was what I was.

“I'm sorry, Jake."

"I am, too."

Finally, we reached the promised cars. The drivers hurried out of them and directed us separately; I was packed into one with Jake, and Richy and Dan went into another. Our driver rushed back inside and took off immediately.

"We're going to the hospital." He announced as if we were retarded.

"Elisa needs medical attention. I am fine." Jake replied dryly.

"All of you have to be evaluated by a psychiatrist. You surely know that?"

"Well, never were we almost killed by a psychopath before today, sorry if we don't know the procedure." I noted sarcastically, making Jake smirk.

The driver scowled, but stopped talking. After a while, the man next to me shifted.

"I'll have to leave again." Jake whispered to me, making sure the driver couldn't hear. "You are aware of that, aren't you?"

I sighed and nodded. "I hoped you wouldn't."

He shrugged slightly. "I won't be free. Ever."

"This is so incredibly sad."

"I am accustomed to it."

"It's even sadder."

"Elisa. I thank you for finding Hannah. For the sacrifices you made. And for everything that you've done." Jake told me quietly. "Thank you for turning my life upside down. Thank you for showing me hope. I won't even forget that."

"Wait." I frowned. "You're... Now?"

He nodded and caressed my hand. "Please, take care of yourself. Get back to full health soon."

"What about Hannah?" I asked in a shaky whisper. "You risked so much for her. Don't you want to meet her?"

"It's better if she doesn't see me." He shook his head.

I felt angry for some reason. "Is it because she was in love with you?" I asked a bit more aggressively than I’d intended and crossed my arms.

Jake smiled a bit. "Yes."

I huffed and looked away. He retook my hand. Then, he kissed it's back and called me softly; when I turned back to him, he gazed deep into my eyes. "And I need to go because of this. The feelings between us… We’re in love. But I’m too late. And I do not wish to be responsible for destroying anyone's happiness. And you ARE happy with him, Elisa. Much happier than you’d be with me."

I couldn’t say anything. I couldn’t breathe. I knew he was right, but it was so hard to let go. At last, I squeezed his hand with tears in my eyes.

"Don't be a stranger. Please. I want you in my life."

"Give me time."

I nodded. "As much as you need."

"But I promise. One day, I will write to you again."

"Take care. Jake, be careful. And be safe." I whispered and Jake kissed my head.

"Farewell, Elisa."

Suddenly, he started coughing. Startled, I made a squeal and the driver looked back, alarmed.

"You alright?"

"Stop the car." I said with urgency. "He needs air!"

The driver stopped at the roadside and Jake stumbled out of the car, still coughing. I was impressed with his performance. He entered between the bushes and the driver grimaced, thinking he'd gone to vomit.

Suddenly, my eyes teared up and I hung my head, devastated.

The driver eyed me and realized his mistake. He unfastened his seatbelt and cursed, turning to me. "Ah, fuck. He's not coming back, is he?"

I shook my head.

_-_-_-_

By the time we got to the hospital, the pain was so strong that I needed to be carried in. The driver seemed hesitant to help. Fortunately, Dan took me on his hands, making fun of me being such a damsel in distress, but I had no strength to joke around with him.

Richy felt better and walked on its own, although when I got out of the car alone, he frowned and looked first around, then at me. Understanding hit his face and his eyes softened.

"Is he really gone?"

My eyes filled with tears at that and he sighed, taking my hand in reassurance.

"Don't cry. He's strong. And he knows what he's doing. Shit, I didn't even thank him. He saved my life."

I wanted to reply, but was unable to. I pointed to my jaw and Richy nodded.

"It's okay. Rest. We'll talk later."

The moment we entered the hospital, I was taken away by the nurses bemoaning and tutting over me. Richy was accosted as well, and Dan was approached by a scowling older nurse. A bearded nurse, and I guessed she was the one he had talked about before.

"You again? What did you do this time, Anderson?"

That was he moment in which I felt the exhaustion take over and blackness surrounded me.

_-_-_-_

I woke up groggy but, oddly, without pain. My mind worked slow and I realized they had had to numb the pain with some drugs. I frowned, trying to remember what had happened.

I looked around. There was no one there and it was dark outside of the window. I tried to open my mouth, but my head was bandaged tight, preventing me from speaking and moving my jaw. Which I actually approved of; if I felt no pain at the moment and tried to speak, I could damage the jaw more, or even knocking it out of the joints again.

My sight fell right next to me; there was a chair right next to the bed. On the chair, there was a black leather jacket thrown onto its back. My heart grew; it was Phil's jacket. I recognized it! Phil was there with me. I immediately felt a bit more sober and better.

Suddenly, though, every single moment of the day came back to me. It wasn't as overwhelming as before, maybe due to the drugs, but it was choking to think about. The encounter with Alan, his aggression, the whole experience... The outcome.

Jake's departure.

The fact that we could've all died.

My heart ached and I didn’t even try to stop the tears.

I cried silently, laying my arm across my forehead, until the door opened. My head snapped towards there and I made a quiet sound. A visibly exhausted Phil entered. His hair was a mess and his face morphed into sheer worry. He carried coffee with him. I made a pathetic sound and his head snapped to me.

"Elisa!" He exclaimed, clearly relieved. He stopped, turned back to the door, opened it and called: "Nurse! Hey, nurse, she's awake!"

Phil hurried to me then, putting his coffee away, and grabbed my hands in his. I squeezed him back, my eyes still teary. He was so close, and all I wanted was to bury my face in his chest at the moment.

"Elisa, I was so worried, you weren't waking up, and—"

"That's enough for now, Mr. Hawkins. Do not overwhelm her." A young nurse that came in told him gently. Too gently. I eyed her critically and frowned. She was clearly impressed by the man, and didn’t even hide it. Phil made a soft snort at that, but obediently stepped back. He kept close to me, though. He stood at my feet and caressed my legs through the hospital sheet. His eyes never left me.

"Hello. How are you feeling?" The nurse asked me and I shrugged, unsure. "You're on morphine. Someone reset your jaw quite skillfully, but the doctor wanted to make sure it was perfectly right. Otherwise, you'd be in pain still. Your lip was stitched, and other than that, you're fine. No concussion, and there should not be any lingering traumas."

"When will she be able to go home?" Phil asked, staring at me.

The nurse turned to him, throwing her hair back, but clearly wasn't happy when he didn't even spare a glance at her. "We'll see what the doctor says."

"Well. As long as I can stay by her side, it's fine."

The woman rolled her eyes, visibly annoyed, and turned back to me. "Any pains? Trouble seeing? Breathing?"

I showed her no, but then pointed at the bandages around my head.

"No. This stays for as long as the doctor says." She smirked with a bit of satisfaction, to which I narrowed my eyes at her. That cheeky woman. "No talking for now, miss."

I sighed, pointed to my wrist and tapped on it. The nurse didn't seem to understand, or she just pretended not to, but thankfully Phil got it in a heartbeat. "You were unconscious for several hours."

Feeling petty, I showed him a heart with my hands, and he smirked, perfectly aware of what I was doing. "Love you, too."

The nurse scowled and left, and I narrowed my eyes after her. Phil gave a choked laugh and went to close the door, then hurried back to me. He leaned in and kissed my nose. I caressed his face with my fingers, calmer now that he was right there, within the reach.

"Even when you're on drugs, Elisa, you're still jealous." He joked and I shrugged with one shoulder, tracing his lips with my fingertips. Phil shivered and kissed my tips. I made a sound that would've been laughter, and he smiled gently, knowing full well why I was giggling and probably remembering the same commentary he'd done about 'kissing our tips'.

Suddenly, his smile disappeared.

"Fuck, Elisa, how did that happen? Why are you the most injured one." He frowned. "That doctor says you were in pain constantly and you kept pushing yourself. He said you damaged yourself more because you were speaking so much. You brave, stupid girl. What if something worse had happened to you?"

I blinked fast at him, but was unable to do anything more than just try to calm him by petting his brows. Phil closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

"I talked to Dan. He didn't sugar-coat anything that happened. How the fucker hit you, and how he mocked you. How… how he made a few disgusting comments. I... I should've gone with you."

I made a raw, protesting sound straight from my throat, and Phil's eyes snapped open.

"Yes. I shouldn't have let you go just with them. They failed to take care of you. You ended up here, injured."

I gazed around, then showed Phil I'd like something to write. He also took a look around the room, but found nothing useful.

"Wait. I don't have anything, either, but I'll go and ask the nurses. Surely, they keep paper and pens around the reception. I'll be right back."

He hurried out and I listened to the sounds in the hallway. The echo was making it easy to detect voices and words. A woman laughed and told the man he was adorable, and then Phil came back within a moment with a whole notebook and two pens, grinning. "The head nurse was nice enough to provide me with the whole notebook."

I raised a brow and eyed him up and down. He seemed to consider it, then huffed. "Right. That might be why. Does it matter, though? I got you what you wanted."

I reached out for the notebook and a pen and wrote. "I couldn't have taken you with us. You know that. Besides, Alan would've used you against me. And me against you."

Phil read the message and frowned. "He did this to you. Even though I’d defended him. I am so, so sorry, Elisa."

"Not your fault. He knew we're together. Found it amusing."

"Did he say anything?"

"Only that it was a pity you'd lose another person you loved. Again. He also referred to the incident with the car in the parking lot…”

Phil jumped up and paced; the information visibly shook him. He seemed both furious and disgusted. I tried to stand up to him, but he grunted and rushed back to me, pushing me into bed again gently. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I swear, if I ever see him again, I'll fuck up his face." Phil growled. "I want to kill him. I _will_ kill him the moment I spot him."

"Leave him be. Jake shot him twice and Dan tied to make minced meat out of his face. He’s under constant observation, too."

The man eyed the paper, then his face became blank. "He's here, in the hospital, then."

His hands flexed. I started to worry he was seriously considering finding the man and murdering him with cold blood.

I blinked wildly. "Not sure. But Phil... Don't. Don't do it to yourself and to me. Please."

He narrowed his eyes, considering the matter. Phil eyed me slowly, intently, and gazed deep into my eyes, looking for something which I couldn’t detect. Finally, his shoulders dropped and he nodded curtly. He sat back down and caressed my forearms.

"Elisa... Can you write me what happened? More or less. Dan told me, I know, but I’d rather hear it from you. Maybe… maybe it’ll make me feel less guilty."

Slowly, I did, and watched Phil go through every word, every letter with difficulty. I was as general as I could be, but he seemed to deflate nonetheless. His eyes were remorseful.

After I was done, we sat in silence for a second.

"And where's Jake?" He asked finally.

"He left."

“I know he was… _is_ important to you, still.”

“He is. But I love you.”

“And I, you.” He gulped. “Thank you. For choosing me.”

I sniffed at that, nodding, and he asked no more questions nor continued the topic.

"Phil?"

"Yes, love?"

I looked at him pleadingly. "Can you sleep with me? I'm scared. And I need you."

Phil stared at the words before he stood up. He took the paper and pen from me and put it on the night table. Then, he turned to me and eyed the bed. "You need to make some room for me, then, babe."

I quickly moved to the left and Phil climbed into bed with me. Minding my left side of the face, I embraced him and laid my right cheek on his chest. I hooked my left leg around his and sighed in content. His scent filled my senses and I calmed significantly. Phil hummed low and embraced me as if I were made of the finest glass. He kissed my forehead and caressed my hair lovingly.

"Try to catch some sleep." He murmured. "I'll stay and keep you safe."

I made a choked sound and drew a heart on his chest, to which he gulped. "I love you, too. More than I can show you and more than I can express."

I laced my fingers with his and closed my eyes, perfectly at peace for the first time that day.


	26. Recovery

The nurse that came into the room in the morning wasn't too happy about seeing Phil and me in one bed. She tried to scoff at Phil, telling him he was hampering my recovery, but he had none of it and responded in a mocking way.

I woke up to their spitting contest and, immediately, Phil lost interest in the nurse and turned to me. She huffed and left, no doubt to report what she’d found to the doctor. I tried to sit up to face Phil, but frowned and closed my eyes. It hurt. My jaw was pulsing and aching again. A pained hum left my throat. Phil frowned, too. He shifted and held me close, rocking my body gently.

Soon, the doctor came into the room and didn't even comment upon seeing me in my man's arms. He stopped next to my bed and cleared his throat, catching our attention.

"Good morning, Miss Elisa. How are you feeling?" He asked. I blinked and looked at Phil pleadingly; he quickly grabbed the notebook and the pen from the night table. Once I had the items, I wrote down: "In pain."

"Yes. I'll prescribe some painkillers, of course, but you mustn't take too much of them. And morphine, you probably are aware of that we cannot reapply it endlessly."

"I am aware." I scribbled. “Can you tell me about my condition?”

“Naturally. Your jaw got dislocated from your temporomandibular joints. Did you reset it yourself?” The doctor asked and I shook my head. “I thought so. It was precise and well done. If you’d attempted it yourself, them you’d have given me more work probably. Someone knew what they were doing. Anyway. There is a slight fracture, but nothing to worry about. Your teeth are intact. No concussion. So, except for some external injuries that I take were caused before the dislocation, there is nothing that wouldn’t heal. If everything goes well, we'll take the bandages off today and you will go home. Happy?”

The doctor smiled at me and my eyes widened. Already?!

"Already?" Phil asked, repeating my exact thought. "Doesn't she need to be under observation for longer?"

"If there was any head trauma then yes, but, other than what I listed, she is perfectly fine." The doctor smiled at the man. "You can take her home after dinner, Mr. Hawkins."

I quickly waved to get their attention and wrote down: "And the bandages?"

"You don't need to reapply them. As long as you are careful and take it easy, you can prance around without them."

"Perfect."

Phil grinned at me. "That's some great news."

I nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok. I'll take them off now and see the damage." The doctor shooed Phil away and took to unwrapping me. Once the bandages fell down, he eyed me critically and nodded. "The jaw's in its rightful place. The bruising will stay for a few weeks, but it could've been much worse."

"Thank you, doctor." I wrote.

"Try saying something." The doctor told me. “Let’s see if it works well, too.”

"Hello." I managed, although it was painful. I frowned, angry at the tears that came to my eyes.

"First, the painkillers. It should be much better afterwards. Just, please, don't overexert yourself. Speak and move it as little as possible for a while."

I didn't overexert myself. For the reminder of my stay, I was writing everything to Phil. He also told me about the commotion in town. How people went out on the streets and proclaimed us heroes. How they publicly declared Paul to not be part of the town anymore, and how happy they all were about Hannah Donfort's return. How much the reporters got interested in the case all of the sudden. And how many people tried to get into the hospital to deliver flowers or chocolates.

"Can we go and visit the others before we go home?" I asked Phil when the doctor came with the drip that was my dinner.

"Sure. But only Rogers is still here. Dan was taken home by his mother."

"I think I want to see Hannah, too."

He eyed me closely and nodded.

When the time came, Phil gently helped me up and dressed me. I blinked at him in thanks and we went to another room on the same floor where Richy was kept. I knocked and entered; he was in bed, reading a book. He raised his sight and I waved at him. He grinned widely, visibly perking up.

"Elisa, Phil! Great to see you both. What’s up?"

"Hey there, Geronimo. You alright? By the way, Elisa shouldn't be speaking too much." Phil said for me and went to shake Richy's hand. "Oh man, how long do you need to stay here?"

"Light concussion apparently means two days in here if there's no nausea or other issues." He rolled his eyes. "But that's fine. And Elisa, you're not looking too peachy. More like a beat-up banana, to be honest. You know, all brown and gray."

I laughed, not expecting it. The sound gathered and bubbled in my throat due to my lips being held sealed.

"How are you feeling?" I uttered, trying to move my jaw as little as possible.

"Fine, all fine." Richy smiled at me gently. "Elisa. Thank you for that in the cabin. He'd have killed me if it weren't for you and Jake. I’m in your debt. Again."

"Wait. I'm missing something." Phil narrowed his eyes at me, then looked at Richy with crossed arms. "She can’t, so I’m counting on you, Rogers. Tell me about it?"

"Oh. She was held by the hair by that idiot after he hurt her and when she fractured his knee... man, what a kick that was! A professional wouldn’t have aimed any better. Anyway, he went for Jake and I. Jake managed to jump away the right way, and Alan ended up knocking me down with the poker. He said something about me being dead and Elisa took out a gun and told him she'd kill him if he touched me." Richy chuckled and Phil eyed me with both irritation and pride. "Alan mocked her and went at her. Then Jake took over when Elisa panicked and shot the guy. Bull’s eye, once in the shoulder, the other right in the knee. Truthfully, if they hadn’t helped me, I'd be truly dead."

"Glad you aren't." Phil told him sincerely and I nodded violently.

"Yeah. Well. I won't be keeping you. I take it Elisa’s going home?”

“Yeah.”

“Just, let's be in touch. I have nothing to do, so I’m keeping my cell close."

"When you're out. A night at ours. Movies." Phil promised him and Richy snorted.

"Just no bourbon."

"No bourbon."

_-_-_-_

Phil led me along the hallway to _her_ room. I was so nervous I tripped over my own feet a few times, making Phil eye me strangely. I couldn’t explain it, but I felt… odd. Air-headed.

“You can’t talk too much. Don’t you want to wait with the visit?” He asked me at some point, but I shook my head.

We stopped in front of one of the rooms. I took a deep breath and prepared to knock, but, suddenly, I heard her laughter. Hannah Donfort’s. She was all fine and so very, very real. Not a girl from the photos anymore. Nor a mystery girl for whom I came to Duskwood.

"Phil." I murmured, shivering. "I..."

"Elisa, what's wrong?" He frowned, noticing I was eerily pale, even under the bruises.

I couldn't. I couldn’t do it! I couldn’t bring myself to knock and to enter. No, no. Not right that moment. I couldn't see her. I simply couldn’t. I, I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know how to react. How should I greet her? She was a stranger. She might’ve remembered me, but I didn’t. She… She was Lilly's sister. Jake's sister.

And she'd used to be in love with Jake. It was still a fresh cut, that's all it was, not even a wound, but I felt squished. Besides, she still had no idea.

No. Seeing her would be a mistake.

The air refused to flow through my nose and to my lungs.

I felt air-headed.

My vision was blurred.

"Please, let's go. Please, I can't." I almost begged Phil, trembling, to his absolute shock. I caught his jacket into my fists and hung myself on him.

"Elisa?"

"Please let's go home, I can't see her. Not now, not today. Home. Take me home."

I was panicking, although I had no idea, why. I started to hyperventilate. Phil was visibly startled, but, as a man of the action, took me around my shoulders and walked me out of the hospital altogether. He stopped on the parking lot, facing me. He had an unsure expression on his face, as if he wanted to help, but didn’t know, how.

Once I felt fresh air and my brain registered we were out of the hospital, I started to calm down.

"Are you... Okay?" Phil was so preoccupied that I hung my head in shame.

"No. I don't understand what happened. I am so sorry. I don’t know—"

"You were having a mild panic attack." A voice supplied and we turned our heads; there was a young doctor that came after us. "I followed you in case I needed to intervene. Focus on breathing exercises and the person you trust the most when it happens. Needs some practice, but it’ll help in the future."

My eyes went wide. "A, a panic attack?! But I never—”

“Considering what happened, it’s not that surprising.” He shrugged.

“And… that was mild?!"

"Yes." He nodded and started to walk back into the hospital. "Better rest and, once you feel stronger, then you can think of facing the issue that caused it right now."

That sounded reasonable. I turned to Phil, who kissed my forehead and took my hand, and simply took me home.

_-_-_-_

"Are you going to be okay?" Lilly asked, worried.

It'd been a week since I left the hospital. A week since the first panic attack. They… happened every now and then, triggered by something minor. However, after reading about them, I knew I got off easily. They were serious, but it could’ve been much worse. Still, I felt embarrassed every time they happened. I felt others had been through much more, so I didn’t have any right to have panic attacks.

Phil had set me straight, though. He lost his cool and yelled at me for berating myself and diminishing my experiences. I cried, and he held me, helping through it.

That was also the moment I decided I needed professional help and found a psychiatrist in the neighbor town.

The bruises on my face were still there, now becoming yellow, but it didn't hurt as much anymore. Or rather, I got used to it.

Throughout the whole week, everyone paid me a visit. Thomas came to thank me personally and to repeat how happy he was he’d gotten my number. He told me that Hannah refused to see him. He was fighting for her, though, and kept coming every single day. Cleo brought a cake, Dan and Lilly brought flowers; Jessy even spent two days with us, happy to be with her brother and with me. She was also elated when she saw the way we interact with each other and that we really, truly were in love. She'd told me in secret she started to think about me as a sister already and she was more than ecstatic to become a real one soon, to which I blushed and shook my head. That would obviously take a long while since neither Phil nor me were nowhere near planning the future.

I wasn't going out much, as every time I tried, I'd be accosted by the townsfolk. They were all friendly, but tiring with their questions, and I still wasn't able to hold conversation with so many of them and for such a long time.

True to his word, Phil picked Richy up from the hospital and brought him over. I made dinner and we watched a few movies. I had a full deja vu experience of watching them get drunk and talking about things they wouldn't normally. I went to sleep at some point and woke up sandwiched between them, their hands secured somewhere on my body, upon which I woke them up with an earful of what I thought about it despite their killer hangover.

That was also the day I was finally feeling brave and I asked Lilly to take me to her sister.

"You don't have to do it now, Hannah will understand—"

"I want to." I cut Lilly off. "And I already announced myself to her. I'm not backing away. Not this time."

I'd decided to confide in Lilly and told her about why I didn't seem that keen on meeting Hannah at last. She listened to me without judgement and then admitted she understood completely. She also'd said that Hannah herself never asked about me except for once, when she woke up. Somehow, it did help me make the decision that was leading me to the Donfort house at the moment.

"Just, if there's something wrong, leave. Or call for me. No one is going to hold it against you. Least of all Hannah herself."

"I know."

I gulped and laid my hand on the handle. With a long, deep breath, I opened the bedroom door.

Hannah was sitting in her bed. She was looking my way, a book she had been reading laid down on her lap. Her face was blank, but by the way she was holding her book in a tight grasp, I realized she was just as stressed. I smiled nervously and brushed a few hair strands behind my ear, my eyes jumping from place to place.

"Um, hi, Hannah." I said quietly.

"Elisa." She answered in a similar manner and tried to stand up, but I quickly shook my head.

"Oh no, don't stand up on my behalf, you should be resting—"

"I'm fine. Everyone's been fretting over me constantly, and I'm suffocating." She rolled her eyes and stood on her feet. We eyed each other cautiously and, suddenly, I was right in front of her and we were hugging, laughing.

"I know what you mean," I said between giggles. "The guys tried to pack me into bed, too, but I rebelled."

"You need to teach me that."

"What, how to be pig-headed?"

"Yes."

"I will, although I've heard you're a stubborn one already." I pulled away and gazed at the girl. "I am terribly sorry I'm seeing you only now." I apologized, ashamed. "I—"

"You don't need to explain. I was anxious to meet you, too." Hannah admitted. "After all, I made a friend find your number illegally and stored it in my phone as hidden for an emergency."

"Wait. YOU sent Jake after me?" I exclaimed.

"Yes." She blushed. "I knew you'd help me. I knew you'd find me if needed."

I huffed, but nodded.

"You... Where is he? Do you know?" She gulped.

I averted my sight. "Did... Did you talk to Lilly about Jake?"

"No. Why should I?"

"You _really_ should."

"You're hiding something." She eyed me critically. "I thought you'd be a bit less obvious about it."

"Well. What can I say." I shrugged. "I don't want to lie to you and tell you there's nothing you need to be told. But not by me."

"Okay." She nodded and sat down on the bed. ‘You’re… a bit different to what I imagined. To what I remember.”

“Yes, well, I’d like to think I changed since I was a kid.” I snorted and she giggled, blushing.

“Oh, right, of course we grew up. I was just… surprised? I expected someone more serious, I guess. Or more nerdy.”

“Oh, Hannah. I’m not a detective.” I shook my head.

“Pity, you should be. Uh, wait.” Hannah took her phone and turned it off. Then, she smiled at me tentatively. “Say, don't you want to go out for a walk?"

"Will they let you?" I raised my brow.

"With you? I could tell them we're going cliff jumping and they'd give us lunch to go." Hannah rolled her eyes.

I grinned, my jaw cooperating that time. I had a feeling we could get along, we just needed time.

"Get dressed, then."

_-_-_-_

We were wandering around the outskirts of Duskwood to avoid meeting a plethora of people. We were getting to know each other, carefully evading the Jake topic. I also asked her about how come she remembered me, after all those years.

"Oh! I never forgot you. You came to town with your father and were so incredibly bright despite being just a kid. Remember? You solved the playground case within a minute."

"Oh yes. Two boys were arguing. One of them broke down a toy and it was someone else’s. They didn’t want to admit to it, though." I mused. "I told on one of them because his nape was red and his eyes kept moving. I was being pretty sassy about it, too."

"Exactly! You told him to _man up._ I don’t know if you remember, but it was Dan.” Hannah giggled and I joined her.

“I didn’t remember that! Don’t tell me, there was Richy among them?”

“It was his toy truck.”

“Oh my gods.” I laughed.

“Anyway. You noticed the smallest of details." Hannah pointed out. "You made such an impression on me."

I felt humble. "I never even knew."

"I expected to be kidnapped, you know? But not by Alan." Hannah sighed. "I expected Paul to be more upset about the Jennifer event. I thought he was using the legend! Turns out I managed to catch the attention of another psycho."

"You lucky girl." I snickered and immediately regretted it when my jaw protested with a sharp jolt of pain.

Hannah noticed and grimaced. "I'm so sorry about your face."

"I'm sure you were far worse off." I waved her off.

And she proceeded to tell me about the kidnapping. How Alan took care of her but used sedatives on her every day so that she wouldn't run away. How he treated her as someone else, trying to force her into being Jennifer. He made her use colored contact lenses. He was about to dye and cut her hair withing the following days, but we'd prevented it with our rescue mission.

She also confessed that he'd talk about her in a sexual way and started to touch her; that if it weren't for us, she'd have been definitely hurt by Alan on a whole new level, soon.  
We were silent for a while after that, and I squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. There was nothing I could say to that. Finally, a thought bugged me.

"And what about Thomas?"

"What about him?"

"He loves you." I told her gently. "He was going crazy when you were gone. Have you seen him yet?"

Hannah sighed and shook her head. "No. I'm not sure how to face him. He... I mean, we argued before I— And now—"

“Do you think he’d look at you differently?”

“Honestly, yes.” She sighed. “Stupid, aren’t I?”

“No, you’re not.” I shook my head. “But it’s not your fault you were taken, Hannah. The sooner you accept it, the sooner you’ll get better. I think you should look for a good psychiatrist.”

“With emphasis on the _good_.” She murmured.

"Do you love him?" I asked suddenly. “Thomas, I mean.”

To my joy, Hannah didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Does he want to see you?"

"He's been trying to every single day."

"Then don't wait any longer. Be happy now. The wait when you both want the same... It's not worth it."

She eyed me slowly. "Speaking from experience?"

I grimaced, clearly unhappy to talk about it, but nodded.

She dropped the subject, apparently sensing it was making me uncomfortable.

"So... Phil and you, huh?"

I had to smile at her not so subtle attempt to fish. "Yes."

"I'm happy for you. Truly."

"Thank you. I'm happy you're safe. And happy to have met you again."

"I hope we can be friends." Hannah told me sincerely and I agreed with her, although I knew we'd have to get rid of the elephant in the room first.

Just... Not that day.

And probably not within the nearest time, either.


	27. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading till the end and bearing with me!  
> I love you all.  
> Await another story soon:)

Hannah listened to my advice and, two days later, she and Thomas were going strong again. They appeared together at Aurora, shocking everyone present. They acted as if nothing was amiss and, soon, everyone accepted the turn of the events with a smile. I was happy about it, and Phil was constantly surprised why I even cared so much.

"I mean, she can do better." He drawled and I snorted.

We were sitting on his sofa, after a good dinner. We were half-laying on the piece of furniture, embraced and slumbering.

"Like, who? Phil, he loves her blindly. She also cares about him."

"I’m not denying it. But why are you so invested in making them work?"

I sighed and turned to pet his face. "Hannah was in love with Jake. And I think she still hoped for something, which is why she wasn’t that keen on seeing Thomas. Among other things, of course."

"Wait." He squinted. "Wasn't he her half-brother?"

"He is."

Phil stared at me and then whistled slowly. "I didn't know she was into that kind of stuff. Kinky."

"The fuck, she isn't!" I protested, laughing. "I mean, I don’t know. But here, she didn't know. Still doesn't. Unless she really asked Lilly about it."

"Oh. Hell." He shook his head. "The plot thickens."

"The plot thickens."

But, truthfully, I didn't see her asking Lilly anytime soon. She obviously decided it was something big and didn't seem eager to add drama to her life at the moment. Which I absolutely understood.

Another thing was that Hannah needed therapy and attended sessions weekly in another town since Duskwoood lost its psychiatrist. Richy was taking her as he also needed some additional help to deal with his father-turn-criminal. Fortunately, they had support from us all and the whole town that time, thus so far, they were quite fine, all things considered.

"Elisa." Pulling me out of my thoughts, Phil took my hand and kissed it, then kissed my lips. I hummed, but before I could get into it, he broke away. "I wanted to talk about something."

I gazed at him slowly. "I think I know what about."

"Clever girl." He chuckled. "But I am serious. Can I be honest with you, Elisa?"

I gave a choked laugh and replied: "No, please lie to me."

He smirked, but then his expression softened. "I want you to move in. Permanently."

"Um, love, I already live with you—"

"No." He shook his head. "I want you to come live here. In Duskwood. With me. Formally. Permanently. And I know I'm asking a lot, and we didn't continue our conversation about 'what happens after Hannah is found', but I love you. And I want to be with you."

I gaped at him. Then, I turned on the sofa and kissed him hard, my hand going into his hair to pull his face as close as humanly possible. Phil hummed and brought me against himself, our tongues swirling. Finally, I broke away.

"I want to be with you, too." I admitted. Suddenly, I stood up and started to pace. "But it'll take a moment. I need to go back to actually pack my things, and sell the flat, and do all he paperwork and deal with the formalities, and I need to—"

"We."

I stopped. I snapped from my ranting and blinked at the man. "Excuse me?"

"WE need to do it. Together. I'll help you with everything. Go with you." Phil stood up to me and caught me by my waist. His hands slid down onto my bum. "If you'd let me, that is."

I gasped, touched beyond cognition. I reached under his shirt and took it off, exploring his chest with my hands. I kissed the place right over his heart and grazed him with my teeth.

"I love you." I managed, choked, and kissed him properly. I jumped on him, tangling my legs around his waist, and Phil pulled me against himself, one arm under my ass and the other holding my head as close to him as possible.

"Why don't we move it to the bedroom and I show you just how grateful I am?" I murmured against his lips and bubbling laughter escaped his throat.

"Hold tight."


End file.
